Sometimes the Smallest Gifts Are the Greatest
by Lady Razeli
Summary: After returning from Neverland Regina finds herself under the weather, little does she know she's about to get the greatest gift with the help of Emma Swan.
1. Surprise!

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters from OUAT

Author's Note: I forget the name of it now, but I read a story on here where Emma helps Regina give birth to a surprise baby. It was a one shot, but it left me wanting more and inspired this story. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Sometimes the Smallest Gifts Are the Greatest

By

Lady Razeli

Chapter One

Surprise!

It had been three days since their return from Neverland, and Regina was sure she had picked up some awful disease there as she lay awake yet again. She had barely slept not even when Henry had been home in between. The one great thing that had occurred besides saving his life was that Emma and she had agreed to finally co-parent. Had realized that technically Emma had no right to take Henry, and Regina deserved respect as his mother. It helped that Emma was also finding it difficult to parent Henry alone, he did what he wanted too and still barely attended school. Her parents enabled him calling him the hero often and it was frustrating to her when Henry was never where he was supposed to be. Regina could relate to that feeling. So far, they were alternating days of where Henry slept, because Emma was too much of a chicken to tell her parents that she wanted Henry to stay at the mansion full time. She wasn't a fan of sharing a room with the kid, and housing had yet to open in storybrooke at least not without Gold finally fixing up the properties that were in ruin. Or Regina kicking out some of her own tenants.

Either way Regina was counting it as a win, but still things weren't perfect. Despite the Charmings giving her credit on their return on Neverland, the citizens and council had insisted that she had tried to murder them by even having the trigger and was not fit to be mayor. So there went her job. She was sure with King George leading the pack he would have liked to strip her of her wealth too, but unfortunately for them that just wasn't in the cards. Her wealth didn't just come from being major. She had made solid investments in the outside world as well as held a good portion of real estate in Storybrooke itself. She jumped out of bed quickly and ran into the bathroom, it was no longer surprising as she found herself vomiting into the toilet. This was now a regular occurrence for her, she hardly slept, but she was tired. She was always hungry, and yet found herself throwing up at all hours of the day, she was lucky to keep tea down and sweets. She loved sweets especially chocolate. Normally she could control herself with chocolate, but lately it seemed impossible, and yet her figure stayed in tack. She was sure all the progress she had made recently toning her abs, so you could see them would be gone by now, but she supposed it helped she was vomiting everything up.

When she was finished she flushed the toilet, washed her hands before brushing her teeth and rinsing her face. A thin coat of sweat often covered her brow and a bit of water always helped her feel like herself again. She turned the light off and returned to her bed snuggling down into the covers on her back. She rubbed her abdomen hoping to settle her stomach a bit more. A dull ache started in her lower back, but nothing too serious she couldn't handle. Perhaps she had spent too much time bent over the toilet. Being in a certain position, a lot was bound to cause problems.

"Okay Regina tomorrow just stick with your tea no eating for twenty-four hours and then maybe your stomach will reset itself. You don't have a fever or anything," Regina told herself. Aside from the vomiting she didn't feel particularly sick, but she would be damned if she went to see Dr. Whale. He was still angry and so far, she'd had no reason to need him. She probably should have gone before Neverland, but she'd come out fine, maybe her body was finally catching up to her now that all the danger had passed. One could only go on for so long before something occurred right? Sighing she finally closed her eyes and managed to fall into a light sleep for the rest of the night.

One great thing about not having a child in the house who needed to be at school or go to work was that Regina could sleep in, she was not a morning person, she never had been. But as a child she rose because her mother didn't tolerate laziness as she put it, and in the palace Snow and Leopold were morning people and she had to join her precious Stepdaughter every day without fail for breakfast. Which was why she was not happy to hear someone pounding on her door at eight in the morning. She hadn't planned on rising until half past nine at the earliest. Ten thirty if she thought she could push it before her knitting group arrived. And she did think she could push it because she had magic and fuck no longer using a part of her.

Grumbling she cracked an eye open at the clock and huffed when she saw it wasn't even eight it was seven. Sighing, she grudgingly crawled out of bed, already longing for the warmth before grabbing her robe and heading downstairs messy curls and all. Maybe if she looked tired enough she could still go back to sleep.

"Who is it?" Regina called roughly through the door. Citizens did not see her looking anything less than perfection.

"Regina open up, Henry left something for school, I tried calling you three times already. Regina smirked. She'd silenced her phone before the first ring even finished without thinking. Sighing she opened the door and allowed Emma inside and shut it quickly.

"Whoa you're not up and dressed yet, I so pegged you for a morning person," Emma commented.

"No job, no child, no reason to be out of bed this early Miss Swan," Regina grumbled. "So, find what you need and let yourself out, don't forget to lock the door, you can take my key." Regina motioned to her keys and went back upstairs without another word. Emma just stared after her trying not to look at the lacy panties peeking out from under Regina's silk nightie and robe. She grabbed Regina's house keys before she forgot and quickly followed her up the stairs but went straight to Henry's room. It really was fit for a little prince, and everything he deserved to have to help him feel loved as well as focus in school. She found his book report lying on his desk and gathered it quickly.

"Regina I'm leaving!" Emma called out. She received no answer. She went to Regina's room or what she thought was her room and ended up in the guest room at first, but then finally Regina's room. She knocked lightly and got no answer. She decided to just peak in and make sure she was okay. When she popped her head in Regina had sunk under her blankets and was fast asleep.

'God it should be a crime to be that gorgeous while sleeping,' Emma thought before she quietly left and shut the door behind her. She went downstairs and left the house making sure to lock the door behind her. She had a book report to deliver and it was time to talk to her parents who were unfortunately now her bosses. She rolled her eyes at the thought, ever since her mother had taken over, her father walked around even more so like he was Sheriff and not the Deputy. It seemed she was only Sheriff on paper to him.

"Today is going to be long."

* * *

Regina woke up again at ten thirty to her delight. She did her fifteen work out, enjoyed a nice shower, before finishing it all off with a round of vomiting. The last part she wasn't too juiced about. She dressed in slacks and white shirt with spaghetti straps that she tucked into her pants before deciding to cover it with a black and white cashmere sweater. Once her bed was made she moved downstairs to make herself some tea and prepare the living room for her group with her own knitting basket and embroidery basket as they were the same group of ladies anyway. Granny was leading the knitting portion, but since Regina had asked to join and Granny wasn't an embroiderer, and Regina was skilled. She would be leading that portion. She couldn't believe that with all the princesses in town they couldn't embroider, she had been convinced that it was a skill that princesses were born with. Apparently, that was just her. She made sure there was plenty of hot water for tea, glasses for the lemonade she had made last night, as well as tea sandwiches and cookies. As far as Regina was concerned they were having a royal get together and whatever they needed could and would be provided. She made sure the downstairs bathroom was well stocked as well. Everything was ready until she had craving for olives.

"No, no Regina we talked about this, no food today just tea." Regina tried to ignore it, but not even two minutes later she found herself quickly driving off to the grocery store and frantically on the inside, buying several jars of black olives. She hated olives. Once her purchase was complete, and she was back in her car she popped open the first jar and sighed in contentment as she ate one.

"Oh shit," Regina grumbled seeing the time. She started her car and hurried back home. Thankfully it was a quick drive and she made it in, put out a black olive dip to go with her crackers. The doorbell rang, and she straightened her clothes out before answering it. Granny was the first to arrive with her basket. She was surprised she was greeted with a hug, but then again, since the start of the curse there had never been any love lost between her and the old woman. Especially after she and Ruby had thanked her after the curse broke. Ruby had been so happy that she hadn't killed anyone in years as a werewolf and hadn't dealt with it. This of course changed as soon as Gold brought magic back, but Ruby was still grateful.

"Good Afternoon Eugenia, how's business today?" Regina asked.

"Great, better if Leroy didn't still come in at lunch to start his drinking now that there is no danger." Regina made a face.

"Perhaps you ought to put a sign up saying you won't serve hard liquor before five?" Regina quipped. Granny snorted.

"If only that were good enough!" Granny laughed. "He'd just order beers." Granny got settled and accepted an offered cup of tea before Regina letting in Ashley with her daughter Alex.

"Day care is closed today, I hope you don't mind," Ashley told her.

"Not at all, haven't you heard, I've got a soft spot for babies," Regina smiled. Ashley smiled back, but her baby girl was already eagerly reaching for Regina. Regina took her easily enough and soon she was giggling in her arms. Ashley got all set up without any problems and Regina set up Alex on her baby blanket with toys to occupy her and a mini table covered in mashed fruits which she actively enjoyed. Next to arrive was the widow granger with Belle. And of course, Tinkerbell had come, she didn't care to spend all her time at the abbey under Blue. Last to arrive was Ariel, Kathryn, Archie, and Anton. He was really enjoying things like knitting. Once everyone was settled they took out the booties they were making for a charity Regina often gave too. They had agreed to customize baby blankets with names, send booties, hats, and warm knitted socks. Although Regina was technically working on a baby blanket to start as she was the newest at this.

"Thanks again for hosting Regina, this is much better than the back room at the diner, no offense granny," Widow Granger commented.

"None taken, I could do without Leroy's pre-drunk grumblings," Granny told her. "This is supposed to be peaceful." They all nodded. Granny corrected any mistakes they had made in their process. Regina enjoyed learning why her mistakes were mistakes and correcting herself. She'd never done this before, but soon the tables were turned as they were about to practice embroidering.

"So, I want to take you through ten basic stitches to start and this will go a long way in helping you create designs in the future. Today we'll be using cotton to practice on as well as cotton threads. She passed out the materials and helped them set their hoops correctly before she showed them how to transfer their design onto the fabric with a special marker.

"Won't it show though?" Tink asked.

"No, you will embroider over it and then a little water will get rid of anything showing." Tink nodded impressed. Once everyone had several basic designs transferred onto the piece of cloth they would be practicing on. She started.

"So, our first stitch is called the running stitch, and this will give you several short straight lines with gaps in between." They nodded. She did it two times before they began working on their own. Next was the backstitch and then the split stitch. They were working on French knots and chain stitches for the few that had already mastered it when her front door opened.

"Regina?" Emma called.

"Sheriff to what do we owe the visit?" Regina asked. Emma came in looking worried and then embarrassed when she noticed the others.

"You didn't answer your cell, I thought…well it doesn't matter, I needed to return your keys anyway. So, what you all up too?"

"Knitting and Embroidery club, you should join Emma, it's really fun. Granny is great at knitting and Regina is just an amazing embroiderer," Ashley beamed. "And she's great with Alex, she's never gone so long without fussing." Alex was currently occupying Regina's lap as she created a picture of Stitch from Lilo and Stitch, she apparently loved it and had stuffed stitch.

"Ah yeah no, not my thing," Emma told them.

"You had a reason for calling?" Regina asked. "Although next time it would be sufficient to just call my house phone." Emma went red.

"I didn't even know you had a house phone," She muttered. Regina wasn't surprised but waved her off. "You know we can talk later when are you guys done?"

"We are about halfway done," Regina told her. Emma watched a bit fascinated as Regina went over the feather stitch, satin stitch, something called the lazy daisy to her amusement, and lastly the seed stitch. Once they all had done it. Regina gave them extra materials to practice on to get comfortable with the stitches until their next meeting. Alex loathe to go, but grudgingly waved goodbye to Regina before becoming fussy. Ashley was convinced Alex was under a spell for the duration, but she was glad to have gotten some knitting and stitching done.

"So, Ms. Swan what can I do for you?" Regina asked once everything was put away. She glanced at the clock it would be time to pick up Henry soon, but her lower back pain had turned onto full on cramps, she was wondering if she could just spend some time with him but let him sleepover with Emma again.

"I finally told my parents that Henry was moving back in here."

"Okay great," Regina said as she popped an olive in her mouth, it was the only comforting thing going for her and to her delight, no nausea in sight. Maybe things were finally looking up or a little bit down with the back pain, but she did garden a lot yesterday afternoon too. Maybe her older age was catching up to her, who knew with the curse. More tragic things had happened to her than getting old.

"Yeah and we had a huge fight about it," Emma sighed for the first time showing how upset she was. Regina didn't particularly care about strife in the Charming household, but now she was thinking that maybe she should care if they had made Emma go back on her word.

"So, what now you are changing your mind?" Regina asked her a hint of bitterness in her voice.

"No, no Regina, I stuck by my word, we are co-parenting and Henry belongs here, it's just that my parents basically said that you were unfit to be his mother full time and that I was also unfit and needed them to properly raise Henry." Regina's face contorted in anger.

"Coming from the assholes who put their minutes old newborn in a tree trunk to Gods knew where!" Regina shot back upset. "Hell, I didn't even know where we were going, but none of the children caught up in the curse were harmed. I made sure they would be safe and loved with whomever. Ask any child if they had bad parents under the curse."

"I know, surprisingly I know, Henry said he often got a lot of crap at school and still does about how if you were so bad why did they all have nice parents and he had such a mean one. It didn't make sense to them why, they wouldn't have bad parents."

"Glad someone tried to talk sense into the kid," Regina grumbled knowing sometimes children were much smarter than adults.

"Yeah so then I yelled that I was moving out and packed my stuff and Henry's stuff in my anger…." Emma trailed off hoping Regina would catch on. Regina was silent for a moment as she chewed on her olives and digested that bit of news.

"So where are you going to stay?" Regina asked. Emma gave a pained noise.

"So, I may have stated in my anger that I was moving in here." Regina choked on an olive.

"Come again?" Regina asked.

"I'm sorry, they were pissing me off and I just wanted to get to them, and I knew this would, and yeah now I am homeless again." Emma started crying. "You know I never thought that I would have parents and still be homeless." Regina glared at Emma and shook her head.

"Damn it Miss Swan."

"Please Regina what if I promise to make sure you can sleep in while you don't have a job, you don't strike me as someone to remain idle. So, I'll get Henry up, get him breakfast, and to school. You can sleep."

"A nutritious breakfast?" Regina asked tempted by the idea of sleeping in. Emma nodded her head vigorously.

"I'm not good with dinner stuff and lunch, but I can make eggs and toast and…and oatmeal." Regina nodded as she thought about it. Emma looked so pathetic and wide eyed with hope.

"Ugh stop it, you can have the guest room, Swan, no one should have to be homeless in this town."

"Thank you, thank you, Regina, you won't regret this, I'm a good roommate honest. I'll go unpack the car before Henry's home. He'll be ecstatic when he finds out." Regina nodded.

"Hmm…" Regina replied. She suddenly wasn't feeling so great anymore. While Emma raced out to unpack the car, Regina left to go vomit.

"You look pale, maybe I should pick up Henry?" Emma suggested. Regina shook her head.

"Nope, I promised him ice cream if he did well on his presentation today. I'm fine, you get settled. Oh, and come move your car, I'll park over a bit later, so you can get in and out." Emma nodded happily. She moved her bug out the way and Regina drove out, Emma drove back in making sure to park over enough that Regina had room to park her car again.

"Hi Mom!" Henry beamed as he hopped into the back of the Mercedes.

"Hi Sweetie, did you have a good day?" He nodded and eagerly showed her his marks on his presentation. He chatted about it as she drove off. She drove passed the Sheriff's station.

"Oh mom!" Henry exclaimed. "Can we show Emma, she helped me too, and I wanna tell her already even I know I won't see her before tomorrow." He looked a bit sad about that, but Regina knew he would be surprised to see her at home.

"She's not there right now it looks like. Why don't we grab our ice cream and some for her and see if she will meet us at the house. I bet she's patrolling." Henry nodded his head eagerly. They went to any given sundae got ice cream for all of them and then headed home. He squealed when he saw Emma's familiar yellow bug already there.

"Maybe she took a walk, I'm gonna see if I can already see her walking back," Henry told her as Regina took their ice cream inside. They were both chuckling at him and waiting in the kitchen for him as he came in sulking that he couldn't see her.

"Emma!" He exclaimed. "You snuck around me."

"Hey Kid, actually I was already inside bringing your things back, you're officially all moved back in here." Henry frowned.

"But why, what about when I'm with you, don't I need stuff over there?" Emma shook her head.

"Nope kid, you're going to live here now full time, you don't need to spend the night over there unless you want too." Henry looked really confused.

"I don't understand why I can't stay with you at all anymore?" Henry asked looking between his mother's.

"Because Henry, Ms. Swan… I mean Emma will be living here now as well," Regina told him. "She's taking over what was the guest room." The shock on his face was too much for them they started laughing until he fainted.

"Oh, shit kid, I didn't think it was that shocking." They both went to him and checked on him. Regina cradled him gently.

"Am I dead?" Henry asked. They gave a relieved laugh.

"No kid, you aren't dead, your mom and I decided this was best for you, if we're both around." He nodded as he sat up in Regina's arms.

"I'm glad I don't have to split time between you both then," Henry told them hugging them.

"Are you really okay my prince?" Regina asked him, checking his head. He nodded.

"Can we have that ice cream now?" Regina smiled at him and nodded. "Why don't we take it out to the garden it's a nice day." They took their ice cream outside and enjoyed the afternoon.

"Wait but Emma how did you get everything moved in so fast?" Henry asked.

"Oh, you hadn't really unpacked exactly or taken a lot and I only ever have three boxes of stuff. Everything in my Boston apartment were things that could be sold quickly and easily." She shrugged.

"Your whole life fits into three boxes?" Regina asked her sadly.

"One duffle bag really if I didn't take my Knick knacks from all the places I have been."

"Wow that amounts to what two pairs of skinny jeans, one pair of shoes, leather jacket, twenty tang tops, and your baby blanket?" Regina asked. Emma nodded licking her ice cream.

"There's a pair of heels and one dress. I never stayed anywhere very long you know," Emma replied.

"That is tragic, if you're going to live here, you can't move out in one duffle bag. If you live than this is home. El hogar es donde está el corazón, and Henry is your heart."

"What does that mean?" Emma asked.

"Home is where the heart is," Henry grinned his mouth covered in chocolate. Emma couldn't help but smile. "Mom does this mean we have to take Emma shopping?"

"It does Henry otherwise we'll have to make her too fat to fit through the door." Henry laughed as did Emma. "But putting down roots isn't just about things, it's about really making a space your own, and getting comfortable. So, we should also redecorate the guest room."

"But I like it the way it is," Emma told her. "Makes me feel sophisticated."

"I'm sure with my help we can make your style appear sophisticated. Besides don't you remember making your room your own as a child? Emma shook her head.

"The room was never mind, to do with what I pleased," Emma stated.

"Well now is the time," Regina assured her. The rest of the day was lovely, and dinner was a bit awkward, but they all settled in well. The next day for Regina was absolute hell as her abdomen as on fire or to be more correct, her uterus. She could feel her muscles contracting hard, but not enough to keep her from pausing more than the few seconds the pain lasted.

"Fuck," Regina breathed quietly as she stood in the fabric store. She was eager to make Alex a Lilo and Stitch quilt and she wanted the right materials. She hadn't made a quilt since she was in the Enchanted Forest. She thought back to the royal blue and gold quilt she had made for her own child. She had not wanted to have his child and it wouldn't have been his child. She had secretly rushed the wedding unbeknownst to even her mother. She hadn't wanted to marry him but after her failed escape and then realizing that she was carrying Daniel's child well there was nothing for it. She knew if her mother found out she'd kill it before the King found out and if the King found out well then it didn't matter. The wedding night had been horrible she had cried, screamed, and begged. Then called in a midwife that spoke her father's native tongue who was loyal to her father's family. Leopold had thought nothing of it as part of her wedding gifts she had wanted servants from her home country. She trusted them to take care of her when Leopold was at his worst. So,11 for a few brief months she was happy to still have a small piece of Daniel. And then the fairies had divined a prince. Citizens were overjoyed and there was talk of a proper heir, and then Leopold came to her.

* * *

 _"What is it my King, are you not happy to have a son?" Regina asked him as he approached her apple tree. She had come out to sit under the tree and silently tell Daniel he would have a son. Under an apple tree her child had likely been conceived._

 _"My Queen, we have a serious problem." Regina frowned and looked at him. "I cannot allow you to give birth to a son. I cannot allow your child to usurp my dear sweet Snow."_

 _"No," Regina got out as she stood. She would hide out on the border of the Kingdom, but her baby was not dying. He was all she had left in this world that made her happy._

 _"Don't run, there are guards surrounding you," He told her. She saw them come forth and she gulped. Now she was wishing to every fairy possible to save her, but they didn't come. She wished for Rumpelstiltskin, but he didn't care to come either, probably to teach her a lesson, to remind her that she should have taken his help after she had disposed of her mother. And lastly, she wished for her mother because her mother would want her child to rule at least. Leopold grabbed her by the hair and dragged her up to her chambers. Inside she was held down by guards she would later torture to death with a flaying spell as he shoved a sharp object inside of her. She screamed in pain and anguish. Soon there was blood and her midwife were called. Her midwife was horrified but did as the King said. No one asked questions, but servants not belonging to her whispered that she had done it to herself and the King had found her. She gave birth to a little girl instead of a boy. Mother Superior had divined wrong, but her face was scarred by the cuts Leopold had made. It didn't matter she was still beautiful to Regina even covered in blood. And somehow after all that she still breathed._

 _"Eres fuerte, mi amor, you are going to be okay," Regina whispered to the baby in her arms as the wounds were taken care of. She saw she had her dark curls, but Daniel's eyes, she would look into those eyes forever._

 _"Smother her," Leopold ordered. "I will not have an ugly daughter."_

 _"What no!" Regina cried as her child was snatched away by guards. She was held down and her midwife killed in front of her. Her child was smothered by Leopold and then dropped on a chair like trash._

 _"Remove the body and send someone to tend to the Queen." Regina went to her child and was sobbing in a corner covered in blood when her father was allowed near her as well as a new midwife and servants to clean her up._

* * *

"Hey there, you are, are you all right?" Emma asked standing over her. Regina realized she had fainted in the store. There were paramedics around as well waiting to check on her.

"I'm okay, sorry I scared everyone, I think I need to eat," Regina muttered trying to get up, but Emma kept her down until she at least allowed the paramedics to properly look her over. Once they convinced Emma she was indeed fine and didn't have a concussion from the fall Regina could get up.

"Shall I drive you home?" Emma asked. "Or maybe first to Granny's for a quick bite to eat." Regina nodded.

"First I want to get the materials I wanted." Regina picked up the items she had dropped, and they went to the register. She paid, and Emma carried it out to her car.

"I ran over, I can pick up the bug from the station later." Regina nodded and handed Emma the keys to her Mercedes. She suddenly didn't feel well enough to drive anymore. Emma drove them over to the diner where news had already spread, but thankfully it wasn't full as it was after lunch. Emma ordered her usual bacon cheeseburger and fries. She was surprised when Regina also opted for the bacon cheeseburger with extra pickles and sweet potato fries.

"I never thought I would see the day you not only ordered and ate a cheeseburger as well as a chocolate milkshake," Emma commented. Regina shrugged.

"Sometimes I like it," Regina told her before she put the burger down suddenly wanting nothing to do with it. "And now I don't." She was able to finish her milkshake and order another, but it was up to Emma to finish her burger too after she pulled off the pickles.

"Are you sure you are all right?" Emma asked as Regina gripped her milkshake glass hard through a wave of pain.

"Emma, I really need to get home now, can we please go." Emma nodded and left cash on the table with a nod to Ruby who was watching just how stiffly Regina exited the establishment.

"Should I head to the hospital?" Emma asked as they were driving, and Regina cried in pain as she leaded forward and gripped the dashboard.

"No, I just need to get home and into bed." Emma only nodded and tried to get there a bit faster. Once they were home she helped Regina inside using her new key to go in. They were barely to the stairs when Regina was doubling over in pain. Emma could see a clear sweat break out over her forehead. Once she had relaxed as much as she could Emma helped her up the stairs. Regina just curled up into a ball and kicked her shoes off.

"I'm going to find you something comfortable to wear." Regina just pointed towards her closet before burying her face into her comforter. Emma hurried into the closet and searched around before finding a pair of sweat pants and larger t-shirts, she had never seen Regina wear. She chose the t-shirt that said Sarcasm is my second language. If Regina weren't in so much pain, she would find it funny. She went back out to find Regina already stripping out of her suit as if it was constricting her. And Emma didn't blame her when she tossed the bra off too, the goal was to get comfortable. Regina took the shirt from her and just popped her head through when she gripped the edges tightly. Emma could see her stomach getting rock hard just before Regina bent forward and cried into comforter. Emma moved quickly forward and rubbed her back for a full minute it seemed before she gently pulled down the shirt and offered Regina pants, but she pushed those away. She crawled in bed and cried.

"Emma why is this happening?" Regina asked not even caring how it looked. She hated crying in front of others, but right now it didn't matter.

"I don't know, maybe I should have taken you to a hospital." Regina shook her head vigorously.

"No, I will not go to Whale!" Regina snapped. Emma nodded. "It just feels like really, really bad period cramps."

"Maybe it's your period…." Emma suggested.

"Emma, I haven't had a period in decades," Regina snapped. Emma huffed.

"Yeah well maybe now your body is regulating…."

"No, your grandfather saw to that," Regina said bitterly. She still remembered the potion he had forced her to drink, his deal with the Dark One allowed him free access to her. And while he thought the Dark One was fucking her, he was really teaching her dark magic. Regina still saw the many illegitimate children he produced with her maids to torture her. She still felt the pain from the potion it was as strong as the cramps were now, although she was sure the intensity was building. And she still remembered the way her blood had run down between her legs.

"Regina breath!" Emma shouted. Regina was startled back, and she realized she was amid, yet another pain attack and she had been holding her breath making it worse. She started to breath, but it was shallow, so Emma coached her in taking longer deeper breaths until it had passed.

"I am going to run you a hot bath, that always helps cramps, and I am going to make you tea."

"No, I don't want any tea," Regina told her. "Don't leave me." Emma nodded.

"Okay, that's fine, just let me run you a bath and I'll get Ruby to babysit Henry for a bit, so you don't have to worry about him." Regina nodded as she sniffed. Emma ran her a warm bath and as an afterthought lit the lavender bath candles, Regina did need to relax after all. She texted Ruby who immediately agreed to see to Henry no problem and have a little sleepover with him if necessary. With Henry taken care of, she got Regina into the large square bath.

"Wait a minute, Regina is…is this a hot tub?" Emma asked. Regina nodded as she pinned her hair up and sighed as she sank into the water. It was then Emma realized that the bathroom was potentially too big for the house.

"It used to be a undermount tub, but when magic came back I decided to upgrade the space," Regina shrugged.

"God damn when you are better I want this in my bathroom, I can't believe you were holding out."

"Is it really that hard to believe Ms.…. ah!" Regina immediately pulled her knees up to her chest as the pain came. Emma immediately reached in and rubbed her back. At some point Regina tried to bury her face in her neck and pulled her half into the tub.

"Regina please can I at least take my clothes off." After the pain subsided Regina nodded. Emma stripped down to her bra and panties. She climbed into the large tub, there was more than enough space for them both, but Regina just curled up in a ball in her arms. Emma coached her to breathe deeply when she felt her holding her breath or taking too shallow of breaths. They stayed in so long the water started to cool, but Emma didn't dare get Regina back to bed. Instead she replaced the colder water with warmer water, and that seemed to be the right choice as she felt Regina relax again once she was surrounded by warmer water.

"What time is it?" Regina whispered.

"Nearly dinner time, maybe I can get out and get you something to eat, you should eat." Regina shook her head.

"No, don't go." She pushed herself into Emma more. Emma merely nodded and kept her arms around Regina's form. If someone had told her, she'd have a stark-naked Regina in her arms one day, she'd have never believed them. This beautiful creature before her did not like her, like that, and was barely calling Emma friend.

 _Although she treats you more like family than your so-called parents._

* * *

"Emma?" Regina called. Emma blinked and looked down at Regina. It was hours later, she and Regina had practically cat napped in the water, but the pain never let them rest for long. "I'm so sorry I didn't mean to…" Emma looked confused and then they both saw blackness in the water.

"What the fuck?" Emma asked scared as the blackness disappeared like magic.

"I think it was the curse that was on me," Regina told her. "I thought I peed on you, but than it was so ice cold." Emma for the first time noted the lingering coldness.

"Okay questions aside from this curse until later, but does that mean the pain is over?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged but then blushed extremely hard when something very warm entered the water. Emma blushed as well.

"I'm so sorry…I didn't…I don't…." Regina stammered. Emma shook her head.

"It's okay, you were in a lot of pain down there, and the curse." Regina stood up needing to get away but as soon as she stood up she felt something drop in her abdomen. She didn't have time to comment as the pain started harder than ever. She practically screamed as she sat down so she was squatting.

"Um…question," Emma said after Regina had squeezed her hand to death.

"What?" Regina asked crying. It seemed the pain was not over, and it was just rolling over her now constantly as she tried hard to just keep breathing before she passed out.

"The curse, it was to do what exactly?" Emma asked.

"No babies," Regina grunted out from her squatted position.

"And this is like a period cramp times a thousand?" Emma asked.

"Worse!" Regina cried out. Emma nodded.

"Regina maybe it's time we consider you've been in labor all this time." Regina's head snapped up.

"What, but you have to have sex to get pregnant, I haven't had sex!" Regina cried out.

"Yeah, but maybe Graham and because of the curse it was all weird." Regina shook her head frantically.

"No, no definitely not, Graham and I never actually did that!" Regina cried. "Graham was my beard…Ah!" Regina was taking loud shallow breaths now. "Ah Emma I think you are right something is coming out of me!" Emma's eyes went wide as Regina sat back enough that she could get a look and sure enough there was a new set of curls coming out of Regina's waxed vagina, but as soon as she stopped pushing it disappeared again.

"HOLY SHIT!" Emma cried. Regina cried as she got back into squatting position, laying back was not working for her at all. It hadn't worked in the past either. "Okay, okay we can do this, we're two women right, women have been doing this since the beginning of time, and we've made it this far without help." Regina nodded as she leaned forward against Emma whimpering. "Okay on your next big contraction just push Regina, we are going to have this baby, and come out stronger women for it. Just think we'll claim we did it with no drugs, no doctors, no midwives, and at home just us. We will be amazing women then don't you want that, Mary Margaret couldn't do this."

"What are you saying we didn't have drugs in the Enchanted Forest, she gave birth to you no drugs, and at home."

"Exactly and don't you want to be better than her, because you are doing this in a world with hospitals that carry nice drugs. Or just throw out c-sections like they are going out of style." Regina gritted her teeth and pushed at the next contraction. Emma reached a hand down and she was able to tell that the baby was finally crowning when the head didn't disappear. She stood on her knees, so she could still see when the baby was fully out.

"It's almost here, the top of the head is out. You can do it Regina, you got this!" Emma encouraged. Regina pushed again with a contraction. Soon the head was completely out.

"Is it…is it out?" Regina asked looking into Emma's green eyes with her worried brown ones. Emma just guided Regina's hand to the top of the baby's head, while she managed to help rotate the shoulders out as Regina gave another push, not daring to remove her hand or otherwise her baby might disappear. Soon the baby was fully in the water and Regina was crying as she gently guided her baby up above the surface and cradled it as it gave a strong cry once its lungs had finally taken in air. And for a while there was nothing but the sound of its crying. She hardly noticed Emma getting a towel around her as she stood and took her to her bed. Emma had her dried off and sitting on towels, and at first, she gently wrapped her baby in a towel, a second towel now held the after birth.

"I can't believe…she's real." Regina had paused to check the sex of the baby who was now sucking fist and sleeping contently in her arms.

"I have so many questions, but they can wait," Emma said as she too stared at the baby. She didn't know how it was possible to fall in love so quickly with a child that wasn't hers, but at this point she figured she owed it to Regina who had fallen for Henry just as quickly.

"Emma she's so perfect," Regina told her crying.

"Yes, she is, I can't imagine a more perfect daughter for you," Emma told her smiling. Now the baby's hairs were blond and curly like she had seen Regina's, but now as she opened her eyes having been awakened by Regina's tears, Emma saw she sported her mother's brown eyes. "I should definitely call the hospital now."

"But Dr. Whale, if anyone hurts her, I…I don't think I can survive that Emma, not again," Regina whispered.

"I know, but I swear to you that, the baby does not leave my sight at any time and I will demand all checks be done in the room if possible. But we must make sure you are both going to be okay. And if you need any care after that I will drive you out of town myself to the nearest doctor." Regina nodded.

"You promise you won't let her out of your sight?" Regina asked to be sure.

"I promise." Regina nodded and allowed her to call just as the sun was beginning to rise. Regina managed to nurse her daughter a bit before Emma put her back in her large t-shirt and made her get into the sweats. She found a pair of flats for her before she changed clothes as well. Regina instructed her to grab a blue and gold quilt that she swaddled the baby in as much as possible since neither of them had cut the cord. Emma was true to her promise and kept a great eye on the little Princess and Regina was relieved to see Whale gentle with the baby even if he wasn't gentle with her sensitive parts. Regina had just swaddled her, and Emma was snapping pictures, when Ruby arrived with Henry. She had apparently also gotten a few at the house, but Regina had been too into the baby to notice. Dr. Whale agreed she could recover at home after a nurse mentioned a former midwife in town and said she would have her contact Emma right away. So, they were waiting for Henry and Ruby to arrive, so they could take her home as a family.

"Mom?" Henry asked worried as he saw her in the hospital bed smiling at a blue and gold bundle in her arms. "What's going on?"

"SURPRISE!" Emma exclaimed. The baby cried as she was startled.

"Emma," Regina gently scolded as she quieted her daughter again easily. Emma looked sheepish.

"Sorry," She muttered.

"You didn't tell me you were having a baby," Henry frowned.

"Oh, you see when I said surprise I meant like for all of us," Emma laughed. "Neither of us had any idea how or why she got here, but we're glad she did."

"Is it okay Henry, that you're a big brother now?" Regina asked him worried.

"As long as you don't plan on returning me to the adoption agency, I'm very happy to be a big brother."

"Never kid!" Emma cried. "Your life isn't my life, Regina would never do that to you."

"Yeah the return policy expired when you were a year old," Regina joked. Henry laughed.

"Oh Regina," Emma groaned. Regina laughed with Henry as he came closer to get a look at his baby sister.

"She looks just like you mom, except she's blond like Emma," Henry chuckled.

"Hopefully not too blond like Emma," Regina muttered. Emma chuckled.

"I caught that jab madam mayor," Emma teased.

"You four are so cute," Ruby sighed having been snapping her own pictures. "Now someone please introduce the new princess to her favorite wolf." They chuckled.

"Ruby, Henry, Emma this is Darien Emma Mills." Emma gasped and looked at Regina.

"Really?" Emma asked as tears pooled in her eyes.

"Emma if it weren't for you, I really don't think that she or I would be here right now. And you were so supportive and caring when we didn't know what was wrong. You are a true friend and I always want her to know that she is here because of you."

"Regi…. I…I don't know what to say," Emma cried.

"Thank you will suffice," Regina told her. "And I hope you will consider being her Godmother." That was too much for Emma as she hugged Regina tight around the baby.

"Okay, okay that's too much emotion Swan rein it in." Ruby, Henry, and Emma chuckled as she finally pulled back.

"You hear that Demi, I'm your Godmother," Emma told her taking her from Regina. Regina realized if anyone else had done that, she'd have fire balled them, but in Emma's arms, she knew her baby was safe.

"Demi?" Regina asked.

"Yeah Darien Emma Mills, Demi," Emma replied.

"Trust that you would already have a nickname down," Regina grumbled.

"So, do you need me to keep Hen, a bit longer?" Ruby asked ruffling the boy's hair even as she looked at Darien in Emma's arms. "When are you able to head home."

"Now actually," Emma commented. "We just wanted to wait for Henry."

"Then I'll go tell the nurse you're ready to be discharged," Ruby beamed.

* * *

Let me know what you think and leave me a review.


	2. Twenty Firsts

Author's Note: Sorry it took so long to update, I really wanted to update by sunday for this one, but school calls. Maybe one day I'll be consistent, hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Two

Twenty Firsts

"Oh, I just realized we don't have crap for the baby, hell I just drove you back with her in your arms!" Emma cried as she happily got the door for Regina, Henry, and Ruby who offered to stay around to keep Henry company while they rested.

"I'll make a list for you; some stuff I still have from Henry and we can drag it up no worries." Emma nodded and got Regina settled on the couch first. Henry was happily making faces at his sister who was awake and watching him intently.

"Granny is on her way with food already, she said not to worry about knitting club, that she already spoke to the others. Instead of knitting they are organizing a shopping trip for baby essentials, so you can rest Emma. Granny says you've done enough and deserve a break." Emma chuckled.

"Granny is a life saver plus she knows my heart, I am starving." Regina looked guilty.

"Sorry I kept you from eating." Emma waved her off.

"No more apologizing, I am the Godmother of Demi and that is all that matters."

"So, what does Darien mean?" Ruby asked. "I can't say I've heard that on a girl before." Regina smiled at her daughter.

"It's a girl's name, and it means gift. I had a cousin from an Uncle who married a foreign duchess, she was so kind to me and she was one of my best friends as a child."

"What happened to her?" Henry asked.

"She fell into the ice on a lake. They got her out, but she was too sick in the end," Regina told him sadly. "I never forgot her because she was one of the first people besides my father to show me that love was not weakness."

"I love it even more now," Ruby told her seriously.

"Demi you are one well named baby, but then again I expect nothing less from a Mills." They all chuckled. Eventually Emma went to clean Regina's bed up and put the laundry on with Ruby's help. Granny arrived with food.

"Now that the food is on the table let me see the little Princess," Granny declared. Regina happily showed her off from her arms. Before Granny presented her with a knitted footie pajamas she had been working on for their charity.

"Oh, it has wolf ears!" Emma declared, but it sounded more like a squeal. Everyone including Henry were snapping pictures especially when she yawned.

"Why is she so adorable?" Ruby asked. "I'm like so in love right now."

"You and me both," Regina agreed. They were just sitting down to eat before Regina at least would go rest with the baby, when the doorbell rang. Henry went to answer the door.

"Hi Grandma, Grandpa what are you doing here?" Henry asked.

"Moving in with you and Emma," Mary Margaret told him. Regina who was about to sit, stopped and turned back to enter the foyer with Emma, Granny, and Ruby.

"I'm sorry what did you just say?" Regina asked.

"Mary Margaret, David what the hell is going on?" Emma asked as they spotted the dwarves unloading the truck with boxes and hideous furniture that hadn't been in the loft.

"Well now that Mary Margaret is the mayor, she has the right to live here in the mayoral mansion and you Regina are no longer the mayor and no longer have the right to live here," David told her smugly. "As the Sheriff I am enforcing the move."

"Wow are you fucking serious?" Emma asked them. Regina was glaring at both looking ready to burn them to a crisp. "I texted you to tell you that she just had a baby and you still just came over here to rip her home out from under her? Not to mention that you are one hundred percent not the Sheriff dad. I was the one elected fair and square. So, Mary Margaret can't just appoint you and you certainly cannot appoint yourself."

"Where do you want these?" Grumpy asked. "And where do we move Regina's things too to facilitate this move faster?"

"My things aren't going anywhere dwarf, and I suggest you take their filthy belongings back to that scrap heap of a truck."

"The master bedroom Leroy," David told him ignoring her.

"This is wonderful Emma, now you and Henry don't have to live with Regina and we can finally be a family…." Mary Margaret was cut off by Leroy flying out of the house with the box and straight into his brothers. The door slammed behind them leaving only Mary Margaret and David. They looked upset as Darien started to cry. Regina handed her to Granny.

"Could you take her away from these idiots, I don't want her to catch anything." Granny gently took the baby and headed for the kitchen with a last glare at David and Mary Margaret shaking her head. She intended to give them an ear full later.

"Regina, we are not here to fight with you, just follow the law," Mary Margaret told her. Regina's hands balled into fists.

"Listen carefully as I am only going to say this once and not repeat myself," Regina told them in a low threatening voice. "This is and has always been my home, I own it not the city. Now if you want the actual mayoral mansion, I suggest you go speak with Gold because it is his home and he bought it completely from the city almost to the day of the start of the curse. So, I don't know what you think you're doing here. Check the town records for a copy of my deed to the house. And you look at the first issue of the Daily Glass and see the article on Gold buying the mayoral mansion." The door opened by itself as David and Mary Margaret felt themselves being yanked backwards but pausing just in the doorway. Regina ripped out the letter from David's pocket stating he and Mary Margaret were breaking the lease.

"Oh, and by the way I expect three months of rent for breaking your lease early and giving me no notice, and I'll be keeping the security deposit." Regina also took the house keys before the door shut in their face. Her shoulders slumped at the use of magic, she was so exhausted.

"Come on let's get some food into you and the baby and then bed," Ruby told her. "I can't believe them." Regina only nodded as Henry protested the use of magic at all, but Emma told him that his grandparents were fine, and if Regina didn't harm anyone, he should just let it go. In the dining room Emma eagerly took Darien back from Granny and ate one handed as Regina quietly ate not knowing what to say about the Charmings, but she didn't eat much before she took Darien upstairs for a feeding and getting comfortable in bed.

"Emma you need to talk to your parents, even if this wasn't Regina's house that was just cruel, imagine she didn't actually own a bunch of properties and she was homeless with a newborn," Ruby told her.

"I wouldn't have allowed it," Emma told her. "Even if my parents moved in here, I would still move out to live with Henry, Regina, and Demi. It's so much nicer here. It's been one day, and it already feels like home."

"Regina's actually pretty chill in private, she like me has a low tolerance for stupid," Granny grunted. "But you for now get some rest, I'll be the first to have words with your parents." Emma nodded.

"I don't understand why they would do that," Henry mumbled. "They're supposed to be the good guys, and mom is trying so hard to be good."

"I told you kid not everything is so black and white. Heroes aren't always this beacon of good. Your grandparents are very self-centered, and they think that in some ways they're still in the Enchanted Forest. They think they have a right to everything, but it's not true, we're still people and we still treat everyone with respect especially allies. And Regina right now before this she was their ally if no longer their enemy." Henry nodded. "There are gray areas in everyone's personality, and good people can do bad things."

"I'm still confused."

"Okay look kid, do you love me?" Henry looked at her and nodded. "And you love your mom and Demi, right?"

"Of course, Emma," Henry told her.

"Well we're all a family, and we would never treat each other like that. For example, I was homeless the other day, because your grandparents told me I was unfit to raise you and only they could make sure you grew up properly after ten years with Regina. So, I packed all my stuff. I didn't want to live with people who thought because I grew up different that I wasn't prepared right now to help raise you. And, because you and I both know that Regina's been a damn good mother to you. I didn't have anywhere to go. You know there's not a lot of housing here in storybrooke, now. But your mom she didn't really hesitate to let me stay here. She pretended to be reluctant, but she told me I shouldn't have to be homeless here when I have family."

"But she let you go homeless before the curse," Henry pointed out.

"That was different back then we were enemies, but now we're family, she made me Demi's god mother and named her after me. That's a high honor, you don't do that for just anyone. Besides kid you will learn that in war nothing is ever really fair, and occasionally you do treat your enemy with kindness. It's obviously how I was able to wear down Regina." They all chuckled knowing Emma was not that nice in return.

"Come on Hen, why don't we go pick up Emma's bug from the station and get ice cream on the way. Maybe we can linger a bit and then Regina will be awake enough to spend time with you and Emma for that matter. She ought to get into bed."

"But you'll spend time with her in her room. New mothers need rest, I don't want her cooking or cleaning around here. I want her focused on breast feeding and sleeping," Granny ordered. "Traditionally new mothers stay in for two weeks, and on the third week they and the baby can go into the garden. It's also when visitors will start dropping by if they care in this town."

"Won't they stop by earlier with the girls shopping like crazy for them?" Ruby asked.

"No, because the girls are kindly informing them that they are getting some essentials, but anymore gifts or so should be done at the proper time. They won't even be staying to see the baby. They understand that the baby shouldn't have extra people around until two weeks in." They nodded. Granny's cell phone rang, and she answered.

"The girls are here." They went to the door and helped them bring in everything."

"Thomas was off and brought the truck," Ashley explained as she held her daughter who was eagerly looking around as Thomas now unloaded a new crib from the back.

"Oh shit," Emma said frowning.

"What?" They all asked.

"Okay, we need to move all the stuff out of the guest room first," Emma told them. Henry was about to speak but she waved him off. They nodded. They quietly emptied the guestroom. Emma moved her things into Henry's room for the moment. Under Emma's direction, they painted the walls royal blue, and trimmed it in gold as well as made gold stars on the wall. Emma was secretly hoping that with a little bit of magic it would glow at night, but she would need Regina's help for that. By the time Regina woke up to change Darien's diaper the house had been cleared of everyone except Emma and Henry.

"Where's Granny?" Regina asked yawning. She was downstairs in a large t-shirt, Darien comfortably resting against her shoulder as she made tea.

"Regina sit down, Granny said you are only to rest and feed the baby. She made mutton soup and I'm supposed to give you black beans as well as this specific tea." Regina smiled at her but sat on the stool by the island. Henry came in.

"Mom you're up!" He exclaimed.

"Henry lower your voice, Darien is sleeping." He pouted but nodded.

"Can I hold her?" He asked.

"Wash your hands first kid and grab a receiving blanket for your clothes." He did as he was told, and Regina gently showed him how to hold his sister and support her head. She snapped photos of them quickly with Emma's phone.

"She's so tiny," Henry muttered. "Don't worry I won't let anyone hurt you ever." Regina was practically in tears. It was too much seeing her little girl held by her big brother and seeing Henry love her so much already.

"You are the best big brother." Henry beamed at her. After Regina had eaten and drank her tea, Emma was eager to show her the guestroom.

"So, I know you told me to make the room my own, but I just had a different idea," Emma told her.

"The royal glass maker sent over this mobile to go on the crib Marco is making. We had a store bought one, but Marco called and said he was working on the cradle as you would still have Henry's crib, but I didn't know where you stored it yet. And I thought with a bit of magic you could make the stars glow at night." Regina waved her hand over the room and Emma grinned as she saw the stars twinkle into existence and Henry's crib appear all set up in the spot they had left open.

"It's beautiful," Regina told her. "I can't believe you got this done in four hours." Emma shrugged.

"I work fast."

"Whoa cool, Emma, you were right with the stars," Henry grinned as he leaned against Regina.

"She is going to love it," Regina told Emma who beamed at them. "But Emma this was your room where will you sleep?"

"With the kid for now and then I can move…." Emma started sadly when there was a rush of magic throughout the house.

"There we can share my bathroom now, you aren't moving out, I won't hear of it," Regina told her firmly.

"Oh cool!" Henry exclaimed seeing that the house was now one room bigger. Emma was all tears and hugged Regina but ended up making Darien cry. She immediately took her into her arms telling her how sorry she was and now she had to come check out her new bedroom. Darien was an all-around chill baby for the rest of the evening, but her first night she was not very chill at all. She cried and cried in between nursing which lasted only ten minutes at any given time despite her feeding well earlier. It wasn't until Emma came in to give her a break that she stopped.

"Great she hates me all of a sudden," Regina cried.

"No, maybe she just wanted me. We have a connection her and I, I am sure," Emma told her as she patted Darien's butt as she rocked her. Regina just lay back exhausted.

"Still it's not fair that you just come in and she stops." Emma agreed though secretly she was pleased that Darien loved her so much she could make her stop crying. After a moment she saw Darien looking to nurse.

"Oh, she's trying to nurse, I think she's good now." Regina yawned and nodded. She took back her daughter only to have start crying once more, but she just popped a boob into her mouth. She nursed and quieted down for the moment.

"Goodnight." Emma headed back out through their bathroom towards her room, but no sooner had she crossed the threshold when Darien was absolutely screaming. She paused to see what was wrong now. Regina was trying to get her to nurse but she refused.

"What is wrong Darien?" Regina cried. "Is there something wrong with me?" Emma turned back around hoping to help her settle again, but as soon as she was back in the room. Darien returned to nursing as if nothing was wrong. Regina just looked relieved and ready to cry. Emma turned to leave again, and then Darien screamed again as soon as she was leaving. Regina was full on crying now.

"I think it's me, I'm the problem," Emma said when again as soon as she was back Darien went back to nursing. "I'll stay in for now, I guess she just knows and wants me." Regina just nodded as Darien finally got a full nursing session in before she cried a little until Emma took her back.

"You rest, I'll keep an eye on her," Emma told her with a yawn. Regina nodded as she watched her daughter finally go to sleep in Emma's arms. She dropped off herself not long after that. An hour later she was woken up by Emma trying to leave but Darien screaming in her arms as soon as she did. So, Emma just lay down next to them, and Darien nuzzled into her and went back to sleep. It was like that most nights until Emma just gave up on ever sleeping in her room at night.

* * *

"What…what's wrong?" Emma asked jolting awake. Her hair was all tangled and there was drool on the side of her mouth as she squinted around trying to figure out where the hell she was. After a moment she realized she was that she was not sleeping in her new room again, but in Regina's.

'Oh, right I stayed to help calm Demi, but now why is Regina crying?' Emma thought as her eyes came to rest on the woman next to her who was now sporting her natural curls, she was clearly exhausted, and despite the tears on her face she was smiling at the nursing baby in her arms.

"Reg, what's wrong?" Emma asked. Regina sniffed and wiped her tears away.

"I'm sorry we woke you, we didn't mean too, I was just thinking and then I just started crying. I mean do you realize that almost two weeks ago was Demi's first night at home, her first day, and her first car ride. I mean thank God we got pictures, I need to already start the baby book. This is unbelievable that she's ten days old. TEN DAYS EMMA. There were so many firsts and they're already over." Emma was silent for a minute before she burst into tears.

"What no, why is she growing up so fast!" Emma cried. Regina cried all over again. They were all teary eyed and watching Darien when Henry wandered in all sleepy.

"Sorry for not knocking I thought you'd still be asleep and I wanted to check on Demi," Henry blushed sleepily. "Oh, wait Emma what are you doing here, and why are you two crying?"

"I came in to help with the baby last night, but we just realized kid that Demi already had like twenty firsts."

"Twenty firsts?" Henry asked.

"Yeah," Regina sniffed. "Ten days ago was her first car ride, her first night at home, our first morning together as a family. She's ten days old today!" At that Henry was all tears too.

"It means she's growing up kid," Emma sobbed.

"What…no, but…" Henry cried. "No, she has to stay this little forever." He hurried over onto the bed to join his moms in watching Darien afraid if they looked away she'd already be an adult. "Mom why does she have to grow up?"

"I don't know Henry, I've been asking that same question since I brought you home, and now look at you." That really seemed to do Regina in as she burped Darien before switching her to the other breast. Amid tears Emma helped her switch the rubber breastfeeding bracelet to her right wrist so she'd remember which side she ended on with nursing Darien. And everything was otherwise fine until an ungodly sound in Emma's opinion came from Darien's butt.

"Oh no, no, no sweetie, it's too early," Regina cried knowing this was going to be her worst poopy diaper yet.

"Oh my God, it stopped being cute, cute is over!" Henry ran out of the room.

"Coward!" Regina yelled after him.

"Oh boy who knew something so small could make something that smells so foul," Emma grimaced. Darien was done nursing from Regina's right side quite quickly.

"I actually think we haven't topped Henry yet thankfully," Regina replied as she stood up and headed towards the nursery. Emma hurried after her unable to part from their new morning routine, Regina didn't expect her too, but she always went with her to change the first diaper of the morning if Darien decided to go. That also included a warm sponge bath, because leave it to the kid to spit up on herself after each burping session so matter how much Regina tried to keep her clean with a bib or receiving blanket.

"You mean it could get worse than this?" Emma asked as she easily retrieved the bath items.

"Yes," Regina answered as she made faces at Darien who watched her. She delivered kisses and played with her hands. Darien cooed making noises that suggested she was quite happy with the attention. Once Emma came back with the water Regina began undressing her. She lifted her briefly in only her diaper for Emma to put a towel down before she changed her diaper unpinning it. Emma was surprised that Regina didn't use disposables and hadn't with Henry either. Emma took over playing with Darien although she made a face at the smell while Regina disposed of the poop before adding it specifically to the diaper laundry basket.

"Why are you crying now?" Regina asked looking at Emma. Who was staring at Darien who was gripping a finger in each hand.

"She gripped my hand like she didn't want me to switch with you," Emma told her teary eyed. Regina chuckled.

"Or maybe and I'm just I don't know putting this out here. You touched her palm and her palmar reflex made her grab you." Emma glared at Regina.

"Why you gotta be so rude, don't you know I'm human too?" Emma sniffed. It was her go to response whenever Regina pointed out that something like this was not intentional. She still thought back to last night when Emma had been so ecstatic that she had apparently been the first one that Darien had smiled at and then Regina told her, she couldn't physically deliberately smile yet and it was gas and then Darien had pooped. Meanwhile Regina just chuckled and switched places. Regina was preparing to wash her when she noted her umbilical stump was gone.

"Regina now why are you crying now?" Emma asked.

"Her umbilical stump is gone, she can have her first real bath now." Emma gasped and quickly cleaned her bum up with a wipe before she lifted Darien and headed to the door.

"KID get the camera, we can finally give Demi her first bath in the tub we bought!"

"I'M GETTING IT NOW!" Henry called up. Emma turned back to Regina.

"Regina don't just stand there get the tub we got pictures to take!" Regina sniffed but snapped into action although no one was fast enough that Emma didn't end up getting peed on to her chagrin. She quickly changed shirts before they set the baby tub up in the kitchen sink. Henry was holding his own first bath picture making sure that Emma position Darien correctly in the water and that she was eased in. Regina was already snapping pictures though determined to capture Darien and Emma together in as many pictures as possible.

"Mom wait we gotta get the money shot," Henry told her. Regina huffed but nodded. Once she was perfectly situated Emma stepped back and the photo was taken. Soon Henry was fighting at rock paper scissors for the right to deliver the first bath. He won out, though Regina let him win in favor of gently instructing him while she took five million pictures. Then they took her back upstairs and got her dried and dressed in a blue onesie that Emma recognized as being the one she sent with Henry.

"You kept it," Emma gasped as Regina as slipped the hat onto her head.

"Kept what?" Regina asked as she secured the blue hat.

"That's Henry's onesie the one I sent with him," Emma cried. "I didn't even think he still had it by the time you got him."

"Oh, sorry yes, I am so tired, I didn't notice. He was so cute, I could never part with it," Regina told her with a smile. Emma smiled too as she took Darien from her.

"Henry find a picture from your first days here, we need to make a Demi replica."

"Okay, and Mom if we're doing pictures can you do breakfast?" Henry asked.

"Sure Henry," Regina agreed. She stopped in her room and pulled her hair back with a tie. She was just cleaning up the bath items with Granny arrived.

"DAMN IT REGINA, what did I say you were to do for the next few weeks?" Granny scolded.

"Eat, sleep, and feed the baby, but my other baby was getting hungry," Regina pouted.

"Your other baby is more than capable of taking care of himself and you knew I'd be over here with a hearty breakfast as I am every morning," Granny scolded. "Look at you, you're so exhausted you've given up on your morning routine before I got here." Regina blushed realized Granny was right. Not that she wanted to admit that to the old wolf. She was exhausted nursing around the clock and at least once a day Granny scolded her for doing anything be that the laundry, cleaning up her living room, or even trying to make a meal. Yesterday she even thought she'd go grocery shopping and she even took a secret call from her former secretary worried that the Charmings would screw the town budget. Granny had really lay into her for that.

"Now you go sit on that couch and tell Emma Swan to get her butt in this kitchen right now, I'll have words with her."

"Yes Granny," Regina grumbled. Regina went into the living room and sat down on the couch just as Darien was rooting around again. Emma reluctantly handed her over as well as the nursing pillow.

"Granny wants to see you, and I don't think it will be pleasant chat," Regina told Emma. Emma frowned and looked back at the kitchen.

"Oh, look at that I should be getting ready for work and to work," Emma commented.

"Emma Swan you get your butt in here now," Granny called. Emma groaned as Henry chuckled at her, but suddenly he was going silent as Granny appeared to glare at him.

"Don't you glare, you're in trouble too." Emma sent a secret grin at her kid, happy he wasn't off the hook for whatever had occurred. "I specifically told you that she is not to be on her feet taking care of you two, she is to worry about her and the baby in this critical time! So, tell me why I found her cleaning the kitchen from the baby bath and about to make breakfast?" Emma blushed, and Henry dug his toe into the carpet.

"Sorry," they both said.

"I'm not the one you owe an apology too!" Granny snapped. "She just had a baby the least you can do is pick up after yourselves and make her foot. Now you Sheriff get to work and you Henry get ready for school, I'll have breakfast on the table in no time at all." They both nodded to her before apologizing to Regina. Granny gave Regina a bottle of water and looked at her pointedly before she went back to the kitchen to get breakfast ready. Regina was done nursing Darien for the moment when both Emma and Henry came back down ready for the day. She was almost jealous they were leaving the house. Darien slept in a basket next to the dining room table. Granny served them and made sure Regina had a nice big helping before she allowed her to hug and kiss Henry goodbye and let her watch Emma check his backpack for his homework, books, and lunch before they both left for the day.

"Where are you going missy?" Granny asked when she turned away from the door.

"Cof….to get the baby and go back upstairs to bed," Regina grumbled seeing Granny's stern look. No way that old woman was letting her near her coffee pot. She missed her morning coffee like crazy. Sighing she gently lifted up Darien and went back upstairs to bed. Although she couldn't be mad at Granny as she was quickly falling asleep again with one hand resting on a swaddled Darien.

"Very nice Queenie, I don't think I've ever seen your hair not ramrod straight," Red grinned as she entered the Mills home with lunch.

"Whatever, Granny said you would be by with lunch like two minutes ago, I'm starving," Regina grumbled. She thought she was hungry those few days she was pregnant with Darien, they were nothing, with Darien nursing around the clock she was burning through the calories and her reserves. She'd already dropped like a few pounds.

"Gees Emma was not kidding when she said I'd better run over here with lunch." Regina just took her food and sat down at the table.

"Finally, that damn old woman chained my fridge shut with magic chains, so I wouldn't cook and I already ate through all the snacks," Regina groused. Red laughed.

"Leave it to Granny to follow through on a threat." Regina didn't hear as she dung into her chicken Greek salad making sure to pick off all the olives. Now that Darien was outside of her body, she no longer had any interest in them whatsoever, and couldn't understand why she thought they were so delicious in the first place. "At least she only chained your fridge, she used to change me with it and not in a fun way." Ruby gave Regina wink.

"Well Ms. Lucas if it wasn't fun you were the problem there," Regina smirked. Ruby gaped at her.

"I knew I liked your sense of humor, anyway what can I help you with?" Ruby asked. "I see Granny cleaned so more sleep, didn't you start pumping?" Regina nodded. Last night had been her first night pumping a little, but Darien was not too pleased to take the bottle. She had taken the bottle once from Henry, but not from Emma and most definitely not from Regina.

"You can try to give it a go, but so far she's fed once from the bottle from Henry only, Emma tried and I tried and she basically had a complete meltdown."

"Well can't hurt to try once in the interest of you sleeping now can it?" Ruby asked as she now made faces at Darien who was yawning next to Regina in her baby basket. The laundry beeped. "Oh I'll get that into the dryer first. Ruby bounced off and Regina continued eating. By the time Ruby was back Regina had finished lunch and Darien was looking for food, so she warmed up some breastmilk in a bottle. Regina remained off to the side watching Ruby gently care for her baby girl. She realized in that moment that aside from Emma and Henry, Ruby would protect Darien just as fiercely as she would and she wouldn't be afraid to go wolf to do it.

"Maybe she's getting used to the idea now," Ruby shrugged when she looked at Regina and indicated the bottle. "So you mama bear go get some sleep, trust me I won't let anything happen to her."

"All right Pup, I leave her in your capable paws." Ruby chuckled. Regina went upstairs and managed to pump a few ounces and placed it in the upstairs minifridge currently occupying her room, before she lay down ready to rest her eyes. Even though it was Ruby she trusted, and they were just downstairs, she mostly watched Ruby making faces at her daughter on the baby monitor and reading from a book to her before she was sleeping peacefully. Then she watched that damn wolf continue to hold her after the fact. Regina picked up her phone and scrolled down until she came to the name Pup in her contacts.

 **Regina: Hey Pup you put her down in her baby bed, she barely sleeps as it is because we can't put her down.**

Regina could just see the pout forming on Ruby's face as she read the text.

 **Ruby: Oh come on Queenie she's so adorable how am I supposed to put her down?**

 **Regina: Try really damn hard like the rest of us. And I swear Pup you better not have me labeled as Queenie in your phone.**

 **Ruby: No way that's just between us, for my phone I didn't want to waste an opportunity, so it says Head Bitch In Charge. :D**

 **Regina: *Rolling eyes emoji* Just put her in her bed Pup.**

Regina shook her head as Ruby made no move too, but she just lay down and tried to rest in someway and was a little grateful that Darien went longer between feedings and took another bottle from Ruby before she had to return to the diner.

"What can I eat?" Regina asked Darien as she rummaged around the kitchen. She was supposed to be in bed with a sleeping Darien, but her stomach had alerted her to the fact that it was feeling empty again.

"Ugh nothing," Regina grumbled even her pantry was technically full. She went back upstairs and settled Darien down on the bed in her arms while she texted the only person who could help her. She scrolled down to White Knight. She'd labeled Emma that three days after Darien's birth, because she had been just that her White Knight in the dark pain of the breaking of her curse. Before she had simply been Sheriff Swan, and eventually just Emma. But now she got a special nickname in her phone.

 **Regina: Em, I'm totally starving.**

 **Emma: How can you be starving hasn't Ruby been there yet, why haven't you cooked anything by now.**

 **Regina: *sad emoji* She was here, but Granny chained the fridge shut with magic chains and now I'm all out of snacks.**

 **Emma: Take Demi and walk to the store then, Granny will have no one to blame but herself.**

 **Regina: Emmmmma you know I can't I look an absolute mess, besides I'm weak with hunger.**

Regina sent a dramatic photo to Emma's phone as if she were just wasting away. If she could see Emma's face in that moment she would know that she was quietly smirking at the screen on her phone and making sure that David had not at all noticed.

 **Regina: Not later Emma, now, I'm starving now, I'll be dead by the time your off work.**

 **Emma: Regina don't be a Drama Queen *laughing Emoji***

 **Regina: *Rolling eyes emoji* I am THE Queen dear and the Queen is starving and bored.**

 **Emma: Ooh so what you're really saying is you miss me *smirking emoji***

 **Regina: *huffs* Forget I even asked Ms. Swan obviously you can't take anything seriously.**

 **Emma: Oh, Reggie come on it was just a joke, chill, you know I'll go get your red vines. Anything else your majesty?**

 **Regina; Yes, I am sending you a picture of the list now.**

* * *

"You're the best," Regina grinned when the Sheriff had come upstairs baring snacks. Regina was reading deciding that if she slept any more than she wouldn't sleep at night regardless of if Darien kept her up at night.

"Yeah, yeah and how was her majesty's day with the little princess." Emma gave Regina her snacks but immediately scooped up Darien.

"She's been super chill all day deceptively so as usual, sleeping and eating, we even only had one more poop incident." Emma chuckled. "I suspect she'll be a nightmare tonight, oh and she took a bottle from Ruby."

"Oh progress, maybe I can try taking a feeding tonight." Emma said. She looked at Demi who was now watching her. "Yeah would you like that Demi, for me to feed you tonight yeah?" Demi just looked at her and cooed.

"So, what's going on in the town, I was too tired to gossip with the Pup when she was around, but I know you've been to Granny's. And I got a text from Carol at town hall apologizing for involving me in a job I no longer do when I have a newborn baby. I suspect Granny got to her, as when I called she only wanted to see how I and Darien were and refused all talk of work." Emma laughed.

"That woman is relentless, I saw the chains on the refrigerator." Regina nodded.

"Crazy right, doesn't she know I'm burning through food?"

"Well I saw Granny on the way because I wanted a hot chocolate for my efforts, and apparently she already put a lasagna in the refrigerator for dinner for me to heat up, and she said she knew you'd get through half the thing before Henry and I were home." Regina gave an unladylike snort.

"Highly unlikely that woman never gives it a little kick with some red pepper flakes."

"Your love of all things spicy astounds me, but then again that's why I special ordered this, Vero Mango." Emma pulled out a lollipop from her jacket.

"What's this?" Regina asked taking it. She read the Spanish words nodding. She popped it into her mouth and sighed in pure delight as she closed her eyes. "Dear sweet God it's all I ever wanted in Candy as a child."

"I'm surprised your mother let you have it," Emma smirked knowing her Queen was quite pleased with the treat.

"Hmm…yes she didn't but my father would sneak me candies, but I never had the heart to tell him it didn't quite do it for me like red vines or now Vero Mango is my top candy. My mother was in favor of a bland diet designed to keep my weight down and my father was in favor of making my taste buds dance when my mother was away. You can imagine my preference." Emma nodded.

"Well I certainly prefer his methods, thankfully you took after him in the food department."

"Hmm…you know it's not as if my mother didn't grow up with the same foods. I think she always had intentions of marrying me specifically to Leopold, so she wanted me used to the crap they served at his court. One of the worst things about those years was the food, imagine always being hungry and being unable to eat more than a few bites of food on any given day at any meal." Emma chuckled.

"That's called Prison food, it was torture while I was pregnant with Henry." Regina blushed slightly.

"Oh, I didn't think…." Regina trailed off. Emma waved her off.

"So, are you ready for next week?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"So ready, my garden and apple tree have been calling me to come laze about outside. And I'm so bored, once the initial first visits are over Granny says I can finally return to embroidery and knitting club, but I'm still not allowed to do anything other than sleeping and feeding the baby. Well she said I could start taking her out for sun, and in week four, finally start going on walks, I can't wait."

"I'll get the camera ready for her first time outside and first time under the apple tree. It will be great." Regina and Emma smiled at one another at the thought.

"Will you also be accompanying us on our first walk Sheriff, I'm a little worried that an opportunist will show themselves if I am honest and my magic is still low. I have no doubt I could neutralize the threat, but I may faint and leave Darien unprotected in the meantime."

"I was also a bit worried too especially after the way Mary Margaret and David acted as if she didn't exist or something. But you didn't have to ask threat or no threat I was not missing the chance to finally push Demi around in her stroller. Besides you know how we've been obsessed with Call the Midwife?" Regina hummed in answer as she sucked on her lollipop and God it was the sexiest thing Emma ever saw. "I may have switched out her stroller for an exact pram on there. So you need to get all dolled up for this walk including Henry and myself so we can take an old looking photo." Regina chuckled.

"Leave it to you to have yet another photo staged."

"Leave me alone I didn't get to do this with Henry, I swear she looks like him sometimes. It's perfect for staging photos that I can pretend are him. Besides who was the one who was snapping so many photos this morning."

"Ms. Swan I believe I have no clue what you mean," Regina replied trying to look innocent as she rolled her tongue over the lollipop.

'Of course, that damn thing has a tip like a…Emma no stop it!' Emma thought.

"Sorry to break it to you, your majesty, but you do not pull off the innocent look well." Regina pretended to be wounded in the chest as she dramatically fell over.

"You wound me Ms. Swan," Regina fake cried. They laughed. "Is David already at the station?" Emma nodded.

"Why don't you ditch him, and we can catch up on Game of thrones while Henry isn't home, and Darien is too young to know what's going on, on the television screen."

"Oh gee I don't know I couldn't or could I?" Emma asked wide eyed as she pulled out her phone and called David. When he tried to question her, she started going on about periods. He hung up so fast she was grinning.

"Best I better get comfy." She handed over Darien and bounced out of the room returning in sweats and a hoodie. She got into bed and took Darien back before Regina turned on her television. Apparently, she had a lot of shows on there Henry was too young to watch and why she pretty much gave him free rein of the television downstairs. Darien cried until Emma adjusted her to laying up right against her chest and she was rubbing her back and delivering little kisses on top of her head. Regina smiled at them before she got settled by curling up next to Emma and laying a head on her shoulder while she pushed play.

'Can life get any better?' Regina thought.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	3. Her Only Bae

Chapter Three

Her Only Bae

"Oh, she's beautiful," Belle gushed at Granny's. They were throwing a late baby shower slash party to introduce Darien to the town. It was a good-sized party of people who liked Regina, and she saw a few people she rather didn't want around her daughter like King George and Gold, but Gold had only gifted her with the first spool of gold she had ever spun in front of him. It was one of the lesser things he had tried to teach her but hadn't realized that Regina had literally fallen to sleep as an infant to her mother spinning straw into gold, she could do it in her sleep.

"I thought you might want to work it into a necklace for protection, you seem stressed dearie," Gold had said. She had taken the thread, but she wouldn't do anything with it until she was sure he hadn't cursed it or anything. Although Belle was pretty sure he hadn't, as she had found it lost among a bunch of odds and ends and packed it away herself. And she had made him swear on their love that it hadn't been tampered with magically by himself or anyone or anything in the past or present, as she had to get so specific he couldn't find a loophole.

"I know, I swear I never saw a baby so beautiful," Emma gushed as well. Darien was with her to give Regina a break. She did not like to be anyone else's arms at all. If they were lucky she liked to be with Granny when she was cooking. She was two months old already and growing healthy to everyone's happiness and her hair had darkened from blond to brown, and in the light, you could catch flecks of dark green in her brown eyes.

"Hey, I take offense to that," Henry teased Emma. Emma grinned at him.

"Don't take it the wrong way kid, but I didn't look at you, but while I know from your photos you were as beautiful as Demi here, I didn't actually physically see you to be fair," Emma pointed out.

"Fair enough," Henry told her. "But lucky for you I also agree that Demi is the most beautiful baby on the planet."

"I think we have all reached a consensus then," Regina said appearing behind them. Darien smiled as soon as she was in view. Regina smiled back at her. Emma couldn't help but smile at them as well. She thought Regina was possibly even more beautiful than Demi especially when in the early mornings when her hair was displaying natural curls to match Demi's own brown curls.

"Were you ever able to figure out what happened, and how you got her?" Belle asked. Regina shook her head. "Not yet, none of the magic books I had in the house were of use, and Granny has been very strict about me resting, eating, and feeding only. I should be upset but look how well she's grown."

"Everyone would do well to listen to me as you have when you finally accepted I was in charge," Granny grinned. "Now if you can just get Ruby to, all would be great."

"All dogs can be trained Granny," Regina quipped, but it was without her usual insulting bite but rather a teasing one, that made even Ruby laugh.

"Still never going to be as funny as the time you told me to take myself for a walk. I was upset in front of you but inside I almost laughed. I respect a good come back," Ruby laughed. Regina laughed as well.

"It was funny, I laughed later when I wasn't as upset," Regina chuckled. "But anyway, I hate to break up the party, but Darien is due for her vaccines and her second nap soon. She already missed her first in favor of partying." They all nodded. Games had been played, food had been eaten, and the baby had been gushed over plenty of times since breakfast and it was now after lunch.

"You go to her appointment and we'll pack up everything here and meet you at home," Belle told her. They nodded.

"I'll stay and help I don't wanna watch her get any shots," Henry told them.

"Actually kid, you're due for two vaccines, you're coming with," Emma told him. The look of horror that crossed Henry's face was everything Regina said it would be. They had agreed that Regina would do the dragging of Henry as she was used to it and hip to all his tricks while Emma carried Darien to the appointment. And she was right it was indeed a fight as she half carried, and half dragged him kicking and almost screaming to his doctor's appointment. Regina looked exhausted by the time they got into the room.

"Henry it's okay, it will be over before you know it," Regina soothed as she sat down with him. Her arms around his waist both in a comforting manner and to keep him from running. Anything else in the world she could talk him into being brave, but any kind of shot and well he was inconsolable.

"No, it's going to hurt," Henry cried. "Last time you said it was the last one!"

"No, I never said that, I said this time would be the last one," Regina told him knowing that this year they were getting a flu shot as she didn't want Darien to have the flu as young as Henry had. It had been awful. And he wasn't leaving the room without his pertussis vaccination for Darien's sake. And meningitis for his sake.

"Kid come on calm down you're scaring your sister," Emma tried to sooth.

"Good, she should be scared!" Henry panicked. Regina produce a paper bag which he snatched from her and breathed into. Regina rubbed his back with one hand.

"Henry, I know it's scary, but these vaccines are very important especially now. Think of Darien, she could get sick and end up in the hospital if you don't get these vaccines today. You must be brave for her. Your main ones are over, but she's still growing and developing especially her immune system. So, we have to protect her."

"Yeah Kid, even Regina and I are getting the pertussis vaccine, and we're adults. We have to protect the babies of the world." Henry finally stopped struggling but Regina released him.

"I'm sorry what?" Regina asked alarmed.

"Oh yeah I scheduled you to get your catch-up vaccines, I figured you weren't actually immunized at all."

"Oh, you know what it's fine I just want to focus on Darien and Henry today, I can reschedule my appointment."

"Regina," Emma scolded.

"Mom it's just a little shot it won't hurt," Henry grinned suddenly feeling like payback.

"Look I'll go first so you can all see there is nothing to be scared of," Emma told them as Nurse Ratchet entered.

"You won't be escaping me your majesty," She told her. Regina pouted noting that Nurse Ratchet had locked the door with her unique power. There was a reason she guarded the prisoners.

"Fuck," Regina whispered inaudibly so Henry didn't hear. Emma handed her Darien who was the calmest but could feel the fear and tension radiating off her and Henry.

"Regina think of Demi," Emma told her as Nurse Ratchet disinfected her skin. "You love her and want the best for her, and this will give your milk a boost of antibodies too." Regina frowned and the look on her face made Emma think she was contemplating, how much she loved Darien. It was laughable because she knew like Henry there were no bounds to that love. Emma had her shot done in no time and she barely noticed it.

"See all done, no harm done, only good," Emma told them. "Henry you next, Regina and Darien have quite a few shots to get through." Regina frowned.

"But like I have natural immunization to a few of these things," Regina complained. "You know what Henry you don't need it, I am going to simply become an anti-vaxxer mom. You have natural immunity." Regina stood up with Darien.

"Regina sit," Emma ordered. "You are not some crazy anti-vaxxer mom, you just got Darien do you want to lose her because you couldn't get a shot?" Regina frowned. "Yes, that's right a shot, and you who have faced down so much in your life. You gonna let a shot do you in?" Regina's frown deepened more. "And you kid, you were brave enough to face down the Evil Queen when no one believed you and took a stick of frigging dynamite to blow up a well, which was highly irresponsible and dangerous, and you should have been scared enough not to do it, but a shot is too much?" There was silence in the room before both Henry and Regina looked at one another and then at Emma with the same expression.

"Yes," they answered deciding that they could be cowards together.

"We'll be together in our fear," Henry told her leaning into Regina. Emma huffed.

"Table now young man," Emma ordered. He struggled until he only agreed to behave if she let Regina hold him and not her. Regina gave Darien back to Emma but dutifully held him as he cried into her shoulder through two shots after stopping Nurse Ratchet several times crying that he was not ready.

"See all done it was so quick you barely noticed," Emma told him as he sniffed before she handed over Darien who lay down on him in a comforting manner. She turned to Regina. "All right do you want to go before or after Darien?" Regina frowned.

"Great glad you want to go first," Nurse Ratchet told her. Regina's eyes went wide with fear and resulted in Emma holding down Regina to get all her shots before Nurse Ratchet started to place princess stickers on her arms.

"I want wonder woman not princess," Regina complained and pouted afterwards as she wiped her eyes own tears. Nurse Ratchet replaced them.

"Here have a lollipop my Queen, you're all done." Regina snatched the lollipop from her, which Emma had obviously given her as it was her favorite vero mango. She promptly opened it to enjoy the treat just like Henry. "I swear you are your son's mother." She left out and Dr. Whale eventually came in where Darien got her well baby checkup and vaccines.

"Whale did you check her hearing when we brought her in at birth?" Emma asked. Regina suddenly looked up from where she was comforting Darien against her shoulder a bit later.

"No, she's a perfectly healthy baby why would I?" Whale asked annoyed pausing in walking out.

"Because that's what you do, you check a newborn's hearing you idiot," Emma told him annoyed as she crossed her arms. She hadn't thought he had looked at Darien's hearing as true to her word she hadn't let her out of her sight, but she just wanted him to admit it out loud, so she didn't have to argue whether he did or did not.

"What's wrong with her hearing?" Regina asked her eyes narrowing. Emma hadn't said a word to her about it and now that the panic was rising she could see why.

"Because yesterday Henry fell off the couch with a loud thump and she didn't even react. Nor does she ever react when a cell accidentally goes off or Henry forgets to use his inside voice. Also, she doesn't react to either of us like smiling until we come into view." Regina frowned and looked at Darien who was finally calm and wondered how anything could be wrong with her angel.

'That's because nothing is wrong with her even if she is hearing impaired,' Regina thought to herself. Whale gave an exasperated noise.

"But she babbles," Regina argued.

"All babies babble, she's not a mute, I know in the Enchanted Forest you'd find this out much later, but here we can find out sooner."

"Fine whatever I'll test her," Dr. Whale shrugged.

"No thanks we'll be going out of town to get her a proper checkup just to make sure." With those words Emma grabbed her leather jacket and led Regina and their children as she had come to think of both Darien and Henry out of Storybrooke General.

"Emma do you really think she's deaf?" Regina asked as they got into the Mercedes now fully equipped with a car seat for Darien.

"I don't know but something isn't right, it could be completely fixable don't worry, she's not defective…."

"Why would I think she's defective?" Regina asked allowing Emma to drive.

"Something mom said about people throwing out kids with disability to live in the forest or something."

"That was her Kingdom," Regina grumbled. "I created many orphanages because of that. In my home we didn't view it like that and had our own version of sign language. Although it is still devastating to think you did something wrong to cause this."

"If you did something wrong than so did I," Emma pointed out. Regina nodded as Emma patted her hand gently before they drove out of town.

"Don't worry Granny already knows, she won't yell at you for not taking Demi straight home," Emma joked a bit later when Regina seemed nervous. Although like Henry they were both googling possible causes.

"Oh of course I hadn't even thought of that woman hounding me to get into bed when we returned," Regina rolled her eyes, but continued looking through her phone. Several things could be wrong with Darien, they still had zero clue how she had come to be. Frankly Regina didn't care, as long as, she was happy, healthy, and no one's pawn. She looked up though realizing Emma had driven them to Portland to see a specialist. Who explained to them the different types of hearing loss before he asked about family information which Regina tried to give him as best she could within the confines of this world and the same with her pregnancy. How could she explain she didn't even know if she'd been pregnant for nine months and not noticed, several weeks, a few days, or perhaps even a matter of hours, she didn't know. Although at the very least she believed a few days. So, she simply told him she had a routine pregnancy except for hardly gaining any weight at all. And it got a bit awkward when he asked for Emma's family history as well and she had to specify she was just a very active Godmother. Finally, they tested Darien properly and determine that it was likely sensorineural hearing loss. They determined that the left ear had profound hearing loss while the right ear had left her with some earing, but it probably not clear at all.

"So, she's never going to hear me reading to her?" Henry asked sadly as he'd taken to reading to Darien every night.

"No, so we can fit young Darien here first with hearing aids or rather one aid in her right ear, and as she gets older or sooner we could fit her with a cochlear implant. I think Darien will be a good candidate for that, but she is two months old and we are in a critical stage of speech development."

"But she's so young," Regina frowned as she kissed Darien's head. He nodded.

"Yes, I completely understand that, but Darien's best chance in the long run would be the implant." Regina nodded.

"How soon could you get us on the schedule if we are able to get the money together, how much money is it?" Emma asked. She'd sought out the best specialist in Portland knowing Regina would only want the best. He looked at his schedule.

"Next week if you want, but it's over a hundred thousand dollars with the new technology a more updated and wireless version that has had great results."

"How much exactly?" Regina asked.

"Two hundred and fifty thousand dollars usually paid before surgery," He told them. Emma whistled and ran a hand over her face. "And between one and four thousand dollars for the hearing aid, this will not include the consultation fees from today, tests we ran, or the tests we will run to adjust her hearing aid."

"Okay, that's a lot, but I think if I take some work out of storybrooke as a bounty hunter, saved from paychecks, and sold your car we could have that by the time she's a year. And use the hearing aid until then."

"Dr. Hartmann, please schedule her for next week," Regina said firmly. Emma looked at her shocked.

"Regina where will we get that much money in a week?" Emma asked her.

"It's all right I'll clean out my savings, it's no problem." Emma nodded making a note to discuss this in the car. "I want her to have her best chance in life too." Emma didn't argue at all it was just that simple, they were the type of women that did whatever was needed. Darien was scheduled, and they would return and stay a few days in Portland while she recovered.

"I want a private room where we can all stay with her, I don't want her frightened because her family isn't with her at night," Regina told him. He nodded. Soon they were back in the car although Regina sat in back to get a feeding in before they were on their way.

"Emma turn off up here at the next exit," Regina told her from the back seat. She had a hand on Darien was holding onto her fingers in her sleep. Emma did as she said and continued to follow Regina's directions.

"Where are we going mom?" Henry asked. Regina was silent for a moment, she couldn't tell Henry they were going to see someone she had slept with once or twice. She had to put in a way for him to understand.

"To see my girlfriend sorta I guess," Regina told him as she texted something.

"Girlfriend!" Both Henry and Emma exclaimed.

"I mean you said something earlier, but I didn't think it was actually true," Emma balked.

"Well she's not really my girlfriend I'm being far too generous in that actually. But she's got one of my cars and we need to sell it so yeah." They eventually pulled up to a nice mansion bigger than even the one in storybrooke.

"Like holy hell you own this?" Emma asked as Regina swiped a card.

"God no, I don't buy houses for other women to live in, and watch your mouth," Regina told her seriously as Emma drove through the gate. "New York Bae owns this one."

"I'm sorry New York Bae?" Emma asked waving her off about her language choices. Regina was known to slip up when she was around.

"My girlfriend from New York, she's an arts dealer, she owns this place, and we let Portland Bae stay here because she's poor and her life is just to make ours or well hers really easier."

"Oh, Gina you're here!" a brunette screamed. Regina rolled her eyes as she got out of the car.

"I told you not to call me that, and I specifically asked you put clothes on for once because my kids were in the car."

"Sorry Gina don't be so uptight." Regina huffed. She really was annoyed with this girl, she was already over her, but New York Bae wasn't. "Do you have my keys?"

"Here you go, will you be staying long?"

"No, I've got to get the kids home, just go back to whatever you were doing." Regina walked away over to the garage and Emma followed with Henry and Demi still sleeping in her car seat.

"Ugh another blond Regina really," She pouted.

"Again, feel free to step inside away from us," Regina grumbled as she opened the garage and found her car practically wrecked.

"What did you do?" The girl pouted at her.

"I just had a little accident with another car that's all don't worry I'm taking care of it, don't worry about your insurance."

"My insurance are the least of my worries, like why didn't you say anything immediately and from the cobwebs this was a while ago."

"Yeah well I knew you'd be upset," She said. If looks could kill Emma was sure this girl would be dead already. Regina just shut the garage and dialed another number.

"Yeah hi Lyra, I have a problem, your old play toy wrecked my car and didn't tell anyone. I needed to sell it for medical expenses for Demi." Regina was silent as she paced for a moment as Emma reopened the garage to look at the car. "No thank you, really, I have to do this on my own, can you just sell the other cars as well, and I should have exactly what I need. And yes, we're perfectly fine with Dr. Hartman in Portland, I trust him." Emma frowned a little at the phone of course Regina's apparent girlfriend would try to slip in and handle everything. Not like she was the one offering to not only work as Sheriff but go out and catch bail jumpers.

"God this car is beautiful," Emma murmured turning her attention back to the car wondering if it could be fixed.

"What kind of car is it?" Henry asked curiously. He had a million questions like how long his mom had been dating a super-rich girlfriend from outside of storybrooke.

"An Aston Martin One-77, it's a fast and expensive car," Emma told him. She didn't notice Regina watching her and making another call.

"Emma check if it starts." She tossed Emma the keys who caught them in one hand before handing over Darien's carrier to Regina. She started up the car, and it ran smoothly enough which meant most of the damage was cosmetic.

"You think you can drive this back to storybrooke?" Regina asked her. "Safely that is?"

"Oh yes definitely," Emma told her.

"Cool I call shot gun," Henry cried.

"Not so fast, not until this has been repaired," Emma told him the same time as Regina spoke.

"Not yet it's not safe enough." He frowned but gave in. Soon they were leaving with Regina and the kids in the Mercedes and Emma in her Aston Martin after cleaning it up a bit. The girl had really been a slob. Regina was leaving it to her Lyra to evict her finally.

"How come you never told me you had a girlfriend?" Henry asked as they drove. Regina shrugged.

"It wasn't a secret from you, Graham was just a cover for the town. But Lyra and I we're not really that serious either enough for you to be introduced. We help each other out every now and again that's all."

"Like you and Emma?" Henry asked.

"No, no definitely not quite like Emma and I," Regina told him. She didn't know what was between her and Emma anymore, but they connected on a different level especially emotionally than her and Lyra that was a given.

"Oh, I don't understand," Henry said.

"It's all right you're too young. You'll understand one day," Regina told him. "But just so you know I'm going to use magic when we get back to Storybrooke."

"To make Demi better?" Henry asked. Regina shook her head.

"No, that I cannot do now, if she had been ill perhaps I could reverse it, but this was the way she was born. I could hide her implant if I wanted too, but this is a part of who she is, and she shouldn't be ashamed." Henry nodded.

"Why will you do magic?" Henry asked.

"To fix the car Emma's driving, I think she deserves a really nice present and I can't drive the car anyway. And don't worry we'll have enough money for the surgery without selling this one." Henry nodded as he smiled.

"I think she'll really like it actually, she kept touching the car like it was a baby." Regina chuckled as did Henry. An hour later they were well over the town line before Emma, and Regina was waiting on the side of the road on purpose. As Emma crossed the town line the car started to fix itself and clean itself. The inside was a new tan leather, and the outside became the same color as her old bug. By the time she was braked next to them she was getting out of the car and absolutely freaking out.

"No, no Regina I couldn't," Emma said knowing there was only one reason this car would match her yellow bug as Emma was sure that Regina hated her bug. She refused to let her ever drive Demi in it now.

"Yeah you can, this way when you take Demi anywhere without me that needs the car you can take the Mercedes and I don't have to drive your stupid death trap in the meantime if I need a car."

"But what about New York Bae didn't she buy this for you?" Emma asked. "Won't she be upset?"

"First off New York Bae would hardly be wanting if it were hers. But it's not it's mine, I bought it myself. I keep a good amount of my savings in assets. Some of them cars that have zero miles on them, so please from Henry, Demi, and I to you, a thank you for being how wonderful and attentive you've been to us. We're happy to call you family and in this family, we give lots of gifts." Henry nodded beaming. "Now wipe that disbelieving look off your face Swan, I believe your car is now safety ready for you to take your son for a spin." Henry let out a gasp of delight and looked between both of his mothers' waiting for the second go ahead before he launched himself into the car. Emma screamed in delight hugged Regina tightly and spun her around before she turned to Henry.

"Kid let's go now before she changes her mind!" They both ran for the car.

"Wear your seatbelts!" Regina yelled after them before they were gone, and Emma was really testing the speed she noted. She got back in with a quick look at Darien who was watching her. She gave her a smile before she got in her own car and headed homed. She was a bit tired as it was. Getting home though was not the peaceful affair she thought it would be as she found her front door knocked in and the dwarves replacing it while all her things were being unceremoniously put out on the front lawn. Including recently received presents, which meant they had come after Granny had been there. It was as if Darien could feel the storm of emotions inside of her as she started crying. Regina parked across the street and immediately called Henry's phone, so she could speak to Emma without encouraging her to take her hand off the wheel. She lifted Darien out of her car seat before she stalked over towards her home as soon as Mary Margaret appeared. She was taken aback by being thrown back by fairy magic. She just managed to protect her daughter as Ruby arrived having seen the commotion on her run. She always ran by enjoying the woods behind Regina's house plus she was always joining them for dinner on her run days.

"What the hell?" Ruby asked as she helped Regina up and they looked over a crying Darien. She wasn't hurt, which Regina knew made them very lucky.

"Go away Regina, we'll allow you to collect your things as soon as we're done," Mary Margaret told her. "I'm the mayor I get the mayoral mansion."

"This is not the mayoral mansion everyone knows that," Regina told her as the dwarves just threw her baby's cradle like it was trash.

"What are you doing to my home?" Regina asked as she watched the door containing Henry's heights being tossed out too.

"We don't believe you," David told her. "You obviously planted the deed with your magic."

"David, Mary Margaret this is insane, this is her home, Gold bought the mayoral mansion I remember that from the beginning of the curse," Ruby told them.

"Well it's our home now, she took our home once," David shrugged. Regina sent a blast out at the barrier, but for the moment it held. She'd already used too much for Emma when she wasn't fully rested yet. The commotion brought out the neighbors who said they had tried to reason with the Charmings earlier about rightful ownership, but they wouldn't budge. And she believed them Regina had very carefully chosen her neighbors just in case the curse ever broke, and they didn't return. By the time Emma got there she was livid, and Henry was crying.

"Mary Margaret, David what the fuck?" Emma asked them. She stomped forward and was thrown back before they could call warning. And still others were crying out for her to arrest them. Emma stood up again and, in her anger, she could just feel Emma's magic flaring. Regina thought it was strange as she'd never felt anyone's magic the way she felt Emma's except maybe Maleficent but even than that was a different time especially for dragons. Without a thought Regina reached a hand out and was able to control the flare of magic that Emma released as it otherwise might have harmed her parents and she'd never forgive herself, but it did destroy the barrier.

"Emma I would like to remind you that as Sheriff you have every right to fire your deputy for criminal activity," Regina told them. "And we've already established the mayor isn't above being arrested too." Emma immediately fired her father on the spot.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried. "What spell does she even have you under!"

"No spell it's just common sense," Emma told them. "I spoke to Gold who provided me with detailed papers of his purchase of the real mayoral mansion because I knew you would run the magic angle and I spoke with several members in town who hate Regina who also confirmed Gold's initial purchase before I even went to him. Regina couldn't have known who I'd talk too, and I knew for a fact that she had not either left the house or secretly popped over before I could speak with them. But as usual you two are so self-centered that you can't consider any other possibility in that you are right and everyone else is wrong. Well I am not putting up with that at all, you don't have a right to come into any home of your choosing and just take over."

"But she's the Evil Queen, what does it matter, she doesn't deserve this place, we deserve it to be a family."

"I don't care this isn't the Enchanted Forest anymore we don't invade people's homes, here that's called breaking and entering. If you want to rule here and be mayor than you must abide by the laws of the land period. And it matters because she is a person with an infant who is trying to move on with her life and be someone better. She has helped save your life countless times and I remind you without her help Gold would not have been able to cure your dream shade poisoning." David frowned he hadn't wanted people to know that Regina had been involved with the process, but unfortunately it also made people think that Gold never gave David a price, that his services were suddenly free and that he could be trusted.

"Hey what's going on here?" Leroy demanded to know. Regina responded by magically dragging all the dwarves out of her home and producing hand cuffs for Emma.

"Should I run and get the police cruiser?" Ruby asked her.

"Nope, we'll march them down main street to think about their shame," Emma told her. She turned to Regina. "Don't do anything until I get back, Granny would kill me if you are doing any of the heavy lifting."

"Damn straight," Granny told her appearing with the evening meal. She'd caught the end of the commotion and been caught up by a neighbor. She was absolutely appalled. "And you load them in the back the truck, so we at least can get the car back in the driveway and Ruby you take this moving truck back to wherever." Ruby nodded and got the keys off one of the dwarves before they were all including Mary Margaret loaded into the back of David's truck which Emma drove to the station. Let them spend a while cramped in the two cells, she just didn't care right now.

"What the…. What did she do to my house?" Regina asked no one in particular. She had gotten Darien in a sling on her chest, so she could at least rest comfortably now that she was calmer because Regina was at least on the surface calmer. Regina ran a hand through her hair as she saw the gaudy new front door that had been installed the trashy bird paintings over frilly wall paper in her living room. Her all white room had been all but destroyed and she saw they intended to replace it with colorful flooring. Her dining room was still intact for the moment though there were test paints on the wall. They hadn't thrown out her china she noted probably intending to keep it. Her horse painting was destroyed on the front lawn she had seen. Pictures of Henry had been carefully placed to the side as well as new ones containing him and Emma. But anything with her in it regardless of if it contained Emma or Henry were thrown in the trash as well as those of Darien. Photo Albums for the moment were left untouched but stacked on the dining room as someone prepared to go through the keep and destroy pile she saw. Upstairs was just as bad her room taken apart completely everything was just simply cleared out into a pile in the backyard that included all her clothes, bed frame and mattress had been chopped to throw through the window it seemed. Everything she had from the baby although the cradle was in the front yard. It would take a lot of magic to reverse what they had done to her room. And she nearly gagged seeing the bright orange test strip on her wall. And of course, Darien's nursery was a mess. The dwarves had chopped up most things in the room to make a pile and just trash. Her walls had already been painted white destroying the stars in some places.

"Mom, I don't understand," Henry cried as he stood next to her.

"I know Henry, it's just sometimes people aren't as nice as they would have you think. There are many different types of villains. Sometimes people do things because they think they have a right too and destroy other people's lives in the process, and those same people wonder why there are thieves, people who are willing to assassinate them, and Evil Queens. Always look carefully at the ripple effects of your actions Henry."

"How come grandma says that you're only the Evil Queen because of a stupid secret." Regina's hand tightened into a fist. Apparently in all this no one had told Henry the true story.

"Let's go sit," Regina told him. He nodded and led her to his bedroom as like Emma's it was still intact. Darien demanded to be out of the sling. She wasn't often in it and wasn't that used to it yet. Regina easily returned her to her favorite place of being tucked into the crook of her neck. Henry had found it comforting too.

"Will you tell me?" He asked. Regina nodded.

"I'm sorry that in all the fighting and what not, no one ever gave you the full story, but it's better coming from me that's for sure." He nodded. "It was never a stupid secret. I was barely sixteen when I saved your grandmother from a horse, that much is in the book, but it doesn't say what happened in between that day and my marriage to the King. As you know I grew up in another Kingdom where I was a Princess."

"Yes, your grandfather King Xavier's Kingdom." Regina nodded. Most of her mother's story was in the book about spinning straw into gold. "Anyway, eventually my mother moved us to Snow's Kingdom after my grandfather died and she had bad relationships with my Uncle. Besides she wanted me to be Queen and that couldn't happen there. So, I spent my teenage years alone mostly except for Daniel. I was extremely isolated, but I saw Daniel consistently nearly every day since I had moved there. I could only write to my cousins, but that was even less after I married. So of course, I fell in love with the idea of being free with Daniel and I fell in love with his ability to love freely without fear. It wasn't weakness to him. I just wanted a simple life with a wife one day, but I knew that was kind of out of the question with my mother, so I settled for a husband in Daniel. And after I saved Snow the pressure was really on so I proposed to him and when he accepted I was ecstatic. Snow caught us kissing and she would have told that night, but I convinced her that what Daniel and I had was true love and told her that was rarest magic of all. She agreed to keep my secret, and the next night my mother crushed Daniel's heart right in front of me."

"Cora was really an evil woman." Regina nodded.

"I found out later that Snow decided that she much preferred me as her mother, she's angry with me because I eventually rejected the fact that she was ever my daughter. I suffered a lot as Queen not just because I was upset about Daniel that hurt yes, but what hurt more was that I was pregnant, it was Daniel's baby I knew that. Then Blue divined a son for me, your grandfather didn't want anyone to usurp Snow, so he forced the baby to come early, and when it was a girl and she still managed to survive, he killed her anyway because only Snow could be my daughter. He told me that my only purpose was to serve him and Snow. She changed my entire course in life if I had managed to escape my mother, Daniel I had managed to forgive, but my only child at the time I had not. It's why when you were younger I really was uncomfortable with her being around you, she reminded me too much of that time, like her jealousy might peak through the curse and hurt you too." Henry was all tears as he hugged her and Darien.

"And that's why Darien is so special, and you don't like to put her down."

"Yes, because she broke the curse he put on me later. I don't know how, but she did. And she's our gift. And for the record I didn't like to put you down either." Henry grinned at her knowing that was true from all the selfies and home videos. There was rarely a moment captured on film where he wasn't far from her loving arms until recently.

"Come on let's see if we can salvage Demi's cradle tonight at least. I can sleep in Emma's room for the night as we sort this place back out." He nodded but paused in getting up.

"Mom I will be really careful now to think about how my actions can hurt others." Regina nodded.

"Thank you, Henry." They left the room and were able to salvage the cradle together with Henry doing most of the lifting at Granny's insistence. Emma came back and it was decided that everything on the front lawn would be brought back in and piled into the living room and the next day Regina would use magic to put her house back together properly in sections. The sections part was forced on her by Granny. Ruby at least arrived with Belle and Ashley with needed supplies for Darien.

"I just can't even believe them, and now it's got me thinking what I would be like if I had actually been raised by these people. I've never been so grateful in my life to not have parents as I have been in this moment. This is insanity and I don't ever want to be this insane."

"No one does," Regina told her.

"Although they accused me of being under a spell and not caring that they are now homeless since you changed the locks on the loft and evicted them."

"They broke their own lease," Ruby grumbled.

"I think Judge Spencer will pardon them out of spite anyway, so I'm thinking if we allow them to resume their lease at the loft, they will stop trying to wage war by taking this house. I think you may have to be kind to get them to back off," Emma grumbled. Clearly the idea wasn't sitting well with her because frankly they didn't deserve it.

"Yeah sure and I'll raise her rent to match her new salary," Regina grumbled. "I need to build my savings anyway." Emma nodded. More money seemed like a fair enough trade-off for Regina not burning them to death, because surely the idea had crossed her mind not that Emma blamed her at all at this point. After everything was at least not on her front lawn and Granny was headed home with Belle. Ruby decided to temporarily deputize herself and patrol the night for Emma. Regina erected a force field against Blue. She never did like or trust that bitch.

"Texting New York Bae," Emma asked a hint of frowning in her voice. Regina shook her head.

"No, London Bae actually," Regina told her. Emma's eyes widened as she got into her bed. It was weird having Demi and Regina in her bed for once and her not being in Regina's bed. Either way as far as she was concerned it was now their bed.

"How, when, why?" Emma asked. "I have so many questions and Daniel?" Regina chuckled.

"I've always preferred the fairer sex, but when my mother isolated me as a teen there was only Daniel. There were things about him that I loved, and he was an absolute bright spot in my misery. He certainly loved me more and he died for it. Anyway, after a forced marriage and recovering from that in the time before I enacted the curse when I got here, and I realized that I was free to cross the town line, I realized that there was actually no one in my way stopping me from having relations with another woman. I mean they weren't the first, but as Queen it was hard as the Evil Queen that would have meant rape. I wasn't into that. So yeah as I traveled a bit of the East Coast. New York led me to New York Bae who inadvertently introduced me to London Bae. London is a weekend trip if you want it to be. Both basically spoil me whenever I come around, take me out to high society parties to show me off because I have perfected being arm candy. We text, they always check that I have whatever I need, and I check that they have what they need usually temporary play things for my lack of constant presence I do have a town to run after all or I did."

"What about Portland Bae?" Emma asked Regina scoffed.

"Let's not even give her that title, I can't believe I even associated her with the g word, but I didn't know what else to say while Henry was in the car. She's gone now, she was mostly for New York Bae, but she's been around too long in my opinion just freeloading and for what you saw what she did to the car. I should have never agreed she could stay longer." Regina made a face. "Now Vancouver Bae that's what's up." She showed Emma a picture of them all and Emma noticed they were all blond although New York Bae was black and Vancouver Bae definitely Indian.

"So, you like blondes?" Emma asked.

"I tend to have a preference for them even Daniel was a blond, but these two are fake blondes and it's only been recently they changed hair color." Regina told her as she finished texting. Emma nodded feeling awkward.

"So, is this you than with relationships, you don't really want one, so you've settled for something a bit more superficial?" Regina frowned in thought as she locked her phone for a moment.

"It's a weird answer but yes and no. I've been hurt a lot and it took a lot for me to love Henry freely I mean when I realized that I could. I guess my problem is, is I've always had too much love to give and not enough people to give it too. So, when I first got here I thought that finding someone older and richer was how it was still done, that I was their property. I wasn't eager for that, but I had so much to learn and I reasoned that as soon as I disappeared back into storybrooke it would be easy to break all contact. But New York Bae wasn't like that at all. While she was impressed with my ability to be arm candy I was free to go where I wanted, meet and talk to who wanted. They were free to talk to me. She taught me a lot more about having mutually pleasurable sex that I hadn't experience since Maleficent taught me it was even possible for me to have good sexual experiences after Leopold. He was so brutal especially after I was cursed. And if I were to ever find a person I could trust and count on to be there, I think I would want a real relationship with them. Not one based on sex and money. New York Bae is always willing to jump in and help if I need something but with just money. Henry asked me earlier if it was the same as you, but I told him no, because when you are there you are there and not just a money presence."

"That's good to know you value me," Emma murmured.

"I thought giving you the car was me saying that, I've never seen anyone fall in love with a car so fast, it seemed a shame to scrap it or sell it for nothing instead of giving it to you."

"It was one of my dream cars. I never imagined I would be within two feet of a car like that, let alone drive one." Emma chuckled. "I didn't grow up rich like you."

"You know I never thought I was rich until today in Portland at the doctor. You went above and beyond and thanks to you Demi's speech won't be delayed. The kind of love you give our kids is more than anything I could ever hope for." Emma gave her a big smile.

"So, it's not weird I call them our kids too?" Emma blushed. Regina chuckled and shook her head.

"Nope, as soon as that little turd right there insisted that she had a preference for you, they became our kids." Emma laughed out loud as Regina made a face at Emma being the favorite.

"That's because she already knows that I am the fun mom," Emma grinned widely. Regina looked mocked shocked and hurt.

"How dare you, I'm fun too," Regina grumbled.

"But not as fun as me, you're the strict one, you make sure everything is in order and veggies are eaten and I handle the fun, that's just how it is Reggie deal with it."

"Reggie?" Regina asked. "You've been calling me that for awhile now every now and again."

"Gina made me cringe earlier, so I need to start enforcing Reggie until I burn it away." Regina nodded.

"That much is true, the moment she called me Gina, I knew why my mother never allowed anyone to call me anything other than Regina. But Reggie actually has a nice ring to it." Emma smiled broadly.

"So even when you sale your cars; how short will we be on funds?" Emma asked.

"Zero dollars. I have quite a bit save up in various assets. We don't really need to worry about money anymore. I have wealth from the Enchanted Forest translated to this world, and I have wealth that I accumulated over thirty years. Like when you broke the curse my apple stock blew up so thanks for that." Emma chuckled.

"I can't believe your stock was frozen," Emma chuckled.

"It wasn't, as soon as you blew into town and I knew if I didn't get you to leave soon the clock would start. I basically bought stock at 1980s prices that just were so wonderfully rich when time started up again." Emma stared at Regina opened mouthed.

"Sometimes I really hate your genius." Regina grinned at her. "Anyway, I'm thinking of pulling back from New York Bae, she'll notice soon I don't age, and that's why I decided to take my assets from her like the cars and stuff."

"And what about London Bae?" Emma asked.

"We're more friends, she's getting married to the love of her life and dropping all her side chicks, but we still talk. Like I said Vancouver Bae is where it's at," Regina laughed. Emma couldn't help but laugh too.

"So, she's all that's left, won't she realize you haven't aged too?"

"Vancouver Bae spends all day drunk, so I doubt she can tell her vagina from her butthole most days. She's a good lay when she's sober and when she's drunk she hands me her black card and I redecorate the house, buy new cars, and go shopping." Emma laughed at Regina's obvious over dramatization of it all. "No, but seriously she's the hottest of the three at the moment, but really only worth my time if she's sober."

"Anymore Baes I should know about?" Emma asked as they got settled down in bed. They seemed to have a silent agreement that they ought to try and sleep now before Darien woke up for a feeding or wanting Emma. Regina grinned.

"Yeah Storybrooke Bae," Regina said. "Good night!" She turned off the lights and left a stunned Emma still sitting up.

"Reggie…. Regina…what come on that's not funny," Emma told her, but Regina pretended to snore. "Are you serious?"

"Call my phone and find out," Regina chuckled. Emma grabbed Regina's phone and called to her surprise a photo she hadn't known Regina had taken of her and Darien graced the phone and she was now under My Only Bae.

"Holy shit," Emma whispered as she fell back on the bed. She didn't know what to do with how she was labeled in Regina's phone, so she just simply settled for silence and Regina cuddling up to her as usual when Darien wasn't between them.

"I broke up with all the others," Regina muttered. "They don't deserve the title like you do."

"Wow," Emma whispered.

'I'm her only bae,' Emma thought.

* * *

Author's Note: I know that Demi is too young for a cochlear implant. I learned that a bit later, and so made some corrections in later chapters. I made it part of the story. So if you're someone who knows about this, don't worry I know.

Please leave a review.


	4. Non-date Date

Author's Note: So I thought about doing a update to say a few things, but I decided that my loyal readers deserved to have an actual update too. So there are two things I want to address here. I've been getting some flame reviews lately and that's fine, haters are gonna hate whatever. But please don't Slut shame in my review, if you have a problem with a woman exploring her sexual identity then go find another story, not written by me.

Secondly this isn't necessarily for those who have no life spreading hate, but just a general thing that I feel needs to be said, because I've seen it happen to other people and they just utterly destroy their own story in the process. And I had someone just attempt to do this to me. But PLEASE DO NOT EVER TELL ME where I am going with MY story. I have to write for me first and you second. Stories are a gift and you don't get to decide the out come unless asked. Hell I don't even decide the outcome. I go where the characters are taking me and if I deviate from that I lose my muse and I refuse to do that. You won't like everything I write no, but I will write what my characters and muse are leading me towards.

Please Enjoy Chapter Four.

* * *

Chapter Four

Non-date Date

"What do you want?" Regina asked as Mary Margaret approached her in the backyard from the garage door. Emma was inside organizing her new tools that Regina had got her since she now intended to build a gazebo in the backyard for Regina to read in and for them to have brunch in. Although Regina had insisted she liked reading on her bench. The Charmings had been released after two days in jail and of course pardoned to her annoyance.

"I see you've remade yourself at home in what should be our house," David grumbled coming up behind Mary Margaret.

"David hush," Mary Margaret scolded. Regina rolled her eyes as she lovingly pushed Darien in a hammock. She wasn't sleeping for once but gurgling happily as she sucked on some plastic keys. Henry was busy looking over the yard trying to determine if they needed to trim back a tree or two and move the swing set she had bought him.

"I ask again, what do you want, you're disturbing me and my family," Regina told them annoyed.

"You mean my family," Mary Margaret snapped. "I don't know what you did to Emma, but we will find out." Regina rolled her eyes.

"This is the last time I am going to ask why you're here and if you don't answer you'll find yourself in a place you won't like," Regina snapped. Henry looked back at his mother and grandparents worried, but he also saw Emma lurking in the doorway unbeknownst to his grandparents.

"There's mold in our apartment and the rent is insanely high."

"Yes, which is why I had to require a new security deposit from you, I had the entire thing renovated. Are you telling me in the three days you've been back, you have failed to open the window and restarted the mold problem. I believe I left very specific instructions about your return to your loft apartment as I'd had to have everything cleaned and fixed due to your abysmal care."

"We did," David said tightly.

"I do not believe you, I will fix the mold, but of course the cost will come in next month's rent, now please leave, as you can see I am very busy." Regina returned to her book, but she was watching them. Mary Margaret started to argue again, but then both David and Mary Margaret disappeared.

"Reggie, play nice," Emma called.

"I swear they're at home," Regina called back. She looked Emma's way and tried to give her an innocent smile and Emma just shook her head, but Regina caught the smile she gave her back.

* * *

"Mom I was thinking maybe I should stay here when you go to Portland with Demi," Henry commented a bit later as they sat on the grass enjoying a picnic in the grass. The concrete was drying in an octagonal shape. Regina had magically pushed back the trees just a tad. And resituated the swing set so she could watch her children play easily once it was built.

"Huh, kid why would you want to do that?" Emma asked as she gently cradled Demi against the receiving blanket she now held over her shoulder. She was all sweaty, but Demi didn't seem to mind. And if she wasn't mistaken neither did Regina.

"Because I'm worried about gram and gramps coming over and destroying the house again." Regina frowned and stroked his head.

"No, you don't have to worry about that. Emma and I both will be putting up protections so that Blue and your grandparents can't try this again okay. The house will be fine, and even if it's not I don't care, what is important is that we're all there giving Darien love." He smiled at her and nodded. Emma smiled at them as she unconsciously delivered a kiss onto Darien's sleeping face. She was so unsure how she could love this kid so much it was almost overwhelming, but Regina loved Henry this much and if it was one thing Emma could do for her in return it was love crap out of her kid, like she had her too. Which for Emma meant doing things with her and Henry she had always dreamed about. And giving them things, she had always wanted.

"Regina?" Emma asked suddenly.

"Yes dear?" Regina answered. Emma blushed a little she'd been getting more dears out of Regina lately and it wasn't sarcastic either.

"Did you mean it when you said this is my house too?" Emma asked her. Regina frowned.

"Did I leave something out in the tools I bought?" Regina asked. "Cause if you need more stuff to solidify the fact that you live here, or more pictures or do you need a Swan Cave." Emma smiled at her. Henry was concerned but he couldn't help but chuckle.

"Swan Cave would be cool, but no everything is fine, I just realized that I want to start giving Henry and Demi all the things I wanted too. Like Summer barbecues in the backyard, but I can't do that without a deck that we sunbathe on and a grill."

"I can magic that right now," Regina grinned.

"No, I wanna build it, because if this is my house too I wanna put the work in with Henry." Henry groaned.

"Oh, Emma I'm not cut out for this the concrete was fun, but I'm an indoor kid." They all laughed.

"Kid you gotta learn to work with your hands," Emma told him.

"Yes, Henry this could be fun. We'll all build the deck together I think, by hand. The gazebo though I will leave to you two since Emma already insisted I'm not allowed to lift a finger for that." Emma cheered. "But…"

"But what?" Emma asked pouting.

"Relax dear, I just want a stone grill that will look much better don't you think?" Emma was silent for a moment.

"Yes, yes you are on to something Reggie."

"Great I can't wait to shop for outdoor furniture, and I think I'll move the bench near my apple tree, I don't know yet," Regina hummed.

"Oh, Mom, Emma can we get a pool it can go over there a nice big one."

"Henry you can't even swim," Regina pointed out. Emma looked at them wide eyed.

"What why not?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

"Like he said he's not an outdoor kid, and there's no town pool, I mean recently thought about it, but when we got here it was just that everyone went to the beach to swim, and in any case, Henry barely put a toe in the water but he liked to walk the beach, so we didn't swim."

"Can you swim?" Emma asked her.

"Hmm…of course not, do I look like my mother would ever let me go naked in a river?" Emma looked at her for a moment and then nodded.

"You're right, that is completely stupid question, no way Cora go around letting you swim naked with other people to see. You barely got your horse lessons." Regina nodded.

"Exactly," Regina lied. She of course knew how to swim; her mother didn't want her to drown after all. But Emma having to be close to her in the pool to teach her how to swim well that couldn't be passed up.

"Well Millses, we're adding swimming to our list even if we have to drive to another town. Matter of fact as soon as this one is all healed up and can hold up her head, we'll get her swimming too."

"Emma are you insane my baby is too young," Henry told her quickly taking his sister who was just waking up. She was likely ready for a feeding Regina thought, her breasts seemed to be eager to feed her anyway.

"No, I'm telling you kid as long as she can hold her head up, she's good to go for professional baby swim classes." Henry stroked her back.

"Don't worry Demi, I won't let Emma try to drown you," Henry told her. Emma and Regina chuckled. Eventually Demi gave a cry that indicated she wanted Regina. Henry handed her over and Regina opened her shirt and soon had her nursing.

"She eats a lot I'm surprised she's not fat," Henry chuckled.

"Oh, I wouldn't talk so much, you ate just as much as her if not more," Regina told him. "You had me up every two and a half hours instead of the four, begging for a bottle at this stage. Besides, she's breast fed, so she needs to feed more frequently, because the milk is better than formula."

"I'm surprised you didn't find a way to breast feed Henry," Emma chuckled as Henry blushed at apparently the idea of having his mom's breasts.

"I didn't know it was a possibility back then or I might have, I mean I could have gotten a wet nurse, but honestly formula was like the best thing ever so I didn't have to let him get attached to some other woman in the meantime." Emma frowned.

"Well thank God you fell in love with formula, I can't imagine Henry's mouth on rando woman's nipple," Emma groaned. Henry just got redder in the face.

"Why are you groaning it's how it was done, my mother breast fed me the first few days, during her seclusion, but than I was given to my wet nurse. And if you had grown up in the Enchanted forest you would have likely also been given to a wet nurse. Actually, no I am sure you would have been. Snow was not fond of the idea of breast feeding herself." Emma frowned.

"Eww."

"Not Eww, you would have been very close with your wet nurse, I was before my mother told me she had gone "home", and I was alone." Regina made quotes with one of her hands when she said home.

"When you say home, you really mean…" Emma mimed taking out her heart and falling dead making Henry and Regina chuckle at her antics.

"Idiot," Regina chuckled.

"What?" Emma asked as if she had no idea what she was doing. Regina just shook her head.

"And yes most likely unfortunately just simply because I was attached, whatever I was attached to my mother destroyed."

"Too bad she didn't destroy herself, and I'm actually surprised she didn't take out your father," Emma murmured.

"Well not for lack of trying on her part though with my father, I'm just a bit cleverer then she was," Regina told them with a shrug as she suddenly found the ground interesting as her mind flashed back to her mother dying. She would never forgive Mary Margaret for making her think she was finally just finally get one thing she had craved since before she was even born, her mother's love.

"You're right I am an idiot," Emma murmured. "Hey, I know what will cheer up this mood."

"What's that?" Henry asked when Regina didn't answer, but she did seem to be paying attention as Darien finished up and she closed her top, before sitting Darien up and lovingly patting her back to burp her.

"Darien's pretty chill when we're awake, so why don't we go take in a movie and then dinner so no one has to cook."

"It's a school night Emma," Regina pointed out.

"And if we go now, we should be back in plenty of time to get the kid to bed." Regina thought about it and nodded.

"I am tired of being cooped up around the house because of Granny, but you get to fight her on this." Emma chuckled.

"Traitor, you're the Evil Queen, why can't you fight that woman?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

"No, no way I'm fighting the wolf, this was your idea to break me out of baby jail, so you fight her," Regina told her a smile spreading over her face involuntarily. Somehow this idiot savior of hers always managed to make her smile.

 _'Success she smiled!' Emma thought._

"Well I certainly have zero complaints about dinner and a movie out of town," Henry grinned. Emma ruffled his hair.

"Of course, you don't kid, you're reaping the benefits on a school night."

"Come on then let's get cleaned up, I have to dress Darien…."

"Oh no, no you get yourself dressed, I will dress Darien for the outing you will waste two hours trying to decide which cute outfit and we'll be late."

"Late for what exactly it's impromptu plans?" Regina asked her. "And it's not my fault she had so many pretty dresses to choose from."

"She didn't even wear it long at the party as she spit up almost as soon as we got there," Emma pointed out.

"What is your point, my daughter leaves this house looking nothing short of immaculate." Emma fell back dramatically.

"She's eight weeks old, how immaculate does she have to look?"

"I'll let you know when we're done getting dressed, now you go take a shower, I won't have you sweating in either car," Regina told her as Darien burped and of course spit up a little. Regina just easily cleaned her mouth before laying her down on her tummy on the blanket while she got her sling on. Once she was tucked inside the wrap she began to clean up lunch. Emma helped bring everything in with Henry after scrunching her nose up at Regina. Once the kitchen was clean Regina went upstairs with Demi. She was out again like a little light so she placed her in her cradle while she found something nice to wear. She was deciding between a red and blue dress she knew Emma had blushed at seeing her in, when there was knock on her door.

"Come in," Regina called. Emma poked her head into the room. She was dressed in a fluffy white robe and toweling her hair.

"Hey so change of plans apparently Henry forgot…" She put large air quotes on forgot with her hands. "…that he has a project due with Ava. So, Mr. Tillman asked if Ava could stay over so they could get it done since Ava mysteriously forgot too. He thinks if Henry comes over she'll find a way to put off the project some more, but under the gaze of the mayor she'll get her act together." Regina huffed.

"Henry!" Regina yelled.

"I'm grounded?" Henry called back as he was glaring at Emma.

"Yes, most definitely you get out everything you will need right now and set up in the living room for when Ava arrives. I want at least half that project done tonight young man."

"Yes ma'am," Henry called back. She could hear him heading to his bedroom.

"Guess I'll just get comfortable then," Regina told her picking up her dress selections. Emma cleared her throat and slipped in.

"Actually I see no reason we have to suffer, Granny volunteered to watch them with the crossbow to make sure they get the project done." Regina paused in going into the closet.

"What about Darien?" Regina asked trying to figure out Emma's angle.

"Oh well Ruby stole the phone from Granny and declared she was babysitting her and not the old woman as she so eloquently put it. I didn't even have to fight Granny on you staying in. Ruby wants alone time with her wolf pup as she so affectionately called Demi." Regina chuckled.

"So you want to go out of town just us to dinner and a movie, does that mean we'll be leaving later?" Regina asked. Emma looked at the clock on Regina's bedside table. It was just after three in the afternoon.

"I thought so, so you could give Henry a few pointers like always, and pump some more milk, you did say she took the bottle from Ruby that one time, and she occasionally takes it from Henry." Regina nodded. Darien still refused to let Emma feed her with a bottle, but Henry or Ruby seemed to be acceptable choices. "I mean if you want to still take her we can, I understand you don't want to be separated from her, especially with my asshole parents around and Blue." Regina made a face.

"I trust the pup to watch over her," Regina replied. "I think a night out without children is in order since this was rather sudden. I think we also need to make time for just Henry and I or rather the both of us. I may have had the baby, but you've been so integral to us I can't imagine doing this alone. It can be a hard adjustment. So I need to take a step away, but we also need to take a step away with Henry."

"I hear what you're saying but you're making a face," Emma told her.

"I've never left her, I've never been more than a room away. With the seclusion I haven't done the small steps like with Henry. I went for coffee or I went shopping without him, and trust me it drove me up the wall though Ruby was quite capable back than as well. But this is Darien now, and she's very precious to me for different reasons." Regina gave a shutter, she could still hear her baby's weak cries until they were silent, still feel her little body in her arms and how limp it was after he took her away.

"Reggie…hey where did you go just now?" Emma asked hugging her. Regina noted she smelled like her shampoo, Emma often ran out of her own which was typically a vanilla scent she had come to love, and then she'd use Regina's because she forgot to get her own at the grocery store. Although Regina usually made her own soap using apples from her apple tree. Maybe she could make some vanilla soap for Emma.

"I…I was back there with him, he took my baby from me," Regina whispered sadly.

"Who did, what baby I thought you cursed yourself?" Emma asked. Regina sniffed and shook her head. They sat on the bed at the end near Darien's cradle. Regina ran her hands over the quilt.

"No, you never wondered why I had this quilt on hand?" Regina asked. Emma hummed.

"I thought maybe it had been Henry's at one point, but he said no, and then I thought maybe it was just one of your projects you never sent away."

"No, I made this in the Enchanted Forest. Before the King, there was only Daniel around, he loved me more than I loved him and for different reasons, but we were happy together, so I lay with him. Because I thought you will never get your wife, so you must settle for a husband, and you lay with your husband. Plus, I wanted to spite mother. It was the night before he died, after we agreed to get married. Wedding preparations can take weeks you know. I found out I was pregnant, and I knew that if my mother found out before she would kill my baby and I couldn't allow that, she took so much from me, she would take my last piece of happiness away. And then there was the King I didn't know what he would do to me yet. He would be publicly slighted now that the announcements had gone out he had found a bride. I knew I had to make everyone think it was his. So, for my baby I made him speed up the wedding hastening my own arrival to my new gilded cage. I was trapped anyway by my mother's spell so what did it matter if I arrived in three weeks or three months. The wedding night was horrible even though I had to do it, I still didn't want it. He was so brutal I was sure I would miscarriage from the bruising. I didn't thankfully. I used a trusted midwife from my father's homeland and she kept my secrets. And then came time for Blue to divine the sex of the baby. That bitch divined a boy. I was ecstatic I already knew I'd call him Daniel; the whole Kingdom was overjoyed. A real heir they called him, but he wasn't. I went out to my apple tree, where Daniel and I spent a lot of time under and I was quietly telling him he'd have a son when the King arrived."

"What did he do?" Emma whispered she was already shaking.

"He told me that my son could not usurp his beautiful Snow from his precious Eva. I wanted to run, live on the border if necessary to avoid the effects of my mother's spell. But he had me surrounded. I have never wanted my mother so much in my life. I knew that her lust for power would have saved my baby. That she would not have allowed him to do that to me to secure the Kingdom a real heir and for me to be Queen. But I had pushed her through the mirror and into wonderland. I called for Rumple, but he didn't come because I refused his lessons, he knew I would come to him after that. And I even wished for Blue, but as usual she ignored me."

"That bitch, she was right there at the party too," Emma growled.

"Yes, but she only cared about her precious Snow. So, while Snow was dancing and celebrating a baby brother with the rest of the kingdom. He was having guards hold me down, just think of it as the Enchanted Forest version of a coat hanger abortion." Emma looked sick. "And after all that my baby actually survived. And it was not a boy it was a girl, her face was scarred from his cuts, but she took each precious breath and was determined to stay. I knew she would stay, and I knew I loved her even if her face scarred."

"But she died anyway?" Emma asked as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"No, she was strong, but he was the real evil. He took one look at her and said I will not have an ugly daughter, smother her. The midwife tried to fight for me, but he killed her then he took my baby and smothered her in front of me before dropping her on a seat like she was trash. I don't know how long I sat holding her as I bled all over myself and the floor. The midwife's blood was everywhere. It was a blood bath I still see the blood everywhere when I picture that room. If that wasn't bad enough rumors followed me that I had done it to myself, that was the start of my evil queen persona, the woman who killed her own baby. He made it very clear to me after that, that I was there only to mother his precious Snow and she did not want a baby sister. And he did not want a son to upstage her. So, he forced me to drink that potion when I was still weak. I never had a choice. He took my only child and then prevented me from having another."

"Then Darien really is a gift," Emma whispered as she hugged Regina. "I'm sorry he did that too you. What do you say we simply do dinner in town at Granny's, that way we can start slow." Regina scoffed amid her tears.

"Then the old woman will tell me I can simply eat her food here." They both chuckled. "It's okay, I have the baby camera on my phone, and I will probably call a million times, but I think I really need a night out not being a mother even if I will worry constantly. He's not here. I will erect a forcefield against Blue and your parents, and if I trust anyone besides you whole heartedly in this town it will be Granny and Ruby or Archie. Maybe Belle to do the right thing despite Rumple I don't know yet."

"Yeah Belle feels like a wildcard because of love," Emma answered. "But if it will make you happy than yes we can definitely still go out of town." They smiled at one another. "Also, you did a really good job on this quilt."

"Thanks, I spun the hemp and gold myself," Regina told her.

"Wait you mean from like actual straw, you can do that?" Emma asked wide eyed.

"Yes, my mother spun straw into gold my entire life. I used to lay in a basket by her feet when she required my presence and wanted me away from the wet nurse. She would spin gold for my grandfather. By the time I was four and able to handle my owner smaller version I could do it. My mother then tried to teach me more magic, but nothing was ever produced with her. I think I was too afraid but spinning always calmed me. I can actually spin anything into gold, my mother only ever managed straw."

"Wow, I have to see you do it one day." Regina nodded as she stood up.

"Well if we're doing this, we should go all out, so red dress or the blue dress?" She held up both and Emma bit her lip.

"I am absolutely torn," Emma told her honestly. Regina nodded and put the dresses to the side. She went into her closet and ran her hands over black bags before she picked out a new dress she had just bought. It was tight around her torso and actually flared out at the waist. It was deep purple and sleeveless, perfect for getting cold and Emma offering her jacket. Regina grinned yes this was the one.

"How about this one, it's new and I've not had a good occasion to wear it until now." Emma gulped. She knew she was going to have a hard time not looking at Regina's cleavage. She blamed Darien that would be popping more than ever in a dress like that. "I'll take your silence as a yes." Regina grinned at her and hung the dress up.

"Very well why don't you watch Demi while I hope in the shower myself." Emma only nodded. Regina left her to watch over Demi while she took a quick shower and then they switched places though she felt Emma's eyes linger on her before the bathroom. Regina dress comfortably for while they were still home. She didn't want to get spit up on her dress. Emma seemed to have the same idea when she came back to take Darien downstairs while Regina pumped. Regina pumped, but no surprise her daughter was already wanting to be back on the breast. While Darien nursed she helped Henry and eventually Ava. Then Ruby arrived early at Regina's suggestion, so she could already start caring for Darien and ease Regina in the idea of still leaving the house. Granny was the last to arrive when both of them actually changed.

"You owe me," Henry told Emma. She glared at him but gave him fifty dollars. He and Ava were already finished with their project, but Emma had needed some excuse as to why it would only be the two of them. At first, she hadn't meant for it to be kid free, but the idea had come to her in the shower. As Regina said having a newborn had pretty much been sprung on them.

"Don't forget to brain storm for our family trip." Henry nodded and went back to Ava. Ruby looked at Emma as she gently rocked Darien.

"Looking good in the suit Em," Ruby told her before whispering. "She's going to love it." Emma blushed she had chosen a pair dark blue skinny jean with a tan belt and matching dress shoes. While pairing that with a light blue dress shirt that she rolled the sleeves up on. Over that was a purple and charcoal gray tie to match Regina's dress thanks to magic. She finished it all with a charcoal grey vest and jacket. And she was pretty sure Regina would be in the jacket by the end of the night. At that moment Regina appeared at the top of the stairs looking gorgeous and paired the dress with a tan belt. And of course, tan heels that were begging Emma to leave them on as they made love in her opinion.

"Ms. Swan I believe if you leave your mouth hanging open like that you'll catch flies." Ruby snickered as Emma finally closed her mouth and coughed using it as an excuse to exit the foyer and into the downstairs bathroom for a moment.

"Looking real good Queenie, have fun on your date night," Ruby grinned.

"Not a date, we are just simply enjoying a night away from the children." Ruby laughed.

"God you two are so wonderfully domestic, like I said enjoy your date."

"Oh, Demi perhaps I shouldn't leave you with the pup she thinks she's funny." Darien smiled up at her with a big smile and Regina returned it. She blue spit bubbles and babbled. She was talkative tonight. When Emma came back she was blowing on Darien's belly and lifting her up and Darien's smile was so wide.

"Oh, Emma how can we leave this?" Regina pouted. Emma smiled.

"I know, but we must, a break is a break-even Granny believes in breaks."

"No, I don't, you should continue your seclusion properly," Granny growled.

"Old woman we talked about this, this my bonding time with my wolf pup, and you will not stand in my way if it is happening sooner. Besides she's nine weeks tomorrow, and that means that Regina is finally allowed to start taking her out and slowly resuming normal life.

"Does that mean she can cook again?" Henry asked hopeful.

"Never you mind, and no I'll continue bringing meals into the third month."

"Oh, please Granny how about we take it as I call if I am overwhelmed and you immediately take over no questions out. All this laying around is getting to me," Regina pleaded to Emma's surprise. It made her scoff.

"Who knew the Evil Queen was afraid of the big bad wolf, Mary Margaret and David should have just had her infiltrate your castle and set you straight then no dark curse."

"Thankfully not then no Henry and no Darien and that's not a world I want to live in." Emma scrunched her face.

"Oh yeah a very idiotic naïve Princess Emma, yeah no thanks I am good."

"I'll think about it maybe add one task to your list to see how you fair." Regina nodded happily at Granny.

"Thank you, Peasant women have gotten back to work a lot sooner than me."

"But you are anything but a peasant Queenie," Ruby laughed.

"Yes, we have to look after your delicate sensibilities," Granny teased, and this sent every occupant in the house laughing.

"Ha…ha laugh it all up," Regina grumbled. She kissed her daughter again before Emma got in her own goodbye of kisses and hugs. They kissed Henry and reminded him and Ava not to full around and get at least half of it done. Regina erected a forcefield and then Emma erected her own before they walked to Emma's new car. She opened the door for Regina who slid easily into the passenger's seat.

 _'Yes, I made a nice choice with the tan leather,' Regina mused._

"Admiring your work, your majesty?" Emma asked.

"Yes actually," Regina told her as they drove off, they lapsed into comfortable silence, At one point passing Leroy who ran off.

"I hope they get one of Granny's cross bolts in the shoulder if they try to go to the house," Emma murmured. Regina chuckled as they were now heading down the road to the town line and the town disappeared.

"So, what possessed you to buy this car in particular?" Emma asked. "I mean aside from it being expensive, you didn't strike me as the type to buy a really fast car." Regina shrugged.

"I have a thing for fast cars and soft butch women. I honestly got this car to fuck in, drove it maybe once never found the right girl to fuck inside it." Emma's hands were gripping the steering wheel hard. Regina had just said fuck twice now and it lit a fire in her core.

"Well this is mine now no take backs so no fucking in here with my permission."

"Oh, Miss Swan I wouldn't dream of fucking in this car without your express permission." Emma's mouth went absolutely dry at the thought of Regina naked on her tan leather seats with a look in her eyes begging her to just fuck her deeply. Emma's pants felt tight at the thought of thrusting in and out...Emma's thoughts trailed off she almost missed when Regina was clearly calling home as they neared the town line.

"Everything is fine Queenie, the kids are hard at work, and Demi and I are cuddling," Ruby told her before she could speak.

"You were expecting my call," Regina replied with pursed lips.

"You always call just before you cross the town line I watched Henry on your weekends away remember."

"I remember Pup, which is the only reason you're watching Darien now."

"As if you would have been able to keep me away from my wolf pup," Ruby laughed. Emma chuckled she knew it was all good banter between them.

"Very well Pup, it seems you have things under control. I will call again in thirty minutes as is customary." Ruby chuckled.

"I look forward to your call and remember enjoy your date." Ruby hung up before could reply but the word date had Emma pulling at her shirt collar, she didn't dare look at Regina for a reaction. They were over the town line and Emma paused taking a minute to adjust to the loss of magic before they continued on.

"Can I ask a question I hope won't ruin the night?" Emma asked as they drove.

"Hmm…" Regina replied.

"Did you…did…. you…did you ever give her a name?" Emma asked.

"Give who…" Regina stopped short as realization hit her. "Oh yes, I did name her."

"Can I ask what it is?"

"Imogene after Daniel's mother. He spoke of her a lot and if anyone could raise a kind and brave boy like Daniel, I thought she deserved to have her only grandchild named after her." Regina cleared her throat.

"Can you visit her grave?" Emma asked.

"I brought her over with me in the curse much in the way I did Daniel and my father. I couldn't bare the thought of her rotting, so I magically preserved her body and took away the scars. The scars used to stay to help remind me of my anger, but when I cast the curse I realized I just needed her to look like she was sleeping. It was better before because she slept curled up in Daniel's arms, but now it's hard, because she's alone."

"She's not alone, you're there with her every single day even when you are not physically there." Regina smiled at her.

"Thank you, but I don't really wanna talk about such subjects anymore, I just want to enjoy tonight as much as I can around my separation anxiety."

"Noted, so no kids talk then."

"I guess that means no bitching about Henry," Regina said. Emma chuckled.

"Cut the kid some slack, he's working on it now, we can give him a warning this time, it's his first offense."

"We'll see when I see his project in the morning." Emma nodded knowing if it got too bad she'd have to come clean or save the kid somehow. She owed him big for incurring his mother's wrath, so she could get her out on a date even if Regina didn't know it was a date and he didn't realize it was date. She had no idea how Henry would honestly feel about them full on dating, but damn it did she want to know if there was a chance before his disapproval got in the way.

"You think Demi misses us already?" Emma asked.

"If she doesn't miss me as much as I miss her right now, I'll be heartbroken, but I suspect she's perfectly snuggled up to the wolf like I don't even exist." Emma chuckled.

"Your voice tells me you think of Demi as a traitor." Regina huffed.

"She is!" Regina exclaimed. "You see the way she snuggles up to you at night and the Pup it's unbelievable meanwhile she's screaming her little head off with me."

"Maybe because you always take care of all her needs, she doesn't need to scream with us." Regina scoffed.

"As I said, she's a traitor to her Mills name, it's not right I tell you Mills women love their mothers." Emma was practically in tears as the laughter shook her body.

"You know the best part is I think she loves you the most, she just doesn't need to cry for you because you're always there," Emma replied.

"Well it would be nice to feel wanted by her," Regina huffed. Emma laughed some more.

"Believe me Reggie you are over thinking this, she is going to be your little shadow. I've already had a talk with your seamstress as soon as she's old enough to stay in at least one outfit for an outing, we are getting matching mother daughter outfits." Regina chuckled.

"Good, cause when she's cute and sassy I'm hoping maybe we can all go as a threesome, but in our own styles of coordinating outfits.

"Please we gotta get the kid in on it and take the most obnoxious family photo we can. I've wanted that my entire life to be apart of one of those obnoxious things." Regina couldn't help but smile.

"Sure, we can even place it over the mantel where my horse photo was in the white room. That way it will be right smack dab there and it will torture Mary Margaret, because God knows I'll let her in my house just once for it to really rub it in."

"Ooh I like that plan. You know she actually wanted to take that kind of photo with me, but I just never wanted it with her and David, it never felt right."

"I know what you mean," Regina said thinking back to paintings with her mother and father. While her mother had certain demands, she was always happy to be posing with her father, the artist always seemed to capture their love for one another. But with Leopold and Snow she'd always been excluded, and she found after Imogene she didn't mind, but also it hurt. Weren't princesses supposed to grow up and marry into a loving family?

"You know I don't know why people hate your evil genius, I rather admire it," Emma told Regina. Regina couldn't help but smile.

"You'll find that I am frequently underestimated."

"Well that is a mistake if I have ever heard one," Emma replied.

"Hmm…it's alright it means I have a lot of victories under my belt." Thirty minutes later Regina called home to check on Demi. She was met by screaming.

"It's all under control, she's just not used to a bottle at this time," Ruby told her. "Once she accepts that I am in charge of feeding all will be well."

"She must be really hungry tonight, I fed her not even that long before we left," Regina frowned.

 _'Maybe I should start making sure she nurses longer,' Regina thought._ Most days she was content to let Darien decide how long she would nurse for, but maybe it was time to start ensuring she made longer feedings if her tummy could handle it.

"Maybe try laying her on her nursing pillow in your lap and it will trick her," Emma suggested. Ruby was silent as she did and soon they heard Darien nursing.

"Thanks for the trick, now that she's getting milk, I guess she's deciding not to fight it," Ruby told her. "All right now enjoy your date you two, call back only after dinner!"

"Yes Pup," Regina replied amused as Ruby hung up.

"You'll text her in between, won't you?" Emma asked to be sure.

"Of course," Regina replied. They made it to Portland, and the restaurant Emma had picked out had a wonderful ambiance. It was low lighting, fine dining, and quite romantic. Or at least that's what the restaurant looked like through the window before Emma dragged her off in a different direction.

"Where are we going?" Regina asked.

"You're not the only one with friends, I got us in to something called le gout de noir," Emma grinned.

"Dining in the dark?" Regina asked to be sure she heard correctly. "Oh, how exciting but can you handle that not knowing what you are eating?"

"I can handle it," Emma told her. This way Regina couldn't see how nervous she was on their date.

"But you don't get to select your food Emma," Regina pointed out.

"All good," Emma told her, so Regina just simply caught up to her and clasped her hand in Emma's. Emma couldn't help but give her a big smile before they headed over to the restaurant which was called Opaque. When they entered it, they found themselves in a lovely lounge room with low blue lighting.

"Oh, okay I thought for sure we'd already be in pitch black that takes some worry away," Emma commented. Regina could hear the relief in her voice. They took seats in the lounge and immediately were seen to by the hostess.

"Hi, we have a reservation under Swan." Emma greeted. The woman smiled.

"Ah yes, we can seat you right away, so a few things to go over, is this your first-time dining in the dark?"

"Yes," they both answered." The woman nodded.

"So just to really prepare you, you will be dining in absolute complete darkness, all your servers are visually impaired so that is how they are able to get around in the dark. There are no, night vision goggles or anything like that." They both nodded their heads. "We insist that if you need to use your phone that you alert one of our servers and have them escort you out here. Now meal choices, for the best experience I would opt for the one hundred percent mystery meal."

"You mean I do get to choose?" Emma asked excited. Regina couldn't help but smile at her.

"Well I will opt for the complete mystery meal," Regina told the hostess with her own smile.

"Well in this case your choosing will be Meat, Fish, or Vegetarian." Emma made a face. Regina beckoned the waitress closer and whispered that Emma would have the meat.

"There now it's a mystery to you too," Regina grinned. Emma smiled at her.

"Reggie you chose the meat, right?" Emma asked. Regina simply shrugged in response. A server asked them about their drinks which would be delivered to them at the table.

"A glass of wine won't hurt, she has bottles for tonight," Emma reminded her when Regina had looked longingly at the wine list.

"I'll have your finest red then," Regina smiled at the bartender even though she was sure he couldn't see her.

"And I'll have a beer," Emma told him. Soon they were both being led into the dark room. Regina was careful to keep her hand on Emma's shoulder who had a hand on the server. As she adjusted sounds and smells became louder. Eventually they were seated with Emma to her left.

"I'm afraid to touch anything on the table," Emma whispered. Regina chuckled as she slowly used her hands to find everything. She gently took Emma's hands in her own and guided her to her water glass and silverware.

"This is awkward but nice, thank you for bringing me here," Regina told her. Emma's smile was so big in the dark, and Regina could feel the happiness radiating off Emma.

"You don't mind dining alone with me?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled.

"You sleep in my bed, why would dining together be a step too far?" Regina asked. Emma blushed.

"Yeah, but there's always a baby in that bed between us," Emma pointed out. "Now we are alone."

"Well as long as you don't need me to start singing nursery rhymes, I don't think I see the problem." They both chuckled as their drinks finally arrived. Regina sighed in contentment as she tasted her wine. It wasn't as good as she had in her cellar at home, but her sense of taste was enhanced. Emma also seemed to enjoy her beer. It didn't take long at all before they were given appetizers of mini-grilled cheese Regina soon discovered to her displeasure, but Emma clearly had something else.

"Did you get what I got?" Emma asked sounding miserable.

"Why don't we switch, I think you'll love what I have," Regina suggested.

"Whatever it is has to be better than this," Emma moaned quietly. Regina lifted a mini grilled cheese and gently reached out to feed Emma. Emma was blushing so hard as she felt her face grow warm at the way Regina's thumb caressed her lips to find them.

"Open your mouth," Emma did so, and Regina managed to deposit a mini-grilled cheese in her mouth. Emma let out a tiny moan, but honestly, she didn't think it was the grilled cheese she was reacting too but Regina's touch. She even managed to feed Regina back.

"You had truffles and you're upset?" Regina asked enjoying every bite.

"I didn't like it," Emma pouted. But her pout didn't stay long as Regina was feeding her again. And Emma happily fed her back. After appetizers the main course came, it was a fried oyster pasta for her, and Emma ended up with the usual roast chicken breast with potatoes and salad, but since they had yet to end their food sharing she had to admit it tasted good. Emma wasn't so much a fan of the oysters, but the pasta she liked.

 _'At least she's trying something new,' Regina thought. 'Although I would have loved to see the cute faces she's making so I can call her a child.'_

Eventually after a soup that Emma was not a fan of, Regina suggested they get the check and experience dessert at a little hole in the wall place she knew. Emma immediately agreed. They finished their wine and beer before the waiter came over and led them away. Back in the lounge Emma was able to pay their bill refusing to let Regina know the cost. Although it apparently made Emma's eyebrows shoot up to her hairline for a moment before she produced her card. Once outside they checked each other for stains and were pleasantly surprised they were good to go.

"Now it's my turn, I should drive," Regina told Emma. Emma grinned at her and handed over the keys. Regina drove closer to the docks and parked before she led Emma down an alley way to a little restaurant that was all about dessert, wine, and craft beer to her delight.

"I recommend we share this molten chocolate cake and the cheese cake for the full experience. It will automatically be paired with your preference of wine or beer." Emma nodded.

"I trust you, plus kind of hard to go wrong with cheese cake and chocolate." Regina gave Emma a big smile.

"My feelings exactly." Soon they had ordered. Emma had a nice beer that paired well, while Regina had a glass of wine. Regina made it a point to feed Emma the first bite of chocolate cake. She watched her lick her lips and not for the first time wondered what Emma's tongue could do between her legs. She bit her bottom lip at the thoughts and pressed her legs together under the table. She was already wet. Meanwhile Emma wasn't fairing any better as she watched Regina sucked the chocolate off a spoon.

 _'Fuck I just wanna be that spoon, can I please be that spoon,' Emma thought._ They finished their desert and wine or beer in Emma's case in silence as they simply stared at one another. Afterwards Regina paid for their desert despite protests before they went walking by the water. Regina shivered a bit and soon Emma's jacket was around her as they walked and held hands.

"Regina," Emma started. "Tonight is…." Emma was cut off by Regina's cell phone going off.

"Sorry that's the Pup, something must be wrong, or she wouldn't call." Regina answered as she worried about Darien.

"Heeeey please tell me you're almost home?" Ruby asked.

"No, we're still in Portland, what's wrong?" Regina asked as Emma's face scrunched up as she waited for answer.

"Demi won't stop crying. She's barely taken anything from the bottle the few times I tried. And now the walls are literally shaking, so I think she has magic, you need to get home like now. Nothing I am doing is soothing her."

"We're on our way!" Regina exclaimed. "You should have called sooner, it was too soon to leave her." Regina hung up and hurried back to the car with Emma hot on her heels.

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Demi has magic, she's shaking the walls, because she's so upset." Emma hurried even faster and got into the driver's side. Once Regina was strapped in they headed back to storybrooke. The hour to Portland had seemed like nothing, but on the way back it felt like forever. As soon as they were over the town line though Regina used magic and they were parked in front of the house. It was shaking from the outside, pictures had fallen off the walls when they entered and books off shelves.

"Mom!" Henry cried hugging her. He hugged Emma too.

"Hi sweetie where is Ruby?"

"She took Demi upstairs to her room to lessen the sound," Henry grimaced. He was at least already ready for bed. Regina quickly put her purse down and Emma's jacket on a hook before she got her heels off and went upstairs. As soon as she entered the nursery the shaking of the house stopped. Ruby looked so grateful to see Regina as Granny also turned as well from trying to calm her.

"Hey there love stop all this crying, mommy is here," Regina told her careful to talk towards her right side. She didn't know if her daughter heard her with any clarity, but as soon as she was back in Regina's arms she calmed further and rooted around for a nipple.

"We'll get out of your hair," Granny told her. Ruby gave her a hug and then Emma who had come up as well.

"Come on let's get you a bottle, mommy had a few drinks tonight," Regina told her stroking her head.

"See and you thought she hated you, she's been screaming her ass off just for you," Emma snickered.

"Emma language in front of the baby," Regina scolded. They went back downstairs to warm a bottle.

"Finally, I can get some rest," Henry sighed.

"Did you finish your group project?" Regina asked him sharply as her eyes narrowed. He stood up straight and nodded his head vigorously.

"It's all done now I promise, you can even ask Granny," Henry replied.

"I want to see it as soon as she's eating." He nodded and hurried out of the kitchen. Once the bottle was warm they retired to the living room where Henry prepared to show them everything. Darien settled onto the nursing pillow in Regina's lap before she placed the bottle in her mouth.

"Very nice kid," Emma complimented as he flipped through some pages from the report.

"Henry Daniel Mills," Regina snapped as Darien pushed the bottle away, she did not want it. "For some reason do you start to take me for a fool?" Henry looked confused as did Emma. "I've recently had a baby not a head injury. You wrote that report over a week ago. So where is the new work for your current project?" Henry opened his mouth to speak, but he just looked at Emma unsure what to say. He wasn't lying, and his mother had just assumed that the deadline was sooner than it was.

"Um…I'll just go get my game system from my room," Henry said refusing to betray Emma. Regina just looked even more furious for lack of an explanation and was taking a deep breath to lay into Henry some more.

"No wait!" Emma cried out. She should have known that Regina was on top of the kid's school work. She turned to Regina who was furious as she also fought with Darien to take the bottle. "Henry has had his project or report whatever done with Ava for weeks now. I wanted to go out with you alone on like a... a…a date and I was too chicken to ask."

"A date?" Henry asked. "You said it was just to give mom a break."

"Yes, well I didn't know how you'd feel about that," Emma blushed refusing to look at either of them in the eye now.

"Henry you are no longer grounded, I'm sorry I raised my voice at you," Regina told him.

"It's okay mom, I knew you'd be upset." He gave her a hug and a kiss which she returned.

"Go, get up to bed, I'll sound proof your room, she's going to be fussy tonight." He nodded and kissed them both good night.

"Regina…" Emma started.

"Can you look up in the baby book, how much I have to pump and dump, so she can nurse." Emma nodded eager to do something for Regina.

"This says you don't have to do that, that waiting two hours after your last drink

is sufficient." Regina sighed and looked at the clock on the wall, they had already been back in storybrooke about twenty-minutes. Regina decided then to take Demi for a walk, maybe that would keep her calm for the remaining time until she could nurse. Emma of course followed and set up the pram for her.

"It's okay if you wanna stay in," Regina told her.

"Not a chance," Emma told her. "I already popped upstairs and let Henry know we were going for a walk." Regina nodded. They left the house. Regina made sure the protection spells were still active. Thankfully the cool night air seemed to calm Darien for the moment. She didn't go out at night and so was looking around at the passing street lights and darkness. They were silent just enjoying the night air and Darien was enjoying the constant motion. Emma silently indicated that they should head towards town. Regina just simply nodded. They had just arrived outside of Granny's when Emma stopped.

"Hot chocolate with Cayenne pepper and cinnamon?" Emma asked. Regina smiled and nodded. Normally she wouldn't indulge anymore so late, but she needed the calories. Plus, Darien didn't appreciate it when she went too long without eating some type of hot pepper.

"Hold the cream though," Regina told her. Emma nodded Darien started crying so she pushed stroller back and forth.

"Oh, I know love it was so calming, just another…" She glanced at the clock tower. "Just another twenty-five minutes and mommy can safely nurse you."

"You know if I were still Sheriff I would have that baby taken from you," David told her walking up with Mary Margaret. Regina paused in talking to her daughter and looked up at the Charmings. Her smile disappeared from her face when she met David's eyes.

"Fortunately, you were never Sheriff," Regina told him. "So, if you could go about your business and leave us be that would be great."

"You still haven't fixed the mold yet," Mary Margaret grumbled.

"It's been a few hours, who should I have called late in the day?" Regina asked her tilting her head to the side.

"I just thought since you're so free with your magic, considering that's the only way you could have renovated so fast." Mary Margaret made air quotes when she said renovate.

"Hmph I'll let Marco know what you think of his work on the cabinets," Regina told her.

"Bullshit Regina it all looks the same," David told her.

"You know what if you have a complaint, you can complain during my office hours between ten and ten thirty Monday through Friday like all my other tenants," Regina told them. "I'm sure you still have my home office number." They glared at her.

"I swear you are such an evil bitch, that kid doesn't deserve to have a mother like you."

"Hey!" Emma said approaching them from behind. She had two hot chocolates in her hand. She had been telling Ruby about the outing when they'd seen the trouble.

"Emma what are you doing out here in the cold?" Mary Margaret asked. Emma rolled her eyes.

 _'It's not that cold,' Emma thought looking at her and Regina's light jackets._

"I was out walking with Regina to calm the baby, why are you speaking to her like that?"

"Your father was just telling me how if he were still Sheriff he'd take my child away from me without probable cause," Regina told her simply, but there was a little dig in her voice as David's eyes narrowed at her.

"Seriously what the fuck is wrong with you two?" Emma asked them. "You are not and never were the Sheriff and you can't just go snatching babies because that's what villains do they snatch babies." Mary Margaret frowned.

"We aren't the villains here Emma she is, if you would just kick her out of the mayoral mansion, you, Henry, and us can be a family."

"You know if she actually lived in the mayoral mansion I might consider asking her to kindly move out and move into a place not on the city's budget. HOWEVER, the facts still remains that officially there is no longer a mayoral mansion. You're stuck at the loft until something else turns up."

"The only reason we're stuck at the loft is because of her!" Mary Margaret cried.

"How so?" Emma asked. "Last I checked that all the bigger properties that Regina owns are occupied by other town tenants, and what is not occupied is run down and owned by Gold. So, what you're asking is for Regina to evict someone, so you can live in a bigger place."

"No, we're asking her to get her ass out of the mayoral mansion and she can go live with her devil spawn or better yet let some actual nice people who are good parents, take the child. The loft is big enough for one person." At that moment a fireball rose from the pram and went flying at Charming hitting him right in the crotch. He began to hop around and pat his crotch as Mary Margaret chased him attempting to put out the fire. Emma thought he deserved it but did pour her hot chocolate on him to put out the fire. Regina laughed and looked at her daughter who cooed at her.

"That was beautiful my love your first fireball and excellent aim too without seeing him." Darien smiled at her

"That kid is dangerous!" David yelled before he stomped off with Mary Margaret.

"Come on we had better get home," Emma told her handing her, her hot chocolate.

"After you get a new hot chocolate Ms. Swan, we can spare a few minutes can't we love?" Emma smiled and hurried back in she grinned at Ruby gratefully who already had a new hot chocolate.

"Tomorrow's going to be a pain with them," Ruby told her. Emma nodded.

"I know." Emma headed back out, and they began their walk home as they drank their hot chocolate. They didn't speak about the Charmings or Darien's magic or even about the date. They made it back to home, and Regina quickly finished off her hot chocolate.

"I'll take care of that and the pram, you take her upstairs, she's been more than patient I think." Regina nodded as she slipped her heels back off and her jacket before taking Darien and her quilt upstairs. She had changed and was settled in bed with Darien nursing contently when Emma finally entered through their shared bathroom. She had braided her hair tonight and had her contacts out for once and her black glasses on. It had taken Regina catching her last week complaining about dry eyes before she felt comfortable enough to wear them.

"I'm sorry," Emma told her. They had simply been sitting in silence aside from the sounds of eating but Emma was the only one that found it uncomfortable because of her parents and her wanting a date with Regina coming to light.

"For what taking me on a date without asking or your parents?"

"Both?" Emma asked. The look on her face threw Regina right back to the first day they met.

"So, you regret the date then?" Regina asked. Emma's eyes went wide.

"No, no, no, it was the best date non-date I have ever been on," Emma cried. Regina smirked as she looked at Emma fully.

"That was my first date non-date, and for first dates it was pretty awesome." Emma blushed super hard as Regina burped Darien. She burped fire making them both laugh and focus on her. Before she went to Emma who she wanted to rock her to sleep. Regina as usual fell asleep watching Emma rock her gently back and forth. She was barely out when she felt Emma place Darien back in her arms and get settled down in bed too.

* * *

Leave a Review :)


	5. Fireworks

Chapter Five

Fireworks

"What are these for?" Regina asked when Emma presented her with flowers. It was her first day back to cooking meals and she was eager to make Henry and Emma's favorite her lasagna. Granny had eased her back into the household work, and finally meals were the last to come back to Henry's displeasure. Also, it would make great leftovers for her to demolish tomorrow morning.

"You told me that last Thursday was your first date, and I'm sorry I didn't ask you directly if I had I would have known, and I would have presented you with flowers to mark the occasion." Regina smiled as she sniffed the flowers before placing them gently in a vase. No one had ever bought her flowers before, I mean Daniel had picked them as they lay in the grass. But no one had bought her flowers just to mark something special for her.

"Thank you, they're lovely," Regina smiled. Emma smiled back.

"I thought maybe this Friday we could try a second date, one where we both know we're on one." Emma blushed hard and looked away from Regina. Regina placed two fingers under Emma's chin and forced her to look at her.

"I would love to go a second date with you, but I am not ready to leave Demi again so soon." Emma practically melted under her touch and at her words.

"I actually don't want to leave her again either, so I thought maybe Henry could stay with Nick or someone, and after we put Darien down after a big feeding, we could basically have our date here. If that's cool with you?" Regina looked weary.

"Are you going to try and cook dinner?" Regina asked. Emma laughed at the fear in Regina's eyes.

"No, I'll take care of the setup and you take care of the meal. Partner effort, we work better together I think." Regina let out a breath of relief.

"Oh good, then yes I will happily partner up with you for the perfect second date." They smiled at each other and laughed a little.

"So, can I help in anyway, while I'm here?"

"Nope, just finished preparing dinner and it can go into the oven on time later, and now Darien and I can accompany our favorite Sheriff to lunch." Emma smiled at that. "We need to discuss the logistics of going to Portland and how to proceed with getting back at Dr. Hartmann." Emma nodded. Regina had wanted to know what she was getting Darien into with the implants. At first, she had been tempted to trust him as he was an expert, but than both her and Emma had learned that he had several young patients contract meningitis and that it wasn't recommended for a child under twelve months to have that surgery. Regina had been understandably furious. Now they had a new appointment with a new and better doctor to get Darien her first hearing aid at least and Regina wanted to attend sign language classes as a family.

"Shall we walk?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. Emma set up the pram while talking to Darien who was smiling happily in her arms. She was always happy for Emma to visit in the middle of the day and Emma never missed a day. Regina was grabbing her new designer bag which had space for a few of her things and mostly Darien's things when she saw Darien grunt.

"What, what's wrong why are you grunting?" Emma asked Darien.

"Oh Emma, bathroom now!" Regina cried as she dropped the bag and hurried over, but it was too late, Darien was already peeing down Emma's front. Emma looked horrified.

"Where is her diaper?" Emma asked. Regina cringed as Darien still made grunting noises. Regina just took her upstairs with Emma following. She put Darien on a miniature potty. Making sure to used, her body to support her back and head. She made a sound signaling Darien to poop. Emma came in the bathroom as she was going.

"What weird shit are you doing with the kid?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled.

"It's not weird, we didn't really have diapers in the Enchanted Forest. I should have started after she was born, but I was quite exhausted. Granny just said I should rather use the time to observe her cues than think I am being a shit mom by not starting right away like I did Henry. But I had less to physically recover from other than lack of sleep with him."

"But diapers make everything better."

"Diapers cause diaper rash and it's weird to sit in your own waste. Better this way, she'll be out of diapers before you know it. Henry was fully potty trained by eighteen months."

"Eighteen months!" Emma exclaimed. "All right I'm game, I need to see you proven right or wrong on this." Regina chuckled. Once Darien finished. She cleaned her butt with special soap that was clearly labeled for Darien and water in the sink. Once she was all fresh, Regina changed her clothes.

"Going diaper free all together today?"

"Yes, because if she has any accidents it will remind me to pay attention, I've been gradually building up to today. Yesterday was a half day and today is a full day right love?" Darien just smiled up at her big. Once she was dressed Regina handed Darien back over to Emma, so she could clean the small potty.

"I've always wondered about the sprayer, been great for my period."

"Well it is for that and this, dear," Regina commented. "In my Kingdom, you always washed a little after the bathroom, but it was not in your mother's. Imagine my horror when I arrived, and no one offered me water to wash after. I like to think I improved their way of life by cursing them here." Emma chuckled as Regina made a face.

"I'm honestly surprised you don't have a proper water toilet thingy." Regina's brow scrunched up in thought.

"Do you mean a bidet?" Regina asked.

"Yeah that thing," Emma told her. Regina chuckled.

"I did, but the sprayer is easier with a baby toilet," Regina shrugged. She put the toilet back and then washed her hands. She looked at herself in the mirror and grimaced. She quickly touched up her make up before pulling the top layer of her hair back with an apple clip. She hadn't had her hair long in a while. She left the bottom long and flowing.

"I like your natural curls, and when you decide to wear them."

"I wouldn't say I decided to wear them so much as someone only let me get my makeup done this morning," Regina said turning and tickling Darien's feet and making her smile big. Emma couldn't help but smile at them.

 _'I bet she was this beautiful with Henry,' Emma thought._ They walked out of the bathroom and back downstairs. Soon they were walking into town. They were enjoying the silence and walk. Emma was happily pushing the pram the entire way.

"Don't kill me but I just realized you have princess curls, like I don't know why I was ever surprised you came out curly haired," Emma laughed. Regina glared at her and scoffed.

"Whatever you're lucky you even have waves, god knows I tried everything to get Snow's hair to curl like a proper princess. It's not right." Emma laughed. Regina chuckled as well. They made it to Granny's and Regina held the door open. Regina got some weird looks because she really hadn't been out in town with her hair curly, but she just shrugged, she was otherwise immaculate. Emma went to their usual booth and quickly lifted Darien out as she took a seat facing the door. Regina moved the pram off to the side out of the way before sitting opposite Emma and Darien. Ruby was of course over immediately to take their orders and see to Darien.

"I'll have my usual," Emma told her.

"And for you Regina?" Red asked.

"I'll have the pickled bean and egg salad, and can you add fresh tomatoes to that. And on the side of that I'll have your poached salmon." Red nodded and wrote it down. "To drink I will have water with lemon please."

"I'll make the portions large." Regina grinned.

"You know me so well Pup." Red chuckled as she walked away before Granny started yelling.

"You can take her hat off it's quite warm in here," Regina told her. Emma nodded and slipped off the white hat to reveal silky curls held down by a lace band with a small crystal crown.

"Oh my God really Regina?" Emma asked.

"What?" Regina asked. "She looks adorable."

"That isn't the point. I didn't even look at what you put her in until just down." Darien was wearing a very pretty, white lace dress with small crystals sewn into a crown.

"I sewed the crystals in myself this morning, she wouldn't wear it until I did it honest," Regina told her. Emma facepalmed.

"Oh my God, you're going to be just as high maintenance as your mommy, aren't you?" Emma asked holding up Darien and looking at her fully. Darien just gave a big smile. Emma couldn't help but kiss her forehead.

"Emma what do you think you are doing?" Mary Margaret demanded to know.

"I thought I was enjoying lunch," Emma snarked back.

"No, I mean what are you doing holding the Evil Queen's baby and kissing her after what she did to David that kid is a danger to society just like her mother. She attacked David." There was a murmur through the diner and Regina suddenly felt her defenses rise.

"Well maybe he shouldn't have been insulting me, she was protecting me." Darien looked at Snow and immediately started crying.

"Oh, hey it's okay, Mary Margaret was just leaving, she's not going to do anything bad," Emma told her getting Darien focusing on her as she bounced her.

"Emma you need stop this nonsense, we should put that kid over the town line before she does any harm, and arrest Regina for creating a weapon."

"Hey, my daughter isn't a weapon, she's a baby and she's innocent and I won't have you treating her like she's done something wrong when she hasn't."

"I think you need to leave before I arrest you for disturbing the peace," Emma told her. "And Regina is right Demi is just a baby and is innocent, and I'm not going to let anyone treat her like she's done something wrong when she hasn't. I grew my entire life like that because you put me in a wardrobe and I wouldn't wish that on anyone else. So, leave now Mary Margaret you're upsetting my daughter."

"Daughter?" Mary Margaret asked in disgust. "She's not your daughter, you may think you have to share Henry with her, but this is her bastard spawn."

"She became my daughter as soon as I was named Godmother at her birth and christening." Emma was standing now, and Darien was absolutely screaming. Regina was furious and forcibly yanked Mary Margaret out of the diner with magic just as Darien conjured up her second fireball and threw it at her. Regina however caught it and extinguished it before she did damage to Granny's diner.

"No honey we don't throw fireballs indoors at establishments we like," Regina told her as Emma calmed her down. Regina didn't think she'd understand that or had even really heard her over her own screams.

"Seriously Granny is now thinking about putting up a sign saying the Charmings can't enter the premises if you are here and need to leave if you are staying to eat or drink since they cannot be civilized," Ruby grumbled.

"I'll definitely support it," Emma grumbled as she clipped Darien's pacifier to her dress before putting it in her mouth. Regina produced a tiny blanket like stuffed dragon.

"Here honey hold your stuffie," This seemed to do the trick as Darien gripped Emma's shirt. Ruby set their plates down and brought their drinks over last. She just brought Regina the entire pitcher and just indicated Granny. Regina squeezed lemon onto her fished before dumping it into her salad.

"I'm sorry about them, I hope you know I do not hold their opinion," Emma told Regina when the diner seemed to settle again.

"Yes, I am well aware darling," Regina told her after swallowing a bite of salmon and egg. Emma nodded.

"Still," Emma murmured.

"Less about them more about if you'll be able to join Henry and I for the sign language classes." Emma let out a breath.

"Yes, Ruby agreed to cover any calls for me while we're gone. Though to be honest I don't know how well I'm going to be able to learn, with David no longer there, I have to work every day and I'm on call all night. You would be surprised the useless calls that come through sometimes."

"Trust me I'm not, I used to fake date Graham," Regina reminded her. Emma nodded.

"Plus, honestly it's pure anarchy with Mary Margaret at the helm. There were some criminals that came over and they just shrug and say you aren't in charge anymore so there's nothing to be afraid of." Regina chuckled as she ate. "They're pretty sure she'll pardon whatever they do."

"Honestly she might. And what you don't get I'll make flash cards for you to study when you get bored at work. It will take time for us all to learn including Demi," Regina replied. Emma nodded. They were just finishing their meal when David stomped in.

"Where do you get on using magic on my wife the mayor?" David demanded to know.

"She was upsetting my child, I saved her from a fireball to the face," Regina simply shrugged as she drank her water.

"You're a real piece of work, first you don't even answer your phone about the mold and now the broken cabinets and now you attack my wife with magic."

"I didn't attack your wife, I saved her from a fireball from a child who's learning to control their magic. Now as for the phones, if you had bothered to listen to the message, you would know that I am on maternity leave because I just had a baby who clearly needs lots of attention if I'm going to control any magical mishaps." He glared at her.

"You're full of shit, you didn't renovate the apartment and now it's got mold and is falling apart."

"What those were brand new cabinets I put in," Marco cried from his place at the counter.

"Then perhaps you can help her majesty out by fixing them and sending her the bill."

"Yeah and I'd like a full report on how they broke the cabinets Marco," Regina told him.

"And the mold?" David asked.

"My office hours are between ten and ten thirty Monday through Thursday."

"Last week it was Monday through Friday," He growled.

"Business hours have changed, like when I was mayor and brought Henry home, I took Fridays off no exceptions. However, you are becoming quite the pests, so since I won't be able to enjoy my maternity leave otherwise, someone will be over today to treat your mold problem."

"Finally, one good thing, and we'll be filing a complaint with Emma about your magical misconduct." He stomped out.

"And I'll promptly lose it," Emma grumbled rolling her eyes as Regina caught yet another fireball. "How does she even aim when she can't see?"

"I think she senses their negative energy," Regina commented as Darien scrunched her face. She quickly stood up. "Bathroom break." Emma immediately handed her over and Regina walked off to the bathroom and took the diaper bag. She held Darien over the toilet and made a sound that sounded like an s and Darien started peeing. She managed to aim her well over the toilet before she took her back to the changing station and cleaned her up.

"All done?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Yep we made it to the potty, didn't we?" Regina asked Darien who just happily smiled at her as she gave her kisses.

"Will you be okay to head back home by yourself?" Emma asked as she got a call.

"Hmm…. yes, I've decided Demi and I are going to head to the vault and do some research," Regina told her. Emma nodded.

"Let me know if you find anything, I can't say I'm not curious too especially now that she has magic." Regina nodded as she paid the bill at Granny's. Emma protested but Regina waved her off. They left together, and Emma couldn't help but give Darien a thousand kisses before she said goodbye. She wanted to kiss Regina too, but she didn't want their first kiss to be a public spectacle in front of Granny's. Then they parted ways Darien wasn't particularly happy, but she was used to Emma leaving after lunch. She was practically asleep though by the time they arrived without incident to the vault. Regina stopped and conjured flowers for her father. She spoke to him as usual telling him about Darien and how much she had grown in just a few short months.

"Your grandfather would have loved your mi Amor," Regina told her daughter. She used magic to open her vault and take the pram down while she held Darien. She conjured up Darien's bouncy hair and secured her inside it on a table before she searched through her library.

"Where do I even start?" Regina asked out loud as she looked at her daughter. "I mean this world has clones and immaculate conception myths, you certainly didn't get here through mating and you are definitely my twin." Darien just watched her mother as she picked a few books.

"Hmm maybe there's some mention of magical pregnancies in these or magical babies or immaculate conception, although I doubt you're the next messiah that was Emma sort of." Regina chuckled to herself which made Darien smile wide. Regina couldn't help but tickle her stomach and she was rewarded with Darien's first laugh.

"Oh my God your first laugh!" Regina exclaimed she immediately got her phone used magic to make it record in the air while she tried again to illicit a laugh. Finally, she got one out of her and immediately texted Emma. Emma video called.

"Make her do it again." Darien was all too happy to see Emma only the screen as Regina blew on her stomach and she finally laughed again.

"How can something so small be that cute!" Emma exclaimed.

"I'm trying to find out," Regina laughed. Emma chuckled too. "All right I need to get down to business before I walk to pick Henry up. If Darien isn't a cranky butt we're going to head to the comic shop for a bit, before going home." Emma nodded.

"All right I will leave you to it and take more video if she laughs!"

"Done Sheriff Swan," Regina told her in mock seriousness. Emma chuckled again before they hung up. Eventually Regina was reading about immaculate conception and nursing Darien. Immaculate conception didn't seem possible without some sort of magical intervention and were very rare. This also meant a child growing faster than average and Darien was right on time with most of her milestones only the pregnancy had been fast, but immaculate conception was very specific in that the pregnancy seemed normal to the hide the coming of the Messiah. She was ruling this out as her alarm beeped indicating it was time for Darien's second nap. She burped Darien before she took her to the bathroom in her vault.

"Come on sweetie, time to go get your big brother." Once out of the vault she settled her in her pram and the constant motion immediately put her to sleep. She waited outside of Storybrooke Elementary. She got some weird looks but nothing more than her usual stares. Although not for the first time especially since having Darien, Regina had thought about maybe moving out of town, maybe nearby so Henry could stay with his friends, but she at least could walk around a town without worrying someone was going to decide to be an asshole that day.

"Um…excuse me your majesty, but we cannot let Henry off school grounds to be picked up by a non-parent," the teacher gulped. Thankfully there was still one minute until the children let out.

"Yes, I know the policy, but why are you telling me his mother that?" Regina asked. She knew damn well what the teacher was trying to say.

"Well we were informed this morning that you are not Henry's parent, that only Emma is. It was an official paper from the Mayor's office." Regina's face stayed completely neutral.

"I am going to need a copy of that paper as it concerns me, and I was not given such a paper terminating my parental rights. So as far as we're all concerned I still am Henry's legal guardian no matter what that so called, mayor says." The teacher nodded. She called in and Ashley brought it out for her.

"I'm really sorry I tried to call you earlier, but your phone was off."

"No, no Ashley thanks for trying to give me a heads up, but you know how it is in the beginning. I wanted to call you back but didn't have a chance." Ashley nodded.

"You don't have to apologize to me, honestly if you hadn't shown up I planned on already bringing you a copy despite what the headmistress said. She's a Charming supporter," Ashley said making a face.

"Don't risk your job for me, I'll take care of the Charmings." Ashley nodded and handed over the paper. The bell rang, and everyone ran out. Henry was one of the first out, and excited to see Regina. It was the first day she had picked him up in months. They left without incident heading for the comic book shop. Regina managed to tuck the paper away in her bag, right now Henry needed her attention.

"I made lasagna for tonight." Henry gave a shout of delight as he jumped around. He was on Darien's right side so for once she stirred a bit but settled back down. Henry solved the problem by moving to her left side. They went into the shop and Henry went straight for Iron man while Regina looked over wonder woman and Deadpool. But she also liked the comics featuring Poison Ivy and Harley Quinn. In general, she wasn't a DC fan, but they had her at lesbians and strong female icon like wonder woman. Regina also tended to enjoy Iron Man.

"Mom they got the Harley and Ivy miniseries in," Henry grinned. Regina pushed the pram over and they looked through the first issue.

"We'll save this for later, where's that new issue you wanted." Henry gasped.

"Are you sure it's limited edition?" Henry asked. Regina nodded.

"Yes, you've been such a good sport about getting a new sister on short notice, as a result there have been a lot of changes. And even despite the drama with your unfortunate grandparents, you still have been on top of your school work and helpful as well as loyal to Emma, even though it meant facing my wrath. So yes, I am very sure." Henry gave her a big smile before he danced around in happiness. She found that seeing him smile so big still warmed her heart just as fiercely as Darien's smile did.

"Did you make it to your vault today?" Henry asked as he looked at other comics with Regina since they already knew what two they were taking home.

"Hmm… yes, but I only made it through the topic of immaculate conception…"

"Like the virgin Mary?" Henry asked. Regina nodded.

"Yes, aside from it typically happening to virgins, it usually involves a prophecy, a big threat or philosophy shift, or a God or Gods, also the baby would experience a faster than average growth. And just honestly Darien doesn't look like the next Messiah now does she?"

"Emma doesn't look like the Savior." Regina chuckled along with Henry.

"Touché," Regina replied. They spent a good forty-five minutes of Darien's nap at the comic book shop until she was whimpering in her sleep.

"Watch the pram I need to take your sister to the toilet." Regina was taking Darien away before Henry could tell her there was no changing table.

"What am I saying she'll probably use magic," Henry grumbled. Henry was sort of relaxing into the idea of magic especially when his mother used it for nice things like fixing their home, helping Emma with the concrete from the gazebo, Regina was now convinced she would not be finishing at least not before winter, maybe next summer. Or to give Emma her new car which she seemed so pleased with, she only used the bug for work refusing to let her new baby as she called be dented by jerks. Or for sound proofing his room so he could sleep.

Meanwhile in the bathroom Regina hadn't bothered with magic, she had managed to remove the diaper and clean Darien's butt by balancing her over her arm. At best she used magic to get the cup out of the bag she used to clean her butt with warm water from the sink. Once she was all cleaned up Regina managed to get her hands washed before they both exited. They returned to Henry and the pram. He happily said hello to his sister, but she was already falling back asleep. Regina easily tucked her into the pram and looked at her watch.

"Shall we get home and get dinner started and work on your homework?" Regina asked. Henry nodded. They collected the ones they wanted, and Regina made sure to buy Henry a special case for his new comic.

"Thanks Mom!" Henry beamed. They left the shop and easily returned home. Henry got his shoes off and Regina took Darien in the pram to sleep in the backyard outside.

"Is that safe?" Henry asked.

"You slept outside, I slept outside, it's good for their health," Regina shrugged. "I can see her and she's fine." Henry nodded. They worked on his homework and sang along to some Spanish songs while Regina put the lasagna in and prepared garlic bread and a light salad.

"You put in red pepper flakes, though right?" Henry asked as she set the timer. Regina raised an eyebrow at him.

"Did you really even have to ask, I put in extra so Emma's going to need milk with dinner." Henry chuckled. He was silent for a moment as he looked at his work and tapped his pencil on the paper before he looked back up at his mother who was humming to herself as she pulled out her juicer and then grabbed acai berries from the refrigerator.

"Mom?"

"Yes dear?" Regina asked as she started washing the berries.

"Are you and Emma dating?" Henry asked. Regina paused.

"Is that something you don't like?" Regina asked curiously. She had been worried about Henry's reaction, but she had just wanted to enjoy Emma for a while at least until her parents split them up.

"No, honestly I figured she wanted to take you out on a date I just pretended to be clueless. I mean you did see the way she dressed up for you. You always dress nice, so I just couldn't tell if you were interested. Sorry if you weren't, but I thought Emma has to be better than this Lyra chick I don't know." He frowned.

"You don't worry about Lyra, she and I broke up finally, it was a long time coming, I hadn't had contact with her really since before I needed my cars," Regina told him. Henry nodded as Regina began to juice the berries but was watching him.

"So, were you into the date?" Henry asked.

"Very," Regina told him. "Although Emma is quite nervous that I did not, even now I think. She wants to have a date here after Demi is in bed and you go to a friend." Henry nodded.

"I can ask Nick or maybe I'll ask Grandma and Grandpa, so I can get recon from them. I saw Grandma at the school today and I don't think it was about work." Regina scoffed.

"Oh, right I almost forgot about earlier, but you don't worry about them, go have fun with Nick and Ava." Henry nodded.

"I think Emma is nervous about me knowing she likes girls, but you said it's completely natural, so I don't understand why she's nervous?" Regina smiled at him. He really was still a child sometimes and it was good to not forget that.

"Oh, my Prince, some people in this world don't like the idea of two women or two men being together. Especially royals as it was always very important to continue one's line. In the Southern Kingdom it was commonly accepted that you take a lover to give you heirs if necessary or the other way around. Whatever was more practical. In Snow's, there was one way of thinking that led to a lot of harsh treatment of gays and lesbians. You didn't even speak about this to royalty normally. I don't imagine that Mary Margaret has made nice comments here and there unknowingly in front of Emma, and Emma is used to being rejected. They already act like something is wrong with her, how do you think they will act when they find out not only is she a huge lesbian, but that she likes me?" Henry frowned.

"But there's nothing wrong with Emma, they're supposed to be heroes doesn't that mean you accept everyone?" Henry asked.

"It should, but honey the world is not so black and white as you once understood it. There are often gray areas. I'm starting to think it's better that Emma is in your life now, she's a gray area even if she is the savior. Your grandparents are made out to be complete representatives of good, and me I'm made out to be completely bad. It's a little harder to reconcile with our grayer areas. But Emma she's all gray. She always does the right thing, but she's not been a saint in her past either." Henry sighed.

"I know, but I…I…just wish they acted like heroes." Regina stroked his head.

"I know, but how about we focus on our family, maybe you can let Emma know you love her just the way she is gay and all. I think that will make her relax and maybe she'll stop asking me if I'm sure I wanna go on a date with her. Speak of the devil." Regina held up a text. Henry chuckled and nodded.

"I will mom," Henry smiled. Regina ended up making acai berry lemonade to go with dinner. She had one accident with Darien not getting her to the toilet because she was too far away while she was outside, but otherwise Darien was nursed, bathed and ready for Emma when she arrived home exhausted. Didn't stop the smile from spreading on her face though when Henry marched downstairs with a shirt he had asked Regina to replicate from a photo with magic. It had a rainbow flag and said I'm proud of my family. It had stick figures with two moms and two kids. One presumably was a small baby to represent Darien.

"Oh kid," Emma said before she pulled him into a huge hug.

"And don't worry I already made plans to sleep over at Nick and Ava's on Friday."

"You're the best kid," Emma told him.

"Look Demi got a new onesie," Regina said, holding her in a black onesie to match Henry's shirt. Regina also had one of her own and held a fourth out to Emma. "I thought we should all dine in style tonight." Emma was all tears and promptly put the shirt on before she washed her hands and took Darien. They enjoyed their meal and there was a lot of laughing as Emma gulped down the milk and Regina glared at both Emma and Henry to eat more salad. It was a wonderful family meal.

"You're really okay with me being gay kid?" Emma asked. Henry nodded.

"Mom always said it was perfectly natural and I don't see why I should be upset about who you love. Love is the most powerful magic of all and I will never stand in the way. You do love my mom, right?" Emma nodded.

"I think so kid, but we're still definitely in the early stages for romantic love, but friendship love, most definitely." Henry nodded. "Wait I thought you just found that Regina liked women when we were in Portland when did you two talk?"

"What no, I've always known mom liked no loved girls, I thought it was obvious, but I was more shocked she had a relationship outside of storybrooke. I just thought she was kind of with Maleficent under the library after the book, but I guess she was just a dragon all this time" He shrugged as Regina brought in cookies.

"I only managed cookies for dessert is that okay my prince?" Regina asked worried he wouldn't like it.

"Oatmeal raisin and chocolate chip. Yes!" Henry cried. Regina gave him a big smile that warmed Emma's heart as they all dug into the cookies. How anyone could think this woman didn't live to be the best mother in the world was beyond her. Afterwards, they played on his play station, the loser having to hold Darien in their lap and she cried if she wasn't held in a sitting position, so she could watch the screen. Although there was a pause in between as she laughed for the first time for Henry as he was making faces and tickling her stomach. He was overjoyed, and they let him think it was her very first laugh, to which he insisted on reenacting for a photo for her firsts book.

"I swear this kid is dominating the firsts book," Emma grumbled. It had, had to be agreed on early on that every time Darien had a first the person she experienced it with got a photo with her to commemorate the day.

"I only got dibs on her freaking birthday because she came out of my vagina."

"You got first time nursing too don't be greedy, meanwhile I've got first diaper change and first horrendous diaper, and you get the more popular first day diaper free," Emma grumped. Regina laughed as she pushed the book aside and straddled Emma. She felt Emma suck in her breath.

"Kids are asleep, and I've been waiting to do this since last Thursday." Regina leaned down until their lips were mere inches apart. Emma couldn't breathe. "I mean if it's okay, am I allowed to kiss you for the first time." Emma's palms were suddenly sweaty as she looked into chocolate brown eyes that were waiting for her consent.

"I…I…I've never kissed a woman before," Emma got out.

 _'What the fuck Swan the only thing that should have left your mouth was yes, absolutely fucking yes!' Emma screamed at herself in her head._

"Oh," Regina said pulling back. Emma had never in her life wanted to hit herself so much as she did as right in that moment.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to ruin the moment!" Emma cried. Regina just gave her a small smile.

"You didn't, but your first kiss should be special, and you should see fireworks," Regina told her. "I know we work better together, but I think I have something specific and perfect in mind for our second first date."

"But…" Emma started. Regina placed a finger on her lips.

"No Buts." Regina started to move out of her straddle position on Emma, but Emma pulled her back down with a pout.

"No, you said you were up for a movie, and I want you to stay right here for it." Regina grinned.

"That I can do darling," Regina replied, and Emma thought she'd melt at being called darling. Regina turned around, so she could sit back, and Emma could wrap her arms around her. She put a blanket over them. They watched an old movie that Emma found funny, but Regina didn't care for. Still she spent the entire movie watching Emma laugh and that made her smile.

* * *

"So, Mary Margaret and David I don't know what to say except Regina has put out a restraining order against you for herself, Darien, and Henry," Emma told them as she stood in the loft the morning of her date. She just wanted to spend her day trying not to be nervous for what Regina had planned, but unfortunately yet another altercation between Regina, David, and Mary Margaret at the grocery store this time had resulted in property damage which Regina had to pay because they had upset Darien. They couldn't just walk by and say good morning and leave it alone. Witnesses had even said Regina had been completely focused on her shopping trip and Darien, they would expect the Evil Queen of course to usually start things, but Mary Margaret and David had chosen to approach her.

"WHAT!" Mary Margaret yelled. "She can't do that, we want a restraining order against her!"

"Yeah, how dare she," David grumbled. Emma sighed and looked around the apartment it was like it was falling apart and she was sure the mold was now spreading out of the bathroom.

"It doesn't work that way, anyway after you more than once tried to change Henry's guardianship on file around town, you are no longer authorized to take him out of school or approach him or anything like that without written consent from Regina and verbal consent from me at the same time. If you are seen with him, you will be asked by any officer on duty to provide the letter with her seal on it, to prove authenticity. Which will be me, so if I know I didn't give verbal consent, I will be asking. If you enter any building and Regina is already there barring a magical emergency threatening the town and I had to fight for that one, you must turn around and leave. You can come back when she's gone."

"And if she enters when we're already there?" David asked.

"I doubt that will happen anywhere except Granny's, she's agreed that, as long as, you do not speak to them or try to physically touch them, she will overlook your presence and consider Granny's neutral territory until you misbehave. The grocery store will not be overlooked as you have already seen fit to cause a scene," Emma told them crossing her arms.

"This is bullshit," David told her.

"I don't think so, three times now you have started fights resulting in property damage or almost."

"It's because of her devil spawn!" Mary Margaret yelled. "What kind of spell does that evil witch have you under."

"No spell, it's just common sense," Emma told her. "Anyway I need to go." She gave them the paper and turned to go.

"Emma wait, I wanted to let you know I made some changes to the mayor's office?"

"What more birds?" Emma asked. Mary Margaret glared.

"No, David is now head of the law enforcement department. Everything goes through him and he will have any meetings with me. He is your direct boss."

"Yes, which brings me to our next thing, Shifts are from eight to nine in the evening. And then on call from there," David told her. "No leaving the town when you're on shift or on call."

"I'll miss dinner and the sign language classes we're taking," Emma told them upset. They shrugged.

"Why do you need sign language classes you aren't defective like her spawn, serves her right to get a broken child," Mary Margaret grumbled. Emma looked at Mary Margaret as if she was devil's spawn.

"Darien is perfect in every way and I need it, so I can communicate with her, with more than words. And if you know anything babies can learn to sign at six months regardless of hearing or not, and that means that they are able to communicate their needs better," Emma snapped. She turned on her heel to leave before her magic exploded, Regina had warned her that her control was precarious even if she had managed a few things without any actual training.

"Here's your new work schedule," David told her.

"This leaves me no down time to spend with Regina and the kids," Emma told him.

"Good maybe you'll get out from under her spell," David told her. "And you'll lose the restraining order."

"That I won't do Sir," Emma grumbled. "That would be against the law around here." She stomped out. It didn't take long for them to decree that all restraining orders had to go through David for approval and back date that on recently made orders. Of course Regina's orders denied.

"Fucking hell," Emma grumbled as she got more instructions. People weren't to be jailed they were to be brought before Mary Margaret and David to pronounce judgement. The day was extremely long in her opinion, but she perked up if only for a moment when she heard the sound of familiar heels on the linoleum and the wheels of a pram. It could only be her two favorite girls. She was practically bouncing in her seat as Regina finally came into view and smiled at her as she picked up Darien.

"We thought we'd bring you lunch today," Regina beamed. Darien smiled big as soon as she saw Emma. "And from the look on your face despite your smile, I can tell my special lunch was just what the doctor ordered."

"You have no idea," Emma said as she took Darien and gave her a million kisses. Regina let Emma kiss her cheek to her unhappiness but not her lips. "Hi Demi, did you have a good morning with mommy. And what are you wearing today." Darien was a in a purple tutu and a onesie that said the snuggle was real that made Emma laugh. "Man, I love her onesies." Regina nodded. She had finished it off with a jeweled headband matter of fact Emma realized all her headbands were jeweled in some way. Regina apparently jeweled one every morning including ones she was sure were not bought with Jewels on the bears.

"What happened now?" Regina asked. "I take it the Charmings didn't like my restraining order." Emma rolled her eyes and shook her head.

"Did you bedazzle her onesie and tutu too?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. "Where do you find the time to look amazing, make the baby look amazing, make breakfast which I thought was my chore, and lunch, and you're setting up our date tonight which means dinner. Not including I bet you got the laundry done even I said I would take care of it." Regina shrugged.

"Already folded and sitting on your bed, I didn't think you wanted me to go through your drawers," She gave Emma a cute innocent smile, but her tone suggested something else. Emma blushed so hard her ears were red.

"Don't be embarrassed dear, we all have one," Regina shrugged. Emma got redder just thinking about Regina using a vibrator. Regina thankfully gracefully changed the subject. "So what did the uncharmings do this time?"

"She made David head of law enforcement through the mayor's office, delegating she called it later." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"Wow," Regina said. Emma nodded.

"And they told me to lose your restraining order and I said that was against the law, so they said all orders had to be approved with David's signature of course they back dated it to include just your restraining order as this is a small town and people haven't been filing any as under your rule there hadn't been any need. So, he could deny it." Regina's mouth set in a frown as she crossed her arms.

"Wow and people think I'm the asshole in this town," Regina said.

"Oh, it gets worse," Emma told her.

"How?" Regina asked.

"So, he now controls my schedule eight am to nine pm so that I can't attend classes with you guys next week. And after nine pm I have to be on call, and when I'm on call or on duty no leaving the town. And if I want to take half a shift off and only half a shift until there are preapproved hires, then I must ask David and tell him where I'm going. Because fuck privacy rules, your boss now has a right to know what your up too in your down time." Regina growled as she gripped the edge of the desk hard. "So, I said I wanted to hire Ruby part time to be on call you know or take half a shift. He denied it said that he couldn't allow a werewolf on the police force people would be upset."

"Ruby has been unofficial part time deputy since Graham's time!" Regina exclaimed. She felt her magic and emotions flaring and then Darien started crying. "Oh, I'm sorry sweetie, mommy's sorry, it's okay I'm fine, just upset." Darien calmed down when Regina had given her a genuine smile again and lots of kisses and cuddles.

"She's really in tune with your emotions," Emma commented.

"She's something special that's for sure," Regina told her kissing Darien's forehead.

"Did you research today?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

"No time the last few days have been busy with other stuff, she got cranky every time I headed for the vault yesterday, and I spent more time rocking her than reading. I think she's a bit colicky, I'm just glad it seems to be the afternoons and not at night. We'll see." Emma nodded as Regina sat down after Emma took her back. For awhile she just watched Emma talking to Darien and making her smile.

 _'Yes, this is the woman I definitely want to date,' Regina thought._

"Sheriff Swan I don't recall you clocking out for lunch, is the Evil Queen here to turn herself in?" David asked. Emma let out a breath as her smile disappeared. Darien started crying and was already putting up fireballs. Regina extinguished them easily as she quickly took Darien from Emma to protect her. Emma put herself between Regina and David.

"I was just going to clock out for lunch," Emma told him. "Don't worry."

"Don't bother, I have some more new rules and regulations to go over, so it's going to be a working lunch," David told her.

"Fine," Emma told him grumbling that he was getting in the way of her lunch time with Darien.

"One of the new rules is no civilians in the building unless they are here to use law enforcement services."

"I was just informing her that you denied her restraining order against yourself, because that's not illegal at all," Emma told him.

"It's okay Emma, enjoy your lunch, we'll see you at home at five?" Regina asked.

"No, Sheriff Swan now works until nine pm, don't bother waiting up," David told her. "You do have a baby to take care of, you must be tired."

"Nope, not with all the help Granny gives me," Regina told him glaring. She turned to Emma.

"Maybe Granny can help you fix the mold in our apartment."

"Nine is fine too don't worry," Regina told her meaning their date. She left disappeared in a cloud of smoke make sure to magic a few nails in David's tires, that he wouldn't notice until he was driving full speed. Regina had to take Darien to the park in order for both of them to relax, but she just spent the rest of the day crying because she didn't get her lunch with Emma. Nothing Regina did was good enough because she didn't want her, she wanted Emma.

* * *

To Emma's hatred she was home by ten that evening thanks to a call from Ms. Herbert about someone in her yard. It turned out to be David, so he could test her and then made her go through all the procedures that she had taught him to begin with. Then he banned her bug as a proper police car and denied her gas request until she had a better car. Which meant switching out her bug for her Aston Martin the next morning.

"I swear if anything happens to my baby I'm gonna scratch his new truck." After a curious wheel incident, David had purchased a new truck from a dealer, but it was still nothing compared to her Aston Martin. She slowly trudged up the brick path, growling angrily that the bouquet of flowers she had purchased out on her patrol had been crushed under David's boots when he had gotten in her car for the drive back to the station. This day wasn't going at all like she had planned. But she was grateful that one flower had escaped his giant feet. She put her key in the door and was met by a relieved looking and dressed up Regina as well as a crying but dressed up Darien. Regina had somehow bedazzled her hat and footie pajamas.

"Someone missed their Godmama today," Regina told her handing over Darien or she started too. She couldn't help but smile at them.

"Shower first and then cuddle time?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Come on Demi, let's check on dinner, and when your God mama comes back she's going to give you all the cuddles I promise." She cringed as Darien cried, but Emma hurried upstairs and washed thoroughly. She came down in a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, and black Henley with the top button undone. Soon she had a blanket over her shoulder and was holding Darien in her arms. Regina look exhausted but was smiling when Darien was finally laughing after crying all day.

"Has she been crying all day?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"David broke her routine, she was so upset when she realized that you were not joining us for lunch or her dinner. Maybe she'll eat soon, I hope, she must be hungry," Regina told her as she sat. "So, our date won't be minus a baby, but I did promise you a good night."

"Oh Regina, you've had a long day clearly, the last thing you need to worry about is our date," Emma told her.

"I'm not worried," Regina grinned. "Now come on, I believe there was one carnation with my name on it, and you must be starving." Emma smiled at her and produced the flower. Regina smiled wide at it and added it to her vase with her daisies. Before she apparated herself, Emma, and Darien to a picknick blanket on a cliff overlooking storybrooke.

"I had planned on getting Henry to actually stay home with Darien while we took the baby monitor that way I could easily poof us back, but then plans changed." Emma was staring in wonder at the floating candles that were lighting up their little area.

"It's so beautiful," Emma replied. Regina smiled.

"I'm glad you think so, Demi and I worked on it all day, didn't we?" Darien finally gave her a smile in answer. They sat down on the blanket and Emma was given a glass of the best apple cider she had ever tasted.

"Got anything stronger after today?" Emma snorted into her glass. Regina chuckled.

"No sorry, I knew after today you'd probably take a big gulp and I didn't want you to regret getting drunk on the date."

"Smart move, I just can't even believe him. You know the reason I was late was because he made Ms. Herbert call me out saying there was an intruder than tested me on a procedure I taught him!" Emma looked completely outraged and Regina was just as outraged for her.

"Can they possibly get anymore condescending?" Regina asked.

"Now that you asked I'm sure someone is holding their beer," Emma grumbled. Regina chuckled. "As if that wasn't bad enough he crushed your flowers, under his boot and the entire way back said that now that he had been able to upgrade his truck, that the bug was no longer sufficient representation for them especially since Mary Margaret was Mayor and he was head of law enforcement and I was their princess." Emma made a face when she said Princess. "The peasants as he so kindly referred to them couldn't see me in an old car now."

"Did that shepherd really refer to everyone as peasants, does he really think people still think he was Prince James?" Regina asked eyebrow raised and arms crossed.

"Yes, he does. So now I've got to take the Ashton to work, and I swear on everything I'll lose it if my second baby gets a scratch." Emma pouted.

"Third baby, and it's okay we don't want for money if it gets a ding I will have it fixed no problem," Regina told her. "In the mean time though put in a request for a new police cruiser we never bothered replacing it after Graham messed it up." Emma nodded.

"I will, I will be damned if my dream car becomes my work car. The bug and I have been through a lot we work well together, but the Ashton is for pure pleasure."

"Speaking of your terrible bug, I had it added to the insurance today, we have triple A, so if you need to drive the thing out of town, you're covered."

"Thank you, I might have to honestly I heard them talking about cutting pay for a few people and I was at the top of the list. I swear they're trying to make me crawl back to them. Take my car, reduce my money, so I have to crawl back to mommy and daddy, that may have worked in their world but not on me."

"Well to be quite frank, those idiots don't know jack about you and have never bothered to learn. They already have in their head what you should be like and you don't conform, and they can't understand why. Mary Margaret had a blessed life, she doesn't understand why I am not her doting stepmother, and she's jealous as all get out of Demi, you should see her glaring at me when she thinks I haven't noticed her and I'm too focused on kissing Demi. As for the Shepherd, it's not that his life was all roses, but he came out on top too much, he's just entitled and got his head so far up Mary Margaret's butt." Emma laughed.

"I have an image of that physically occurring." Regina chuckled.

"Enough about them, I made us something called Cuban stew. It's stewed beef over rice." Regina uncovered a dish and Emma's mouth was watering.

"You are a Goddess in the kitchen, and I think I know what you should do with your time after your done staying home with Demi."

"Become a chef at a restaurant that either no one will eat at or put Granny out of business?" Regina asked.

"That's like two extremes, couldn't you just peacefully coexist?" Emma asked. Regina scoffed.

"No, because either no one in the town eats there because I'm known to poison things, or everyone eats there and they realize as you put it that I am a Goddess in the kitchen. And since I'm ruthless I will expand to breakfast, lunch, and dinner plus snacks. Granny's will go out of business and I couldn't do that to the old woman." Emma laughed loud and hard as she saw that Regina completely serious.

"I just cannot with you sometimes," Emma laughed. Regina laughed too as Emma's laughter was infectious and Darien who had no idea what was funny but laughed too with them. Soon Darien was having some tummy time with a ball hallow ball made from sticks that formed octagons, that she liked to try and grasp while they both finally enjoyed dinner. Regina drank regular apple juice pressed from the apples of her tree. They ate in silence except for Darien's gurgles and Emma's moans of pleasure as she went for seconds and thirds.

"Oh man sorry I ate it all, did you even get seconds?" Emma asked embarrassed as Regina finished her meal one handed as Darien had indicated she was ready to finally feed.

"I put a double heaping on mine to start," Regina chuckled. Emma laughed as well. "And it's quite all right Dear, I have more back at the house if I'm feeling hungry later. Plus, Henry forbid me to let you eat it all, so he could get at least tomorrow's lunch and dinner out of it." Emma chuckled.

"The kid is smart, I would also demand this deal." Regina chuckled.

"I know between a growing boy, you, and my need to consume so many calories, I have to cook for an army. What's your excuse by the way for my grocery bill?" Regina teased.

"I'm a growing girl?" Emma shrugged. They both laughed. "I don't know as a kid I rarely got to eat until I was satisfied, and then I was on the street, so I just really learned to pack it in I guess."

"Well just remember no one is going to take your food away from you here, at least not in my house." They smiled at each other. Once Darien was satisfied, Regina took her to pee on a tree before they lay back and watched the stars. Darien of course lay on Emma's chest as the candles lowered towards the ground and the night sky illuminated above them. Emma put one hand in Regina's and the other rubbed Darien's back.

"You know what I love most about spending time with you?" Emma asked.

"My amazing level of sarcasm?" Regina asked with a laugh. Emma chuckled.

"Your sass makes the top five when it's not directed at me, but no what I love most is that nearly every silence in which I am not torturing myself with my nerves, is the most comfortable silence. It makes me feel safe and warm, and I could lay in it forever with you." Regina just smiled and squeezed her hand as the silence returned once more.

"You know I was thinking that Godmama is a bit of a mouth full and maybe we could just refer to you as Mama to Darien and Henry, they're already our children, so maybe you wanna be Mama too." Regina turned her head to look at Emma at the same moment Emma turned to look at her with tears in her eyes.

"I would love that," Emma got out. Regina smiled.

"Good, because we would love that too," Regina told her before she leaned over. "Can I kiss you now?"

"Don't you dare not kiss me now after that," Emma told her. Regina grinned and kissed Emma as deeply as the position would allow. And she felt as if the world was exploding like there were fireworks. Emma was also feeling the fireworks, Regina was right, her first kiss should be magical, and it was to her. At first the fireworks were just in her head, but then as their kiss broke they were real and exploding overhead.

"See I told you, you'd see fireworks." They smiled at one another and just lay down to watch the show. Nothing could break her now not even David probably calling about unauthorized fireworks.

* * *

Leave a Review please :)


	6. You Are Enough

Author's note: For guest Alex, this story is also on AO3. All my current stories are here and A03.

* * *

Chapter Six

You Are Enough

"Hi mi amor," Regina said to Demi after she was fitted with her first hearing aid. Demi's face screwed up in total confusion. "I love you Darien Emma Mills." Darien lost it at that as she started crying. "Oh, I know you can hear me now, you can hear your mommy." Darien was so amazed, but she didn't start crying when Henry spoke to her. Emma was in absolute tears over her video call and refused to let the first time Darien heard her be through the phone. She would punch her parents for this one day. Emma had wanted to be there, but David was determined to keep her at work and tired. They had tried and tried to find time for Emma to go as well short of quitting which she wanted to do, but Regina told her it was better she didn't give up her position of power just yet.

As Sheriff she still had sway among the community and to avoid a complete all out revolt now that the charmings' had slashed pay for government employees, sent her former secretary screaming to her house begging her to kill them. The only reason she hadn't quit was to keep Regina informed. Plus putting people like King Stephen in charge of things and of course he made himself exempt from the laws, pried in people's personal lives the same way David did to Emma whenever she tried to get time off.

As much as it was heartwarming the first time she heard. She was crying once they were outside the quiet room. Everything was new to her and every sound made her jumpy, Regina or Henry would sooth her though, they would tell her it was okay and then talk about what that sound was. That seemed to do the trick, she soon found their voices calming. The drive back to Storybrooke was calming for her though as they drove without the radio, it had been decided that a special playlist had to be created to introduce her to music and the radio was not the place for that. So instead Henry read her the first story he had read to her. She was asleep in her car seat by the time they got home.

"He actually let you come home?" Regina asked carrying the car seat inside.

"Yeah, I took a hard hit from drunk Leroy on purpose and pretended the head injury was worse than it was. I needed to be here, and I wasn't."

"I wish you could have been there, her face when she first heard mom was just magical, it was as heartbreaking as those videos we watched."

"Aww," Emma cried.

"You're here now that's what counts, how about lunch?" Regina asked. "She'll still sleep a bit longer anyway." Emma nodded.

"I'll make us sandwiches it's the least I can do." She went to the kitchen after kissing Darien and Henry followed her. Regina took Darien upstairs to her nursery. At six months, she was growing big and strong, and Regina was finally putting her down to nap in her crib. She still co-slept at night though just simply because it made night time feedings much easier. And Darien refused to sleep in her nursery at night time anyway most nights. Once she was settled in bed with her hearing aid off to reduce feed back Regina went back downstairs with the baby monitor. They sat at the kitchen island enjoying sandwiches and sharing a bag of chips Emma had thought she'd snuck in.

"When are you going to finish the gazebo?" Regina asked. "Christmas is coming up and I bet it would make an awesome place for backyard decorations."

"After that idea, very soon!" Emma declared. "Since Henry is useless, I'll ask Marco to give me a hand. It just goes slowly as I either have to stay up later or get up earlier to get at least one piece of wood nailed on." Emma sighed. "I hope they finally agree to let me hire someone."

"Me too, I miss you Ma," Henry told her. Emma smiled at him and gave him a one-armed hug. She would never get tired of him calling her Ma, he said mama was for babies, and she would never get tired of Regina referring to her as Mama to Darien instead of Emma or Godmother or Godmama it was just Mama.

"Don't worry, Darien's old enough that I could take her to work for me, after last week's trash fiasco, I've decided to call for a special election. I was never formally voted out by the people, and as per my original plan minus the baby, I knew they would eventually be displeased." Emma just stared at her along with Henry.

"You really are like this amazing evil genius." Regina merely grinned and shrugged.

"So, I'm told."

"I hope you win, they changed stuff at school too, I haven't learned history and science in weeks," Henry commented.

"Yes, I know, I just went to a PTA meeting about that, the parents are furious and actually yelled at me to do something and asked if I was sure I couldn't take Darien to work with me now."

"Amazing how two horrible people can bring self-proclaimed enemies together. I swear after Neverland you couldn't find many people who thought they wanted you as Mayor at least vocal people though several people have told me I told you so, when they never did." Emma seemed outraged by this fact. "Not to mention I was totally against Mary Margaret taking over as Mayor from the start."

"Hey, I know what will cheer you up," Regina said as Emma just looked depressed and tired by her parental situation.

"I hope the next words out of your mouth is a huge bowl of homemade cookie dough to mix into some ice cream?" Emma asked and suddenly Regina was hit the puppy dog eyes. She laughed.

"You're as bad as henry, but I suppose you two have been eating quite healthy without too much scolding, I could allow the treat…." Henry and Emma erupted in cheers, Henry thought he might have to suffer watching Emma enjoy it all alone. "…after diner."

"Awww Reggie," Emma pouted.

"Awww Mom," Henry pouted in the same tone.

"What dinner is just a salad for you the rest is cookie dough ice cream." Henry and Emma both looked at one another in thought before nodding.

"We accept your compromise if there will be brownies as well." Regina frowned.

"But I don't wanna share my brownies, I just found out you can put cinnamon and cayenne pepper in there too and they're going to be amazing." Their only response was to widen their eyes and poke out their lips. "You two are getting the cookie dough, let me have this to myself." They just pressed on. "You two suck I hope you know that."

"Yay!" Henry cheered.

"Anyway, what I was really going to say though was that, now that Demi is six months old she's overdue I think for her first taste of solids. I was waiting for her to show interest and today she did, so I made my own baby food…." Emma put her sandwich down.

"Wait I'm sorry so between this morning's delicious breakfast of eggs benedict, getting yourself and Demi ready with bedazzled hat and sweater and tutu, which I'm pretty sure you had to do fresh this morning because last time that tutu had clear rhinestones and today it was purple the same with the hat and were star shaped unless you used magic, but I honestly didn't feel any magic surrounding the stones. You made your own baby food all before leaving on time to get to her doctor's appointment?"

"Yes," Regina answered. Emma just stared at her in total amazement.

"Did you shower too, you skipped your morning shower."

"Nope, just showered with Demi," Regina answered.

"I don't understand how you do this," Emma told her. "I would be such a mess right now, like such a mess, I know this."

"Oh well Henry cried all the time like all the time," Regina told her. "I mean I was banging my head against the wall. One time I had to leave him screaming in the house, so I could go scream in the forest. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't work, some days I couldn't shower, because he was so clingy at the same time. I thought he wanted me to leave him alone, and God I still think baby Henry was eviler than the Evil Queen."

"Oh, mom I wasn't that bad," Henry cried.

"You were," Regina told him. "Before we hit our turning point where you at least were not screaming twenty-four seven. I mean now I realize you were probably just getting colic around time I brought you home from whatever conditions they had you in before I brought you home and that shit milk. I noticed at our turning point, I had switched to organic goat's milk formula. And later when I gave you cow's milk again you literally projectile vomited into my face, that stain on Demi's high chair, it's you and cow milk. Lesson learned I had goat's milk delivered from the local farm in the area. It's not lactose free or anything, but you digested it a lot better. Eventually there was soy-based milk and you liked that even better."

"But the kid eats cheese," Emma pointed out.

"Hmmm…he seems to be okay with cheese, but usually it has to be Greek yoghurt, but straight up Cow's milk, gets him every time."

"Wait but I've been drinking cow's milk," Emma said.

"Not unless you brought it, I highly doubt that." Emma went to the refrigerator and stared at the box in disbelief.

"I've been here six months and I've been drinking soy milk."

"It's oddly sweet, how have you not noticed?" Henry asked as they laughed.

"Because either I drank it when my mouth was on fire because of your mother and her need to cook fire into her food or in my sugary cereal anyway." They laughed.

"What other weird healthy stuff have you put in my body woman?" Emma asked as if she were horrified. Regina shrugged.

"Don't you worry about that, the kitchen is my domain, I like to cook, and you like to eat that makes us perfect." Emma huffed as she sat back down.

"Well truer words were definitely never stated, now you were saying Henry was a demon baby, and what Darien isn't in comparison."

"Darien is deceptively easy, I believe moms call it the breeding trap. Your first is always so good, which means if I find myself deliberately trying to get pregnant the next one is going to drive me up the wall again, but the joke is on mother nature I am not going through that again." They laughed.

"Oh, I don't know I always wanted to adopt," Emma told her as she ate a chip then promptly didn't meet Regina's eyes.

"Great, Demi will be happy, and you can finally have equal custody to Henry," Regina told her. Emma suddenly looked at her.

"Wait you're going to give up your power and let me have official half of the decisions on Henry. AND you're actually going to let me co-parent Demi." Regina shrugged.

"I wouldn't say I had power, but we're making a go of this together, also I'm not sure what else you have been doing with Darien, so…." Regina trailed off.

"Great I totally have the papers upstairs," Emma grinned. "Or you found them in my drawer, didn't you?"

"No, I told you I don't go through your drawers, but you can only file those papers outside of storybrooke, I don't trust anyone here. I mean if that's okay with you Henry." She looked at him. Henry chuckled.

"Mom I think it's safe to say this is a life changing decision I am in favor of for Demi and me, to officially have you both." Emma was all tears and hugging them both.

"No more emotions today," Regina declared when it was too much. They laughed. Eventually Darien woke up and Regina prepared her first solids, Henry got the camera, and Regina was ready to snap pictures while Emma happily settled her in her high chair, and when she heard Emma's voice for the first time the smile that appeared on her face was magical in Emma's opinion.

"Are you hungry, love?" Regina asked signing to eat. To their joy Demi used the sign to eat. Emma produced the food it was tiny orange chunks.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Butternut squash, I didn't want to start her off with sweet less I get yet another child in this house complaining about their veggies," Regina told them. They laughed.

"I love how she acts like she's not scarfing down all the sweets with us, like seriously if we don't beg for the chocolate first, she eats it all," Emma complained to both Henry and Demi. Demi laughed along with Henry and stared at them and was puzzled by the sound of her own laugh. She signed again for food by bringing her open palm to her mouth, it wasn't exact but they understood. Emma signed back and spoke that she would feed her now. She had been determined and studying hard from Regina's flash cards at work or after bed time. They had also made it easier by Henry and Regina repeating any new signs together all day not only for Demi's benefit but for Emma's. She even managed to watch some youtube videos with Ruby and Granny during her dinner breaks when Henry and Regina were at class with Demi.

She offered Demi a half a spoonful from the little baby spoon she had bought at four months, but Regina had informed her Demi was not interested or ready for solids yet. Demi stared at the spoon confused as to what was happening and just laughed at Emma making faces to get her to open her mouth. She reached out eagerly for the spoon, but eventually as the spoon got closer she opened her mouth and accepted the butternut squash. They watched her working it around in her mouth as she managed to swallow half of it. The rest fell into the pocket of her bib.

"Do the sign for more," Regina told her.

"Demi would you like some more?" Emma asked signing the word for more. "More." She signed again. They waited. Demi looked confused. So, Henry made the sign for eat and Emma gave him some chips. Then he signed more all without speaking. So, Emma gave him some more.

"More?" Emma asked Darien again. She didn't sign, but she offered her another half spoonful. By the end she got the hang of more to their delight. Which was more clapping her hands together or at least the attempt, but close enough, it would get clearer when she had more control.

"I got some good shots," Regina grinned as Emma was cleaning her up. By the end Demi was determined to put her hands in it and got it all over her face and the table.

"Milk?" Regina asked signing later, she knew Darien was likely ready to nurse. Darien reached out for her and open and closed her hand.

"Good job baby," Regina told her. Soon she had her nursing as they sat in the living room trying to decide how to spend their Saturday afternoon.

"Well you are going to get some much-needed rest, I won't hear of anything else," Regina told Emma. Emma groaned.

"Oh, but Regina, this is the first time I've had any time to just sit and relax with you guys."

"You can still do that after your nap, you were out on a call last night because of that gang again." Emma huffed.

"You don't want me to go do you Demi, you need to spend time with your Mama right, you have to tell Mommy, so she'll let me stay."

"Or you can call in sick tomorrow and have your own little Demi and Emma day. Kathryn asked if I wanted to have a girl's day. I said yes and was going to leave her with Ruby, and you know Ruby will probably kill you over this, but you are legally entitled to two days off after forty hours. You have worked over that you're never off. So, if David is head of law enforcement and your boss now, he can feel free to take a shift."

"I think we already established that they don't care about the law."

"Then lie," Henry said with a shrug. "Tell them mom is out of town for the day, park the Mercedes in the garage. And I'll sacrifice my morning for a comic book to tell grandpa I wanted to spend time with him at the station being you know a real Prince and Officer of the law. I'll talk him up real good."

"You drive a hard bargain, but not anything limited addition, my pay has been slashed after all," Emma grumbled. Henry chuckled.

"Yeah I know which is why, I was hoping mom would offer to pay for the comic." They laughed, and Emma threw a pillow at him, which resulted in a pillow fight, but Demi didn't take so kindly now to their loud laughs and squeals of delight. She rubbed at her ear and cried. Regina turned it off.

"HEY CHILDREN!" Regina yelled. Demi jumped. Regina kissed her. "Sorry baby didn't realize you'd hear that still if I got louder." Emma paused in where she was now pining Henry down in their fight. "A little less loud now that the princess can hear, everything is new today, yeah?" They nodded and continued wrestling but at a more acceptable volume for Darien when Regina turned her hearing aid back on. Regina apologized again for yelling and Darien returned to nursing. Regina was just finishing up and closing her shirt when she suddenly frowned as the urge to vomit hit her.

"Emma take Demi," Regina said quickly already forcing Darien into her arms before she ran for the downstairs bathroom. They distinctly heard the door slam and Regina vomit. Henry and Emma quickly headed for the bathroom door.

"Reggie, you all right?" Regina just continued to vomit up lunch in response. When she was done she took a moment to get cleaned up.

 _'God what the fuck, I haven't felt like this since….'_ Regina stopped her thoughts as she gripped the sink so hard in rage that her magic ignited, and she broke the sink.

"Regina, Regina what's going on in there are you okay?"

"NO!" Regina yelled. "I think it's happened again!"

"What's happened again?" Emma asked.

"I think I'm pregnant!" Regina yelled through the door.

"The fuck how?" Emma asked.

"If I knew I wouldn't be raging right now!" Regina yelled. "Get me a pregnancy test please, I swear to God I better be getting super sick right now and not pregnant!"

"All right I'm going now don't worry." Emma turned to a wide-eyed Henry. "Here kid, take Demi, I should be fast." Henry nodded and took his sister. Emma rushed out of the house amid Regina crying and even vomiting again.

"Mom is Demi wearing a diaper?" Henry asked.

"No, she's wearing undies now, you should go sit her on the toilet, don't forget the sound."

"Will you be okay?" Henry asked concerned.

"I'll be more okay if there isn't pee on my floor," Regina told him.

"Got it," Henry said before taking Demi upstairs to pee.

* * *

Meanwhile Emma jumped in the Aston and drove to the pharmacy. She hated that she had to go to the pharmacy, but it had the largest selection, and something told her from her own experience of finding out about Henry that she would need to take quite a few, especially after how they had found out about Darien.

"Oh, fuck I hope we at least have some time to prepare," Emma murmured. She parked outside the pharmacy. She nodded to Doc, not even surprised he was already texting. The dwarves were always reporting her whereabouts to her parents if she was seen. She rolled her eyes as she went to the pregnancy tests, this was all going to blow up in her face one way or another anyway. Let them think she was pregnant might afford her some time to herself. Emma grabbed one of every brand, well two, because she knew you were supposed to take it in the morning, and Regina would likely need to take it all again in the morning to be absolutely sure, it was negative, or God forbid positive. First-time, fine there was clearly some magic, but now what this all meant, and a DNA test had proven that she was not Regina's exact clone. Darien had another parent the question was who. This could mean that Regina had been violated and the person had magic that was powerful enough to make Regina completely forget the entire thing. Emma let out a breath, and decided they best drive to a hospital outside of town, and just claim pregnancy symptoms while insisting it was some virus, so they would do a pregnancy test.

"You need all of those?" Doc asked.

"Yes, I do, I need to be sure," Emma told him annoyed. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't say anything to my parents."

"Yeah sure." He rung her up and bagged it all. She was just leaving when she ran into Mary Margaret who was all tears.

"What's wrong with you?" Emma asked. "Did something happen to David?" Mary Margaret just shook her head and engulfed Emma in a tight hug.

"Honey this is so great, you're pregnant and now we can be pregnant together," Mary Margaret cried.

"You're pregnant," Emma said her voice dropping. She was being replaced yet again, not that her parents ever wanted her for her.

"Yes, honey just two months, but I hope you're around the same time too, so the kids will be very close in age. This is going to amazing for us darling you'll see. You can move back into the loft with Henry, and your father will treat us like Princesses don't worry." Emma frowned. That was the last thing she wanted even if she was pregnant. She didn't want to be pregnant again and had specifically gotten an implant to avoid it again, not that she had been with many guys without condoms since Neal. "Come on, come to the loft you can take your pregnancy test there and we can find out as a family."

"I'm not feeling very well, I need to get home, Leroy really hurt me today, I don't…I don't think I will be in tomorrow. I'll call you okay when I get the courage to take the tests."

"Oh, honey this is a wonderful thing, you don't have to be afraid, you already had Henry. Now we'll get second chances, and we can raise these two right, and get rid of any bad habits Regina gave Henry you'll see it will all be okay." Emma just pushed Mary Margaret away as tears appeared in her eyes. She got in her car with a hasty goodbye and drove back to the mansion. Once again, she was thought of as not right, not good enough. Parents always found something wrong with her. She practically slammed the door when she entered, and Regina appeared as they both looked at each with tears in their eyes. They just hugged each other until Henry cleared his throat.

"So, you are pregnant?" Henry asked.

"Oh no we didn't take it yet," Emma told him wiping her eyes. "I just had a rough personal encounter with Mary Margaret."

"What happen now?" Regina asked.

"No, Regina, this is about you right now," Emma told her. Regina shook her head.

"My condition has implications I don't like yes, but it can in theory wait, it won't change in the next few minutes, you however will bury this." Emma sighed knowing Regina was right. She handed her the bag, and took Darien needing to snuggle something unbelievably cute. Well she could snuggle Regina too, but she didn't need Henry see her burying her face in Regina's boobs like Darien did. They sat in the living room again and Regina still pulled her close and Henry got on her other side, snuggling in close. Now she knew why the kid was such an attentive and master cuddler, he had learned from the best clearly. Darien also buried her face in Emma's neck and the feeling of her steady breathing on her neck added to her comfort. Here was a baby that would never be replaced and was not a replacement, but just added joy to a household.

"So, I went to the pharmacy because they have the largest selection, I thought you'd want to take them all. I even got them twice, so you can take it first thing in the morning like it recommends."

"You thought right," Regina told her. Emma nodded.

"Yeah so naturally Doc had already text Mary Margaret and she appears at the door just as I'm leaving, and she's crying and hugs me tightly. She thinks I'm pregnant so at least it won't get around town you are pregnant before you confirm. Apparently, she's pregnant too, she wanted me to move back with her and David, and he would treat us like the Princesses we are apparently. She wanted me to take the tests with her and David outside the door. And as sad as it is that she's finally replacing me after what she said in Neverland. It was what she said about us and by that I'm sure she meant her and David, raising both babies right and undoing any bad habits you taught Henry." Regina's face contorted in rage as did Henry.

"There is absolutely nothing wrong with you, and I can't say this enough, but I wouldn't change you for the world, and if your parents are too stupid to realize that than they never deserved you," Regina told her firmly. Emma sighed.

"What I wouldn't have given to be adopted by a woman like you as a kid," Emma sighed resting her head on Regina's shoulder and adjusting Darien. Henry hugged her tighter.

"Too bad grandpa made it to the wardrobe or you might have, instead she was saved for me," Henry smiled.

"And now I wouldn't change that for the world kid," Emma told him. "I am sad, but I will never regret you kid, and I will never regret that it led us to this, this family."

"Even if there's another mystery baby?" Henry asked wondering if another baby would ruin their family.

"Even if there's another baby," Regina told him firmly. "I'm feeling so many things right now, but if another baby brings me as much joy as you and Darien, then that's all that matters. We'll figure out what's going on and we'll be a family."

"Although I guess adopting is now definitely out," Emma huffed. "I was all prepared to beg." They chuckled. "This won't be nearly as devastating to me though as some kid like me whose been returned time and time again."

"Talk to me again after we figure out the how, why, and when of me mysteriously falling pregnant from Darien and hopefully not this time. I so hope I'm sick."

"But you don't get sick not really," Henry pointed out. Regina made a face.

"Come on let's just rip it off like a band aid," Emma told her. Regina sighed and nodded. She went to the bathroom where she had fixed the sink and peed on six different sticks using magic to set six timers. Before they all sat waiting for the tests to finish.

"Any indication that any one of these tests is a false positive?" Regina asked as they all looked at their two boxes to confirm that the test had been functioning correctly. Henry shook his head solemnly and Emma looked at her apologetically.

"Fuck my life," Regina muttered as she put a pillow over her face. Henry stood up and left before he came back with a note pad and a pencil.

"All right let's write down things that we know and think of when this could have occurred." They nodded.

"Let us start with time gaps," Henry said. "Any blanks in your memory?" Regina shook her head.

"Not that I can detect, the only time I remember being unconscious is when I was kidnapped by Greg and Tamara and passed out from the pain. I had considered that maybe more happened before Emma arrived, but again there was the curse, it should have been impossible. I don't think Greg would have used magic to impregnate me of all things."

"Maybe he didn't know it would do that?" Henry asked.

"But than he would have gotten the magic from Pan, and why would Pan want Greg to impregnate Regina. He was more interested in you. Now if Darien had the heart of the truest believer that would be different," Emma pointed out. They all frowned in thought. "Too bad we can't test him just to rule him out."

"No, I did to cover all bases, there was DNA under my fingernails that was taken by you, and it wasn't a match." Henry nodded. Crossing Greg off the list.

"Oh maybe it was Pan's DNA he impregnated you with. We could maybe get DNA from Grandpa Gold or use me, won't I be a match somehow?" Henry asked. Regina made a face.

"I'm not ready for that possibility but put it down." Henry nodded. Emma also made a face.

"Okay what if Sidney got his genie magic back and got to you, he's totally obsessed with you, he'd love to father your children and be your husband," Emma said, but she really meant rapist. Regina made a face.

"I suppose it would be very possible for genie magic to get over on me. It is very different. It could also mean that perhaps someone wished for him to help them do something to me," Regina pointed out.

"I'll put down Albert Spencer, he's cruel enough, I think he would hurt you mom," Henry told him.

"May as well move that jerk to the top of the list, compared to him, I'm inclined to believe Sidney would show restraint."

"Ouch that's high praise," Regina murmured. Emma nodded. "Put Whale on the list, he's still furious. He certainly has the knowledge to use magic to his advantage."

"Hook with the help of something from your mother?" Emma asked. Regina scoffed.

"I highly doubt that pirate would be able to hide his stench even if he managed to black out my memory. I wouldn't have put it past my mother to want me to have an heir and Hook was disposable to her as bloodlines would hardly matter in this world. Now whether that fool knew or not is up for debate, but he's also too into you Emma like a love-sick puppy drooling from across the street and sucking up to your parents at the diner the other day. So, I would rule him out based on that he wouldn't bother with me since Cora is gone and he is more interested in you and killing Rumple." Emma made a face. "Unless he doesn't know it's happening which would help explain the lack of gaps in memory. And he was there when I was kidnapped, and we don't really know how long Demi was in there before she was out."

"Eww god no, she can't belong to Hook, I am her Mama, and I refuse to have to admit he's the father, I am the father as far as I am concerned," Emma grumped.

"Agreed," Regina told her. "God Darien I'm so sorry if you do have that pirate's DNA inside of you." They all made a face.

"God, I hope not, I'd hate to have to walk her to his stinky ship," Henry said. "And he's a drunk, Darien deserves better."

"We'd move away from Storybrooke before I shared custody with that pirate," Regina grumbled.

"I'll already look up houses for our move just in case," Emma huffed.

"I think we need to get more information on this pregnancy first, I'm going to bet it started the same way Darien started. So, this time now that we know we'll track changes." They all nodded.

"So how long between symptoms appearing did you go before birth?" Emma asked.

"Hmm…I was feeling off after we stopped the trigger, but I thought that was normal we expended a lot of energy, and then we were on the boat. I remember being distinctly nauseous then, I would say it was a total of two weeks in all before I gave birth. The last three days were the worst because that's when I started vomiting and I couldn't really eat before that. I thought it was worry, but maybe it was Darien. They nodded as Henry wrote this down.

"So, we have three days to prepare for a new baby?" Henry asked suddenly pausing.

"Townline, it will pause whatever magic and give us a chance to do whatever," Regina said. They all stood up as one and rushed to pack a bag before Regina used magic to take them all plus the Aston to the town line. They strapped Darien inside and drove over the line.

"Phew, okay that huge knot is out of my chest now," Emma said. They nodded. "Where too?"

"Oooh Boston!" Henry exclaimed. "I never did get to sight see." So, they made the four-hour trip to Boston while Regina informed Granny and Ruby of the truth of the matter and found out Mary Margaret had already spread around that Emma was pregnant. And publicly gave Leroy a strong talking too for hitting her while drunk although he couldn't have known.

"I think we'll only be gone a few days pup just enough to get some medical attention I think this way the magic is paused."

"All right, but I expect my day with Demi, damn it," Ruby whined.

"I know Pup don't worry." Next Regina called Kathryn, and she agreed to go over and keep an eye on the house and dump all the food that would spoil in the next few days and properly lock up. They made it to Boston and Emma's old apartment which she had yet to get rid of.

"I should probably get rid of this place soon, with the pay cut it's actually draining on my resources," Emma grumbled.

"Very nice Ms. Swan though it doesn't seem you, seems more me," Regina chuckled.

"That's because I bought the place fully furnished, I don't stay anywhere long usually so never made it my own," She shrugged. "I told you my life fit into a duffle bag." She held up the duffle bag. "But don't worry I actually had to choose to leave somethings it was awful."

"Good then we're doing our job Henry," Regina told him. He grinned.

"I only have one bed, but you and Henry can take the bedroom, and I can sleep on the couch."

"Nonsense, we'll get an air mattress from Target, and I'll grab some groceries too," Regina told her.

"Actually, can we eat at my favorite hotdog place in Boston?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Still need groceries for breakfast tomorrow." Emma nodded. She found an organic place she knew Regina would love before they got a single bed air mattress for Henry after he insisted on camping out in the living room. And a co-sleeper for Darien. Then they went to Emma's favorite hot dog place. Sunday was spent at a red sox game that Emma had snuck them into. Darien was not juiced about the crowds and enjoyed it more with her hearing aid off and noise canceling headphones on for her right ear mostly. For Sunday they just didn't worry, but Monday morning found them at a respected obstetrician's office.

"Father?" The nurse asked looking at Regina when she had filled everything out. Emma frowned.

"I go by mother these days," Emma told her. The woman glared at her sighed crossed out father and wrote mother.

"Please fill out the entire form, we don't have a lot of time, and we fit you in as it is." Emma glared at her, but filled it all in.

"You didn't have to do that," Regina commented when they sat again.

"She was looking at you, like you were a whore, I couldn't allow that," Emma insisted.

"Thank you," Regina said patting her hand. Regina read a book while Emma watched Henry entertaining Darien with some colored blocks. She had been a bit cranky since yesterday. They weren't at home, her routine was changed, and everything was new from sights, smells, sounds, and people.

"Do you already want to head back to storybrooke after this?" Emma asked. Regina grimaced.

"Yes, and no. No because it's nice to be away, but yes because I miss my home and Kathryn says I need to call a special election as soon as we are back. Plus, she thinks they'll try to take the house and they're stirring up shit about me doing something to you out here."

"Ugh great," Emma grumbled.

"Regina Mills." They stood up and indicated for Henry to follow them. They went inside, and Regina was asked to get changed.

"Hi, I'm Dr. Roberts, and you must be Mrs. Mills and Mrs. Swan?" She asked.

"Yeah," They said.

"And Mrs. Mills you are the one pregnant, correct?" Regina nodded. "Can I ask who your fertility specialist was?"

"Oh um…Emma's the father," Regina said.

"Oh, so you are…" She looked down at her file.

"Yeah," Emma answered and that was enough.

"Um… we were wondering if you could help us figure out how this happened so fast, I just gave birth to Darien here six months ago, and she was already quite the shock."

"Are you exclusively breastfeeding?" Dr. Roberts asked.

"Yes, we just gave her, her first taste of solids on Saturday," Regina answered.

"And this will make your third child together?" She asked. They nodded. "Can I ask what your contraceptive methods are I mean you did manage to put ten or eleven years between your son and daughter." They blushed.

"Oh, I adopted Henry as a baby before we were together," Regina told her. "Darien is the first child I gave birth too successfully. I had a previous pregnancy, but the baby didn't survive long after birth. But this was seven years ago now."

"Ah okay, and your current contraceptive methods?"

"None," Emma answered because they weren't having sex and she didn't have a penis like the doctor thought.

"Well then there's no doubt how this happened, most women breastfeeding exclusively are able to provide themselves with a natural contraceptive, but after six months this benefit wanes. So, my guess is that your body started ovulating again and well you know the rest from there."

"Right of course, could we do an ultrasound, I can hardly believe I think I need eyes on my little bundle of cells." Dr. Roberts nodded. She went through all her other checks though asking about symptoms, so far Regina had only been vomiting after waking up now. But she was always hungry since yesterday. Soon though Regina had an ultrasound wand inside of her.

"There's your baby, you look like you're a solid three months along, I'm surprise you're only now just experiencing some morning sickness, that's very lucky." Emma and Regina just looked horrified that the baby was three months along already.

"Oh, it's so tiny," Henry cried bringing them back to the moment.

 _'Tiny, yeah right my vagina won't think so in a few days,' Regina thought._

"Do you guys want pictures?" Dr. Roberts asked. Three sets of heads nodded immediately.

"Is everything developing okay?" Regina asked.

"Yes, so far so good, so I don't think I need to tell you what to do."

"Actually, Darien was a huge surprise I wasn't showing at all, so please tell me what to do," Regina told her.

"In that case I'll make a list of prenatal vitamins, get you a schedule for ultrasound appointments to set up with your regular doctor. And resources so you can have a solid birth plan this time." Regina nodded pleased with that. "My only recommendation is to put on more weight, you need to eat well for your baby's sake." Regina nodded.

"Believe me eating is going to be the least of my worries." They finished off the appointment, picked up prenatal vitamins, and packed the car. But not before getting Regina two Boston crème pies, because the baby was craving it she said.

"This one likes sweets, weren't you eating olives before," Emma asked. Regina made a face.

"Eww olives, and yes, this kid is probably why I've been scarfing down chocolate."

"So, mom did you come into contact with any of our suspects three months ago?" Regina shrugged.

"Not that I can remember off the top of my head, but we can go through my day planner and I can tell you where I was supposed to be, and we can decide how likely I was to meet our suspects."

"Sounds good," Henry said.

"But can we trust that time though, how do we know this didn't all occur on Saturday or one week ago?" Emma asked. Regina and Henry frowned.

"You're right on that, fuck," Regina said. "We'll do another check at the hospital with Whale as much as it pains me." They nodded. The drive back was fine as they played Demi their family playlist as they now called it. She seemed to really enjoy music, preferring the nursery rhymes to everyone's selections.

"She's still learning," Henry scoffed. They chuckled each had hoped to sway the child to their tastes, but Darien was her own person. They arrived late back into Storybrooke on purpose. Ruby, Granny, and Kathryn were already there sitting around the dining room table with weapons and wine.

"That bad?" Emma asked seeing Ruby's red cloak nearby, so she could easily change back, and Granny's crossbow on the table, she was surprised to see Kathryn with a mace. "And a mace Kathryn, I hadn't pegged for a mace kind of girl."

"What can I say, my favorite weapon is my golden mace daddy made for me," Kathryn grinned. They all hugged each other in greeting and Granny brought in dinner which Regina was happy to see was a crap ton of smoked white fish in mash potatoes.

"Oh my God yes," Regina said as she dumped a bottle of cayenne pepper over the entire thing.

"That was supposed to last you a meal or two," Granny told her as she finished it all. Regina burped in response and produced fire to Emma's utter amusement that it sent her and Ruby into tears. It was the most unladylike thing they had seen Regina ever do and it was accompanied by fire.

"This is by far the best dinner ever," Emma declared as Regina covered her mouth and blushed.

"I'm sorry," Regina said. "It's the baby."

"Yeah sure, sure Madam Mayor," Emma teased. Regina glared at her but said nothing.

"You're already showing?" Kathryn asked. Regina sighed and looked down her pants now felt too tight and she could now feel that she put on weight and it didn't feel like it was just because she had consumed probably two pounds of fish and potatoes.

"No, I wasn't, but I guess I am showing this go around," Regina sighed. "We really don't know how much time we have."

"Let's give you the week, and if you seem to be holding steady we'll oust those Charmings," Kathryn declared. "That I think that's about as long as your secretary can take anymore. She'd rather do all the work with you on maternity leave than stay another minute under them."

"That poor woman deserves a raise for her pain," Regina commented. They all nodded. Eventually it was time for Henry to get to bed, and Darien as well.

"Emma, I'm really sorry," Regina said.

"Why are you sorry?" Emma asked.

"You can't sleep in here tonight?" Regina told her. Emma looked hurt.

"What, what did I do?" Emma asked sadly.

"Nothing, but…" Regina bit her lip. "I'm…." She let out a breath. "You know what fine, I'm horny like really horny and if you stay in here I'm not going to be able to keep my hands off of you." Emma's eyes went wide. "I've only been good the last two nights because Henry was in the room. And I just don't think tonight I can control myself and our first time cannot be me jumping you in a hormonal rage."

"I wow okay, I can see that you rather don't want me to take advantage of your hormonal rage, so I'm going to slowly walk out."

"That would be great, because I am losing the battle as we speak." Emma nodded and just made it into the bathroom and closed the door. She heard Regina growl on the other side of the door and huff that it wasn't fair.

"Sorry Honey," Emma called through the door.

"I blame you for wearing that grey Henley with the top unbuttoned," Regina practically moaned into the door. "Fuck me thank God you didn't wear the suit, suits are banned until this is over."

"Noted," Emma called back through the door. She ran to her closet and put on a suit before going back to the door. "You know if you didn't wanna make it special, I'd totally sleep with you now in a heartbeat."

"Emma Swan you stop tempting me damn it," Regina growled. "I want it to be nice and special not like a random sexual encounter."

"It is nice and special, you want anyone else as much as you want me right now?" Emma asked. She opened the door, so Regina could see her in her suit. Her shirt was all tucked in with the tan belt, charcoal grey vest, and a matching tie. She was sure Regina bit her lip so hard she would draw blood. Emma had even put the shoes on and that seemed to be the right choice to match the shoes to the belt.

"Fuuuck me," Regina whispered as her panties were absolutely ruined. Emma shivered at the word nothing sounded so sexy as that word leaving Regina's lips and she could feel herself get more than wet.

"You can take me Regina," Emma told her. Regina approached her and ran her hands over Emma's body. She almost missed when Regina had her belt off with a snap. She threw the belt to the floor and grabbed Emma's tie out of her vest and rolling it in her fist as she pulled Emma into the room more, so the bathroom door shut and then she paused pulling Emma into a deep kiss. Emma moaned into her mouth as soon as their tongues met.

 _'Yes, take me now, Madam Mayor,' Emma thought._

"No, I want you because I want you, not because this kid is causing a spike in my hormones," Regina cried as she pulled away. Emma groaned.

"Can we at least still make out, I promise to leave if you get too frisky. Scout's honor." Regina nodded against her better judgement, and she took her time undressing Emma though. Regina ran her hands over Emma's shoulders and down her vest pinching the fabric between her thumb and index finger just grazing Emma through her shirt. Emma followed her hands the entire time as first one button was flicked open, then two, and then three. Before Regina grabbed either side and dragged it up and over her shoulders.

 _'Fuck can she make taking a vest off anymore sexy.' Emma thought._ She met Regina's chocolate brown eyes and they seemed to be answering her thoughts with a yes. Next Regina took her time uncuffing each of her sleeves rolling each one back just a little, so she could bring each wrist up to her lips and kiss it even suck on it a little giving Emma a little prelude of what could be. If her wrist was sending shivers down her spine what was going to happen when Regina got near her neck, her breasts, her nipples, and her clit? Or anywhere else Emma hoped she sucked on her and marked her. God wouldn't she love to be marked by the Queen's lips. Suddenly she was pulled back to Regina folding up the collar of her shirt and undoing her tie, the way her hands slowly slid down the length. Emma wondered for a moment if Regina might want to explore bdsm with her and dominate her. Because fuck if just once she called her nothing but madam mayor or my queen and did exactly as she was told until she came all over wherever Regina decided to tie her up. Before she knew it even the way the tie slid off her neck was arousing. Regina pulled a certain way on her shirt and suddenly all the buttons snapped free on her shirt.

 _'Holy hell she didn't break one button, impressive!' Emma thought._ Soon she was taking the shirt off in much the same way she took off the vest. Emma watched as she trailed her fingers down between her breasts and over her stomach unfortunately still covered with her tang top. Why hadn't she taken the damn thing off. Regina however didn't go for the edges of her tang top, instead she began to unbutton Emma's pants and Emma swore she had soaked through her panties right into her pants at that moment. Any moment now Regina was going to know it. Regina slowly lowered the zipper, her hands teasing the top of Emma's panties before she pulled them down. Emma kicked her shoes off and stepped out of the pants kicking them to the side. She moved to take her own tang top off feeling impatient.

"Ms. Swan you leave that on as much as it pains me and get into my bed," Regina growled. Emma shivered and gulped all at once, but she did as Regina said. Regina, she noted also was in her underwear because nothing fit at that moment.

"Oh, fuck Reggie, I can feel how wet you are," Emma moaned as a knee had slid up between Regina's legs making her whimper at the touch, she so wanted to be touched by Emma.

"Ms. Swan," Regina growled trying to distance herself and bring Emma back, she was the only thing keeping her behaving.

"Right, right sorry it's just God, I want to taste every bit of you." Emma pulled her knee back and Regina moaned at her words but whimpered at the loss of contact wishing she could grind into Emma. Neither of them got any sleep as they couldn't stop kissing or running their hands over each other's body. Emma was quickly losing her own resolve though in the morning as she sucked on Regina's collar bone making her moan under her, it was only the arrival of unwanted visitors at seven that morning that stopped Regina from finally hooking her fingers into Emma's panties and giving her every single orgasm, she had been thinking about giving her all night.

"I swear whoever is at that door has the worse timing," Emma growled. Regina was breathing hard under her; her hair was an absolute mess from Emma running her fingers through her curls. She didn't look pleased about their early morning visitors either. Darien started crying.

"Ugh I guess I left her hearing aid in," Regina grumped. "I was hoping you could get rid of them and I could get a little more attention."

"Mom?" Henry called. "Ma?"

"Time is up today," Emma pouted. They grudgingly straightened themselves out as Emma pulled out sweats from one of the drawers. Regina also grabbed a pair of sweats and Emma's favorite zip hoodie that she had taken from her after she wore it after a wash. She brushed her hair back into a ponytail and went to Darien in her nursery. Emma went downstairs hoping who ever it was wouldn't stay long. She was surprised to see her parents, her dad carrying his sword of all things, and Leroy dressed as an officer as well as Sleepy and Dopey.

"What the hell is going on?" Emma asked. They pushed in.

"Where were you Emma?" Mary Margaret demanded to know. "What did Regina do to you and the baby we were so worried."

"Boston, and Regina hasn't done anything to me, what the hell you need to calm down and why are they in police uniforms?"

"Because you are on maternity leave, you're a princess and you can't be pregnant and Sheriff. It's been decided you're no longer Sheriff."

"And who decided that?" Emma asked crossing her arms. No way her parents would just easily oust her when even Regina couldn't.

"We did for your greater good."

"You don't get to decide my life!" Emma yelled.

"Emma it's just the pregnancy hormones, you are not in your right mind, but don't worry we know you'll know we did what's best for you and the baby. Now we are going to finally expel Regina and her spawn from the mayoral mansion and we'll live in peace finally. We'll put her right over the town line."

"No, you are not going to kick my pregnant girlfriend and our baby out with just the clothes on their backs, you have absolutely no right!" Emma yelled. Regina who had come down with Darien and Henry to see the commotion froze on the stairs as the others froze in the foyer.

"I'm sorry what did you just say," David said darkly.

"I didn't stutter, I said you are not going to remove my pregnant girlfriend and our baby out onto the streets," Emma told them firmly.

"Pregnant girlfriend?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, Regina is the one pregnant again, that's why I bought the tests, not because I was pregnant."

"She must have forced you to get an abortion, I know you had to have finally given Hook the time of day or Neal was back in town to see Gold and we didn't notice, we were so busy. I mean of course it was Neal, and you'll tell him, and he'll rush back to marry you, because there's no way you are with my archenemy the Evil Queen."

"No, I am not with the evil queen," Emma told her. Mary Margaret looked relieved. "I am dating Regina Mills." Mary Margaret went red in the face.

"What spell do you have our child under!" David yelled holding his sword up at Regina. Henry looked scared at their reaction as he hid behind Regina.

"No spell, I am me, I have always been me, just accept me," Emma told them upset stepping in front of David's sword. "Now get out of our house, you have no cause to be here, nor can you fire me from my job. So, I'll be in at nine in the evening today and not a moment sooner since I'm supposed to be on night shift tonight. And I expect my subordinates to be there, so I can brief them on how things work, and write up a new schedule as is under my domain not yours now that I'm not a one-person team." Regina helped push them out with magic.

"Oh, and Mary Margaret, I will be officially challenging you for the position of mayor in a special election. I was never technically voted out by the town," Regina told her before the door shut.

* * *

Leave a Review


	7. Revolt

Author's Note:Yay it's time for the special election. Unfortunately Snow and David aren't done. If you don't hate them yet you will hate them now, but they are about to slowly deescalate. Like agonizingly slow though in different ways in the two chapters after this will mark some changes into how they are currently seeing things. Important reminder though, our growing family is happy despite them.

* * *

Chapter Seven

Revolt

"Gold we need your help," David told him angrily as he and Mary Margaret walked in. It hadn't taken long at all for most of the town and council as they were not all royals to call the town to vote on the matter that night rather than let the fight come to physical blows. Although from the looks he suspected the coup had been in the works for a while unbeknownst to their supporters. Belle lurked just behind the curtain listening in. They must know that she was going to vote Regina in for sure.

"What can I do for you?" Gold asked. "I hope you aren't here to ask me to sway the election." He giggled.

"We don't need that no, we believe that once the people see I have presented them with an heir not bewitched by the Evil Queen, the vote will be easy for them. They love Emma, and Blue will have a cure for her that's for sure, but in the mean time they need to see that they will be protected by the line of White. One heir has never been enough, if Regina hadn't killed my father's offspring, they would have more faith and it's time I gave them more."

"If I'm not mistaken, you don't need help from me getting an heir," He said knowing she was already pregnant.

"No, you can speed up the pregnancy I need the baby born today so I can present him tonight. I also need reassurances that it will be a boy this time, a strong knight who can certainly defeat the likes of the Evil Queen." Belle fumed trying not to object to the fact that Emma was strong and brave as any boy.

"Ah I see and are you willing to pay the price?" He asked them. "Because after all dears all magic comes with a price."

"We'll give you whatever you want," David told them.

"Oh no, the price won't be paid to me this time, I think I will let the magic decide the price." He gave them some powder.

"Drink this in a glass of water," He said. He produced water for them as Belle texted furiously on her phone. Let them pay the price she knew it wouldn't make a difference, this was not the enchanted forest, they were not good rulers. David heaped a large spoonful into a cup of water without asking Gold how much and Gold didn't stop him. As he said all magic came with a price and this was already their second mistake. Mary Margaret drank it; the effects were immediate, and Belle had to help Mary Margaret to the hospital with David.

* * *

"You know when I got Belle's text, I never thought you would be this stupid," Emma commented as she shook her head later at the meeting. Mary Margaret was happily showing off her new little prince Leopold Nolan. Regina had balked at the name and said the child didn't deserve such a fate. She had stretched out a pair of suit pants, shirt, and vest and despite her obvious bump, she looked as always like the immaculate Madam Mayor they had all come to know albeit with longer hair that was straightened and curled only slightly at the ends and lay perfectly down her back. Regina exuded power.

"Let's just get this started and don't worry Emma we will free you," Mary Margaret told her. Mary Margaret gave a very long winded speech about the old days really it being her rightful place as mayor and how she had given them a proper heir which cut Emma like a knife. Regina was just a usurper who had cursed them all. "I will not let the Evil Queen return you to the boot of her heel."

"Okay well I'll keep this short and to the point," Regina told them. "As you all know it's time for you to formally vote for my term in office to end early as this did not officially occur. During my absence the town budget has been disrupted and money has been pulled from key sources like schools, town maintenance, and emergency services. Pay has been slashed of all town hall employees except for former royals, apart from Sheriff Swan, as she has long since cast her support in my direction. If you vote for me to return to office tonight, my secretary and I will work tirelessly to return the town budget to what it used to be. We will hire competent police officers to help Sheriff Swan make this town safe again. There will be no lenience shown towards gangs who repeatedly rob Granny's and the grocery store or gratifiers. I promise to get rid of all the useless new offices that have given to former royals unnecessary power and money."

"Will you be going on maternity leave again?" Someone shouted.

"Yes, she will, but I promise you, I will run everything smoothly in her absence as I did when she adopted young Henry and I will have the help this time of Kathryn Midas. Kathryn is a trusted member of society among you all and a lawyer. She will be helpful in helping me follow all of Mayor Mills instructions." Regina beamed at her secretary, she was honestly going to say no and suffer for the betterment of the town.

"Just one more thing to add before we get to more questions and our vote," Regina told the crowd. "I promise to follow the law of the land and not make up my own as I go." With that the majority of the room just stood up to go to the voting booths.

"Please people remember a vote for me is a vote against the Evil Queen." A random citizen who had already voted went to the mic.

"Yeah you know I have to be honest, I wasn't so bad under the Evil Queen as long as you weren't in the area and didn't try to force me to help you," He told her. "I mean even in the Enchanted Forest I was always ten times cleaner than when your father ruled and you ruled. And honestly now I'm really happy with standard of living. Fuck the Enchanted Forest, because indoor plumbing is my new best friend."

"Yes, sir, yes, indoor plumbing," Emma agreed. He grinned at her and sent her a thumbs up which she returned. Someone else took his place as he went back to his seat for the vote count.

"Evil Queen or not, all I know is for twenty-eight years, I've never had trash collecting outside of my home or seen the city park in such a state. And I heard you intend to cut the pay for everyone in the town."

"Well yes, of course, money needs to go towards the town budget, the pay cut will come in the form of city taxes. It will go into a collective fund that will fix the trash and the park," Mary Margaret told them. Regina knew Mary Margaret had for sure lost now, the people had simply acclimated to a different way of life and interaction with their ruler so to speak.

"My taxes already pay for that," She told them with a glare.

"Well there's also the matter of my and David's salary as your sovereigns. As you know until Regina vacates the mayoral mansion, she is charging us insanely high rent. And now we have an heir to provide for."

"You had an heir and that is misuse of public funds. You have a salary and you don't just get to increase it on a whim while everyone else takes a pay cut below the town poverty line," Regina told her actually shocked.

"Really, because if what you say is true than you bought your house with those public funds, and your expensive Mercedes, and that expensive car you've been letting Emma drive to bribe her onto your side," David snapped. "Your lifestyle and expensive tastes haven't changed at all since you've become a jobless freeloader on the town."

"Wow, I am not some cheap whore easily bribed with shiny things," Emma grumbled.

"So, a few things Shepherd, I took about a quarter of the pay your wife made a few months ago if the rumors are true, which was in reasonable limits for a small town. Secondly, I own properties around town and made solid investments which has let me have a nice amount of savings. Thirdly that's Emma's car and it was gift, not a bribe, because I honestly don't know what I would have done without her after a surprise baby."

"Wouldn't have a surprise baby if you weren't a whore," Someone said from the crowd and then there was a loud ow and Granny looking more than satisfied.

"Yeah sure, just like I'm sure you went out and create a false pregnancy after making Emma get an abortion," David told her.

"I was never pregnant!" Emma yelled. "God, we're two women living in the same house, just because I bought the test doesn't mean I was the one in need. If you went out and bought a test for Mary Margaret, should I assume that you were the one who was going to take it, no, because that's ridiculous"

"Don't be shy Emma, we know you like Neal, Gold can tell us he was in town what two months ago, you're barely showing," Blue told her.

"Even if Neal had been in town, and I had wanted to be with him, it was highly unlikely to happen as I got a implant to prevent pregnancy for five years and I'd just gotten my newest one before I found him in New York," Emma glared.

"Emma what has she done to you, you don't stop pregnancy, the Kingdom needs heirs!" Mary Margaret cried.

"Yeah well I had a son since only boys seem to count as heirs these days," Emma grumbled. "And I don't think having babies non-stop is healthy."

"Emma I really don't understand you, it is so important that both you and I give the kingdom more heirs," Mary Margaret insisted.

"Mary Margaret that sentiment was only true in the Enchanted Forest, people died every day a thousand times over than they do here. Here your child is likely to survive barring a freak accident," Regina reminded her.

"The votes are in! Leroy drunkenly declared. Once all the votes had been counted in front of everyone it was clear that Regina had been voted for by an overwhelming majority.

"I expect my entire staff at work tomorrow at eight thirty in the morning and we'll have a meeting at nine thirty," Regina told the room. "We have a lot of work to do."

"No, but we have an heir!" Mary Margaret cried.

"All in favor of Regina returning to her position as mayor!" Granny shouted. Mary Margaret shook her head in disbelief as all the hands went up except for a few of her supporters like Blue, Spencer, and Stephen.

"I believe the people have spoken," Belle told her. "And believe me there's no spell, Rumple made sure that I am not easily swayed by other's magic." Mary Margaret went away sobbing that the Evil Queen had tricked the masses.

"No, you just sucked," Ashley called after her.

"Ashley don't kick her when she's down," Sean told her. Ashley shrugged.

"She kicked my friend," Ashley shot back.

"Long Live the Evil Queen!" Some people shouted after Mary Margaret as David ushered her out amid tears.

"Why can't I just be the Queen now," Regina grumbled.

"I think it has less to do with you and more to do with her at the moment if I'm honest," Emma pointed out.

"True." The town meeting dispersed, Emma went to work and fired the dwarves. It was easy, Sleepy was falling asleep almost as soon as he arrived, Leroy was as usual a drunk she could smell the alcohol on him, and Dopey well he just shouldn't be allowed near a fire arm. She promptly put in for Ruby to be one of her new part-time deputies. And would be on the look out for someone who could come on full time. She had her eye on Mulan if she were honest who had come over with Hook, Cora, and Aurora. Cora had dragged them over.

* * *

"Kimberly what in the world did she do to my office?" Regina asked. "God so many birds and is that green vomit color on the walls."

"Yes, I know I get nauseous just looking at it," Kimberly told her showing her the photos on the tablet.

"Thankfully some friends of mine were in here all night turning it back into its former glory. Kimberly turned and opened the door and Regina was impressed.

"Oh yes, yes this will do nicely," Regina told Kimberly as she carried in Darien on her hip. They were of course dressed in matching pant suits that Emma had shown up with that morning begging her not to deny her the right to dress them both that morning and style their curls in a similar style of hair put up in a neat bun that said 'fuck with me I dare you' in her words.

"Regina wait!" Regina paused and turned along with Kimberly. Marco came in carrying a what looked like a mini wooden desk, and Henry a black chair.

"Okay good we're just in time." Emma ran in ahead and set the desk up and chair and put little papers with crayons on the desk before she made Regina sit at her desk and got Darien to sit in the smaller chair.

"This is everything I dreamed it would be," Henry cried before he took photos.

"This is so going on the wall here," Emma squealed. "All right carry-on Madam Mayor, I'll just go drop Henry off and be back in time for your meeting." Regina kissed them both goodbye.

"Now time to get started on righting the idiots' wrongs," Kimberly said. "Madam Mayor, Mademoiselle Mayor." Regina chuckled, and Darien cried wanting to be picked up she wasn't wanting to stay at her desk any longer. Regina picked her up and conjured a black leather high chair, so she was level with Regina when she sat and could see onto the desk. That seemed to settle her rather than being so far on the floor though Regina did remove the desk to the side, in case later when she was older she would want to work like mommy. Kimberly saw her dress shoes had been given rhinestones to match her band around her bun. Regina gave her a toy to chew on and then got to business with Kimberly learning what was new, what had been fucked, and what solutions she herself had already come up with. Regina had a very clear idea of what needed to happen by the time she met with her staff.

"Um…Madam Mayor there's a disturbance in front of the town hall you should see," Kimberly told her. They went downstairs, Regina carefully balancing her daughter on her hip. Sure, enough the dwarves were carrying signs and shouting for Regina to leave the office and return the rightful Queen's place. David was of course standing next to Mary Margaret on a literal soap box with a bull horn. Blue had also organized most of the fairies, but Regina didn't take it personal to the other fairies, they were forced to do what Blue wanted. Tinkerbell was on the side shaking her head.

"I tried to convince the other fairies not to listen to Blue, but a las she is in control still, although thankfully she had zero control in the voting booth they said." Tinkerbell told her. "Anyway, now that you're in office I came to see about a job."

"Well Marta who works in the marriage license department and is a second officiate after the mayor quit in protest this morning, you can have her job," Regina told her. "Love seems to be your thing after all." Tinkerbell grinned and nodded. Marta who was nearby looked scandalized that she was so easily replaced.

"When my Queen is back in charge I will take my job back traitor!" Marta yelled at Tinkerbell who ignored her as she went inside to get familiar with the hall.

"Citizens of Storybrooke, join me in the revolt against the Evil Queen, if we all band together and go in now, she cannot stop us all from taking her out of power. You don't have to be afraid!" Regina frowned as a crowd started to grow, if they got dangerous she would poof herself, Demi, Henry, and Emma home and order them to start packing. If they wanted to stay under the incompetent rule of the Shepherd and a spoiled brat fine, but she was not leaving Darien in danger. It would take nothing to incite violence against her. Henry might be safe but not his sister. Darien deserved to grow up happy and healthy.

"Go home!" Someone yelled.

"You're useless as Mayor!" Someone else yelled.

"You're not a Queen!" Another citizen yelled.

"People I know you're putting on a show for her, but I promise you don't have to be afraid of her. We can fight her we have the fairies, we will break the enchantment on Emma and you don't have to worry about the Savior siding with her. The fairies are stronger, we have mined more than enough fairy dust."

"We don't want you!" someone yelled at Mary Margaret before lobbing a tomato at her. Regina's jaw dropped as a revolt did start right before her eyes and not one bit of it was directed at her. Even Dr. Whale threw something at them and that was just a surprise she wasn't ready for. After they had been chased off he marched right up to her a frown on his face.

"I expect that my medical supplies will be replenished and delivered on schedule this week from the outside," He told her before turning on his heel and marching away. At least Dr. Whale now made sense. Emma hurried forward to her and Darien's side.

"Are you all right, what did he say, why is there fruit and vegetables strewn all over?" Emma asked.

"You missed it the town revolted against your parents, chased them away from town hall," Kimberly informed her. "They were causing quite the disturbance."

"Honestly, I thought we'd be leaving town today, with Henry I knew he was safe, but with Darien, I have no trust. And yet I was proved wrong."

"Do you think I should go break it up?" Emma asked frowning at the mess.

"I think they ran out of garbage to throw at them if I am honest. Can I say that it's a good thing, I do not know," Regina said as Darien reached for Emma. She gently took her and as usual automatically placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Why don't we go up and get some work done, you can check on them through the mirror." Regina nodded.

"Sounds like a plan," Regina murmured. Emma nodded and headed back inside with them. A mirror revealed they were already at home, bitching to Blue about getting a potion to disenchant the entire town.

"Um…whatever she makes will it harm people?" Emma asked.

"Only if there's a spell to be broken, but I think most people have been broken from any enchantments on the way over unless they're missing a heart," Regina shrugged. "Which is highly possible, but also possible I can go through my collection and find it If I was the one that took it so no more harm done." Emma nodded. Soon though most of the town hall staff and representatives from government postings like trash collection and park maintenance as well as Emma from the Sheriff's department had filled her office.

* * *

"So, I'll just get straight to the point David and Stephen your positions are completely unnecessary and choking the life out of the budget and taking money away from needed employees. You're fired. Midas, I hope you will return to your job at the bank."

"As you wish Madam Mayor, I will also return my paychecks, I've been saving them at Kathryn's urging, I'm not really in need you know." She nodded.

"Of course, thank you Midas" Midas already left out.

"You can't just fire me without cause," David groused. "You said you would follow the law."

"Oh, you need a reason all right, for several weeks straight it has been documented that you did not relieve the Sheriff for her mandatory forty-eight hours off after forty hours of work. Instead she would put in eighty-four hours a week being in the station, not including that she spent twenty-fours back to back over two weeks on call. She was not paid for her on-call hours as it states in her contract nor was she paid for the calls she went out on. She also went unpaid during lunch despite as usual being on call. She could sue the city if she liked, so in order to be able to ensure she gets all of her back pay we need to cut your position. Also, you hired a deputy who was drinking during work hours and has a criminal record of being brought in drunk every night, he's also assaulted multiple town people in this state, you authorized him to use a loaded gun. You gave a gun to a mentally impaired man, and what can I even say except you also gave a gun to a man suffering from severe narcolepsy. And would be of no help to anyone calling in. Thanks for keeping our town safe while our Sheriff was out sick. Do I need to continue about the report I have written up, because I can also refer to your work file as deputy to show you how not qualified you are to work here, breaking and entering the mayor's home?"

"No, you will get yours, the people will reinstate us," He growled and stomped out along with Stephen who was simply outraged at the loss of money.

"Everyone else will receive a dollar raise for putting up with this crap after being returned to your original salaries." There was much cheering. Regina arranged for trash pick up to return asking that they simply return to schedule for the residential areas and put in extra work to clean up all the public areas. She authorized Ruby as part time deputy and helped Emma talk Mulan into starting at the station with her. And they celebrated Tinkerbell joining the staff.

"What can I do for a gang leader?" Regina asked later that afternoon. She'd worked through lunch between growing a new kid and feeding Darien she had been starving but couldn't avoid not working. Everything was just such a mess as she had to send out notes to all business that privacy laws were back in effect and so were worker's rights. She was so exhausted, she had meant to head home with Darien at lunch, but now Darien was sleeping in her cradle for her nap after Regina had conjured it up to the office.

"We just wanted you to know that we won't be anymore trouble your majesty, and we'll begin clean up on the graffiti right away no charge to the city." Regina paused in writing and looked up.

"Good you'll find all the supplies you need downstairs." He nodded.

"Thank you, ma'am, but we've already got everything," He said.

"Very well, I look forward to seeing my town pristine once again," She said.

"So, we're cool then, you won't take our hearts?" He asked. She stared at him for a long moment until she saw him gulp and knew the fear was set in.

"I will let you know when I see how clean my town is Mr. Welsh."

"Yes, Madam Mayor." He ran out. Kimberly chuckled from her desk and kept working. Regina sent out an email organizing the town to come out the next day even students to clean up their lovely park. There was a rumor of drugs even being sold to teens, because that was how bad the park had gotten. There would also need to be some forest clean up too around the edges of the town.

"Oh yes, I see, I will let the mayor know right away," Kimberly said on the phone. She could hear her through her open door. Kimberly hung up and came into her office with a light knock on the door.

"What's wrong?" Regina asked.

"The south part of town, the poor side has apparently been without power for a few weeks now, Mary Margaret kept insisting she would take care of it, as they always asked me to put them straight through. But now with you back in charge, they spoke to me first this time."

"Seriously a few weeks," Regina said as she let out a breath and rubbed her head. Mary Margaret was giving her a headache at her in competencies.

"Woman says she's the one that broke into the bakery one night to keep her babe warm." Regina frowned.

"I'll head out to the power plant now and see what's going on." Kimberly nodded. Regina packed up some things she could look at, at home. Then she packed up Darien into her car seat who didn't like her nap being disturbed. Regina went to the powerplant with Darien in her pram. It took her three hours to figure out the problem and another hour to fix it. It was six when she was heading home with a crying baby who was more than ready to nurse and angry she was now wet.

"Hi, I made dinner," Emma grinned. Regina smiled at her tiredly as she pushed the pram in with her bag. Emma put it away and put the bag to the side. They kissed in greeting, she could hear Henry playing his games. "How was the rest of your day?"

"Thank you, I'll tell you after I get us cleaned up." Emma nodded. Regina took Darien upstairs, they showered and changed coming down in their pajamas already. Henry was already waiting at the table now.

"So, I got mashed banana for Demi and I assume she'll nurse after or before."

"She nursed a little upstairs already." Emma nodded as Darien made the sign for food. Regina began to give her the mashed banana after signing the sign for banana.

"All right so for us I got mashed potatoes, now blackened Salmon, and frozen boiled carrots."

"How did you make these potatoes?" Regina asked curiously as she scooped up a bit and found it horribly watery.

"It was actually great, she boiled French fries and smashed them before adding milk, butter and seasoning." Regina paused and watched Emma who was quietly scolding Henry.

"Wow that's so incredibly lazy I'm impressed. Less milk next time," Regina told her as she ate it. It wasn't her mash potatoes, but it wasn't completely inedible either. Emma blushed as Regina went back to feeding Darien who was signing for more. Once Darien was finished she wanted to nurse, and Regina let her, so she could finally eat one handed properly. Her fish was burned, but she ate around the burnt bits without complaint at least Emma had put cayenne pepper and hot sauce on it.

"Is there ice cream?" Regina asked.

"I thought you might want that," Emma said and brought her, her own carton, though her and Henry only had a bowl. Regina gave her a big smile and was happy to eat her ice cream. Eventually she relaxed more when Darien went to Henry who happily gave her, her first taste of ice cream making sure to get a selfie,

"No fair that was supposed to be my first, kid."

"But Ma, you gotta a whole new baby coming, he has a lot of firsts too."

"Oh, so you've decided it's a boy?" Regina asked him. He nodded.

"Hmm…yes, I've got a sister, now it's time for a brother."

"My money is on a girl she's carrying too high," Emma told him.

"How much money?" Henry asked. "I need another comic, so we could bet the cost of one." Emma snorted.

"Yeah sure kid, I'll take chores as payment since you won't be able to afford your debt," Emma laughed. She turned to Regina. "So, first day back at work, you have nothing to say about it."

"Just that Mary Margaret and David are absolute idiots and it's like she learned nothing from me when I helped her rule over the Kingdom when her father was away. I thought she learned something, anything but no, not a thing. You know I thought the worst she did was screw up the town budget, but no instead I found out why there was a break in at the bakery."

"Really, how did you manage that?" Emma asked.

"The person called apologizing for the crime, and to ask again about the power being put back on in the south of the town. People had no heat or electricity for over two weeks. And because it's Mary Margaret they always asked to be put straight through with her open-door policy she promised for weeks to do it. I think she went there once to the powerplant because everything was a mess and decided that it was too complicated instead of just biting the bullet and asking me like a civilized person. I spent three hours just trying to figure it all out, and then another hour fixing it. Poor woman broke into the bakery for warmth." Emma stared at her open mouthed.

"I can't even," Emma muttered. "I wish you had called me I would have at least taken Darien for you." Regina waved her off.

"It's done now, I'm just so exhausted. She left everything a mess I worked through lunch, just barely managing to eat anything. And I still brought work home, but after the powerplant I just don't think I can get it done. I just want to sleep."

"Then finish up your ice cream and go, I'll put Darien down tonight,"

"Yes, after I do the dishes," Regina said.

"No, you always do the dishes, Henry will do them, he's old enough for chores."

"Oh, but Ma I was going to play another round," Henry whined.

"Henry Daniel dishes now," Emma ordered. Henry pouted but collected the dinner plates. "You've spoiled him."

"Maybe a lot," Regina chuckled. Emma chuckled as well. Regina finished her ice cream plus a turkey sandwich with extra pickles before she was yawning enough to head to bed. Her belly was perfectly round by the time she got upstairs. She would have to stretch out her clothes again.

"How did you get in there?" Regina wondered once she was in bed. She felt completely off balance and she noted her feet were swelling. "Great I knew it everything was deceptively easy with Darien, meanwhile I get to experience pregnancy over a few days with you. Please slow down." Regina lay down on her back and rubbed her belly as she breathed in and out easily reaching a meditative state. She extended her magic to her baby, she knew it was growing healthy and steadily and was able to determine that Henry would likely lose his bet and that the baby had aged to about five months gestation. The only thing she could see was that the baby's own magic was fueling its growth, but whatever magic had been its origin had long since dissipated to her annoyance.

Regina pulled her magic back exhausted as she reached over and took her pre-natal pills. She was vomiting more in the mornings so chose to take her pills at night. She frowned as she thought about if she had possibly been violated physically. The idea made her sick, but most nights these days she had a shield up plus Emma. As a thought she put up a detection spell, no one would enter the property without her knowing it now at least.

"Regina stop doing magic and rest!" Emma yelled up the stairs. Regina chuckled. Regina didn't respond because she didn't like it when Emma and Henry yelled through the house. She turned down the lights and closed her eyes. She didn't think Darien would let Emma put her to bed without nursing, but she would take whatever sleep she could get in between. She had hardly closed her eyes when she knew that four people were on her property and one of them was Blue. She frowned. Getting out of bed she grabbed another of Emma's hoodies and pulled it over her head before she pushed her hands into the pockets to adjust it over her belly. She came downstairs just as Emma was caught tossing Darien in the air. Regina glared at her and Emma grinned at her innocently even though Darien laughed up a storm.

"Hi baby, what's wrong?" Emma asked.

"Don't you hi baby me, you know I don't like that, and Blue is outside my home," Regina frowned. "With your parents." Emma frowned as Henry came over having finished the kitchen and dining room.

"Kid why don't you take Darien upstairs while we see what they want." Henry frowned not wanting to miss the coming fight but took his sister upstairs. Emma opened the front door and sure enough they were standing before the barrier with a toddler in their arms.

"Is something wrong?" Emma asked them. David clenched his jaw refusing to say.

"Something is wrong with Leopold. Blue can't reverse it, and Gold says only Regina can stop it. So, Blue's here to make sure she doesn't hurt him."

"She won't hurt him because she won't do anything to him," Emma said before she started to shut the door.

"Emma!" Mary Margaret cried. "Please help your brother." Emma paused.

"Not doing anything until you ask Regina properly to help fix whatever it is you did to him."

"Fine," Mary Margaret grunted out after they had stared each other down for a few minutes. Regina appeared at the door and waited. "Regina, will you please help us stop Leopold from aging. This morning he was still a newborn and now he's two."

"Yes, I will help him if only because a child is innocent, but Blue doesn't come in my house, she's not welcome." David was outraged.

"Nor does David," Emma said seeing him. She knew he would overreact at any little thing. "You two can stay out here, I'll make sure nothing happens, which it won't."

"The longer you wait the worse it will be," Regina said as Leopold grew yet another age. Mary Margaret quickly walked forward afraid his life would end before it was started which was a real possibility according to Gold.

"What's your price?" David asked her as he was unable to follow his wife.

"Nothing something tells me you've already paid the price," Regina told him as they let Mary Margaret inside and shut the door.

"Henry it's safe to come down now," Emma called. Henry came down with Darien who had looked none too pleased and immediately threw her body towards Emma. She just barely caught her.

"So, to start I need to know how you gave birth to him so fast," Regina said as they went into her study. She had brought a few magic books over intending to get some research done at all as Darien wasn't feeling the vault. She probably felt the hearts in Regina's collection. Regina also remembered being uncomfortable near her mother's hearts as a child. Emma made Mary Margaret sit down and took a seat opposite her with Darien. Henry sat down eager to entertain his new Uncle.

"We went to Gold asked him to speed up the pregnancy."

"Were those your exact words for your request, I need to know what loophole he may have found to screw you over."

"We asked him specifically to ensure an heir, a prince, and to help us speed up the pregnancy. I wanted Leopold born yesterday so I could present him last night." Regina nodded.

"Did he make a potion or a powder?" Regina asked leaping through a book.

"He gave us a powder and said mix it in a glass of water. So, David heaped a big spoonful to make sure I went the full nine months." Regina paused and shut the book hard.

"Did you ask how much powder?" Regina asked. "What price did you pay?"

"He said he would let the magic decide, but there's been nothing yet, and no we didn't ask." Regina let out a breath to expel her anger.

 _'How can anyone be this stupid?' Regina thought._

"That's because you didn't pay the price your child did," Regina said. She gently lifted the toddler into her arms and placed a hand on his head. They both closed their eyes before she opened them again and handed him back to Mary Margaret she apparated away and returned seconds later with a few vials.

"So, what happened?" Emma asked.

"No easy way to say this, but that powder is very sensitive you only needed a little bit for your aims, but because David heaped in so much, he will continue to grow until the magic wears off. When that will be I cannot say, because he was so small at the time and the helping of magic so big, it could be when his lifespan is over." Mary Margaret looked horrified. "And this might be a shock to you, but you were fated to have a girl. This body will not match how she feels over time."

"No, we have a son," Mary Margaret told her.

"You were meant to have another daughter, but Gold only changed her outsides, which was fairly easy to manipulate DNA magically in such early stages."

"Can you stop this or not?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, but I can't reverse it, she will be a toddler now and start to grow normally if you give her this potion here. And this second potion will help her body match her insides."

"And the third potion?" Mary Margaret asked.

"This one is for you, you will likely start feeling the effects of the aging powder soon. I can already see wrinkles." Mary Margaret gasped and took the potion when Emma nodded that it was okay. She gave the first potion to her child, but not the second.

"We were meant to have a boy, and I can't help but think turning him into a girl will mess him up for real." Regina sighed.

"Go back to Gold and ask him, but for now you have a toddler, who won't be aging to their death by the end of the week," Regina told her.

"Thank you," Mary Margaret ground out after a glare from Emma. Once she was gone, and Blue had confirmed for Charming that no harm had come to pass to either of them, he grunted out a thank you and they left.

"Emma you need to make nice with your parents," Regina informed her as soon as the door was closed.

"What, why?" Emma grumbled.

"For your sister's sake, I want her to be able to come over here to you for support. You think your life is hard imagine being forced to grow up in the wrong body. You too Henry, go place nice with the Charmings for her sake not theirs." They nodded. Emma sighed.

"You're right, I wouldn't wish that on anyone who is meant to be my family." Regina nodded as she took Darien from her.

"Good, and now I really need some bear claws before I die," Regina told her. Emma chuckled.

"I think these cravings will kill you I swear I didn't think you'd ever eat so many sweets!" Emma declared.

"Don't give me lip woman just get me a bear claw," Regina told her. "And some pickles, and some more hot sauce because I dumped the whole bottle on my fish and sandwich earlier. Please." Emma chuckled.

"Yeah, and I am taking Demi, and you are going to rest, I'm on duty now, go upstairs, if you get out of bed for any reason except the bathroom, Henry will let me know and I'll hide the hot sauce in the car."

"And they say I'm evil," Regina groused but she gave Darien back and headed up the stairs to rest.

"I'll keep an eye on her mom don't worry, no magic, and no getting out of bed," Henry saluted.

"Traitor," Regina called back down. They laughed. Emma happily grabbed her keys to the car, after the smooth drive to Boston, Regina had agreed that Darien could ride in the Aston without them switching cars. Emma had, had her own car seat installed so they didn't have to keep switching.

"Looks like I'm going to be getting a second one installed soon, huh kid?" Emma asked Demi as she secured her in the seat. She got in front and drove off heading first to Granny's for a dozen bear claws. They were out, but Ruby said she'd get twelve from tomorrow's batch already baked for her return from the store.

"You're a lifesaver Ruby," Emma told her.

"Now you leave Demi with me and go to the store," Ruby chuckled.

"No way, Regina didn't agree that it was safe, and I promised to never let the princess out of my sight when she expects her to be with me. Anything could happen, and I refuse to try to explain why I was not at the diner helping you protect her." Ruby laughed.

"To be honest I'd already start preparing my own hind even if she made it through safe, I wouldn't wanna face Regina after the fact." Emma nodded.

"Yeah and she's twice as scary now then when it was just Henry and now a new baby, I refuse to make trouble," Emma joked.

"I knew it she does have you under some sort of spell!" David declared. "She's hurting you."

"What?" Emma asked turning. Darien immediately started crying.

"She's using this spawn to control you isn't she, it's not even real," David said as he pulled out his sword. "Don't worry Emma I will protect you."

"Are you insane put that sword away!" Emma yelled as she quickly stepped back tightening her hold on Darien.

"David what is wrong with you, Darien is a baby nothing more," Ruby cried hopping over the counter and putting herself between the Shepherd and Emma.

"We have to save Emma, she's always holding her resulting in Emma acting weird," He told her.

"Ruby can you please take Darien in the back, so I can escort David out?" Emma asked her. It was best to remove Darien out of sight for this, plus she was liable to start throwing up fireballs soon, she was getting hotter, and she had been near enough to Regina a few times to know when she was really going heat radiated off her before the fireball actually appeared.

"Yes, as soon as he lowers the sword."

"Lower the sword and I will go with you," Emma told David. He didn't know that wouldn't be farther than outside the diner. David lowered the sword eager to get her away just as she had suspected. Ruby quickly took Darien who cried more at the loss of Emma. Emma gave her a quick kiss before she indicated for David to walk out. He let her go first but followed her out she noted.

"Come on Emma let's return to the loft we'll call Blue and remove any residual magic on you." Emma huffed.

"No, the last thing I want is you getting someone to use magic on me after what you did to my sister," Emma told him.

"You have a brother Emma, see you can't even remember you have a brother." Emma rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, if you think so, but regardless this isn't why we are out here David. You just pulled a fucking sword on a baby!"

"She's not a baby she's a vessel to do Regina's will, she came to fast and suddenly how do we even know she was actually pregnant?"

"I could say the same for my so-called brother," Emma snapped. "I never saw Mary Margaret pregnant."

"Emma how can you say that of course your mother was pregnant with Leo, I saw it myself." Emma glared.

"Well than the same can be said for Regina, I was there from start to finish and I promise you I am damn sure of how Darien entered this world."

"But not who the father is, I bet it's Gold, only the Evil Queen would breed with the dark one, I swear we don't know the implications not to mention she's unmarried, and already on child number two without a marriage." Emma's hands clenched into fists.

"Is that what you think of me that I'm some whore who bred with the Dark One?" Emma asked. "Because if you haven't forgotten, Neal is Gold's son, and we are not married."

"No, of course not Emma, Neal is not his father he has proven that, and he will come back and marry you soon, he couldn't make things right because of the curse, but now you two can and all will be well."

"David give me your sword, as Sheriff I am extremely uncomfortable with you walking around with a large weapon when you have proven to me more than once that you are willing to pull it on innocent people and babies without cause. And if I see you with any other weapon without a permit I will arrest you. If I see you near Darien before I've assessed that you have finally calmed down I will arrest you. If I see you near Regina before that time as well I will arrest you. Do I make myself very clear?"

"Emma!" David exclaimed. "You cannot take a King's sword away."

"Hmm…I beg to differ, but thankfully I'm just taking a sword away from a Shepherd playing in a role way above his station," Emma replied in a very Regina like manner that it scared David as Emma took his sword from him easily in his shock.

"Emma?" Regina asked appearing in her pajama pants and Emma's hoodie, as well as a pair of new sneakers she had purchased that apparently now belonged to her girlfriend as well. Henry was right beside her frowning, they had obviously caught the end of the latest fight.

"Hey what are you doing out of bed?" Emma asked going to her immediately careful to keep the sword away from her.

"I didn't feel right something is wrong with Darien and you. Is she hurt?" Regina asked concerned although she was eying an outraged David wearily.

"No, no she's fine if not upset I left her with Ruby, come on let's get you off your feet, I think maybe your bear claws are ready." Emma led her in with Henry without another glance at David though she did pause.

"You can tell mom I will have lunch with her the day after tomorrow here at Granny's with my sibling. You however better not be in attendance," Emma told him. She had called Mary Margaret mom on purpose, he wouldn't dare not tell her she had referred to her as mom. Once inside a waitress took David's food order out and took payment only because Mary Margaret had called practically in tears asking if David was on the way back. Ruby came forward with Darien who immediately went to Henry, she had pushed Emma away, and bypassed Regina all together.

"Little shit," Emma muttered at Henry's huge grin at them as he went about comforting his sister.

"Indeed," Regina replied glaring at her son. Emma carefully put the sword behind the counter with a nod from Ruby.

"Regina you sit I got a dozen bear claws with your name on it." Regina grinned seeing now that her family was not wounded or ill and well on their way to their emotions leveling out to her relief because between Emma and Darien she felt like her heart was in a vice grip. Emma led Regina to their familiar booth, but she had to sit a little sideways to accommodate her belly.

"How is my little apple?" Emma asked.

"I think she's bigger than an apple by now," Regina grumped. "And they're doing just fine, and taking everything out of me in the process, I couldn't apparate here, I had to drive, or I would have been here sooner." Emma sat down with a frown.

"Because it's taking your magic or what?" Emma asked.

"Just exhausted, much like I was after Demi was born, I think it's temporary I just need to rest," Regina told her. "And eat again." She followed a passing plate of fish.

"Maybe we need to slow down on the fish, you've already had it more times than is recommended in a week for a pregnant woman."

"I can't help it I just love it smoked right now, smothered in hot sauce," Regina groaned. She swallowed hard and looked at Emma.

"Emma, I don't wanna be a little piggy here," Regina told her. Emma chuckled.

"You are not a little piggy, you are simply pregnant, how about this we leave Henry and Demi here with Ruby to collect the food and you and I go get your pickles and hot sauce before the store closes. That way you won't lose your shit on the bear claws while she makes your fish. Or do you think you can handle some chicken in it's place."

"Both I need both," Regina eventually determined as another plate went by. Emma chuckled. "And French fries loads of French fries with salt."

"Ruby can I get a smoked fish pickled salad that Regina likes and your pan chicken with French fries to go with that order of bear claws." Ruby nodded from the counter. "Family size basket of French fries. It's for take away."

"And hot chocolate with cinnamon," Henry piped up with a grin at his parents. They nodded for Ruby to include the hot chocolate. Emma informed Ruby that her and Regina would run the errand, while Henry and Demi stayed. Ruby had promptly taken Darien back from Henry but she quelled him with extra whipped cream. Regina moved her hand to support her lower back.

"Did the baby grow again while I was out?" Emma asked. Regina nodded with a sigh.

"In weight only, this pregnancy is different, with Darien, I had no idea she was ever there or how long she was there. And this one I have no idea how long they were there before they hit the three-month mark, but I suspect it can't have been long. Earlier when you felt me doing magic I was seeing if I could trace their origins."

"Could you?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

"No, whatever magic spark got them started has long since dissipated to levels I cannot detect if because of my state or I am not as powerful as I thought I couldn't say. But I'm not willing to go to Gold on this one. The baby is using its own power and perhaps some of mine to grow this fast. However, I asked them to slow down, and at best they put on some weight and my feet keep swelling so sorry I took your sneakers, but my shoes didn't fit."

"Poor baby," Emma said snaking an arm around Regina and kissing her forehead as they walked.

"Yeah, poor baby indeed, I don't even know what to say to Henry, there are so many changes, and I swear to every world's Gods I will lose it if I fall pregnant a third time before we figure this out."

"Oh no, I am putting you under lock and key magically and figuratively. And I will figure out what the hell is going on," Emma told her. Regina nodded.

"And poor Darien, she's barely six months, and I think this baby will be here very soon no matter what I think. My attention will have to shift. It's one thing with Henry he can entertain and take care of himself and understands that I will make time for him. Darien very much still needs me and is nursing, and we are trying to help her acquire more than one language. She has to navigate this world in a different way from us and her magic is getting stronger. And what about this baby what if they have hearing problems too or something else is wrong because they're growing so fast there's no way I can give them everything they need for everything to develop as it should as much as they're making me eat my weight in food daily I just feel like it will not be enough. And what if we find out I was raped?" At this point Regina had stopped walking and started crying a lot. Emma didn't know what to do except immediately pull her into a hug and rub her back. Regina's shoulders shook from her sobs and as she wrapped her arms around Emma. With anyone else she would have run home, forgotten about her errands and bear claws, but with Emma it felt safe and the thought of not hugging her tightly was more than Regina could bear in that moment.

"Regina, no matter what we're a family and we'll stick together, and we'll take whatever comes. And if…if God forbid it's the worse case scenario and you were violated, I will bring that person to justice. In the mean time Darien is happy, healthy, and beautiful and so will this baby I promise you that. It didn't matter before how Darien got here, and it doesn't matter now, it doesn't effect our love for her." Regina eventually calmed down after squeezing Emma tight. They just made it to the store and got what they needed plus a jar of peanut butter.

"So, what happened with David?" Regina asked as they walked back slowly. Emma sighed.

"Ruby wanted me to leave Demi with her while I hit up the store, but I jokingly told her no that you were twice as scary now as you were when it was just Henry you were protective of and that you'd probably kill me if I just left her when you expect her to be with me. David came in and heard and started going off about Demi not being a real baby and her being a means for you to control me." Emma shook her head. "It was a hot mess, he pulled his sword, Ruby hopped over the counter and I moved away. And then I realized that he couldn't keep that damn sword anymore and that I needed to get Demi away before the fireballs started. So, I had Ruby take her in back and told him I'd go with him."

"He pulled a sword on a six-month-old infant?" Regina asked furious and incredulous. "I never thought I'd see the day there was someone I hated more than Snow White, and it is her Shepherd. Mary Margaret is a lot of talk, but his pig headedness often results in violence."

"I know, that's why I had to get the sword off him. He wanted to get Blue to use magic on me to undo your spell before he accused you of having sex with Gold to create Darien. Or Darien not being a real baby and that who could say that you had actually been pregnant as it was so sudden. I pointed out that the same could be said for Mary Margaret and he just replied that it wasn't possible he was there to see the birth." Regina snorted.

"I hope you assured him that you saw Darien force her way out of my vagina, and I most certainly felt it. She's real." Emma nodded though as inwardly she chuckled at how Regina remembered it as Darien forcing her way out, when she was pretty sure Regina was the one that had to do the forcing.

"I did, and I don't know how much of the end you got, but he told me I couldn't take a King's sword." Regina scoffed.

"Yes, if I hadn't been so worried, I would have clapped at your excellent study of my insulting skills, I could not have said it better."

"Why thank you for the compliment Madam Mayor," Emma grinned.

"Don't get too full of yourself Ms. Swan, one successful insult does not the master make." They laughed together as Regina leaned more into Emma needing the contact.

"But you were feeling a lot of rage, like a lot it flared in between. He must have said something else to get you to insult him like that." Emma sighed.

"He basically called you a whore and said what kind of woman has not one but two kids out of wedlock after he accused you of sleeping around with Gold. And I don't know I just lost it inside, and I asked him if that's what he thought of me that I had slept with the dark one and given birth a child out of marriage, that I was no different from his assessment of you. And then he goes no, that it was your fault that Neal who proved himself and is not the same as his father, only had to leave me because of your curse, and that now he could come back and be with me and get married and we'd have babies. It was awful." Regina made a face.

"So many things wrong with that sentence, but if a child is not their parent, why is Darien met with a sword to the face at six months old and Neal without any suspicion?"

"Because Darien can't prove her worth, that's all and she shouldn't have too," Emma frowned.

"No, she doesn't," Regina frowned. "Maybe I should move, let her grow up in the world outside away from the stigma of having the Evil Queen as a mother." Emma frowned.

"Maybe, but I don't think that's a decision we need to make right now when emotions are high. Most of the town respects you, you saw how fast they voted for you. I don't think you'll have many problems anymore except for Spencer because he'll never change, and I really hope that once my parents settle down and realize that you aren't doing anything bad and accept that they were shit rulers they will at least be civil. I think you're right in saying I may have to make nice, the more I get angry the more convinced they become that I am under a spell. I think I can slowly change Mary Margaret to at least keeping her mouth shut and being civil. I don't know about David, he's been quick to weaponize from jump. That was fine when we had a common enemy, but not when it's against my kid."

"Okay I won't make that decision yet until this baby is at least six months old. We really are going to need Granny and Ruby. Tomorrow I should probably commission a new crib and shift Darien's room around to hold both.

"What no, I got ideas for a new nursery, I am thinking of going Harry Potter themed. I wanted to do that with Henry and now I have the baby and the money."

"But Darien likes her nursery as it is," Regina pointed out.

"I know, I was hoping that maybe I could just you know move all my stuff into your room." Regina gave her a big smile and a kiss on the lips in answer. Emma blushed it was their first public kiss that confirmed their romantic relationship. "I'll take that as a definitely." Regina nodded. They went back to the diner, and Emma went into pay.

"I'll drive home and leave my car at the station so it's already there tomorrow morning before work, I don't want you driving when you feel so tired." Regina nodded too tired and concerned with her bear claws to argue. Once her family was in the car, she quickly took the Aston over to the Sheriff's station, and then jogged back to the Mercedes and drove them home. Once home Regina proceeded to eat all the food, barely sharing the French Fries with even Demi who was highly interested.

"I thought she had to eat mush," Henry pointed out.

"No, as long as we're careful and watch her we don't have to turn anything to mush. She just happens to have been previous loving mashed bananas or mashed sweet potatoes at lunch from Granny's," Regina told him. Henry nodded.

"Good, and oh look I got her face trying whipped cream for the first time."

"Henry that was a family moment," Emma cried. "You suck." Henry chuckled.

"Oh my God finally I feel full," Regina sighed. Her stomach grew again, and she moaned as even Emma's hoodie was now tighter on her. Emma had to eventually help her out of it and find a new big shirt Regina had hidden that was usually bigger than her on purpose. Regina was just grateful her nursing bras still fit and her underwear for the moment. To their surprise Darien complained if Henry tried to leave her and so they were now co-sleeping in his bed. Well he was reading wonder woman comics to her last they had checked. Emma sat down on the edge of the bed and rubbed Regina's swollen ankles.

"Maybe you should work from home tomorrow," Emma commented.

"No, I can't there's so much work that needs to be done, why couldn't she hold it together just long enough for me to give birth, then it wouldn't be so bad," Regina complained. "She had to really set everything on fire in the three days we left town."

"I don't think it was just the three days Reggie," Emma chuckled.

"May as well been, you saw how desperate they were through her speech, they weren't even listening they were just at the booth, I don't even think they needed the speeches." Emma chuckled again as she finished up and propped up Regina's feet with a pillow before settling the blanket on her before she crawled up beside her and cuddled. Her hand resting Regina's belly as she rubbed it. Regina was absolutely gorgeous pregnant, her only regret was it wasn't her kid, she wished it was her kid. At least then it would mean Regina hadn't been hurt by some unknown force. And yet somehow, she still felt nothing but love towards this baby and Darien. Something in her just wouldn't let her associate either kid with such a vile act and for that she was grateful. She hoped Regina would feel that way too, Darien was everything she ever wanted just as much as Henry and so would this baby, and she wanted nothing to stand in the way of Regina's happiness. Regina had so much unconditional love to give to their children, unlike people like her own parents who seemed to be no better than any foster parent she ever had. Emma was about to talk some more about her feelings about David in particular, when she noticed that her belly rubbing had cause Regina to finally fall asleep. She couldn't help but smirk.

"Even with your mouth open and drooling you still seem to sleep like an utter Queen what the hell," Emma murmured as she chuckled to herself. "Woman makes drooling look refined." Emma soon followed in sleep herself.

* * *

Leave a Review.


	8. I Want To Hear You Say It

Chapter Eight

I want to hear you say it

"How are you feeling today?" Emma asked Regina. She was sitting with her feet up on her couch in her office working on paperwork. Darien was another month older and Regina was still holding around six months pregnant, and all scans looked good, she went at least once a week.

"Like I am carrying a bowling ball," Regina sighed.

"Glad you're here Emma," Kathryn said walking into the office. "Now Madam Mayor finish up your paperwork, so Emma can take you to lunch and then straight home to bed no excuses."

"You're more tired today?" Emma asked concerned as she kissed Regina's forehead and bent down in front of her. Darien grunted from her magically suspended bouncy swing. She bounced as she smiled and squealed at Emma. She eagerly waved a brightly colored toy in her hand. "Don't worry I didn't forget you too baby." Emma moved over and quickly kissed Darien in greeting before turning back to Regina who was smiling at them as well as Kathryn.

"Yes, unfortunately, my feet are swollen again, we actually have to see Whale," Regina made a face. "Everything is so abnormal, just want to make sure nothing bad has developed." Emma nodded. When it was clear Regina was going to be pregnant longer they had done their research, and so were constantly on the look out for any negative changes.

"Then you get finished up like Kathryn said, I'll busy myself with Demi," Emma said. Darien was already smiling big hearing Emma say her name and bouncing. After Henry, Emma was her favorite play mate. Regina was always exhausted and found it hard to maneuver around her belly. The baby made it difficult for her to just sit and play with her kid, when it's all she wanted either physically or energy wise. She finished up her work, left Kathryn with instructions for the rest of it, before Emma walked her down to the car.

"Gee we've got such a fat mayor!" Leroy yelled walking by drunk already. Emma frowned as she helped Regina sit down in her Mercedes and got Darien secure in her car seat before she went and arrested Leroy. She called Mulan over to take him to jail. When Emma got in the driver's seat Regina was wiping away her tears.

"You are not fat, you are just pregnant," Emma reassured her. "There's a difference." Regina just shrugged sadly and stared out the window looking depressed. Emma made a note to punch Leroy in the balls later. She took Regina first for her quick check up mostly looking at her weight, blood pressure, and urine samples those came back clean.

"As I said you're fine Madam Mayor and still early into your six months of pregnancy," Whale told her. He left out without another word. They left the hospital and went home.

"Just say the word and I'll get us an appointment outside of Storybrooke, just to be sure," Emma asked. Regina smiled at her looking exhausted.

"Maybe when we get rid of the Mercedes," Regina murmured as she moved around the kitchen to prepare lunch. Once lunch was on the table they sat down with Darien eagerly reaching to try out what they had. Regina broke up a boiled egg into tiny pieces and allowed her to touch it and put it in her mouth if she liked. Emma was amazed she didn't try to reinforce right away the using of her baby spoon, but Regina didn't see the point when Darien explored her world through touch and didn't have the motor function for a spoon or fork, so allowing the use of her hands taught her independence.

"What why?" Emma asked.

"Because there will be too many cars in my drive way otherwise. The Mercedes only holds four people comfortably, no way I will get a second car seat in there."

"Fuck well the bug wouldn't hold two car seats either, but I'm sure I can get a second car seat in the Aston."

"My kids aren't driving in that deathtrap, but I also assumed you'd want to pass the bug onto Henry, so I had planned on the bug getting an extreme overhaul in terns of engine, wheels, and so on, but with the original stuff if possible so you wouldn't moan about me destroying your bug. Because no way I let my son drive it in, the state it is in now." Emma gave Regina a huge smile. "What?"

"You're not going to fight me, I thought for sure you'd argue on buying him a new car or passing on the Mercedes." Regina shook her head.

"I spoil him, but your first car should be a bit of a shitter to teach you about maintenance and so on. And I always have things to teach Henry." Emma chuckled.

"I love you even with the back handed insults to my beloved Bug." Regina smiled at her too, but it was bigger than Emma expected.

"You said I love you," Regina smiled. Emma blushed and looked away. "I love you too Emma." They finished up lunch with Emma smiling, but trying to act like she wasn't feeling so much in that moment. Darien ignored her mashed sweet potatoes which was leftovers from last night's dinner favoring bits of egg and pieces of salad.

"I think you succeeded in getting the kid on vegetables and not sweets," Emma chuckled.

"No, she's been pushing away banana as well in favor of whatever we're eating. I think she's over anything close to puree after the pea incident with Henry except for my homemade apple sauce, she cries if I don't share." They chuckled.

"It is really delicious though especially when I add cinnamon," Emma said humming as she thought of it.

"You add cinnamon to everything," Regina teased as she nursed Darien while Emma cleaned up lunch.

"True," Emma said loading the dishwasher. They had just put Darien down for their nap when they both became aware that two people were on the property. Regina had managed to help Emma tap into the detection spell so that they both knew when someone came near the house. Whoever it was promptly went away again, it was hard to say who it was if they didn't have a magical signature and remain on the property for more than a second, well one did have a weak signature, but nothing they currently recognized. When Emma looked out the front window there was no one there she could see.

"We'll keep an eye out, but I don't think whoever it was could hold a candle to you even on your tired days," Emma pointed out. Regina nodded.

"I'm cold," Regina said. "It's not fair I can't fit any of your hoodies." Emma chuckled as she went through the drawers producing winter maternity leggings for Regina as this was the most comfortable over pants or even a dress she said unless the baby was really on her bladder. At that point they were inconvenient, and a dress was better. Regina got changed and also accepted the long sleep thermal Emma had bought her. They fit snuggly around her belly but kept her warm.

"I got you a gift and I think now is about the right time to give it to you," Emma informed her.

"A gift, but why, what's the occasion?" Regina asked her eyes wide thinking she had forgotten something and was now gift less.

"You being cold all the time," Emma chuckled as she came out with a new hoodie. It was a grey hoodie with the words Queen of my heart on the front and it was much bigger than any of Emma's others.

"I've been wearing it after you fall asleep, so it smells like me." Regina managed to get up and engulf Emma in a hug.

"You're the best girlfriend any woman could ever ask for," Regina told her giving her a big kiss before she slipped into the hoodie happily. She sighed in content.

"Yes, yes this is what I've been missing." Emma grinned. She always wanted to make Regina look as happy as she did right now over a simple hoodie. As high maintenance as her girlfriend was it was really the simple things from Emma that put the biggest smile on her face, showing up to lunch, hoodies, a flower here or there. And in turn she spoiled Emma with whatever she wanted not that Emma ever asked, Regina just seemed to know. When she was in need of new clothing items, items she would have kept wearing in the past, because she had always had old things regardless now of if she had money. Regina replaced it with new things, no one had ever bought Emma new clothes before, and if she were honest aside from her red leather jacket, all her clothes were second hand.

Regina didn't see her as a burden that needed to be clothed somehow or fed. Regina always fed her so well, never once did she complain outside of gest because they were all eating so much about spending too much money on food for Emma. And maybe that wasn't spoiling exactly, but for Emma it was. Hell, even now when she walked into their her and her closet where Regina had removed half her wardrobe just to give her half a closest at the time she could not fill not even a quarter of it, but she had come home one day to a nice selection of ties, vests, suits, and dress shirts. Her jeans were neatly folded. She had matching shoes and belts to her suits all organized like she had seen in the movies. And still Regina had found room for her henleys, her tang tops, her skinny jeans, and sneakers. Even now she had proper jogging shoes and clothes. Before she always sweated in a pair of old jeans and old t-shirt. And even though Emma preferred suits which Regina didn't mind at all, she had still managed to throw in a couple of nice dresses and heels because sometimes Emma liked a nice dress too.

Emma had practically broken-down crying when she had walked into the closet for her usual jeans and tang top for work and found she actually had more options including cleaned work boots, cargo pants, proper utility belt for work. No more sticking her gun in her pants. She had accidently shot a hole into the seat of her pants once, but she was in danger of that no more. All fitted together with a proper polo shirt that said Storybrooke police department, and because it was winter, a solid work jacket as well. This had meant her jeans stayed nicer and she stayed comfortable at work. All these things were done without asking, Regina just simply took care of her needs and no one had ever done that for her before.

"Someone is back again, and I feel the magic," Regina grumbled. Emma nodded feeling it too. This time they went downstairs and opened the front door and there was Mary Margaret crying with a screaming toddler as she fumbled for her phone trying to possibly text Regina or Emma. She looked desperate enough that Regina was a real possibility.

"Oh, Thank God, I need help," Mary Margaret cried. They allowed her through the barrier and she ran to Emma. "Emma you have to come home and help me, I can't do this alone. Your father is somehow making it worse, and the only break I get is work, but of course it's stressful."

"Come in and just explain to me what's going on," Emma told her. Mary Margaret came inside and finally put the screaming toddler down. Almost immediately they took off and hid themselves in the living room.

"Why don't you go make her a cup of tea and talk it out, and I'll make sure they don't hurt themselves." Mary Margaret looked worried.

"They're fine, Regina will just sit on the couch, she's too tired for magic," Emma said indicating Regina's pregnant belly. Mary Margaret looked too exhausted to argue that Regina had energy, she had no energy to care, and just nodded. Regina went inside the living room and managed to sit on the floor near where the child was hiding between an arm chair and a toy box. She eavesdropped though with a small bit of magic.

 _"I don't know what to do Emma, Leo won't talk, he won't eat without us forcing him too, he screams when we dress him, he won't even play. I'm just at a loss he just cries all the time. We've taken him to the hospital several times now to be force fed. We have to knock him out and put a tube down his throat. Dr. Whale is suggesting a more permanent tube. You have to come home, I just know that if you are there I can handle it better."_

"Well kid, it's pretty obvious your parents are stupid, how are you supposed to eat, talk and play when no one has ever showed you how?" Regina asked. "Also, I am dead sure you don't like to be called Leo." The kid gave a louder cry at that, but not enough to make Mary Margaret rush in and blame her thankfully. "No need to cry, I don't like the name either, it's a terrible name after a terrible man. So, what say you and I pick out a new name?" The child became a bit quieter and Regina reasoned that they understood her that maybe speaking was the issue. "I've been thinking favorite charming, and you could pull off a Parker or Skylar maybe." There was a grunt of disapproval it seemed. "Hmm…yes you're right, no, how about Bailey or Rowan or both." The kid looked at her at the last suggestion. "Ah so are we feeling Princess Bailey Rowan, eww no definitely not." They both wrinkled their noses. "Princess Rowan Bailey has a nicer ring to it I think." The kid crawled out and just sat staring at Regina.

"Now I know perhaps you're hoping that your mommy will start calling you that, but right now that's not possible. She doesn't yet realize you're a girl. So, for now it will be our special name until she can see what I see a beautiful little girl." Rowan smiled at her and Regina smiled back. "And maybe I can teach you sign language to help you communicate your needs until you learn to talk like I am talking to you."

By the time Mary Margaret noticed that Rowan was no longer crying but laughing. Regina had managed to help Rowan learn a few basic signs to communicate her needs to eat, sleep, and go to the bathroom. She hated the diapers and often signed no to indicate she didn't want them. Regina however had explained about accidents and would tell Mary Margaret to potty train her soon. And she was also playing with a little truck, Henry had bought for Darien.

"He's playing, he's laughing, what spell did you use?" Mary Margaret asked astonished and for once Emma was sure she didn't mean it in a bad way.

"No magic just talking," Regina told her. "Favorite Charming didn't know how to play so I showed them."

"You showed him?" Mary Margaret asked.

"Yes, they have no idea how things work, they grew in just a few short days. You have to teach them, that being said I taught favorite charming a few basic sign language signs, they are still acquiring language, but they can sign a few basic things now. They don't like the diaper, so you will find them cooperative if you try to potty train them now."

"I don't understand how you've managed to do what David couldn't do in weeks. I swear every day I come home it's worse than before." Regina shrugged.

"Maybe his methods aren't the best whatever they are," Regina replied.

"Why don't we try to show them some food, Regina's always got good stuff, and I think we still have sweet potatoes from Demi," Emma said. They took Rowan to the dining room and Regina pulled out some leftover chicken and peas to go with the sweet potato. She just talked to Rowan about food and what it was, and how it all tasted different and yummy. They talk about spoons and forks, but Regina told her to go ahead and use her hands even though Mary Margaret wanted to insist on the use of utensils.

"Who's the experienced mother here?" Regina asked her with a glare. Mary Margaret huffed and grumbled something like it would be her. "Not likely I raised you didn't I." To Mary Margaret's surprise though Rowan did eat and eagerly so once she had tasted everything. Regina packed away the rest for dinner.

"Leo come on let's go home," Mary Margaret said. Rowan signed no and went to Regina tugging on Regina's hoodie, she pointed to herself and then to Mary Margaret. "Leo you aren't staying with Regina, I'm not losing both my children to her." Rowan frowned, signed no, and pointed to herself again. Regina suddenly understood.

"Oh, they aren't objecting to going it's the name, they won't go until you change their name." Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed.

"Regina do not try to convince me again that Leo is a girl." Rowan screamed.

"No, just suggesting a new name."

"Oooh how about Emmy after me?" Emma grinned. Rowan shook her head and Emma pouted. "It was just a try kid."

"Emma no, that's a girl's name."

"We like Rowan Bailey," Regina shrugged and that got a huge smile out of Rowan as she signed yes and pointed to Regina.

"Sounds girly," Mary Margaret said.

"It isn't, I knew a few Rowans and Baileys they always came from the best homes," Emma sighed. Regina was impressed at the way she subtlety manipulated her mother.

"Fine, I will talk to David, now Rowan will you please come home with me?" Rowan walked over and lifted her arms.

"See nothing like a little talking," Emma told her mother as her phone rang. She answered. "I'll be right out." Emma turned to Regina.

"Will you and Demi be all right?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"We'll be fine, and Henry will be home soon to help me stay off my feet." Emma nodded.

"Good, I'll see you at dinner all right." Regina nodded as they kissed, and Mary Margaret glared at them before she left with Emma. Regina locked the door and made her way first to the downstairs bathroom, because of course the kid was on her bladder, and then back upstairs. Darien cried as soon as she poked her head through the door. Thankfully though when she lifted her out of crib she lay her head back down on Regina to go to sleep. That usually let her know, Darien was just wanting to be snuggled up in her arms regardless of if Regina intended to sleep or not. So, she took her to bed and got some much-needed rest herself. She was up again by the time Henry arrived home and playing with Demi. It was working for them that Demi lay on her stomach or sat up with some help from Regina to play with toys. That way Regina didn't have to bend down, and she could tickle Demi for as long as she liked.

"You never let me play on the dining room table," Henry pouted.

"No, but it wasn't necessary I could just lay on the floor with you for hours," Regina pointed out.

"Hmm…even so I promised Ma I'd help you, she said today's not been a good day for you," Henry replied.

"That snitch," Regina grumbled. Henry laughed. "Anyway no, if you have home work you should complete it and then I want you being a kid."

"I don't have homework today and I will be a kid, Demi and I are going to go play on the swing set outside, you said fresh air is good for her, I bet she didn't even get to nap outside today." Regina frowned at her words being thrown back at her.

"Regardless, no, have some Henry time, you already played with your sister until Emma got home yesterday, because you wanted to be nice and give me a break."

"And now today I need to give you a break," Henry said.

"No, you go play video games or read comics," Regina ordered.

"I'll play with Demi in my lap she likes to watch," Henry said as Demi reached out for him in greeting and he quickly snatched her up. "You can try to fight me on this, but I'll just take her to the park and you won't be able to catch up."

"You know one day I won't be pregnant, and I will get you back for this," Regina told him.

"No, you won't, because you know you need to rest." With that he turned on his heel and headed for the living room with Darien, she had zero objections and was raising her little voice with him when he cried out at the screen a few minutes later. Regina cleaned up their set up and eventually joined them with her traditional spinning wheel. She was spinning the last of the hemp for the baby's quilt.

"I almost forgot!" Henry exclaimed when she was finishing her last spool.

"What?" Regina asked.

"I got Clyde to bring some straw from the stables for me, can you spin it into gold, I've always wanted to see that done. But I thought asking Mr. Gold wouldn't be a good idea and then I remembered my mother is the daughter of the Miller's daughter." Regina chuckled.

"Hmm I supposed so." Henry eagerly brought the straw over from his backpack and it took so little energy for Regina to turn straw into Gold, she was almost bored with it.

"Here knock yourself out with that," Regina told him as she used magic to make the spinning wheel change into a loom.

"What part are we making now?" Henry asked.

"Velvet that I will use to embroidery on," Regina told him. He watched with Demi how she weaved pure anaphe silk into velvet. It didn't take her too long since she wasn't making too long of a cloth. Afterward she let him do the front of the quilt with the hemp threads. It alternated colors before a light green, purple, and white. She made sure to fix any mistakes, but he was quite skilled for his first time.

"Oh, Mom how long until we can finish it?" Henry asked as he took back Darien.

"Tomorrow probably won't take me that long, I have the two pieces and the bedding, but I actually want to embroider something on the fur with the velvet and that will take me the longest honest."

"Can we finish it tonight?" Henry asked.

"No, I have to get dinner started."

"Oh, Mom please Ma won't mind eating late, and Demi will want to nurse first anyway."

"All right, all right, we'll finish it. Go get the bedding that goes in between." He grinned and took Demi to get it. She took the hemp piece of finished cloth as well as the match piece of black rabbit fur she had sewn together the day before and put them on the table. She made the loom go away, but sent Henry to get her sewing machine, she had used enough magic for the day. Soon she was carefully instructing him in the how before they turned it right side out and stitched all three pieces together.

"What will you embroider with the velvet?" Henry asked as she mashed some potatoes.

"Oh, I am going to cut it into the shape of the Hogwarts coat of arms to go with the nursery, but don't tell Emma, she's going to cry when she sees it." Henry chuckled.

"You're right, I won't tell Ma anything," Henry said.

"Don't tell me what?" Emma asked popping her head into the kitchen.

"And how did you sneak in here missy?" Regina asked her. Emma grinned.

"I dunno, I wanted my magic to hide me from my own magic and it did, so what won't you be telling me?"

"What are you talking about?" Regina asked her innocently.

"Yeah Ma, did Leroy hit you in the head at work?" Henry asked.

"Fine, fine keep your secrets," Emma told them. "But I am watching you." They laughed. "Anyway, I am going to change and get some work done on finishing the gazebo. Thanks to Marco it's just the roof."

"Thankfully, I can't wait to string Christmas lights all over that thing and never take them down." They all laughed.

"We're laughing but she's completely serious," Henry told Emma.

"Were you able to get any rest?" Emma asked her while taking Darien from Henry.

"Yes, I caught the last forty-five minutes of her nap, we slept together, she wasn't feeling the crib. Then we managed some play time together," Regina told her pleased with herself.

"Sounds like you had a good afternoon before the kid came home," Emma teased.

"Hey!" Henry cried. "She had a better one when I was home." Emma ruffled his hair before convincing him to come help her on the gazebo. Regina chuckled at them as Emma got Darien in a sling on her back and they all went outside after giving her a kiss. By the time they came back red faced from the cold and sweaty, dinner was ready, so she sent them up for a shower while she prepared Darien's meal by cutting up the meat and broccoli into smaller pieces.

"I think it's safe to say that Darien loves your meatloaf," Henry chuckled as he took video of Demi stuffing her face.

"I swear Henry never ate this well at seven months, half his food would be on the floor for our imaginary dog to eat," Regina laughed. Emma laughed as well making Henry indignant.

"I did not think there was a dog," Henry pouted.

"Yes, you did, you made this cute little d sound whenever you saw pongo or a dog on the television. And you'd knock it on the floor and make that sound. You had an imaginary dog as far as I am concerned." Emma was in absolute tears.

"Please, please tell me there's a home movie somewhere?" Emma asked.

"Of course, Emma, I recorded everything as much as humanly possible," Regina told her. "I can't wait to play it on his wedding day."

"Oooh Moms no!" Henry cried. A scream from Darien got their attention as she signed eat and more repeatedly. They'd apparently been ignoring her. They chuckled.

"Say please," Regina told her as she signed please. Darien was frustrated and crying when no one moved to give her food since she was at this point pretty adept at signing Eat, Milk, More, Finished, and please. She just didn't like to always use please. Eventually she rubbed her chest and Regina praised her and gave her more food.

"When we get what we want, we say thank you," Regina told her making the sign for thank you. Darien watched her before she began to eat again. After dinner they played a board game before they went to bed.

* * *

"Emma, why do I have to get dressed up it's my day off, you said it was ponytail and sweats day with sweets because Demi is eight months today," Regina grumbled. Emma chuckled.

"Because love, it's been three months since we went on any sort of date, and we especially need to do that before Granny locks you in baby jail again." Regina grimaced.

"Well if this kid didn't swell me up like I'm having twins, all would be well, I could still move with ease." Emma bent down and put her ear to Regina's stomach and rested a hand on her side.

"You hear that kid; can't you be a reasonable size for a six-month-old pregnant woman?" Emma asked. "Please for me, I want your mother to have a good day."

"Emma, that's not how this works, the baby isn't going to suddenly…" Regina suddenly felt more normal, not energetic, but she didn't feel like she was going to burst constantly. She looked in the mirror shocked that she could move more easily without being thrown off balance, just for a bit she felt like this was a normal pregnancy.

"Right on kid, you and I are going to be best buddies," Emma grinned before she went into the closet and brought out a green dress.

"Now you go put this dress and do that hairstyle where you let your hair perfectly curl at the ends down your back. Flawless make up love." Regina nodded still in shock. Once the dress was on and her hair done, Emma provided a white headband.

"To go with your pearls, I think you should wear your pearls." Regina nodded curious what Emma had planned. Eventually they made their way downstairs, which was curiously empty.

"Do you trust me?" Emma asked her as Regina looked over beautiful green suit with a golden yellow tie and pocket square. Regina couldn't wait to present her with the pocket watch and chain she had bought to go on Emma's suits, it was going to really make her look pop. But unfortunately, she still had to wait for Christmas.

"Of course, I do, more than I thought possible," Regina told her. Emma smiled.

"Then let me lead you to your first surprise of the day." Regina nodded and allowed Emma to blind fold her. Emma also tied something in a bow just over bump making it accentuated more.

"We just got the bump to go down and now you're trying to show it off again?" Regina asked making Emma chuckle.

"Yes, but in a different way. Anyway, let's go my Queen." Regina smiled and even though Emma knew she couldn't see it she smiled back and gently led Regina out the front door.

"It's cold I should have worn leggings, I don't know what I was thinking," Regina grumbled. Emma chuckled and kissed the side of her cheek as she gently led her towards the cars, but than bypassed the cars until they were in the garage which was open and leading the backyard. "Uh why are we in the garage, the ground is different?"

"Hush my Queen this is a surprise remember." Regina huffed impatiently making Emma chuckle. "God you are beautiful." Regina couldn't stop the smile from spreading across her face. Leopold had once called her beautiful as many times as Emma did, and it had only made her skin crawl. But when Emma said it, her skin didn't crawl, she felt like the most beautiful girl in the world and not just on the outside, but on the inside. And when Emma made her insides feel beautiful well that's all she needed to know to know she'd never let Emma go.

Meanwhile Emma continued to carefully lead her into the backyard. As soon as they were in view Darien was making squealing noises and Henry was trying to get her to be quiet.

"It's all right kid, we should have known she wouldn't be quiet." Regina chuckled as Henry still scolded Darien for ruining the surprise.

"It's not ruined I still have no idea what's happening out back here," Regina reminded them. "And I'm still cold.

"Don't worry, you'll be warm soon." Regina nodded. After walking to what she figured must have been the center of her backyard, her heels were oddly not sinking into the ground. She started to detect that Emma must be using magic and she was surrounded by it. And Emma was right she did feel warmer.

"Can I see my surprise now?" Regina asked.

"Patience my Queen," Emma teased. She looked around the backyard making sure everything was perfect. Before she pulled off the blindfold to reveal to Regina a finished deck with stone grill and prep table if necessary or could be used for serving. Patio furniture she had unwittingly gotten Regina to already pick out even saying that it was just, so they could dream about the finished project. There was a swinging bench big enough for them all and removeable shade on the pergola that had been erected. And it wasn't the simple wooden deck patio Regina had been anticipating. No Emma had laid it all with gray slate stone and the railings around it matched the whiteness of the house and Pergola. On the railings and Pergola, she had already strung up the lights not to mention the natural little lamps she had installed for normal lighting.

"I thought you could grow some Boston Ivy on the Pergola because Boston brought both Henry and I to you."

"Boston Ivy comes from Japan," Regina replied. Emma laughed that beautiful laugh of hers. After a moment Emma turned her to her apple tree where her bench now sat to one side just in its shade.

"I didn't make it too close, so you can still sit under it, Henry said you still do that sometimes," Emma told her before she turned her again to the now finished gazebo also now had lights hanging down from the roof and wrapped around the railing. It had the same gray slate flooring as the patio and Regina realized she was now standing on a slate stone path leading from the patio stairs to the gazebo. Henry and Darien were in the gazebo now giving her big smiles, Henry was of course in a matching suit and Darien in a matching dress with a similar hairstyle just more curls and a big yellow bow in her hair.

"Emma it's beautiful, but how did you learn enough magic to do all this so fast?" Regina asked.

"You've become a heavy sleeper and because you're tired you don't notice the magic, I've been practicing little things on my own and Belle may not have magic, but she is amazing until you can really teach me one day I hope." Regina nodded as Belle appeared from behind the gazebo. "Second surprise is I want you to have pregnancy photos, Darien is special, and you didn't get to look forward to her, and that's sad, but this kid is taking their sweet time so let's appreciate her."

"Him," Henry corrected.

"Her," They both told him. He groaned.

"They then," He grumbled. They chuckled and smiled at him.

"Anyway, Belle's going to help us take some pretentious family photos plus some pregnancy photos." Regina nodded eager.

"Does that explain why my tree suddenly has fruit again?" Regina asked with a chuckle.

"Yes, because it's my little apple, and I needed the tree to have fruit, it's just an illusion though so no harm came to your tree." Regina chuckled.

"For your sake I hope not, you already took a limb off." Emma grinned and kissed her cheek. Belle got a picture of that. They took lots of photos together and separately, because Regina wanted some individuals from the children. They took the most pretentious one in Emma's opinion and perfect for the living room for her mother to see in front of the apple tree, because the tree would cause a vein to pop in her head if not David's.

"Last one I think," Belle said to Emma who nodded behind Regina and led her to the gazebo. "A couple's one yeah, Henry you come stand next to me with Demi." Henry nodded. "Okay Regina you stand slightly to the side and show off the bump and fix the yellow Ribbon around it, I want to make sure I get a good shot of not only you two but of the belly for the officially baby shower announcement. Regina chuckled, but nodded and fixed the yellow ribbon Emma had put around her and made sure the bow was still perfectly more to the side. Her right hand curved her belly to accent the bump a smidge more, and her left hand rested on the side of it.

"Perfect Regina, your pearl bracelet is going to pop. Now Emma you come up behind her and cup your hand under her left. Emma did so, and Regina leaned back into her. She didn't know what she had ever done to deserve this woman, but she was grateful to have her. This woman who loved her insides more than her outsides. Unbeknownst to her, Belle caught the perfect photo of Regina looking back up at Emma.

"Okay now Emma cover Regina's hand this time and both of you look at me." They did as they were told. Just as the picture was being taken, Regina felt a bit of magic come from Emma, before she moved her hand back to a previous position of back just under hers. Regina looked down and her eyes went wide to see a huge diamond ring staring back up at her. Emma pulled her back close in that moment and Regina could just feel the tension in her body. Of course, whatever Emma had to say couldn't be said directly to her face or all her doubts would come up. Regina was just speechless as she waited.

"Regina, in my lifetime I have lived in many people's houses, but I've never lived in a home until now. And in those houses, I have always been a burden and a nuisance. But in less than forty-eight hours you taught me that I had a home and I was not easily replaced. I had only been living here a day when Darien arrived and instead of kicking me out like my first family to make room for the new baby, you made room for me. I don't know if you meant too, but you taught me I was with my last family, my forever family after years of disappointment and loneliness. And you took care of me, I know you're going to say I do a lot for you, but you do so much more for me emotionally with your little ordinary acts of daily life than I can put into words. You were the first person to make my favorite anything just to put a smile on my face. You were the first person to buy me new clothes, just because you saw I needed it. You were the first person to tell me their house was my home and mean it. You were even the first person to give me a gift in my entire life that I can remember. You made me finally see my worth without even saying it and you were the first person to make me feel like I really was beautiful the way I am. And if all those things don't convince you, you are this wonderful amazing mother to my children, and you will be this wonderful amazing mother to our next kid. I love you Regina Mills and I would be so honored if you would consider one day becoming my first wife, my only wife, my last wife. Because I never want to leave you not in this life or the next." Regina was just crying as she listened to Emma.

"But I'm the…" Regina started.

"No, you're the Queen, My Queen and that's all that matters," Emma told her suddenly turning her around, so they were looking at one another. Emma had her hands clasped in Regina's own now. Regina knew at once that Emma meant every word she said.

"Do I even have to answer out loud?" Regina finally got out. Emma chuckled.

"Yes, woman I want to hear you say it, I don't want to just know it, I want to hear it." Regina smiled at her.

"Then Emma Swan, I would…"

"NO STOP!" Mary Margaret yelled running into the backyard with Rowan, the dwarves, Blue, the fairies, and David. Somehow David had gotten another sword.

"…love to marry you," Regina finished ignoring them. They were not ruining this moment for her. Emma was so ecstatic she pulled Regina into a kiss. Let her parents see, she didn't care, they would be in denial awhile yet. A light shot out from and spread through the town as Emma released fireworks over them. She didn't care it was the middle of the day, she wanted Regina to see fireworks when she said yes. Although Regina didn't need the physical display to see them as true love washed over them and something unexpected happened. That same power seemed bounce back at them specifically from Darien and her pregnant belly.

"No, this can't be right, that wasn't true love's kiss!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"She faked it!" Blue cried out. It was a lie and she knew it, but the savior could not be with the Evil Queen.

"I knew it, we could see the magic from town," David growled as all the magic from the backyard disappeared. Emma had lost control and suddenly there was snow and Regina was cold again, there were heaters on in the gazebo, but it would be nicer when she was more warmly dressed. She noticed that their defenses were down, she had to admit her part had been weaker because of the baby, and Emma had obviously putting a lot into changing the environment of the backyard. But her deck and gazebo remained the same, so that meant she'd been holding up illusions before now to trick Regina.

"It was my magic," Emma told them.

"Great so now she's corrupted your magic," David said. "we should have dragged you straight to Blue."

"Gramps stop it you're a hero not a villain," Henry said frowning.

"I'm trying to save you Henry," David told him.

"We don't need saving we're happy," Henry told him retreating closer to his mothers with Darien who was frowning and crying. She reached out for Regina who gently took her daughter who looked beautiful in her dress and if the situation weren't serious she'd smile that Emma had taken the time and bedazzled her dress with rhinestones. They weren't perfect like her own, but she had tried.

"I believe the Sheriff informed you Shepherd if you were seen with an unauthorized weapon near me or my children you would be arrested as well as trespassing," Regina informed him her voice low. Suddenly his sword was a snake as well as that from the dwarves. They dropped them, and the snakes moved away from them but returned to their previous forms. David tried to go back for his sword, but he was stopped by a cross bolt.

"The next one won't miss," Granny declared as Ruby appeared in wolf form, Mulan with her sword and gun, as well as Kathryn with her mace. Ashley appeared with Sean who had his sword clearly ready to take on David.

"This ends here," Regina told them. "You need to accept that I have not done anything in almost thirty years to harm either of you. And I have no wish too. I have a family that I care about more. I don't want to fight anymore this isn't the Enchanted Forest, yes you were frozen, but I had time to grow and change. Now it's your turn." Rowan wiggled out of Mary Margaret's loose arms and hurried over to Emma who picked her up. She very much preferred spending time with Emma over her own parents.

"Liar you tried to convince Snow, that Leo was a girl." Rowan frowned at David.

"Rowan is a girl, you used dark magic and got tricked," Emma told them. "And regardless of what you think, Rowan hates the name Leopold, and the least you can do is call her by the name she chose."

"Stop enabling him or we will never fix him after the dark magic," David told her.

"Yes, and that's why she doesn't eat with you, talk to you, or go to sleep until I've been over to take them for a walk. Honestly I just bring her back here because Regina is this amazing mother who knows exactly how-to sooth her."

"NO!" Mary Margaret screamed. "Why do my children prefer you, why was I not enough!" Regina sighed.

"Because you need to listen to your children, and you were never enough because I was never meant to be your mother. You know that, and I know that. I'm sorry Eva was taken from you by my mother, I truly am, but I shouldn't have been your replacement. And any chance we had of maybe connecting was taken the day your father took Imogene from me."

"No, you aborted my sister," Mary Margaret told her.

"No, hard truth, your father did that as soon as that gnat divined a son, because no one could usurp his precious Snow from his perfect beautiful Eva. And when Imogene was born, alive just barely, he smothered her himself, because you could not handle the idea of me having a daughter that was mine. You feared being pushed out."

"I guess it was your karma that led me being returned from my first family not the curse," Emma told her. Mary Margaret ran off crying.

"David get off my property," Emma told him. He was about to speak but she raised her hand and he went flying up into the air over the roof and out of the boundaries of the front yard.

"I'm not even going to ask gnat," Regina said as a fireball appeared in her hand.

"You will get yours," Blue seethed. She turned and left with the fairies.

"Damn I had hoped she'd fight, I had bone to pick with her," Tinkerbell said appearing from the trees with Andre and Kimberly who was apparently an archer.

"Sometimes we can't have our cake and eat it too," He sighed.

"Return the prince," Leroy said.

"The Princess will be returned to only Mary Margaret since she's the only one capable of at least calling her Rowan," Emma told them. "Now get out of here before I arrest you early for being drunk in public." Leroy glared, but Darien sent some fireballs their way that sent them all running. Ruby and Mulan arrested David though. He was in a rage saying that Regina had control of Emma's magic and her.

"Now that they're gone, would you like to see the pretty dress I bought you?" Emma asked Rowan. Rowan nodded.

"Fuck them," Regina said as a potion appeared, and Regina gave it directly to Rowan, finally letting her outsides match her insides.

"They're going to lose their shit," Emma told her. Regina shrugged.

"I'm in the business of housing Charming daughters if they don't want her," Regina told her. Emma smiled at her. They turned to their friends who were all looking at them eagerly except Belle who already knew what they didn't.

"Please tell me that blast of true love was because you said yes!" Ruby yelled. They both smiled at them.

"It was!" Emma squealed and held out Regina's hand to show them the ring. They all exclaimed over it. Suddenly though Regina pulled her hand away and punched Emma in the arm.

"Ow what was that for?" Emma asked.

"Did you already forget it's your fault I'm already pregnant again, how come you didn't get mysteriously knocked up!" Regina exclaimed. Emma's face told her she had forgotten in her excitement as she blushed.

"I'm sorry I didn't know it was my fault I still don't know how it's my fault," Emma admitted as there was shocked looks all around.

"Oh, because you have true love, but wait you only just shared true love's kiss," Belle said. "I remember Regina and I scratched that off the list very early on, because you two weren't dating and true love didn't seem like a possibility yet."

"Yes, but what I didn't account for is that Emma and I's magic mixed when we were stopping the trigger. I was thinking about my life and Imogene and so our magic did the rest and hence Darien was born, why she was able to break the curse, because true love heals all."

"And this baby, you didn't really do any large spells together," Ashley pointed out.

"No, we didn't but we were making out a lot it could have been any moment of us thinking about our family with one another because we're true loves. And frankly, Emma, you have often stated because you wanted it somehow your magic just did it." Emma blushed. She couldn't without a doubt say that she had never thought of Regina pregnant with her baby.

"Yeah this second one is probably one hundred percent my fault," Emma told her. "I did think about it, and I did wonder if it was possible with magic like maybe…maybe two days before you realized you were pregnant." Regina's eyes narrowed. "It was just a thought I'm sorry!"

"Thoughts now have actions, but for your sake I am not mad, just so very relieved right now that there's not some magical entity or the work of my mother that's going to continuously keep knocking me up. I don't think my body could take it."

"Or the house, we're full up for now I think," Emma laughed. That earned her another punch, before they were allowed to finally celebrate the engagement.

"Well I for one am glad to put operation what the what to rest and finish off Operation SwanQueen with a bang," Henry grinned.

"Don't you mean what the f…what kid?" Emma finished lamely after a glare from Regina. "Never mind kid." Henry laughed. Rowan meanwhile was getting impatient and pulled on Emma's jacket glaring at her. Emma swore they were twins, but she had David's blue eyes instead of green.

"Uh…right the dress!" Emma picked up Rowan and went inside.

"Can we all go inside, before I catch my death?" Regina asked. They all nodded going up the stairs of the deck. Regina took a better look and was able to spot a fire pit. She would need to make cushions for the seats. Emma had really done a good job on the deck, they finally returned into her warm home. By the time Regina had brewed them all some tea and was serving their guests. Emma had come back down in a pretty green dress with a yellow ribbon around the middle for her sister.

"You two look like twins," Henry told them, and Rowan smiled so big at them.

"Is this now an engagement party or was there one planned?" Regina asked wondering if she could return to her hoodie and winter leggings. Emma chuckled.

"No, this isn't, but I planned on us leaving town for Portland, your car is in that you ordered. I still can't believe you got a Tesla." Regina shrugged.

"It's good for the environment." Rowan pulled on Regina's skirt and pointed at Darien's head. "You want a pretty yellow bow too?" Rowan nodded with a huge smile. Regina waved her hand and produced a big yellow bow for the side of her head which made her so happy before she took her seat and drank some tea with the others.

"I've never seen her so happy in my life," Ruby commented.

"That's because Charming has been torturing her," Belle said rolling her eyes. "This morning he came in thundering at Rumple before I left about him screwing up Rowan and making it, so his tough love didn't work. Where Mary Margaret at least talked to Rowan and called her Rowan, he refused said she was babying her."

"That's true if he was around Rowan never ate, I'm not surprised that Mary Margaret only ever got one meal, lunch in with them especially when you were there Emma," Ruby said.

"I'll just make sure Rowan spends more time here then," Emma said. "Man, I thought I got the shit hand as a kid, but I don't know somehow having shit actual parents is much worse. At least in the foster system you knew you weren't there's and maybe one day you'd get taken away."

"Anyway, I won't keep you guys from the family celebration, I want to get these photos processed as soon as possible."

"I can't wait to see them," Regina told her. "Especially when we got Darien laughing up a storm with Henry. I'm sure it's going to be my favorite."

"What not the one of me looking dapper?" Emma asked.

"Nope," Regina told her teasingly. Emma mock pouted.

"Very well, and since you upset Mary Margaret so much, I'll go pick up Rowan's car seat."

"You should probably let your mother know," Regina told her. "She has enough to be upset about than wondering where both her children also got off too with me."

"Probably a good idea or she'll break dad out of jail to destroy this house while we're gone." Regina snorted into her tea cup.

"They might not like it very much if they tried that." Emma chuckled and kissed her family goodbye. Granny and Ruby were the last to leave along with Ashley and Sean as they talked about how they had all helped Emma finish the projects either by watching the station, doing work in the backyard, or in Ashley's case creating a problem at the school that needed the mayor's attention.

"Mom do you like your ring?" Henry asked as they colored and waited for Emma to return. Darien was more than happy to grip a crayon and make random lines.

"Yes, I do, did you help Emma pick it out?" Regina asked him with a smile. He smiled back and nodded.

"Yes, I told her, that if she wanted to marry you, we had to find the biggest ring she could afford."

"You know I would have said yes even if it were the ring right out of her stupid cereal box, right?" Regina asked him. He nodded.

"Yes, but I wanted you to have the biggest diamond," Henry told her. "I liked this one because the big diamond is you the queen, and the two medium ones on the side is Demi and Me," He grinned. "And there will two small ones on the accompanying ring for the baby. It will be for the next baby, and I don't know what the fourth will represent, but between you and me I think Ma hasn't completely given up on the idea of adoption. Might end up being Rowan though the way things look." Regina chuckled along with Henry, but they knew the possibility was for sure. Still Regina hugged him and kissed his forehead.

"Perhaps you could help me pick out Emma's ring too?" Regina asked. Henry gave her a large smile.

"I would love that."

"I'm back!" Emma announced. "Is my family ready to go?"

"Yes," they all chorused with a laugh at Emma's enthusiasm. Emma laughed as well as she pulled out a darker green jacket for Regina that looked elegant and kept her warm.

"Henry can you run up and get Darien's quilt though?" Regina asked.

"Already packed in the Mercedes baby," Emma told her. Regina smiled at her and nodded. Regina had to conjure a jacket up for Rowan though before they were all packed into the Mercedes. Henry just, just fit, and it was going to be a long drive. Regina drove her car since it would be the last time.

"Last ride in the Mercedes guys," Emma said sadly.

"We had a good thirty years this car and I, we brought Henry home in it and Darien," Regina said sadly as she drove.

"Yes, and we're going to make new memories in the new car," Emma told her. Regina smiled at her and nodded. They made it all the way to the town line when they were stopped by the dwarves and David.

"I guess they broke him out," Regina sighed.

\ "How did they get pass Mulan without being hurt, no way they took her out," Emma muttered as Regina stopped the car. Emma got out and leaned on the door.

"What the hell David, return yourself to jail, I don't have time for this."

"I want Leo and you away from that witch," He said.

"No, Rowan is not going home with you, I already spoke to mom, Rowan's coming with me for the day and I will drop her back off at home when mom has had a chance to calm down and process everything. Do the right thing and go back to jail."

"Emma, I'm sorry but I'm going to break this spell on you," David told her. Emma sighed and rubbed a hand over her face, she just wanted to have a nice day with her family.

"You believe I'm under a spell, yes?" Emma asked.

"Yes," David said.

"Okay well than, I am going to cross the town line with Regina and the kids. That way none of us will have magic, that means that whatever spell is on me would no longer affect me. And when I get to the other side and tell you to go back to jail will you and take the dwarves with you?" He thought about it and nodded after looking towards the forest.

"Blue is in the forest line," Regina told her.

"No, Regina and her spawn crosses the line," David said. Emma glared at him, this was her spawn too after all, but fuck him. He didn't deserve to share in her good news. Not that he would even believe her, Blue's word was practically law and she'd claimed they had faked it. Not to mention she'd been calling Demi her daughter from the start so he wouldn't at all realize she meant it more than ever that Demi belonged to her and Regina biologically.

"Not a chance, we cross than we cross together," Emma told him. "Besides that, would prove nothing if I don't cross." Emma got back into the car and indicated for Regina to drive. Regina drove forward giving the dwarves enough time to move. They were just crossing when she felt Blue trying to rip Emma, Henry, and Rowan from the car, but Darien's magic surged to meet hers and they were across the town line all six of them. Emma got out of the car angrily as Regina brought it to a stop.

"What the hell was that?" Emma asked.

"I was trying to save you and expel the evil queen, just come back over the line now with Leo and Henry. We can erect a barrier.

"HER NAME IS ROWAN!" Emma yelled. "We are all fine, no spells and no magic over here."

"What you…you still think your brother is a girl?" David asked.

"That is because he was meant to be a she, and she is a girl now, I made sure of that, so you couldn't deny her."

"No, now he thinks he was right to try and chop off his penis." Emma shook her head. They had certainly not called her for that incident, she wished she had been there for Rowan. Clearly this kid was suffering more than they allowed her to see or it happened when her mother wasn't home, more times with not the worst tantrums came after a day with David. Regina had found no marks, so whatever it was it might have been verbal but neither of them could prove it. Or simply his refusal to call her Rowan had led to a trying day, they really couldn't say. Mary Margaret just simply had less trouble these days since learning to talk to Rowan avoiding her name altogether seemed to work for them most days.

"Magic changed her please just accept you have yet another daughter, sorry that is such a disappointment," Emma told him. "Now look I'm over the town line and I still love Regina, I am still engaged to Regina, and now we're going to go celebrate and you are going to take yourself to jail along with Blue and Dwarves. You said you would do the honorable thing. As I said I will bring Rowan back to a calm mom later." Emma stalked back to the car. They drove off leaving the town behind for the moment.

"So, I am not quite ready to rip Rowan away from Mary Margaret because I think she might come around, but I am thinking a weekend house away from storybrooke for all of us in this car right now."

"We might need several for that," Regina said.

"Why several?" Henry asked.

"Because we'll need a place near the water, but I think also some place inland for winter."

"Nope, snowmen on the beach is happening," Emma told them. "And swimming lots of swimming, don't think I forgot that I need to teach you how to swim Madam Mayor." Regina and Henry chuckled.

"Yeah okay."

"What?" Emma asked. "What's that smirk and chuckle?"

"Well I mean I got the ring, so I think you should know now," Regina said.

"Mom already swims, she saved me once when I thought I would try to swim after all," Henry told her. Emma's jaw dropped as she put a hand on her heart.

"You lied to me?" Emma asked.

"Well no, if I remember correctly I asked if you thought my mother would ever let me swim naked among the peasants or something to that nature. You answered no and assumed I could not possibly know how to swim. Except you forgot about my father and Daniel. Between the two I did go swimming naked in the river," Regina replied. Emma huffed and crossed her arms as she sat back in her seat. They drove in silence for a bit.

"But you are still going to fake it when we go swimming right so I can pretend to help you learn?" Emma asked. Regina chuckled.

"Yes, I've been working on my drowning technique, it's gotten good." They all laughed.

* * *

Leave a Review


	9. You Mean The World

Chapter Nine

You mean the world

"Yeah so your tesla x is ready ma'am would you like to look at it?" The man asked. Emma was waiting for Regina to reply when she looked over at her and saw her staring at a beautiful silver Bentley.

"Oh my," Regina said. "Which model is that now?"

"That is the Bentley Flying Spur," He told her.

"Get me the keys now," She told him without even looking at him. He ran for them and Regina was running her hands over it in much the same way Emma had fallen for the Aston. Regina snatched the keys from him when he came back as she got in and sat down on the cream leather interior. Regina ran her hands over the leather and steering wheel as she looked at all the features and the guy quickly told her what could be added. But Regina only had one purpose of this car though she did note it would fit Henry and two car seats perfectly fine.

"Regina no, this car won't fit with Rowan, the Tesla is better."

"Yeah, we're getting the Tesla that's not the issue," Regina told her as she bit her lip slightly. She was going to fuck Emma in this car one day. "Sir what is already installed."

"Uh the nav, seat warmers…" He started listing all the extras.

"Great, we'll take this as well," Regina told her.

"Regina this car is over fifty thousand dollars," Emma told her.

"Really don't care Emma," Regina told her. Before Emma could stop her Regina and herself were the proud owner of two new cars and the salesman could not believe his luck. Emma wanted to die as they financed the payments with her since Regina was too busy looking at the car and didn't even look at the financial part.

"Okay so now what are we going to do with two cars all day?" Emma asked.

"I have a private garage, I'll park the Bentley there while we do what you like in the tesla?" Regina suggested. Emma sighed.

"Yes, that works." Regina smiled as they packed the back of the Tesla got Rowan and Demi settled in the back and Henry was more than pleased he could watch something on the back of the seat and had plenty of room. Emma drove the Tesla and Regina her Bentley as she followed her to a private garage that still had a few cars inside of it. They were much older, and Emma couldn't wait to take a look at them one day.

"Okay so how are we celebrating?" Regina asked eagerly and trying to ignore the fact that she was more than aroused thinking Emma in her suit in the Bentley.

* * *

"Hmm…good question we're all dressed up, where should we go?" Emma asked her. "Well first we can go change at the hotel. I just wanted to get out sooner, so I didn't let you guys change sorry. Although I'm not sure we can afford the hotel now."

"Why not?" Regina asked.

"You just dropped some serious cash on that Bentley," Emma told her.

"Treat yoself," Henry and Regina said at the same time making Emma laugh.

"But in all seriousness though, cash isn't an issue I said that, that was well within my budget."

"Not within mine though and we just financed the cars and I bought the ring…" Emma was saying.

"Emma you financed the cars?" Regina asked frowning.

"Yes, how else was I supposed to pay for it?" Emma asked. "Although it wouldn't have gone through without your amazing credit, my credit is in the toilet."

"With my card," Regina said. "You know what it's fine, I'll make like ten payments on time and boost your credit score before I just pay them all off."

"You're going to just fix my credit score just like that?" Emma asked.

"Well cars are usually a great way too, and we can afford these cars Emma, we can afford the hotel and whatever else you have planned today. I told you, you don't worry about money ever again." Emma looked at her and gave her a big smile before turning back to the road.

"Kid, I really did you a solid, you got the richest mother on the planet and I don't mean just in money," Emma told Henry. Regina smiled at her and Henry smiled at his moms.

"I know," Henry replied and that simple I know warmed Regina's heart after they went through the rough patch. Darien grunted in her car seat.

"Oh, shit I can't pull over," Emma said as they were on the highway.

"It's okay I put her in her cloth diaper for the car ride and through the proposal I didn't want to miss anything," Henry told them.

"Smart kid." They made it to the hotel and Emma checked them in, but Regina made sure to put her card on file." They went up to their rooms in a beautiful suite with two bedrooms and two large bathrooms. Emma produced winter clothing to Regina's excitement as she got changed. Darien grunted again.

"Emma can you take Darien to the toilet. Henry and I are going to go grab us one of those desserts I smelled downstairs, the baby says it's important we try it." Emma chuckled.

"Yeah sure she did," Emma said Regina looked indignant.

"She did!" Regina called as she zipped up her jacket. She hurried out with Henry and Rowan who immediately took her hand. Regina yelled to Emma that Rowan was coming with her. They went downstairs and quickly took the Tesla to the same ring shop, Henry and Emma had driven to in Portland.

"What can I help with ma'am?" The shop clerk asked.

"I was hoping to look at some engagement rings," Regina told her. The clerk nodded and took her over to the men's rings without a second thought. Henry shrugged when he caught Regina's eye.

"Men don't have engagement rings…" The clerk started.

"Yes, I know, I wanted one for my girlfriend," Regina stated.

"Oh, do you want something that compliments your ring or is she more the masculine type." Regina frowned.

"She's somewhere in between actually, like I know this would make her smile, but so would those. I'd like to have a set honestly, so she doesn't have to take her ring off for the wedding."

"I think I have something that might, so this is a stackable ring with three marquis cut diamonds set in 22 Karat white gold."

"Oh, Mom it looks like a crown with all the little diamonds in between," Henry said. Regina nodded her agreement as the woman pulled out the ring and allowed them to look over it.

"Since it is stackable, we also have this ring, it's a channel ring, but if we send it to a jeweler, we can remove these few stones here and allow the three marquis rings to slide perfectly into place for a more seamless look. The channel ring has a slightly more masculine appearance to it, but it compliments this ring."

"What if she doesn't like it?" Regina asked mostly Henry then the woman, but before he could speak.

"I don't mean to speak out of turn, but if your fiancé is an especially beautiful blond woman, assuming I recognize the ring you are wearing and your son." Henry grinned at her. "She also was unsure if you would say yes let alone like the ring. But she could not stop gushing about how elegant and beautiful and smart, and funny you are. She would love it if you bought her the ring right out of a cereal box all because it would be a physical reminder of that yes, she was so terrified she wouldn't get. Plus, she tried this one on while he was in the bathroom."

"This one," Henry said. "Definitely with the alterations so they fit seamlessly together." Regina nodded as she wiped away her tears and laughed a little with the shop lady. Because it had taken nothing for this woman to see the love Emma had for her and of course Emma had tried on rings too. The woman carefully placed the first ring in a black box and the other one she prepared to send away.

"Would you like to pick it up here when it's ready or have it sent to your home."

"We will pick it up here, give us an excuse to go on a little drive," Regina told her. The woman nodded. "Wait doesn't the jeweler need this ring to make sure it fits together." Regina frowned she wanted to give Emma her ring today.

"I have a second one, you could buy it and send it in."

"Mom she'll lose the ring at least once, I mean this is Emma we're thinking about and remember when she lost your book somehow from the house to the car. We still haven't found it."

"That's true, I will never figure out how she does it, so we'll take two of both rings," Regina told her. "That way just in case she somehow loses it, we still have them." The woman nodded. Put an order for the two wedding bands to be altered and sent one of three marquis stone diamond rings with it and the other home with Regina. Rowan pulled on Regina's coat, she had been so silent Regina forgot she had been holding onto Henry's hand.

"Yes honey?" Regina asked. Rowan made the sign to eat.

"Yes, when we get back to the hotel we'll see where Emma planned to take us for lunch." Rowan nodded. They left the shop and Regina drove carefully back to hotel, where they picked up four desserts from downstairs and went back up to the room. Emma was flying Darien around the room.

"Hey, you're back that took really long to get dessert before lunch," Emma said.

"Yeah, it was busy, I asked them to make it fresh," Regina said as she got Rowan to sit and she dung into her treat. Henry also got started. Emma took her own and immediately Darien was ready to dig in. Emma just stopped her from going headfirst into it and used her fork to give her a few bites of the cake. Regina ate her own, but it wasn't really her tastes, so she split it between Rowan and Henry.

"So where too for lunch, Rowan mentioned she was hungry," Regina said. "And where are we going?" Emma was looking at her cake disappointed.

"Oh um…I had planned on us going to this maritime thing but turns out it's only open in the winter go figure. It was supposed to have the best view in Portland."

"If a view is what you have in mind we can go two places Cape Elizabeth to the light house or the Portland Observatory which is a two-hundred-year-old building and includes a guided tour."

"I vote the observatory," Henry cried.

"All right observatory it is," Emma smiled at him. Soon they were at the Observatory with Darien in a sling on Emma's chest in her bear snow suit which Emma couldn't stop giggling over. They walked up the steps of the tower having a tour, which Regina regretted as she held her belly.

"What was I thinking suggesting this evil place," Regina gasped. "We were not ready for this." A thud sounded behind them as Rowan just lay on the deck flat out and was breathing hard. Emma laughed and took a photo.

"It's like she's a drunk toddler," Emma laughed. She hauled Rowan to her feet and dusted her off.

"I wish I could fall out like that," Regina grumbled. The baby may have deceptively made her feel like she was better, but she had to remember her limitations.

"Later babe." Once Rowan and Regina had recovered they took in the view. It was amazing, and people free Emma noted. It seemed today hadn't brought in a lot of visitors.

"Come on Rowan let's go outside and walk around," Henry told her after he also took Darien.

"Wow can you imagine this view at night with all the stars?" Emma asked her when they had also gone outside and were looking towards the water. "I bet the moon always looks gorgeous."

"There's only one star in my life I like to look at now," Regina told her. Emma turned her attention away from the view to look at Regina. "And I think maybe my star was looking for this in her cake earlier." Emma gasped as she saw the box.

"Is that?" Emma asked taking the box, but her hand was shaking as she couldn't open it yet.

"I didn't get to say much earlier when you made my proposal very special and I even thought about high jacking your plans for the day to be as elaborate as you. But when I saw you looking for your ring in the cake and knew you suspected what I was up too. I knew I didn't need all that I just needed the perfect spot and moment."

"And yet somehow I feel topped."

"You feel loved," Regina corrected. "Now shs I'm trying to make my declaration of love." Emma chuckled.

"Sorry my Queen go for it," Emma beamed.

"Emma you mean the world to me, no one has ever loved me so hard and so fiercely or fault for me the way you do, not even my father and for the longest time, he was the only one that loved me. He couldn't save me from my past or the direction my life was headed in the future. But you before the moment we met began to save me. Not because you are savior, but because you sent me Henry without knowing it. Because you gave me him I learned to love others again and then when you crashed into town with your silly little bug and your red leather jacket, I didn't know it yet, but you started to show me how to be loved again. I had forgotten what that feels like to know you mean the world to someone to be cherished by someone. You don't make me just feel beautiful on the outside, but you make me feel beautiful on the inside and no one has ever made me feel beautiful on the inside. Because of you I find it hard to hate myself. And because of you Demi was able to break a curse on me that has caused me so much pain. I haven't said but I am so glad that Darien is apart of you and I am ecstatic for multiple reasons that this baby is also because of you. I have no regrets and I can't wait for you to be my first wife, my only wife, and my last wife in this life and the next. Because I know that I will never love another as I will love you Emma." Emma was sobbing as Regina finally opened the box and took the ring out and slipped it on her left finger.

"Fuck, I love you so much woman it's not even funny."

"A little bit," Regina chuckled as they held each other with their foreheads resting against one another.

"That was so beautiful," Henry sobbed as he turned his phone off.

"Oh, Henry walk away you're ruining the moment," Emma hissed even as Regina chuckled, but she didn't move. Henry held up his hands and walked away with Rowan. They remained there a bit until they walked around and found the kids on the other side. Henry showed them the photos he caught of them. Before he also insisted on a family selfie, their guide ended up taking the photo. Afterwards they headed to lunch now that the snacks Regina had given Rowan were no longer tying her over.

"Yes pizza!" Henry cheered when Emma pulled into a spot and gave Regina her best doe eyes.

"You better hope they have red pepper flakes," Regina told her. Emma grinned.

"If not, I bought my own," Emma laughed pulling out a bottle. Regina shook her head.

"I wanna be in disbelief but I'm also just so grateful you get me," Regina replied making Emma laugh some more. They went inside, and Regina held Darien and got her bear suit unzipped while Emma got the baby stool for Darien and a booster seat for Rowan. Once both toddler and infant were settled they sat down and were able to look at the menu. A waitress came over.

"What can I get you for drinks?" She asked as Regina gave Darien her sippy cup full of breastmilk as she signed for milk. She would abandon it when there was food on the table though Regina knew that.

"We'll all have a glass of water and can I please get two straws for the kids." She nodded. "And I'll also have an apple juice please."

"I'll take a coke," Emma said

"Can I have chocolate milk?" Henry asked. They nodded this was a day of celebration after all.

"Rowan will have chocolate milk too." Rowan smiled in response. She knew what chocolate milk was, Emma had given it to her on their first lunch date. They often called it their lunch date, Mary Margaret was just someone who sat there most of the time though Emma tried to engage her conversation, but it was hard when she couldn't talk about what new thing Darien was doing or how thoughtful Regina was. Henry was always on the table, but the topic of Henry only dominated so much of the conversation. The waitress left, and they looked at which pizza they could all share though Regina was seriously tempted to have her own with the smells coming from the kitchen.

"Okay if all you want is veggies, then we are going to have our own," Emma told Regina.

"Fine then," Regina told her not even hurt as the waitress came over.

"We'll have the large meat lover's pizza please," Emma ordered.

"And a large chicken lover's deep-dish pizza but please add spinach and green peppers and extra mozzarella cheese please." The waitress nodded and walked away.

"What just a minute ago you were thinking about extra mushrooms and olives." Regina shrugged at Emma.

"What can I say the baby changed her mind."

"You know what, one day you won't be able to use this baby as an excuse when you don't want to share," Emma told her. Regina just gave her a kiss and rubbed her back. As soon as the pizza was on the table Darien was grunting and signing for food.

"Hold on sweetheart." Regina pulled out her bib and placed it over her clothes as she took back the sippy cup with milk and closed it. She cut up a slice of pizza into smaller bites and taking off the peppers for Darien to be able to grab more easily and put it on the plate in front of her. Darien was about to dig in when Regina was dumping red pepper flakes on her slice along with some parmesan. Darien was outraged she had not been given that too.

"Dadadada baba!" Darien yelled. Regina chuckled.

"Say please," Regina said signing. Darien signed please so Regina gave her some red pepper flakes and parmesan. To their surprise she signed thank you by herself.

"Good job baby you learned thank you," Emma told her. Darien gave her a big smile showing her four baby teeth before she ate the first bit. Regina dung into her pizza as well glad she had chosen to get deep dish. Rowan stared at them though not knowing what to do with her slice until they showed her. Once she had her first bite they knew she was a fan for life. Darien grunted and cried out as she had already finished her first piece and she needed more even though she had a piece of chicken still in hand.

"Emma can I have that small slice for Darien?" Regina asked. Emma nodded and handed it over. Regina cut it up and put it on her plate before adding some red pepper flakes to it. Darien growled when she went back to her own and was looking at Regina's pizza. Emma chuckled.

"Oh, Darien come on, you haven't even tried Emma's slice yet." Darien growled again. Regina huffed and cut her up some more. She was going to peel off the peppers again but that earned her another growl from Darien making them all laugh.

"Fine, but it's extra hot." Regina gave it to her and she wouldn't eat until she had the pepper flakes and parmesan. Regina waited with water, but Darien just kept eating unbothered. So, Regina insisted she drink some water all while being glared at.

"This kid wants nothing between her and food," Emma chuckled.

"Yes, I am now unsure how I missed that she is your daughter," Regina told her. Emma just looked at Darien proudly.

"Yep she's fifty percent mine," Emma grinned. Although she was not grinning when Regina managed to not only finish her pizza but get two slices off her that she shared between herself and Darien.

"You know what she may be fifty percent mine and love food, but she's got your stomach. No eight-month-old should have been able to consume this much pizza." Darien burped on her own making them chuckle as she was also falling asleep at the same time with pizza sauce all over her face. They took a photo.

"What can I say she's my spitting image." Regina took off the bib and found a good chunk of the bread devoid of all sauce, cheese, veggies, and meat. She handed it to Emma to dispose of while she took a wipe to Darien's hands, face, and arms. She whined a little, but complained less when she was back in her bear suit and snuggled up with her head resting in Regina's neck. Rowan was also yawning uncontrollably now. They returned to the hotel where they put both children down for a nap.

"Hey Hen, there's a kids club, do you want to go check that out this afternoon," Emma asked when Regina had gone to the bathroom. If she were honest she had planned on this being a no children trip after lunch, but no way Regina was comfortable sending all three children back into storybrooke without them when tensions were so high with David's idiot self. She should have known they would see her magic and assume it was all Regina. Well that Blue would sense at the magic. She knew Gold wouldn't have cared really, well maybe he cared now that they had shared true love's kiss. She didn't know she just hoped he didn't make more trouble for her.

"Sure, do you want me to take Rowan and Demi too?" Henry asked.

"That would be great kid, I think you can just drop them off in their age rooms." He nodded.

 _'_ _I swear I'm buying that kid a new comic as soon as we're back,' Emma thought._ Henry had expertly convinced Regina on her return to let them all go down to the kids' club. Regina agreed but took them all down there herself. Emma sorely hoped that they were up to par in ability to care for all three children or Regina would not let them stay. Emma almost cheered when she came back childless.

"I read somewhere that it's very important for new parents to get alone time before the baby comes," Emma told her. Regina chuckled.

"Yes, well you expertly got us alone, what shall we do with our time?" Regina asked.

"I can honestly think of only one thing," Emma told her raking her eyes over her body. Regina smirked.

"God if I weren't pregnant I'd drag you straight to the Bentley and make you come all over those crème leather seats like I imagined," Regina told her as she walked closer to her.

"Funny I thought I'd take you all over the Aston like you wanted."

"Hmm…yes, the Aston is more for me to get fucked, but I only saw you crying out and dripping in the Bentley, that's why I knew I had to buy it today." Emma shivered.

"You have a filthy mind," Emma told her.

"Oh, you have no idea my love, you have no idea about all the things I want to do to you and where I want to do them. And we'll be fucking for eternity before you do all the things I will let you do to me."

"Fuck baby," Emma whispered as they kissed.

"Unfortunately, as much as you would like this day to be today of all days, it will not because they only keep infants under twelve months for forty-five minutes and I need more than forty-five minutes to ravage your body." Emma moaned as she felt Regina dragging her nails over her lower back.

"Maybe we can make it?" Emma asked as her panties were soaked.

"Emma if you are as wet as I hope you are right now, I really won't be able to stop myself after forty-five minutes." Emma groaned. "We can make out though."

"If I'm honest I may be as horny as you in a hormonal rage but without your self-restraint." Regina bit her lip and wanted to tell her to just simply take what it was she wanted and not even worry about her in the process, well worry about her bump at least, but otherwise go for it. In her deepest fantasies before the King she had wanted this, always from a female lover. She'd had no words for it back then, as she thought she might be sick and depraved for wanting such things. Her mother had always told her it was a woman's job to be the gentler lover. She had never wanted gentle from another woman, she had never wanted to be gentle. But with Emma she wanted to be rough and gentle all at the same time and thanks to this world she knew it was possible to have both, to be both. To know that fantasies didn't make you sick in the head and vanilla sex wasn't only for procreation or hurting someone who didn't want you. She learned that pain could be desired by both parties and trust could be built on an entirely different level than others and even shared. She wanted all that with Emma and more.

"Unfortunately, then darling, I'm going to keep us to cuddling and talking. You have to remember dear you are my first serious girlfriend, fiancé now. I've never had sex with someone I've truly loved before and I just wanna take my time in a way I haven't before."

"I love you woman, every time I turn around you make me feel special," Emma pouted as if this was the worst thing in the world as Regina chuckled.

"Oh, how sad I make your life." They laughed together and kissed. "Ooh how about a bath together, we haven't done that since Demi was born." Emma nodded eagerly. Regina was careful though to at least keep her undergarments on as she got a wicked idea. Maybe they could have a little fun after all.

"It's not like I haven't seen it," Emma snickered. Regina chuckled as well.

"It's to remind me to behave, no way you keep your hands off me," Regina chuckled as she checked the water temperature. Once she deemed it appropriate Emma helped her in and she only slipped her bra off once she was under the bubbles just to tease Emma.

"You're so evil," Emma cried as she followed the bra to the floor. Regina giggled in what Emma could only describe as belonging to the Evil Queen and it sent a shiver down her spine.

"No, true Evil is this," Regina said lifting a hand out of the water and showing Emma a pair of wet black silk panties. "And you're no longer allowed in this bath I've decided I like it better without you." Emma groaned. "But maybe if you get on your knees and beg I'll reconsider." Emma was on her knees.

"Please Regina let me in the bath with you," Emma pleaded. Regina made a face.

"You now I feel like you're not even begging and besides you're still clothed how can I be sure you even want it?" Regina asked. Emma started to strip fast. "Stop." Emma paused.

"What?" Emma asked.

"Slowly, but not too slowly we are on barrowed time after all." Emma grinned and removed each piece of clothing as seductively as possible. "Leave the panties but take off the bra." Emma eagerly did so. Regina had seen her naked a few times because they had shared a bathroom early on, so she wasn't shy. She shivered when Regina raked her eyes over her.

"Can I get in the bath now?" Emma asked. Regina smirked.

"I believe I asked you to beg," Regina replied in answer. Emma grunted.

"Please Regina, let me in the bath." Regina pursed her lips and cocked her head to the side.

"This time Emma because we're on barrowed time, but you and I, I think we're going to have a serious talk about your begging skills one day." Emma's pupils dilated in arousal.

"If that chat involves me with my head between your legs, I'm all in." Regina smirked.

"It just might if you follow my instructions on the day," Regina told her as Emma slipped into the water and finally removed her underwear. They sat across from one another. They stared at each other for a long moment before Emma moved forward her hands trailing along Regina's legs and up her thighs. Emma was careful of her belly as she kissed her deeply. Emma had moved to her neck intending to leave a mark when the phone in the bathroom rang.

"Fuck come on that can't be the kid's club already about Darien," Emma groaned. Regina chuckled and kissed her before she managed to just reach the phone on the wall.

"Hello, Regina Mills speaking," Regina answered. She was silent as a frown came to her face and another hand went to the bridge of her nose. "Yeah sure one of us will be right down to collect her. Thank you."

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"Stupid woman looking after Rowan didn't show her where the bathroom was so now she's wet herself and she's crying. I asked her specifically if it would be an issue that Rowan was nonverbal and if she knew basic signs for drink or bathroom. She said it was not and apparently it is." Emma let out a long sigh as she sat back.

"I blame my parents ultimately," Emma grumbled. Regina carefully stood up and Emma took in the sight of her. "God you're beautiful as the day I met you." Regina gave her a small smile.

"Thanks, but I'm now covered in stretch marks thanks to how fast your kid likes to stretch me out," Regina told her. Emma quickly got up as well and carefully stepped out first and insisted on keeping a hold of Regina. They both dried off.

"I love every stretch mark made by my true love baby," Emma told her bending down to kiss the ones on her stomach. Regina chuckled as the baby kicked.

"I should have known she was yours, anyone else tried to touch my belly I hated them. Well I mean with a few exceptions, but I still didn't like it so much. You however just got the freedom to touch and rub all you liked." Emma giggled.

"That's because I am special," Emma grinned. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Idiot." Emma just smiled at her big and bounced away out of the bathroom.

"Anyone else call me that I would be hurt, but you call me that even in the beginning and I couldn't help but feel loved." Regina chuckled.

"That's because somehow you were always my idiot," Regina told her. They dressed and headed downstairs. Rowan was absolutely howling.

"Come on Sweeite you don't need to stay with this idiotic woman any longer, we'll get you cleaned up and send the hotel our dry-cleaning bill." The woman looked absolutely scandalized and Emma didn't see any reason to apologize to her as she also retrieved Darien. There was no point she didn't have that much more time on her clock. Upstairs they got Rowan in the bath and had to put her back into her dress.

"That's fine, I wanted us to dress back up for our fancy dinner," Emma told her when Regina mentioned going shopping.

"Aren't we staying overnight though?" Regina asked.

"If you would like, but we can also drive back after dinner," Emma told her.

"I vote we go home, Darien gets cranky when we aren't fully prepared," Henry reminded them as he came into the bedroom as Regina finished dressing Rowan.

"I would actually like my lazy day," Regina said. Emma chuckled.

"Of course, love, anything for my Queen. I would like to plan a better trip for us though that's for sure," Emma said.

"Cool can we actually go like away skiing or something?" Henry asked.

"I meant a couple's trip," Emma told him. Henry groaned.

"Awww, but Ma we haven't really taken a family vacation to relax."

"And likely won't until this baby is six months old at least," Regina told him. "At least Demi will be a year it will make traveling easier, and depending on when the baby comes, fully potty trained."

"And it's important that we as new parents get alone time before the next baby especially since Demi was a surprise." Henry pouted.

"Come on why don't we check out the game room until dinner?" Regina asked. That was agreeable to the family as they played games and enjoyed themselves at the hotel before they redressed for dinner in their fancy clothes. Emma took them to a super fancy restaurant where they didn't even have child seats, so Darien got to sit in her lap. Couples were glaring at them for bringing their kids out, but if anyone complained she simply announced they were celebrating their engagement as a family and that shut them up.

"We don't have kid's menus," The waiter informed them.

"That's fine, they eat like adults," Regina informed her.

"For the girls and I we'll have the roasted lamb with potatoes, and you can already cut up the lamb for the baby thanks."

"Ooh that sounds nice, I'll have that as well," Emma said. Henry ended up ordering some veal dish. They all just drank water, because there was nothing else appropriate for Henry to consume or Rowan for that matter. Some people glared when Regina breast fed Darien, but she ignored them as they all had lovely dinner conversation. Once the food was in Darien was done nursing as she looked around. Regina gave her back to Emma once she had properly cut her lamb up as it hadn't been cut to no one's surprise. Darien tried to use her hands, but Emma made it a point to feed her to her annoyance, she didn't like to wait in between Emma's own bites for her bites. After dinner and dessert there to annoy people, they paid and left.

"Glad you got Darien the lamb, there was enough I got extra, and it was so good," Emma grinned. She'd finished off what Darien could not. And Regina had finished off what Rowan couldn't. They took an after dinner walk by the water but not for too long before they got cold. Officially they went back and checked out of the hotel before grabbing the Bentley. Henry decided to drive with Regina, so she didn't fall asleep, but he was out ten minutes into the drive which Emma and Regina chuckled about as they stayed connected by calling. Darien and Rowan were also asleep not long into the drive.

* * *

Leave a Review


	10. Not A Hufflepuff

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait but because it's my birthday month and I'm finally on vacation. So I'm giving you two chapters this week, I will post chapter eleven in two days rather than a week. Give everyone a sufficient time to react to this chapter. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Ten

Not A Hufflepuff

"Regina it's time!" Emma yelled down the stairs just as she came in with Darien from a walk. Usually if she was home and Emma had time to work on the nursery she took a walk since she needed the exercise when she could, and the kid was showing her no mercy again. At least now though she was nearing the end of seven months pregnant. Regina got the sense that this kid wasn't going to be as powerful as Darien in terms of facilitating their own birth quickly.

"How many times do I have to tell her not to yell," Regina muttered to Darien. Darien laughed and lifted her arms. Regina got her coat and shoes off before she unzipped Darien's bear suit. Emma hurried to the stairs.

"Babe, did you hear me?" Emma asked.

"Yes, I heard you, but you know I hate it when you yell in the house." Emma huffed and blew a strain of hair out of her face.

That is beside the point, the nursery is ready, and I can't wait to show you, now come on Henry already has the camera ready for it." Regina chuckled.

"I'm glad you're finally done just in time for thanksgiving." Emma stuck her tongue out and waited as Regina walked up the stairs with Darien and she gave them both a kiss before they continued up. Henry was grinning extra hard and Regina knew he had gotten the blanket in without Emma seeing. Henry went in first to make sure he got their expressions.

"Both of you close your eyes and then look once you're both in," Henry ordered.

"That's silly kid I've already seen it," Emma said marching in and she paused when she saw the new quilt and Henry was already snapping pictures as Regina entered with her eyes closed which gave him enough time to get her reaction too.

"Oh my God it's perfect," Regina said. They had agreed early on that while they all had their house preferences they would not try to force a house choice on the kid before they were old enough to decide for themselves. So, Emma had a little representation of all the houses to create a general Harry Potter theme. "This is so great you even did a brick wall with the platform and the drawers come out, I love it."

"When did you make this?" Emma asked picking up the quilt.

"Oh, when you were at work, Henry helped with the sewing and the weaving," Regina smiled as Emma looked at the modified Hogwarts coat of arms. In place of the Lion for Gryffindor was a storybook that represented Henry. In place of the Raven for Ravenclaw was an apple for herself, in Slytherin instead of the snake it was fireball for Darien, and in Hufflepuff was a yellow bug for Emma. Everything was made and dyed the right color from the velvet so that it was soft against the baby's skin whichever way they turned it. By the time Emma realized the crest was modified she was frowning and turning to Regina who just gave her the cutest smile.

"Reggie, no Regina whatever your middle name is Mills, I am not nor have I ever been a Hufflepuff!" Emma cried. At that Regina just lost it as she began to laugh as tears streamed down her face. "This is not funny."

"All right, all right answer one question for me and if the answer is right, I'll change it," Regina told her. Emma crossed her arms but nodded as Henry laughed as well. Rowan wandered in from the nearby bathroom. Regina made a note to ask Emma why Rowan was still in their house. She loved having her, but she was honestly surprised there wasn't a lynch mob outside their house this week.

"Fine, what is your question, oh wise Ravenclaw," Emma grumbled.

"I tell you I just bought a knife that toasts bread as I slice it, what is your response?"

"Absolute fucking excitement because we can make toast," Emma replied.

"Henry?" Regina asked.

"Little bit curious what it might be like to stab someone, I know that feels morbid for a gryffindor."

"No, it's a reasonable thought besides it would immediately cauterize the wound, so you at least wouldn't kill them." Emma glared at them both.

"Well Darien you at least would go in with me on the toast, right?" Emma asked. Darien made the sign for stab. "Who taught her the sign for stab?" Everyone laughed.

"She may have heard me bitching to Kathryn and I may have been making that motion about I should have just stabbed her when I had the chance. And I didn't know it was actually the proper sign for stab."

"Jesus she's a little Evil Queen in training," Emma sighed as she rubbed her face. Darien giggled along with Regina and Henry.

"If it makes you feel any better I think no one is pure one house but a mix like Hermione, she could have easily been Ravenclaw. So, you're a cute little Grifflepuff."

"It's Gryffynpuff goddamn it, that's what the quiz said," Emma groused. They laughed again.

"Language in front of Demi she can hear you, I swear if her first word is a swear word, I will punch you until I get tired and I have a mean left hook." Emma rubbed her jaw as she remembered.

"How could I forget, it's a thing of beauty really," Emma told her. Henry chuckled as Emma resettled the quilt on the frame of the bed. Regina moved to get into Emma's arms.

"You know I love you right?" Regina asked. Emma shrugged.

"I don't know, depends on what's for dinner," Emma said even though she gave Regina a hug. Regina chuckled.

"If this is you angling for a pizza night you are going to be sorely disappointed. The baby has been craving garlic bread and lasagna all day."

"YES!" Henry and Emma cheered. Even Darien raised her arms and her little voice.

"Oh, so I guess it's consensus that lasagna is for dinner," Regina chuckled.

"Oh, this is one hundred percent unanimous, now you give me her and you get into that kitchen woman, I want to smell those wonderful tomatoes of yours cooking." Regina chuckled, but took Demi with her, because she liked sitting on the counter while Regina cooked. Regina always had a hand on her of course, but Demi's favorite thing for her to do was pop little pieces of veggies she was chopping or pepper, or meat she let cook to taste test, or noodles, into her mouth. Once the lasagna was in the oven though Demi was reaching for Emma and making the sign for music, so that meant dancing around to the wiggles.

"Not that I'm not happy to have Rowan, but why hasn't Mary Margaret taken her home?" Regina asked later that night after everyone was in bed.

"She's not been home; the only reason David isn't here is because he's chasing her down along with the dwarves, honestly she's done us a solid," Emma said as rubbed Regina's ankles as they rested on the couch watching yet another movie Regina didn't care for, but it made Emma giggle.

"Hmm…hopefully she doesn't kill herself, she's stupid, but she's definitely the more sensible of the two about Rowan. Her eventual need to have everything be right and perfect won't allow her to keep calling Rowan a boy or Leo. David is more likely to take risks using dark magic he knows nothing about."

"You think he convinced mom to go to Gold in the first place about Rowna?" Emma asked curiously.

"No that fuck up was one hundred percent both of them. Snow is very much delusional to think that a male heir would change everything, because of the importance in the Enchanted Forest, this was an easy way to solidify power as a ruling Queen or Queen Consort. Otherwise the people didn't accept you."

"But you never had a son, and they accepted you until you became you know the Evil Queen for a while," Emma said. Regina had a far away look in her chewed her bottom lip before she prepared to speak, she hadn't spoken about it in ages, no one talked about it. But with Emma she wanted to talk about it well at least tell her once, because she was her true love and she deserved to know.

"Imogene wasn't the only one," Regina admitted. "Before the curse, he thought after Imogene he had done sufficient enough damage to me. It's taken so little in the past to prevent pregnancies in the Enchanted Forest, but if I'm honest I think my mother did something to me and that's the reason Imogene was able to survive that trauma to begin with and why I had no lasting damage apparently. Your grandmother, Queen Eva, just simply rode in a carriage too late into her pregnancy and nearly lost Snow. And that was after years of trying, for all I know that was my mother's doing."

"Who was the other?" Emma asked. She wanted to know every story about Regina to take some of her pain away and replace it with love. Regina rubbed her belly absently remembering her son.

"I hadn't wanted his baby, but after Imogene, I was excited to defy him," Regina told her. "He was away traveling around the Kingdom and to foreign dignitaries. He even took Snow with him to show her off. I was to stay home and maintain the Kingdom. I was like a kid at home alone for the first time without parents. I was that happy." Emma chuckled imaging an excited Regina running around doing what she liked and eating sweets in the absence of parental authority. "For the first time the castle seemed much brighter, my decisions mattered, my wishes were followed to the letter without being questioned or undermined. He was gone so long the economy saw improvement and the general happiness of the people raised. I went out more, talked to people more, I was every bit the loving Queen people were looking for instead of being shut away in my room. I began to see what life could be like without him, began to see why being Queen could be good and nice. Since I was having lessons with Rumple I hid my pregnancy and took hearts of those closest around me for the first time to make sure it never got back to Leo. I didn't want him home sooner than necessary. I wanted my child."

"What happened?" Emma asked.

"I gave birth to my son, my father had the honor of naming him, he chose Xavier after his father because even with all his flaws he was actually a good ruler, My efficiency comes from lessons learned from him and my mother. My grandfather's father had ruined the country financially, but my grandfather changed all that even before he saw an opportunity in my mother. And I wanted that for him, that he would be better than Leo, so much better than Leo. My grandfather taught my mother love is weakness, but he never hit or beat his wife or sons. He wasn't cruel just because he could be. Leo was."

"He must have been furious when he returned home."

"A month after he was born I sent out a messenger. He returned home apparently ecstatic, but I wasn't fooled. I did my best to keep Xavier safe. But I should have known that Rumple knew that I would not cast the dark curse if Xavier was bringing me joy, he was the thing I loved the most and I would not sacrifice him for revenge or happiness when he was my happiness. And he brought me so much joy despite Leopold cursing me not long after."

"How long?" Emma asked.

"One year, on his first birthday he declared that his birth was suspicious had Blue check his parentage. They spread rumors that I had some incestual relationship with my father. His birthday cake had been poisoned with something I couldn't detect yet. I wasn't as adapt as I am now at that and now you know why I'm so good at that. I can detect the stuff even without my magic."

"Oh, Regina I'm so sorry."

"It's also why I chose vipers to kill him, because he deserved to die just as painfully and slowly as I watched my son. If I could I'd treat Blue to the same fate, that bitch didn't come help me and she's supposed to be good. She let him die, she watched him die. Rumple at least is the representation of all that is evil I cannot expect better from pure darkness. Not who he was at the time."

"She watched him?" Emma asked horrified.

"In cases like these, royalty often call on fairies to stop such a thing from passing to save heirs. But she said because it was now known that he was not Leo's son, he did not have the favor of the fairies."

"But what about you?" Emma asked quietly.

"That gnat always hated me, and I never knew why, she decided a long time ago that I was not worth saving when I needed it most before things escalated. Not even when Snow broke down begging her by some weird twist of fate I think even she genuinely loved Xavier after awhile maybe she had matured slightly from when Imogene was born. I don't know. But Blue just said no, her wishes were to be used on more important things."

"More important things," Emma growled. "What is more important than your brother at a moment like this? What did she teach my mother, no wonder she is so fucked up?" Regina wiped a few tears that escaped.

"It's past now, Xavier is harder than Imogene, she was gone so quickly I only have what I imagined of her. But with Xavier, I remember everything. The way his little body felt against mine, his laugh, the way his brown eyes lit up when we watched horses, his baby smell, the way his breath felt against my skin when he slept next to me at night. I still smell his birthday cake, it's why I never eat it, and I only make Henry's birthday cakes myself. I honestly couldn't even give it to him on his first birthday even though I made it. I was too terrified I would lose another son, so we had apple pie. Only after he had cake at a kid's birthday party did I relent. You know I even still hear him choking as his throat closed, the way the black lines appeared on his skin. The way his body shook in my arms and hear the last mommy he got out before he could no longer speak. True fear is in that of a child barely in this world who cannot comprehend the sudden way his body is dying, and true loss is that light going out." Emma was absolutely balling now.

"I promise that fucking bitch is never coming near our babies again. I'll blast her off the property." They hugged, and they cried over it. "I'd really like to visit both Imogene and Xavier. Did you do the same to his body."

"I tried but I got hysterical because of the lines, they wouldn't disappear, I suspect now what I didn't then in my pain that Rumple had something to do with that. I had him cremated, because fire purifies. And I scattered it in a river in my homeland that is supposed to bring peace to his soul in his next life even if it's not with me. From that day on I knew I would kill the King for sure with the same poison but Snow I would have a little more fun with until she realized the world didn't revolve around her. But there is a flame that still burns from his funeral pyre, I usually pay my respects there. I hadn't meant to keep it glowing, but it is, and I will be sad when it goes out."

"Maybe it won't," Emma said. They were silent for awhile before Emma got an idea. "Can I name the baby since you named Darien and surprise you?"

"Are you going to name her something crazy, don't think I haven't seen those lad baby videos you and Henry like to giggle over." Emma laughed. "I swear Ms. Swan my child will not be named after a soccer team or something uncultured or worse yet what's that name you occasionally call your bug…Gertie or Vicky I don't know."

"No, I promise I will come up with a cultured name worthy of the Queen's new princess, you have my word," Emma told her even as she had to laugh at the mention of her bug. Regina glared at her but nodded.

"All right, I did get free rein with Darien, not on purpose, but you may choose the name, but I seriously reserve the right to refuse if it is ridiculous. My child won't walk around scarred for life, names are very important Ms. Swan." Emma chuckled some more.

"I know love," Emma reminded her before giving her a kiss.

* * *

"Okay seriously where the fuck is Snow?" Ruby asked Emma as she came in to take their orders. Rowan was still with them after a week and a half, David had given a weak hello, glared at Regina but hugged Emma and Rowan without much comment to anything. For once he was just happy to see anyone from his family. He had grabbed a cup of coffee and gone back out with the dwarves.

"Language Pup," Regina said. "Seriously between you and Emma, Darien's first word is going to be something terrible."

"Sorry Queenie," Ruby grinned. "So, what's going on with Snow?"

"We have no idea, everyone's been looking, she's been spotted though so we know she's still in town, and we know she's alive. We personally think she's gone complete bandit Snow and is hiding out in the forest until she can face reality again," Emma shrugged. "If she's not hurt I am not going to chase her down."

"You wouldn't catch her, she doesn't want you or David to follow her. She wants me to follow her and make it all better again," Regina shrugged.

"Mama!" Darien yelled out drawing the attention of the three adults and two other children at the table.

"That's me, she chose me!" Emma cried. "Suck it Queenie!" Regina glared at Emma so hard.

"Mama," Darien said but she was making the sign for crown and looking at frustration at Regina. A slow evil smirk spread across her face as she looked at Emma who looked so dejected and upset as Ruby and Henry rubbed her back.

"Yes darling?" Regina asked Darien giving her a big smile. Darien made the sign to eat. "Okay, honey mommy's going to order your favorite today." Darien gave her a big smile. "Darien will have the chicken hash for breakfast, Ruby, my little mayor will not be kept waiting today." Darien made a noise as if to agree. Ruby giggled.

"No worries, your wolf won't keep her pup waiting," Ruby told Darien kissing her bedazzled little headband. Today it spelled out Demi on it with a bow to match Rowan's. If Rowan had it her way, Emma would also be dressed similarly with a bow.

"I'll have pancake breakfast with blueberries please," Henry grinned. Rowan pointed to the pancakes shaped like mickey mouse with fruit and eggs.

"I'll have my usual big breakfast," Emma told her.

"Today I'll have chicken and spinach omelet and hash browns, with a side of fruit please. And green tea instead of my delicious black coffee." Regina gave a sad sigh and they chuckled.

"Coffee for you though Emma?" Ruby asked.

"No, not even for me unfortunately, she won't stop making out with me otherwise, because she misses the taste and Henry says there's only so much he can take." They all laughed. Ruby went to place their orders and came back with their usual orange juice and water, there was milk for Rowan and Henry though.

"So, how's my new little pup when can I expect them?" Ruby asked.

"Still seven months," Regina sighed. "At least everything is ready now, and I'm not worried about if we have anything at all. We had a doctor's appointment before breakfast and as far as Whale can tell aside from my occasional migraines, back pain, or swollen feet everything is fine."

"I maintain the headaches are from caffeine withdrawal, I mean you can have a little coffee you know." Regina shook her head.

"No, I'm trying to do my best, I already went through a phase where I ate entirely too much fish. What if something is wrong with her because of me?"

"Regina the baby is healthy," Emma assured her. Regina pursed her lips not at all that convinced. "Hey, no today is happy because Darien officially called you Mama, as much as it pains me."

"Don't worry it's only because she could get only two syllables, I assure you she meant Mami," Regina said suddenly grinning again. Emma glared at her.

"Mama," Darien said again trying out her voice, they were glad she was trying and being vocal and able to hear sounds enough to mimic them. She turned more towards Regina.

"No baby, Emma is Mama," She made the sign they had developed for Emma usually Swan to help Darien get specific. Although she had been signing the general sign for mom for three days now. "I am Mami, say it with me Mah Me." Regina signed a few more times to associate Emma's sign with Mama and her sign with Mami.

"Mama," Darien said finally making the sign for Emma. Regina smiled at her and nodded. "Mah EE." She made the sign for Regina.

"Yes baby, close enough, we'll get you saying Mami in no time," Regina beamed at her. Darien smiled back and puckered her lips out for a kiss which Regina eagerly gave her. She could never give her enough kisses and hugs and that's the way they both liked it.

"She learns so fast," Emma beamed with pride.

"You know even if she wasn't a true love baby, she was so always going to be your kid," Ruby grinned as Granny yelled at her to get back to work. The family soon had breakfast with Regina stealing one of Emma's pancakes for herself and Darien. Though Darien didn't let her not share her omelet or hash browns.

"Honestly I now understand how you can look at me and be astonished by how much I can put away just like this kid," Emma laughed as they ate. Regina stole all of Emma's sausage though which made her order extra as she glared at Regina.

"What the baby just had to have all my sausage?" Emma asked glaring at Regina.

"Nope, that was all me," Regina said finishing the last one. Henry laughed at his mothers prompting Rowan and Darien to join in. They were just leaving when Emma got a call from Mulan. She stepped outside while Regina handled the bill.

"What are you sure?" Emma asked.

"Yes, there's a note in everything, should I just meet you at the station or stay here."

"More like the hospital," Emma said frowning. "We're just on our way out." Emma hung up and turned to her family.

"Hey kid why don't you take the bus to school, your mom and I need to take care of some town stuff and time is of the essence." Henry frowned but nodded as he went to the car and Emma popped the trunk, so he could get his backpack. School had a later start time today as they had been anticipating a snow day, but the snow had let up just in time to Henry's hatred. He kissed them both goodbye and hurried to the bus stop where the other kids were waiting.

"What's going on?" Regina asked as Emma strapped the kids in before she helped Regina into the tesla. Emma drove back towards the hospital.

"Someone left a baby on our doorstep with a note." Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sure it was from the poorer parts of town and probably didn't know how to properly surrender their child, what better place than with the mayor and sheriff," Regina told her. "Hopefully we can reunite them and help if there is a social problem." Emma nodded.

"Leave it to you to put everything in perspective carefully." They smiled at one another. They made it to the hospital where Mulan and the nurses were trying to console a dark-haired toddler who stopped crying as soon as Regina came into sight.

"Oh no she wouldn't, would she?" Emma asked seeming to recognize the blue eyes of her mother.

"She can't be that stupid," Regina muttered. "Or that desperate."

"I am afraid so, I didn't want to say over the phone," Mulan said handing them the letter.

 _Dear Regina, you're right you weren't meant to be my mother then, I was already all wrong because of your mother. But now I will go back to a place where I wasn't so corrupted. Now you can be my mother, and we can be together forever. I'm sure Leo will be much happier with me as a sister and Emma hates me anyway she's too old to be my daughter._

 _Your daughter,_

 _Mary Margaret_

 _P.S. Snow was someone else's daughter._

"Holy fucking shit," Regina whispered.

"Shit!" Darien yelled out. Regina went red in the face as Emma couldn't help but laugh at the insanity happening in her family at this moment. And it just had to be punctuated with Darien repeating her first swear word after Regina cursed in front of her just once. She could imagine Regina was absolutely losing her shit inside.

"What shit?" Rowan asked. The last month had seen her trying out words to communicate more but not often. Her favorite question was what for now. That seemed to do Regina in as she fainted. Emma was so grateful for Mulan in that moment who caught the falling Queen as Emma tried to one handed without dropping her Princess, because God knew the hell she would catch if she accidentally dropped Darien trying to save her.

"Regina!" Emma cried out. Nurses and doctors rushed to help her, but it was still twenty minutes before she woke up in a hospital room with a baby monitor on her.

"Hey there, love you gave us quite the scare," Emma told her stroking her head.

"The girls?" Regina asked. "The baby?"

"All fine, Ruby just came to take them to the diner, and the baby is fine even though you're having a few contractions…." Regina looked alarmed and Emma ran a calming hand over her. "Don't worry I've been assured they are Braxton hicks, which were brought on by stress. Although Dr. Whale is going to come back and do another ultrasound and check your cervix. He's convinced you grew since this morning."

"I grow after every meal," Regina grunted as she rubbed her and belly and started her breathing techniques she had recently learned from actual child birthing classes. "Are we sure this isn't the real deal?"

"Yes, I've been watching the monitor they are infrequent." Emma flipped the call button and a nurse came in. As soon as she saw Regina was awake she disappeared to go Call Dr. Whale.

"Sure, feels real enough," Regina grunted. Soon it all subsided for the time being to her relief. The contractions weren't comfortable. Dr. Whale came in and gave her a physical examination as well as another ultrasound.

"You are not dilated, but you are finally at what I would expect to see at eight months congratulations. Baby is of proper weight and as usual I don't detect any abnormalities from here." He measured her bump before he released her since she hadn't actually hit her head. They called the midwife to update her and she said she would prepare the birthing box. Regina wasn't eager to deliver at the hospital, so it was going to be a hopefully less traumatic home birth then Darien's.

"What are we going to do about Mary Margaret?" Regina asked as Emma led her out of the hospital, wanting to get her back home to rest, and contemplating discussing Regina leaving the office earlier for maternity leave.

"Don't you worry about her, she may have tried to put her wellbeing on you, but that's not happening. I called David, he's already taken her home since she's all right. She at least seemed to take to him, they said. He'll take her to Blue and see about getting his wife back. He asked me to keep Rowan a while longer."

"Oh, he's not worried that I'll do something evil to her?" Regina snorted as Emma helped her into the car.

"You know I think me being over the town line helped and the stress of having Mary Margaret completely awol was just too much for him. Also, he's finally got to think for himself for a bit especially when Blue just gave up on trying to help him find her."

"That's because the gnat recognizes a weakling when she sees her. She's too weak to even bother manipulating at this point." Emma cringed but she couldn't disagree with that assessment. "But make no mistake that she will try to ruin us." Emma nodded.

"I'll keep my guard up still," Emma murmured. They returned home, and Ruby was already inside with the girls.

"When I heard it was drama with Snow I just brought them home instead, I don't want David suddenly trying to snatch Rowan or harming Darien."

"No, I think he's starting to finally calm down," Emma told her as she helped Regina to sit. Darien crawled over to a toy and picked it up before she crawled over to her mothers eager to show them the new wooden truck that Ruby must have either made or bought.

"Oh, that's nice sweetie did you get it from your wolf?" Emma asked her. Darien gave her a big smile and nodded.

"Pup what did I say about anymore presents before her first Christmas?" Regina asked her.

"Not too," Ruby grumbled. "It's just a little one though." Ruby had a pout on her face.

"A little one that now will not make a great stocking stuffer," Regina pointed out. Ruby huffed.

"All right, all right lesson learned, why isn't there a stocking yet for my new pup I need to know her name already."

"Because Emma has yet to tell me a name, so I can add it to her stocking and we were debating if we should even put it up this year. Next year will be her first Christmas."

"No, new bet I think she's going to be your Christmas Present, how special would that be," Emma grinned. Regina smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"While she would be the best present ever, no I just want to enjoy Darien's first Christmas." Darien looked up at hearing her name and gave her a wide smile. Regina returned it.

"You could still enjoy it, it would be both of their first Christmases," Emma argued. Regina shrugged as she yawned. "You go lay down and get some rest, you're not going into work today I hope you already know that." Regina glared.

"I will call and let Kimberly and Kathryn know you won't begrudge me that," Regina told her. Emma nodded and helped her up and lifted Darien for a kiss and Rowan too when she frowned at Emma for having forgotten her. Rowan hadn't asked about their parents once though Emma intended to sit down and have a chat with her. She would get Ruby to look after Darien while she did that one on one.

"Rubes can you watch Darien while Rowan and I have a chat?" Ruby nodded and immediately began to play with Darien who gave her a big smile and drove the car back and forth. Emma carried Rowan into the kitchen and made her some hot cocoa with cinnamon and cayenne pepper because that's the way Regina liked it and that's the way Rowan had to have it.

"So, I bet you're wondering why we're in here having cocoa instead of playing, huh?" Emma asked Rowan. Rowan just stared at her over her drink, a whip cream mustache framing her lips. "I'll just be honest with you, that seems to work well with us." Rowan nodded. "Mom got really upset and she used magic to make herself just a little younger than you. You see when she was young she lost her mommy, and then she met Regina. And we both know how kind and beautiful and wonderful Regina is right?" Rowan smiled and nodded.

"Reggie good mommy," Rowan said. Emma smiled big.

"Exactly, but some bad things happened to Mom and Regina when they were still children, and Regina was married and had to pretend to be Mom's mommy. And when Regina finally escaped, it hurt mom that she never wanted to be her mommy. So that's why she made herself a baby to make Regina be her mommy. But the world doesn't work like that Rowan, the past is the past and we have to live with our mistakes. And we have to live with the after effects of the actions of other people." Rowan nodded.

"Mommy go?" Rowan asked.

"In a way sort of, maybe she will be back I don't know yet, but maybe you won't go back to Mom or Dad." Rowan made a face when she mentioned David. "I know it's been rough and even though I'm your big sister, they are still first-time parents. I mean they shoved me in a wardrobe off to God knows where, and you well you know what they did to you. It was my hope that they would grow and chance, and maybe David can one day, but I really don't know about Mom." Rowan drank her cocoa.

"Rowan here," She pointed downward.

"Yeah you stay here, you're my little sister, my twin, and that make you family, we love you as the beautiful little princess you are. And this is your home too as much as you should have a home with our parents. I guess we aren't meant to have parents that are there for us like they should be, but we have Regina and somehow I think that's a lot better."

"Okay." Rowan finished her cocoa and gave Emma the cup. She went to wipe her mouth on the back of her sweater sleeve, but Emma just stopped her and cleaned her face with a napkin, Regina would never forgive her for the chocolate stains. "Play out?" she pointed to the backyard.

"Yeah, kid, let's go get our outerwear on," Emma told her satisfied that Rowan at least wouldn't be left in the dark and for now was taking it well. Ruby offered to take the girls outside and play with them, well actually she had ordered Emma to go do anything else but get in the way of her play time with the kids. So, she headed upstairs to make sure Regina was in fact resting and not working. She glared at her when she found Regina in bed half undressed and frowning as she typed furiously on her phone. A long shirt lay next to her, obviously the baby was too much on her bladder as she hadn't pulled out the leggings either.

"Regina, you were told to rest," Emma scolded.

"I am resting, but I'm not sleeping," Regina told her as she put her phone down and began to finish undressing. Once she had her clothes neatly folded and put to the side, she situated her pillows and then got into bed properly. "See in bed properly now, anyway I thought you'd be taking the chance to toss our child into the air without me to scold you." Emma blushed a bit.

"No, and I don't always toss her in the air when you aren't around," Emma told her as she sat on the edge of the bed and rubbed Regina's belly.

"That's a lie if I ever heard one," Regina snorted. Emma chuckled. "No, but seriously did the Pup send you away?" Emma nodded.

"She did, she threatened to huff and puff until I was blown out of town." Regina laughed out right then.

"God, I love the pup, she knows damn well that's not her story." Emma laughed as Regina's phone dinged. She picked it up quickly and unlocked the phone before her eyes narrowed.

"Uh oh I know that look who just pissed you off?" Emma asked.

"That damn dwarf he's bidding on everything I am and driving up the price that little fucker."

"What are you even bidding on?" Emma asked.

"Matching outfit for you and Rowan, if she's going to stay here she's got to have style, not that shit you brought over from the loft."

"Regina, you don't have to buy her stuff," Emma said. "Or me." Regina frowned.

"Don't you tell me what to do woman, if I wanna buy you and your sister matching outfits, I am going to buy you and your sister matching outfits. Do you understand me?" Regina didn't wait for an answer as her phone dinged again. "Damn it you fucking dwarf, I know you don't have the money for this, those shoes will be Darien's." Regina out bid him once more and he out bid her and then she let him have it. She knew he was balking at the price and terrified of having to pay it. Soon he was sending her a message asking for the money and swearing on Snow White the Items would be delivered to her door. She took screen shots and asked for photos of her address being put into the shipping address. She paid the amount with a smirk.

"Well he thought he was going to out fox the Evil Queen and he was wrong."

"That he was darling, he should know by now I always get what I want as should you," Regina told her. Emma nodded with a sigh as if she were doomed.

"You're totally right, I really should know better and yet I don't," She grinned. Regina grinned back. Emma crawled up and kissed her before she moved to get completely into bed so they could snuggled. Well most Emma just snuggled her belly and Regina got into yet another bidding war with Leroy. By the end though she had a whole list of shit he'd have to deliver to her house, and a whole list of shit he had no idea how he was going to pay for on his salary, especially as he hadn't cleaned city hall in ages so Regina hadn't been paying him unlike Mary Margaret who had overpaid for a while, but he had drank it all away at the Rabbit hole.

"So, I have been thinking and maybe it's time we consider a half day of day care for Darien," Emma suggested. Regina paused in taunting Leroy.

"What, why?" Regina asked.

"Because we're going to have a newborn soon, Darien is awake a lot longer and you won't be able to sleep as much as you did when it was just Darien. Of course, I'll be home with you the first few weeks, but I won't be able to take as much time as you unfortunately. I just want you to rest sweetheart, and at some point, Darien does need to be with other children."

"I know she does, it would just mean she's growing up, I mean I think she could handle an hour or two maybe, she does like the playgroup we started last week."

"I'll be enrolling Rowan too, she needs to be socialized just as much as Darien if not more so."

"That I cannot argue you with, they really screwed things up for Rowan and it will be hard for her, but this may encourage her to use her words more, so she can communicate with her peers."

"Yes, and Demi needs that too, we'll start off with one day, how about Fridays…"

"Wednesdays, because that's the day I'd do a half day anyway," Regina sighed. "She won't understand why her sister stays with me and I drop her off at day care."

"We'll explain it to her, she'll cry anyway, and she'll make friends, and maybe I can drop her off in the mornings once the baby is here. Or if the baby comes before she starts, we'll leave Ruby and Granny with the baby, so she doesn't associate the baby with us leaving her there. It will be like she's going to school like Henry." Regina let out a long breath.

"God this is going to be so hard, do you know how many times I gave into Henry's crying before he stayed?" Regina asked. "Ten times and then the first day he actually decided he would stay, I cried in my offices for two hours straight. And he was much older when he finally went at three."

"You didn't put him in day care until he was three?" Emma asked.

"We were clingy, I couldn't stand not seeing him all day after I worked from home, he was just in my routine, so I started taking him to the office too. And it was great, we would play mayor all day, I'd always make a copy for all the stuff that needed my signature, one just for Mayor Henry, you know. Then we had lunch at Granny's and it was just wonderful."

"That's cute, but you have a newborn who's going to need way more attention then Demi," Emma pointed out. Regina sighed.

"I know, I know I really know," Regina told her. "But we go slow yes we both agree?"

"Yes, we go slow, I'm not eager for this new milestone either. It means she's growing up old enough to spend time away from us with other children." They frowned and sighed.

"You know a good age is three, now that magic is back I can pause her there, and we can all be happy together. I can get Henry too." Emma raised an eyebrow at Regina.

"Reggie you know that's not right, we deserve to see what they will grow up to be and they deserve to grow up."

"Oh, but Emma it's so hard," Regina pouted.

"Reggie be a good girl, no magic age staying potions, promise?"

"Fiiine," Regina whined. "If you want to be engaged to a good girl." Emma laughed as Regina made it sound as if that were the most boring thing in the world.

"You are anything but a good girl Reggie, of that I have no doubt."

"I'm the worst," Regina grinned. Emma grinned back.

"Don't tempt me woman," Emma scolded. Regina shrugged.

"I best do it now, even I feel super pregnant it will still feel better than I will after I give birth."

"No, not right now, we'll make it special you and I," Emma told her. Regina snorted.

"You're assuming the car will make it out of the garage before I jump you," Regina snickered. Emma gave her a playful shove.

"You will, cars are awkward, the last thing I need is for it to be awkward."

"It will be just right if you ask me," Regina giggled earning another playful shove.

"Shush now you rest, no more fighting with Leroy and no work, just rest." Regina sighed but made a show of putting her phone down. She read a book instead which seemed to please Emma as she closed her own eyes and rubbed Regina's belly as they relaxed. It was one of her favorite things to do these days. Emma had never thought she would ever meet someone where being silence with them was just a treat. She had always felt compelled in the past to fill the empty spaces when conversation was lacking.

They were hardly resting thirty minutes when there was yelling from outside for Emma, and her phone was going off. And there was something hitting the barrier outside constantly.

"What in the world," Emma muttered as she got up. "You stay in bed." Regina raised an eyebrow at her and Emma huffed but helped her sit up and get to her feet. Regina used magic to get her leggings on, because she would not be seen with bare legs by anyone from the town. Her exceptions being Emma, Henry, Ruby, and Granny when it came to her I'm lazing around the house in regular clothes.

"David?" Emma asked when she opened the front door.

"Please Emma I need help," David cried dragging a screaming toddler.

* * *

Leave a Review


	11. You're Insane!

Author's Note: I know it was supposed to be two chapters two days apart, but whenever I had internet I didn't have a minute to post and upload so sorry. But here is Chapter Eleven!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

You're insane!

"David what the hell, why isn't she changed back yet?" Emma asked once they were inside instead of making a scene on the streets. Regina was determined not to be that house that always had some loud problem going on. She wanted to peacefully blend into her neighborhood. This wasn't the sort of neighborhood where the Sheriff was called frequently for disturbing the public complaints.

"I took her straight to Blue, but everything she tried didn't work, she said it was dark magic, and since Mary Margaret didn't wish to be changed back then the fairy dust was useless. So, I took her to Gold, and he just laughed me right out of the shop. So now I'm hoping your magic will defeat the dark magic in your mother."

"Well that's just not the way things worked, I am a novice at best, and I cannot even begin to undo dark magic," Emma told him as Mary Margaret finally yanked away from David and ran into the kitchen where Regina had disappeared into. Regina, meanwhile was sitting under a blanket on the deck watching the girls play with Ruby, Darien was clawing around in the snow though having the time of her life. But Regina knew that would mean lots of cuddles to get warm again and nursing as well as using her nipple as a pacifier. Suddenly though the back door was opened, and a red-faced Mary Margaret was on the porch. Regina was suddenly annoyed with the lower knob she had conjured onto the door for Rowan when she got stuck outside a few times during play and peed her pants. It usually only appeared when she was outside though to avoid her leaving the house without an adult.

"Oh, good grief." She stomped over to Regina with the same entitled stance she'd always had. "Of course, the apple rots far into it's core." Once she was standing before Regina she lifted her arms, but Regina didn't take her. Mary Margaret put her arms down and thrust them back up.

"Mother," She whined. Regina frowned as she tilted her head to the side a bit and leaned forward.

"Are you self-aware in there?" Regina asked her, her frown deepened when she saw fear in her eyes. Regina growled as she began to sneer at her. "I knew it, you finally turned yourself into the first female dwarf have you?"

"Mother," She said again as if trying to appeal to Regina make her see she was her baby.

"The world does not revolve around you Snow White, I am not your mother get over it and grow up. You're an adult woman with children. You never were and never will be a replacement for my children that Leopold took from me, and I never was and never will be a replacement mother to you." Mary Margaret looked at her and screamed drawing everyone's attention. Regina covered her ears you would swear she was murdering the girl. Emma and David ran outside, and Rowan came to the porch with Ruby who now held Darien.

"SHIT UP!" Rowan yelled and slapped Mary Margaret hard in the face. Emma, Ruby, and Regina smacked their hands to their faces.

"Shut up Rowan, the correct word is shut not shit, don't say shit or Regina is going to kill me," Emma told her. Mary Margaret was now on the ground staring up at Rowan who was larger than her.

"You don't hit me Leopold," the adult inside her coming out. Her eyes went wide as she covered her mouth hoping David and Emma didn't hear or see her slip, but it was too late. However, she had little time to dwell as Rowan threw herself at her kicking and punching.

"I Rowan!" she screamed. Emma immediately pulled her off.

"Rowan no, bad girl we use our words not our hands," Regina scolded as she took Rowan from Emma who went to her mother and hauled her to her feet.

"Mom look at me, I know you understand, what do you think you're playing at, we were all so worried about you!" Emma yelled. "And David as well, this stops now we're going to find a way to change you back one way or another, understand?" She glared at Emma. "This isn't time for games, you just up and abandoned Rowan without a word. What the hell was she supposed to think all this time?"

"You pretty," Mary Margaret tried suddenly turning back into a cute bubbly kid. Emma growled and let her go. She stood up and turned to Regina who was squatting down and giving Rowan a gentle talking too, and David for the life of him didn't know what to do.

"What is going on with my family?" He cried but he didn't seem to be asking those around him. "My wife has turned herself into a child, my son now thinks he's a girl and is being raised by the Evil Queen my archnemesis, and my daughter is in love with her."

"To be fair I'm Mary Margaret's archnemesis," Regina pointed out.

"And don't forget it was discovered that I knocked up Regina not anyone else." David's eyes widened as he clutched his chest and fell over. Emma just caught him.

"I'll call an ambulance," Ruby said hurrying inside with Darien.

"David," Emma said. Regina looked on mildly concerned that a charming would die at her house and she would be held responsible. So, she just did the responsible thing and took Rowan away who was crying now she understood that something was very wrong here and no three-year-old should watch their father die. Well she hoped he didn't die here or at this incident she wanted no part in the accusations.

"Ambulance is on the way," Ruby told her as she shut the door and rubbed Rowan's back.

"Here, give me Demi, take them through the gate so they will be quicker." Ruby nodded and hurried out to the front once she had Darien in hand.

"Moms?" Henry asked running inside.

"Here Henry," Regina called.

"Mom what happened where's Ma?" Henry asked scared.

"Taking care of David, he collapsed, don't worry her and Ruby are with him, I just wanted Rowan away. Why are you home early?"

"Power went out, and they couldn't get it back on without you." Regina nodded.

"What say we make some hot chocolate?" Regina said steering Rowan back away from the door and for the first time she noticed Mary Margaret had followed them in.

"Uh did we get a new kid again?" Henry asked spotting her as well. Regina glared at her.

"No, that's your grandmother, that was the emergency this morning. Blue couldn't get her to turn back so David brought her here and now she's being a pain in my ass, she's completely self-aware don't let her fool you."

"Oh," Henry said. "Cause family lines need to be weirder, thanks." Ruby came back in, in that moment.

"They think he'll be fine, but Emma's gone to the hospital with him, they think it was a heart attack."

"Oh well thank God, he's not dying here anytime soon," Regina grumbled. "There are so many other places in town for him to collapse."

"Regina," Ruby said in an Emma like tone. "She told me to say it exactly like that and remind you to play nice." Regina made a face as she lifted Rowan up onto the counter and sat her next to Darien. A little magic kept them both in place.

"Your dad is going to be okay, he just has to see the doctor and Emma went with him. We'll just have our hot chocolate and then we'll go there too." Rowan nodded that this was acceptable. Regina made hot chocolate for everyone though she magically cooled down Darien's and Rowan's a bit, so it wasn't too hot. Eventually this was all amid screaming from Mary Margaret as she ignored her and gave Rowan or Darien or Henry her attention.

"God you really are a jealous child," Ruby commented giving her a glass of milk when they were all sitting at the table.

"You really have no idea," Regina told her thinking back to Snow's behavior when Xavier was introduced. She'd had a fit initially and often complained when Regina didn't have time for her but him. However, his shocking death had changed her a bit, but not enough it seemed.

"Shit up," Rowan said to Mary Margaret.

"Shut up, honey, shut up," Regina corrected with a groan. She still was horrified that of course she said shit once and Darien and Rowan now said it. Emma had cursed so many times she had lost count, and nothing exited their mouths. This was so typical of their relationship that Regina didn't know what to think.

"Shit up!" Rowan yelled this time when Mary Margaret didn't stop.

"Rowan, we don't yell, and we don't say shit," Regina reminded as she put a silencing charm on Mary Margaret and rubbed her head. She was supposed to be resting, she let out a breath as the Braxton hicks' contractions began again.

"You all right there Queenie?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, just fine, I just need a class of water and to put my feet up a minute." Ruby nodded as Henry hurried into the kitchen for water and they got her feet up. Soon to her relief the contractions subsided.

"What's wrong?" Henry asked concerned.

"Nothing, it's just my body exercising before I have the baby, and it helps if I drink water and put my feet up. Why don't you take Darien to the bathroom and by the time you're back I think we will be ready to go check on David and Emma." Henry nodded finished off his chocolate and took Darien who already had her arms out ready to be picked up. She knew the drill right now after whenever she ate or drank they headed straight for the toilet. Rowan went on her own too now an old pro as she detested diapers. She didn't have time to get used to them as an infant, so she didn't bother getting used to them as a toddler.

"I'll drive," Ruby told Regina with a glare. Regina sighed but allowed it as they got everyone in the car and headed for the hospital. She grudgingly took the car seat from David's truck out and into her tesla X for Mary Margaret who tried to cling to her and refuse to get in the car, but Regina wasn't having it and treated her like a disobedient child. It worked but Regina suspected that this would do nothing but encourage the girl to be disobedient if only it got her attention and got her to act like her mother in a way. Soon they were at the hospital, Regina practically dragging Mary Margaret along, because allowing Ruby to handle her meant her running under cars and honestly Regina didn't have time for this shit.

"Baby what are you doing here, you are supposed to rest," Emma said immediately standing up when she saw them.

"Yes, but he is your dad, so we came to support you, and also this was still in my house," Regina said indicating Mary Margaret. Emma groaned.

"Yeah, I'm taking her straight to Blue as soon as I hear about David's condition. She'll be back to her old self and sitting by his bedside by tonight," Emma told her. Regina nodded.

"Mother," Mary Margaret said demanding her attention, but she ignored her as Emma led her to the seats and made her sit.

"You think he'll be all right, I'm mad at him, but I don't want him to die, I want him to just be a better person," Henry frowned as he sat down and rested his elbow on his thigh before putting his head in his hand. Regina stroked his head.

"Yeah kid, I just think he hasn't been well the last few weeks looking for Mary Margaret, now that we have her and as soon as we change her back things will start to change I think. He was muttering something about being a shit father so maybe he's seeing the light." Henry nodded.

"We can only hope," Ruby says taking a seat with Darien who was looking around curiously.

"Well as interesting as this is, someone hasn't had a nap all day and she'll be a cranky butt soon," Regina pointed out as she looked at Darien who was also yawning. Ruby was already standing again to hand her over as she was signing for Regina. Regina shielded herself with magic as she let Darien nurse, she really didn't care about nursing in public, but it had gotten too creepy from men in the town if she weren't tucked in a booth or something semi private.

"Agh no!" Mary Margaret yelled and shoved Darien away and tried to actually nurse from Regina. Darien's magic though sent her flying back into a chair.

"This day is getting crazier by the minute," Henry said.

"Stupid shit," Rowan said. Regina glared at Emma, as she'd heard that out of her mouth more than a few times playing video games.

"God Rowan please she's going to kill me, stop saying shit," Emma pleaded as her and Ruby checked on Mary Margaret, but she was up and fine and glaring at Darien who was now crying.

"I'm just going to take her back to the car," Regina said standing with a little help from Henry she was so off balance, and she wished they had brought Darien's pram for her to sleep in.

"Mother stop ignoring me!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"She's not your mom," Emma told her. "You need to give this up, we're going to Blue and we're changing you back as soon as we hear about David why aren't you worried about your husband?"

"Too young for a husband, only care about Mother," Mary Margaret told her before she started destroying things as much as she could. By the time Regina did come back with a sleeping Darien, Rowan was pinning Mary Margaret down and slapping her while Emma tried to pull her off. Ruby and Henry were trying to clean up the damage and Darien was awakened by the noise.

"I left for twenty minutes," was all Regina got out as Emma finally got Rowan off Mary Margaret who was looking dazed.

"She dead named her again," was all Emma replied. Regina sighed.

"Okay look you put Darien back to sleep I'll handle this." Emma nodded and took Darien, but Rowan headed back for Mary Margaret. Regina's magic though paused her. Soon the room looked all right again except for a few items and people began to resettle down.

"Rowan time out chair now I explained to you earlier that we use our words." Rowan dropped Mary Margaret by her collar and huffed as she took a seat and crossed her arms pouting when she heard Regina's tone. "And you, you insipid contumacious little girl, it's time you learned that you can't always have what you want, and the world does not revolve around you." Mary Margaret was practically ecstatic thinking Regina would spank her. Instead she forced her to clean up and by the time she was done Granny was there. It was Granny who gave her the spanking of a life time and marched her out of the building until they heard from Dr. Whale.

"She'll never mess with Granny again," Ruby chuckled.

"I'm surprised you didn't spank her," Emma commented as she rocked Darien back and forth.

"God no, that would be playing right into her hands, I figured if there was anyone who could make her obey it was the old wolf until we changed her back."

"Smart," Emma said letting out a sigh that just let Regina know just how stressed they both were. She would see about them both relaxing that night after bedtime for sure. She finally sat back down after talking to Rowan again about not hitting no matter how much of an annoying twit someone is being.

"How long do you think before we hear anything?" Ruby asked.

"I hope soon, I can't stand this waiting, I never liked hospitals," Emma admitted as she stood in a wide stance bouncing from foot to foot while she rubbed Darien's back. She was sleeping until Emma stopped her movements. After another ten minutes Dr. Whale finally came out but completely ignored them.

"Whale what the hell we've been waiting forever, how is David?" Emma demanded to know. Dr. Whale looked startled to see her.

"Oh well this is a surprise, I thought with his wife becoming a toddler again and you shacking up with the Evil Queen that no one was here, my bad," He said. Emma glared at him.

"I came in with him, and he's still my father of course I would check on him no matter how stupid he acts. He may not know how to treat family, but I do." Whale held up his hands in defense.

"Chill Savior, Daddy charming will be just fine with proper nutrient, no caffeine for a while, and some actual sleep. He will need someone to look after him though."

"Great, I'm sure the dwarves and Mary Margaret as soon as we change her back will see to his care. How long will he be in?"

"I'll keep him for a week while you change her back, last thing I need is you in my ER and her trying to take office back in her toddler body with her ill Hench husband," He scoffed. "You calmly return her, so she can take care of him, no stress." Regina nodded, but she didn't want that either.

"Can I just see him, it was kind of traumatic and I kind of just need to lay eyes on him not in distress."

"And so, does Rowan, I think," Regina added. Emma nodded. Dr. Whale nodded. Emma handed Darien over to Regina before she and Rowan went back together. Henry had wanted to go, but Regina stopped him.

"They need to go first, and she needs to be a big sister right now," Regina told him. He nodded, and they went to wait although Darien was not happy.

"Rowan, I know this was all scary seeing dad like that, but the doctor said he's fine, all right so we're just going to go inside and give him lots of hugs and kisses and he'll get better." Rowan nodded. They went inside, and David was awake and looking sad and just exhausted. He really hadn't been caring for himself during his search for Mary Margaret.

"Emma you're here, Dr. Whale said no one was here," David said sadly.

"No, he didn't think we were, but we've been waiting awhile now to see you," Emma told him. "Even Regina and the kids, but she said maybe just Rowan and I should visit for now. We were really afraid." Emma gave him a hug before she lifted up Rowan.

"Hey scout, I'm okay," David told Rowan, who hugged him but frowned at the nickname, she liked favorite charming and princess like Regina called her. "I don't get it Emma, why are you here, I never thought the Evil Queen would allow that." Emma sighed.

"I'm not under a spell David," Emma told him.

"I know that now, I didn't say you were, I just assumed Regina wouldn't allow you to come."

"She doesn't control me, if I want to visit you in the hospital than I will visit you in the hospital," Emma replied her face softening when he at least finally admitted he knew she wasn't under a spell. Emma was going to take her small victories where she could.

"Good to know, where's your mother?" David asked wondering why some other little body wasn't assaulting her." Emma let out a sigh as she pulled a chair up and sat.

"She's with granny, she throws horrid tantrums if Regina ignores her, and yeah so we had to get Granny to come in and spank her and treat her like a child. Because God knows I don't discipline well or Ruby and if Regina did it she'd get exactly what she wanted even if it's negative attention." David let out an identical sigh.

"I just don't know what to do about your mother, first this thing with Leo and now this…" He was saying when Rowan gave a growl of anger and got off the bed and into Emma's arms.

"Rowan, her name is Rowan, even if she weren't biologically ever a girl, you should love her unconditionally and stop treating her like and calling her a boy." Rowan nodded at Emma's words. "And for God's sake stop dead naming her. She is Rowan Bailey Nolan that is the name she picked out and I won't let her come home if you are going to treat her badly."

"I won't treat her badly this is just Regina's magic at work," David said. "Why are you being so complacent?"

"No, I gave Rowan the body she should have had, I had to reverse the dark magic."

"You just told me earlier you're a novice and you can't reverse your mother, but you reversed Leo?" He asked.

"That was a different circumstance, Rowan has magic too and since we both wanted this change it just happened. I don't know my untrained magic is weird and so is Rowan's." Emma told him. "Gold is the one that messed things up here. I don't know what to do to make you accept you have a daughter."

"But she said we would have a son," David said.

"What the hell does she know?" Emma asked. "She was barely two months pregnant, there was no way for her to know that David."

"We knew about you," He insisted.

"That was a completely different and you know it," Emma said. "You had grandma's ring, which I believe was lost in the way over in the curse yes?" David frowned but confirmed this. "Okay then so when should you have known what a bunch of cells would be. You tried to change Rowan's destiny with Dark magic and nearly got her killed. She's a girl, I don't know if I'm meant to have a brother, but I do know it's not Rowan." David just sighed.

"Just please get your mother back Emma, I need her love and support more than ever if I'm going to come to terms with you and the Evil Queen. Blue still says you're under a spell, but you aren't at the very least she faked true love to keep you with her. Thinking you're someone's true love is intoxicating even more so when you know it. So, I know that delusion won't be easy to break." Emma and Rowan wiped their hands over their faces.

"Just tell me one thing are you going to continue to try and attack Regina or Darien for that matter especially and the new baby. And will you call Rowan, Rowan no more of this Leo crap." He nodded.

"If you can provide me with a discreet DNA test, so I know she's at least not lying to you about that. Then I will accept them as my family even if they're related to her. And I need time to think on this Rowan thing with Mary Margaret, but I won't call him Leo anymore." Rowan frowned.

"We'll take that win Row, at least he won't dead name you, we'll work on the rest soon." Rowan nodded.

"Please Emma you have to save Mary Margaret I don't know what's going on in her head, and if she wears Regina down it will do nothing but keep her in this state. She's persistent Emma, she'll wear down even the strongest with sheer exhaustion. Hell, I only had her a few hours before she had me running to Regina, I wasn't even trying to call you earlier, I was mad for the first time I deleted that woman's number from my phone." Emma patted his head.

"I know dad, but if she breaks you her true love than what hope does Regina have?" Emma asked.

"That's what I'm trying to say Emma, that's why you need to get her changed back," He cried. "Go I will be fine eventually but you, you go save your mother from herself." Emma nodded. She gave him a hug as well as Rowan before she left.

"How is he?" Ruby asked.

"He could be better, but we made some progress, he finally doesn't believe I am under a spell just experiencing a delusion."

"Ah so progress," Regina said. Emma nodded.

"He won't dead name Rowan, and he's convinced that Mary Margaret will wear you down if we don't change her back soon."

"That is true," Regina said nodding her head. "If he can't take it as her true love, what hope have I got. She was already giving me such a migraine, I always gave in earlier. No doubt she saw that and think she only has to push harder."

"Great, why can't anything be easy, I have to admit when he was saying that I thought he has no idea how strong my fiancé is."

"You forgot how annoying your mother is at some point you just want the torture to stop and I wasted all my strength when I was married to her father. Oh God my migraine is already back just thinking about her then, and now she's smaller and faster and louder and just without boundaries," Regina replied. Emma groaned as she squatted down and put her head between her legs suddenly she was just not feeling so well.

"Come on let's get you down to the diner for lunch," Ruby told them.

"No, she'll be there with Granny, and I can't eat until I've gotten her changed back, he asked me to do one thing and that was just return his wife. Because this is more stressful and weirder with her in a kid body. Like I wanna throw her in a box and walk away but her child face doesn't allow me to harm a child like that."

"She is completely self-aware though, so we'd be harming an adult, we could even lock it and throw away the key," Regina suggested.

"Reggie, play nice," Emma scolded.

"Me, I believe you were the one who came up with the plan darling," Regina told her as they entered the elevator.

"That's true Ma," Henry chimed in loving these little fights.

"She's got you there, Em," Ruby chuckled as she held Rowan's hand.

"But, I planned on letting her out, you said we should lock it and throw away the key," Emma pointed out.

"Accidentally of course," Regina replied as if she would never ever lock the box and throw away the key on purpose.

"How do you accidentally lock a box and then lose the key?" Emma asked her eyebrow raised. Regina was silent for a moment and Emma nodded already calling her victory on this one.

"Well darling as you know my magic isn't always working at peak efficiency since **you** impregnated me without my permission, and so perhaps when I try to help you move the box a lock formed. And every lock has a key of course and it would not appear in the lock, but in another location, which would obviously be unknown to me. So therefore, she would be locked in a box and the key lost or forgotten or whatever you want to call it, but all very much accidentally." Emma was silent as the elevator dinged and they exited the hospital. Eventually she was sitting in the driver's seat of the tesla x with everyone strapped in and ready to go.

"Sometimes the way your mind works is astounding, and I honestly have no come back for this, so you win that argument," Emma said. Regina grinned as Ruby and Henry snickered.

"Thank you dear, I knew you would see it my way," Regina told her.

"But what I am appalled by is you would say I impregnated you without permission and act like you're so innocent when in fact, it's your fault that Darien exists, so you like stole my magic sperm or whatever to get Darien." Emma was glaring at Regina now daring her to argue. Ruby and Henry were out right laughing now.

"Well…I wouldn't say I stole it, I did think I was going to die after all, so it was more like a last hoorah before death," Regina said. "Hoo-rah?" Regina raised her arms in the air trying to look cute and get Emma to hoorah as well.

"Great, I'm your fiancé and I was a last hoorah is that how you're going to explain it to Demi?" Emma asked. "No, Madam Mayor you are a sperm thief, but I get it all these good looks and intelligence though you had to steal from the best." Emma started the car finally and drove off.

"Oh no let's be clear dear all our children get their intelligence from me, as for looks though and I'm sorry Henry, but we're fated to be this good looking, this is known." Emma stopped at a stop sign and looked at Regina.

"Are you serious right now, what do you mean we're fated to be this good looking are you saying Henry and I are ugly?"

"No, I'm just saying you won't be known for your beauty, we're just fated to be good looking."

"Ruby come on buddy help me out here, she's full of shit, right?" Emma asked. Ruby laughed.

"Honestly no, everyone knows that the real hotties have southern Enchanted Forest blood." Regina nodded with a grin. "It's a damn shame really that David didn't have Southern blood, he diluted out you and Henry. I mean that's why Snow used to rival Regina even though I never really thought she stood a candle to you when you were the nice Queen. But you know beauty on the inside and all that. Annnyway yeah it's not bullshit, it's known."

"Thank you Pup," Regina grinned.

"You're welcome Queenie," Ruby grinned back.

"I still think you're both bullshitting me," Emma grumbled. "We're good looking kid."

"Speak for yourself, I am good looking by association," Henry told her. They laughed as Emma just looked mock hurt she was alone. Soon they were in front of the diner.

"Let's just get this over with," Emma sighed. When she went inside Mary Margaret was tied to a chair and struggling.

"Hey Granny, I'm ready to take her to Blue," Emma said.

"And Regina is headed back home to rest?" Granny asked. Emma smirked.

"That's the plan, but you know her," Emma laughed.

"Hmm…I'll bring lunch to the house then," Granny said. Emma nodded.

"Thanks Granny you are a life saver really." Granny nodded and waved her off. Emma untied Mary Margaret and carried her out to the car. She put her in the far back away from Regina to her displeasure.

"You can drive straight to the convent, I want this to end," Regina told her.

"I wouldn't dream of dropping you off love," Emma told her. Regina nodded. Emma headed up towards the convent praying that this would all be over soon.

"Oh, how adorable they put up a shield for protection," Regina chuckled as she rolled down her window and sent out the weakest blast she could manage, and it all disappeared."

"Reggie was that really necessary?" Emma asked her.

"Oh yes, when it comes to that Blue gnat everything is necessary," Regina told her as Emma parked and got out shaking her head. She helped Regina out of the car before Emma got Darien in a sling she found packed in her diaper bag. Ruby carried Mary Margaret under her arm despite her protests to put her down. Henry held onto Rowan's hand. They headed up to the door where Blue was already waiting.

"You think you're so funny destroying our shield," Blue said to Regina who was smirking.

"Maybe a tad, but we're here about Mary Margaret nothing more and nothing less," Regina told her.

"Hmph well as I told David there is nothing I can do if the Queen doesn't want to change back."

"Oh, then it's good the Queen does want her changed back," Regina smirked. Blue glared at her and Regina glared back but she allowed them in. Soon Snow as stood in the middle of the room and Blue took out her wand. She tried three times with no changes.

"Mary Margaret stop this foolishness, you have a prince to raise," Blue snapped.

"Daughter," They all corrected except Mary Margaret.

"For God's sake we're all tired here including Blue," Emma told Mary Margaret. "Just change back so we can be done with this." They tried again and still nothing.

"As I said until she wants too, I can't do anything," Blue told them. Emma growled.

"What are the rules for beating your mother in a child's body?" Emma asked the room.

"None go for it," Regina grumbled.

"Mary Margaret we will not take care of you, I know you are self-aware so I will take you back to the loft and drop your ass off for the night and go home and rest, Regina is not your mother."

"No, you won't Emma," Mary Margaret told her. "Regina acts like mother or I never change back that's the deal."

"You get two minutes of my time," Regina told her.

"Ten minutes and it ends with a kiss and I better believe it," Mary Margaret told her.

"Or we could kick you over the Townline and you can grow up in foster care like Emma," Regina threatened.

"Nine minutes and a kiss."

"four minutes, and I go no higher," Regina said.

"And my kiss and we have a deal, but only a kiss at the end. For four minutes I want to be cuddled and loved again by my mother."

"Right," Regina agreed. Emma almost shuddered watching Regina's expression change, while it appeared to be all loving and happy it was definitely not the same expressions or looks she gave to Darien, Henry, and hell even Rowan.

"That is the Evil Queen, scary right," Ruby whispered.

"Remind me to never ever fuck with Regina." Ruby nodded.

"Will do," Ruby said. Regina was practically watching the clock on Emma's Rolex. At the four-minute mark she kissed Mary Margaret's forehead and then there was an adult Mary Margaret sitting on the floor in front of Regina before Blue could raise her wand.

"You broke the dark magic with true love's kiss!" Mary Margaret cried before she jumped on Regina and kissed her full on the lips to Regina's absolute horror as she pushed her off and vomited in response.

"Oh God there was tongue," Regina cried.

"Are you delusional?" Blue asked Mary Margaret.

"Blue it's okay I know now that I was meant to be with Regina all this time."

"You're high off fairy magic, you got hit a few times," Emma said as her and Ruby helped Regina up.

"What no, Emma this is great, we can all be a family now," Mary Margaret told her. "I knew there had to be a reason for the curse. Regina couldn't love me back then she was right she was never my mother, but the curse, the curse allowed us to be together." Mary Margaret tried to go to Regina, but Emma stepped in front of her. Regina felt Emma's magic flare inside of her, she was beyond pissed.

"No, this is my family and you have lost it, your husband just had a heart attack and I think it's time you've actually seen him." In a puff of white smoke Mary Margaret was gone. "Oh, shit what did I do?"

"Sent her to the hospital," Regina told her. Blue was frowning now at the spot where Snow had been.

"Well it seems that my Queen is mentally unfit, as such since Rowan was it was named official heir to the throne, and her father is indisposed, it is the duty of the fairies to look after her," Blue said. "You may leave the child here and take your leave."

"Actually, since Rowan is biologically and legally a female, she cannot usurp Emma as heir to the throne," Regina told her. "You should reread the white kingdom laws on that. Anyway and since she's not technically Queen and I am, my heir has been Henry who also stakes claim through being Emma's son and tops her. Or if we gotta get technical Darien as she is related to the both of us. However, the likelihood that my children will remain in your care is well the same likelihood that hell would freeze over. So, if you don't mind we'll all be taking our leave." Blue glared at her but realize she didn't have the power to stop Regina right now. They all left.

"Wait so who is the technical heir to the throne now if we cared?" Ruby asked in the car as they finally headed home.

"Darien," Regina answered.

"Why?" Henry asked.

"Officially I took over the White kingdom, Snow and David claimed King George's Kingdom by still pretending to be Prince James. But it's known now that he's not James he has no right to the throne, that makes them usurpers. And since Albert is free around here at the moment and I defeated them with the curse. You're kingdom less and heir to absolutely nothing really."

"But I broke your curse though, doesn't that mean I won it back."

"Semantics, but if we were in the Enchanted Forest and went back yeah, but we didn't and I'm mayor again. So even if we went back right now, still my Kingdom. Now I could name Henry the rightful heir, but it would be smarter to name Darien because she holds claim through your family so no one would question it if you did manage to kill me and reinstate yourself on the throne. But she is also from me, so my supporters would also support her through my claim to the throne."

"Makes sense, Darien would be heralded as Queen Darien the peacemaker, as she would bring together to fractions after years of struggle for the throne."

"Hmm…exactly," Regina said. "If I just chose Henry it would give too much power in one direction in their opinion and it could mean unnecessary death to my supporters even if they supported Henry. Or they might try to put Darien on the throne anyway but she wouldn't have uniform support and cause a rift between brother and sister."

"You know I just don't think I could be King," Henry sighed. "All that was way too complicated just to choose the next heir, I always thought it was birth order."

"Sometimes, but a good ruler knows that's not always the smartest choice." Henry nodded thoughtfully. Once they were home, and inside Emma got a fire started before she took Darien to the bathroom, and she was a cranky butt until she was nursing from Regina. Granny arrived with food though and Emma didn't know who her daughter was anymore.

"I swear one minute she's hangry and the next I'm asking whose this giggling baby," Emma laughed as she watched Darien already covered in sauce and pasta.

"Is something wrong with my pasta?" Granny asked Regina who was just rubbing her stomach but not eating.

"No, it tastes fine, I'm just exhausted I think after today and queasy."

"It was horrifying Granny, she went all in with tongue after Regina was just left looking at a child version of her," Ruby said. Emma growled. Darien laughed and growled too.

"Oh my god, can you get any cuter," Henry cried as he pulled out his phone. "Ma do it again, so she'll do it again." Emma did so Darien growled too.

"Awww," They all said.

"Poor kid will never be taken seriously in this house," Emma chuckled.

"Nope not even a little bit, she's just too cute," Regina said. "Anyway, I should really lay down I think, maybe I can eat later." They all nodded, and Granny went upstairs with Regina ordering her to keep eating. She needed to keep her strength up as she was sure the baby could come at any time.

"She's only eight months though," Emma said.

"Doesn't matter in the Enchanted Forest we're on alert from eight months on if a woman makes it that long." Emma nodded. "Granny's probably upstairs right now asking her all sorts of stuff like if she spoke to the midwife and more." Emma snorted.

"I bet she's loving that, she missed out on all that with Darien," Emma chuckled.

"Probably wishing for the good old days where labor started, and no one knew what was going on," Henry chuckled. Emma and Ruby chuckled as well.

"Well I'm glad to know I should be expecting a baby this time, I've never been so stressed out in my life not even when I was the one in labor," Emma told them as she finished her food.

"Mah Mee," Darien said looking at Emma.

"No, I am Mama," Emma corrected. "Do you want me to take you to Mami?" Darien just signed finished, so Emma got her all cleaned up. Rowan yawned and fell forward in the last bit of her pasta.

"Probably should have got her down for a nap awhile ago," Ruby chuckled as she moved Rowan's face out of her pasta.

"Wait I need to get a photo someone's gotta be on top of documenting these embarrassing moments," Henry laughed. Once he got a photo he began to clean up the table.

"Ma can I play my video games?"

"Sure, kid set up my headset too," Emma told him. He nodded.

"I call dibs until Emma's back," Ruby grinned as Emma carried both girls upstairs. She got Rowan down and into her toddler cot in Darien's room, but they really needed a proper solution soon. Emma didn't think Rowan was going to live with her parents any time soon if their mother's mental state was any indication and David was just lost without her.

"Mah mee," Darien said but this time she was at least looking in the right direction as they heard Granny going back down the stairs. Emma took her to the bathroom first though, before they went to see Regina. She had her eyes closed.

"Mami is resting baby why don't we come back later." Darien cried, and Regina stirred.

"It's okay Emma," Regina muttered. Emma came in fully and shut the door. She climbed into bed and Darien immediately snuggled up to Regina to nurse and apparently take that second nap already.

"Oh well thank God she's sleeping," Regina muttered. When Emma didn't respond she looked at Emma to see she was breathing softly. Regina smiled at her and gently tucked a hair behind her ear before she used magic to tuck the blanket around Emma and Darien. She closed her own eyes. She hoped the drama with Mary Margaret did not continue.

* * *

Leave a review


	12. Christmas Baby

Author's Note: I thought about waiting for Christmas day, but I lost the war.

* * *

Chapter Twelve

Christmas Baby

"These are the cutest Christmas photos," Belle beamed. Emma had taken her family out early to get Darien and Rowan pictures sitting on Santa's lap. Darien hadn't been happy at first but had eventually smiled for Emma. Regina had been furious to be left behind but as of last night the midwife had confirmed she was three centimeters dilated and Emma refused to take her outside the town line and accidentally make her have the baby in a hospital she hadn't made plans with.

"It would have been cuter if I had been there," Regina pouted as she walked back and forth, she was dilated but labor hadn't started though. But she had read that she could be dilated for weeks, however no one wanted to take any chances. Also, Regina realized as soon as she knew the baby would be difficult and try to drag this out, she was going to try and get her out earlier. So she had spent the day walking, having Belle push pressure points, and she had stimulated her nipples to no luck. Hell, the only thing she hadn't tried was an orgasm, well she had tried to try but found she was too big to reach herself properly. And so she had hoped that since it was Christmas Eve and they had played outside and enjoyed the Christmas Eve activities in the town square and more that she would finally just go into labor, but no such luck.

"Oh, fuck I gotta go check in with David, if I don't Mary Margaret disappears to God knows where," Emma grumbled looking at her watch.

"No, you stay here, you two need to be trying to get this baby here, I'll go check in on him and make sure he ate and everything." Emma nodded grateful.

"Thank you, I really would rather be here then having my attention taken elsewhere." Belle nodded.

"Believe me I understand." Belle took her leave and Regina made herself yet another cup of red raspberry leaf tea.

"Come on how about a nice warm bath," Emma said wrapping her arms around her. Regina nodded.

"Yes, that could help, I'm so exhausted from being pregnant this kid is taking a lot out of me, Darien hardly slowed me down except in eating," Regina murmured even as she grabbed a gingerbread cookie from the ones she and Henry had baked fresh that morning. Well it amused Emma to watch her pop one in her mouth and hold a second in her hand. She locked up downstairs as she just smiled at the sight of a well lived in home, Regina had told her she didn't clean up thoroughly on Christmas Eve, because she liked Christmas morning to have that cosy look that said we spent time together as a family. She was just heading up when she met Regina on the stairs.

"Everything all right?" Emma asked.

"No it's their first Christmas and I almost forgot the fake snow foot prints from Santa," Regina said horrified. Emma looked confused, but Regina just handed her, her tea and cookies. Soon Regina was using a boot to make fake foot prints around the tree and fireplace which was still burning low. Emma didn't know how but it made the house smell of Christmas. Henry claimed it had always smelled that way even as a kid. She also made sure Emma had taken a bite out of the cookies and drank some milk.

"Nice, oh man they're going to love that." Regina nodded. Finally, they were upstairs, checking on the children. Everyone was fast asleep in their Christmas pajamas.

"Bath is ready," Emma grinned leaning against the door as she watched Regina leaning against the window and looking out at the snow. Apparently, her love, loved snow or at least just looking at it and watching the snowflakes fall. She thought it was one of Regina's cuter traits, but she could never admit that out loud, and every cute trait made her want to kiss Regina. To her amusement mistletoe started to grow over Regina's head.

"Ugh Emma this was funny like ha ha only the first time you did it, I'm not some teenage girl the room of requirement has to give you an excuse to get a kiss out of." Emma laughed.

"I know, but I can't help it, my magic has my sense of humor," Emma told her as she walked over and did gently kiss her fiancé. These things just could not be helped, the woman had to be kissed or who knew what would happen to her. And as the savior Emma couldn't allow anything to happen to her.

"Hmm…I'll never get tired of that," Regina murmured as she kissed Emma back.

"Me too, but I won't miss this tea, although I hope to taste other things on your lips soon." Regina chuckled.

"Maaaaybeee, now you mentioned a bath together." Emma nodded as they went into the bathroom and Emma helped her get undressed and into the tub. It didn't take her long to follow suit.

"Remember how surprised I was when I first came in here." Regina chuckled and nodded.

"Yeah, I do, it was clearly the bathroom of your dreams, I could see the jealousy when you realized I had just conjured it up." Emma nodded with a chuckle as she rubbed Regina's belly as she lay back.

"Hmm…this is good I've been waiting to do this with you for a few days, but one or both of us have just been exhausted with this nonsense with Mary Margaret or just pregnant." Emma chuckled.

"Yeah I don't want any talk of my mother this is our happy zone, this is what this bathroom is." Regina chuckled.

"Noted," Regina said as she moved her head to the side prompting Emma to place kisses on it. Regina didn't stop her.

"Regina don't tempt me right now you literally could go into labor any minute," Emma groaned.

"Yeah that's what I am hoping for," Regina said as she ran Emma's hands over her body, she was very sensitive she noted. God if this baby wasn't throwing her off balance the things she could have already done to Emma and vice versa. Regina moaned as she moved Emma's hand to stimulate her nipples.

"Fuuuck," Emma hissed

"Fuuuck," Regina hissed at the same time as she now gripped Emma's hand tightly as a strong contraction took her off guard.

"Ouch woman," Emma cried as she pried her hand loose or rather tried for the forty-five second duration of the contraction.

"That was not a Braxton hick's," Regina told her.

"No shit you think," Emma said slowly moving her hand open and closed. "Was your grip even this tight the first time?" Regina shrugged.

"I don't know it's really a blur when it was really painful."

"Okay out of the water for now we don't want to stall this, I want my Christmas baby," Emma grinned as her excitement was beginning to catch up to her now that the pain was receding. Emma was practically bouncing as they got dried and dressed. Once Regina had experienced about five strong contractions to Emma's delight and horror, they alerted the midwife that it had begun.

"To be honest it looks like things are moving quickly, it's like we're diving right into active labor. She'll probably break my hand and I won't be able to hold the baby."

"Not funny," Regina gritted out as she was kneeling and leaning forward on her birthing ball as she rocked her hips.

"She can't take a joke either we're screwed," Emma said as she used one hand to rub a tennis ball up and down Regina's back. "Yep will keep you posted." Emma hung up and threw the phone onto the bed.

"All right, maybe let's let gravity do some work, I'll walk with you." Regina nodded as she lay with her head to the side and tears streaming down her face. Emma got her up and got settled behind her with her arms around her as they paced the room and Emma coached her into breathing through every contraction.

"I hate you," Regina cried. "Why did you do this to me?"

"I know baby I'm sorry, I didn't know this would happen," Emma told her as they rocked back and forth, and she hugged her close. She stroked her head.

"I told you the second one would be a nightmare," Regina whispered. "She will know no boundaries mark my…" Regina cried again as another contraction ripped through her. Emma looked at her watch after two hours they were already at five minutes apart. She tried out a pressure point and that seemed to give Regina some relief as her grip relaxed on her arms.

"Well I'm ready for my little hellion, and you are doing such a great job helping her join our family, you are so strong and beautiful babe," Emma told her. "She's going to be the best gift you ever gave me just like Henry and Darien."

"I didn't give you Henry," Regina sniffed.

"Oh but that's not the way I see it, if I had never come to this world I would have never met Neal and had Henry, and that kid is so smart and brave and thoughtful. He is everything I ever wanted him to be and he is happy. I don't know who Henry could have been either with me or some trash family, but instead he got you and when I met him I knew he was the perfect son."

"Henry's not perfect, he's got his problems, don't hold anyone on a pedestal."

"Yeah, I know, but still he's perfect to me flaws and all just like you, he's even got your evil genius even if he uses it for good." Regina made a face.

"Then I haven't taught him well at all," Regina pouted. Emma chuckled.

"And there's my girl always with a sarcastic joke, I love your jokes, and it saddens me people are too stupid to get them sometimes."

"Sometimes?" Regina asked as another contraction hit.

"Okay all the time," Emma said still talking through it as she supported Regina. "Sometimes I want to turn off Darien's hearing aid, so she never hears how stupid people are."

"I have sometimes when I know you have to have a direct conversation with the dwarves, there's only so much stupid a child should be privy too," Regina told her as the pain was subsiding. Emma laughed and kissed Regina's forehead.

"No kisses my luck another baby will appear on her heels." Emma chuckled.

"I promise I don't want another infant right now and so far, it seems at least one of us needed to be thinking about it."

"Don't trust it," Regina grumbled.

"I honestly can't say that I blame you," Emma said as she picked up a glass of water off the vanity and prompted Regina to drink.

"They're five minutes apart shall I get the midwife?" Emma asked. "Your water still hasn't broken yet." Regina nodded, and Emma called the midwife who used a charm Regina had given her to appear in the bedroom. Regina grudgingly lay down, she really hated laying down in labor, so the midwife could examine her.

"So, baby is transverse in the womb, your water is still in tact and you are dilated about five and a half centimeters."

"Only five and a half," Regina moaned. "Aren't these things supposed to get easier with every time your body goes through it?"

"Every pregnancy is different you know that and this one was very different. I think I should break your water, so you'll have stronger contractions and dilate, from what you described with Darien your water didn't break until she was on her way out."

"She was also fighting the curse though so we though this would go a lot faster," Emma murmured.

"You never know, Regina I know you don't like to talk about it, but I need to know roughly when your water broke for your previous pregnancies and any complications." Regina usually waved her off about complications.

"The first one the only complications were what was inflicted on me, my water was broken with the instrument he used I assume." The midwife nodded. "With the second it was the same as Darien, waters broke and then the baby came. And lots of blood."

"Blood?" Emma asked. "How much blood, because we need to go to the hospital." Regina shrugged as another contraction started. Regina thought this was the worse so far as she was stuck in bed for it.

"She could have been very weak and dehydrated back then," the midwife told Emma. "And it may not be a lot of blood for this time." Emma nodded. Eventually it was agreed to break the membranes earlier and try to move the baby into position. Emma had to leave to care for Darien for the repositioning of the baby. Thankfully though all the kids stayed asleep. That was the way they wanted it having sound proofed the bedroom.

"You took too long," Regina cried as she was now up and walking again and the midwife was gone. Regina liked her space that was for sure.

"I'm sorry baby come here." Soon Regina was wrapped up in her arms again. With her water broken the contractions did come harder, but no faster than every five minutes.

"Come on you like this song rock your hips," Emma told her before she began to sing more for Regina's amusement laughing was good for labor. "Somebody call nine one one shawty's fire burning on the dance floor whoa oh, somebody come cool her down…" Emma was hoping the firm hip rocking would help bring the baby down into the birth canal, amuse Regina, and hopefully distract Regina from the pain. It was starting to work because Regina really couldn't stop herself from moving her hips to the song when there was something hitting their barrier.

"No, no it's Christmas and baby time, I can't do anymore drama."

"Regina!" they heard Mary Margaret calling.

"Emma she'll wake the kids, please stop her, I don't need everyone over here, she'll draw attention."

"I know okay baby, here sit on your ball." Emma turned off the music and left the room once Regina was situated. She sound proofed the kids' rooms one thing she had gotten good at under Regina's tutelage. She called it practice for later. Emma went outside.

"Mary Margaret what the hell are you doing here?" Emma asked her. "It's barely after midnight." Mary Margaret's eyes narrowed.

"Why haven't you moved out yet no wonder Regina has been avoiding me and our love," She said. Emma rubbed her face.

"No, no not tonight are you going to let out your crazy, you're high or drunk or I don't know but you're not doing this on Christmas. It's bad enough it's Rowan's first Christmas and you aren't here."

"You're the one keeping me away from her," Mary Margaret told her.

"On the contrary you are free to visit Rowan while you get your head on straight." Emma told her. She felt a pain rip through her body, nothing that took her down, but she knew it was from Regina, she needed her upstairs not down there with Mary Margaret. She pulled out her cell and called Mulan who was on duty and just said she was disturbing the neighborhood. Mulan would want to talk to Regina to see if Mary Margaret was also stalking her and that was very likely.

"Can you hold her until morning at least, Regina's feeling anxious being dilated two centimeters and won't let me out of her sight for long."

"Yes of course, pregnancy can be a really stressful time and partners need to be available."

"Thanks Mulan." Mary Margaret was outraged as she screamed Regina's name. That brought neighbors to their windows if they were awakened by her. Once she was gone, she hurried back in made sure the children were still out before going into their bedroom where Regina was screaming.

"Ah yeah that sounds more familiar," Emma grunted as she hurried over to Regina and coached her through the pain. "Come on love I think it's bath time." Regina only nodded. Emma got the bath ready, she was already dressed to sit in the water. For Regina so she didn't have to be naked the entire time, Emma had purchased a birthing bra with unhookable straps, so Regina could easily breast feed later, and a short skirt that was easily pushed up for examinations, but kept her privacy if word got out to Granny, Ruby, whomever else that Regina was in labor. But Regina had been adamant that it was just her and Emma again for as long as humanly possible with the midwife popping in and out to check on her. Emma just got the skirt off and helped her into the warm bath. Soon they were settled in the water with Regina turned sideways so she could bury her face in Emma's neck and hold onto her. Emma rubbed her back, used pressure points, replaced any cold water with warm, and chatted about anything or remained silent when Regina asked.

"You know what, maybe if you get this baby out by morning, we can wrap her up with a big bow and place her right under the Christmas tree for the kids to see. Henry will love that."

"No, he's going to be so pissed he slept like the dead through all this, I think he really wanted to see, but I just really needed it to be just us." Regina looked down with a frown.

"Don't you feel bad for one second about choosing the right birthing plan for you," Emma scolded. "Honestly as slow as she's going she's still faster than Darien because you know she's coming and you're much more relaxed. Why because you know what works for you, and Henry is just going to have to wait until he has a wife to see a birth or become a doctor."

"Do not talk about him being anything other than a kid are you trying to make me hysterical right now?" Regina asked before another contraction hit. So, Emma talked about a potion that would keep everyone young forever, she started making up ingredients and saying what they were clearly for. Regina to say the least was super unamused when it was over.

"Are you going to tell me her name?" Regina asked after a long silence. Emma chuckled.

"No, everyone finds out the name together we agreed on that," Emma reminded her. Regina pouted.

"It was a stupid agreement and my mouth was full, I didn't actually agree to anything," Regina grumbled.

"Reggie be a good girl," Emma teased as she kissed her forehead and rainbows appeared.

"Uh no, no what did that mean?" Regina asked as her eyes went wide and she suddenly horrified by the idea that there would be two babies.

"I don't know maybe it was just normal true love sparks?" Emma asked.

"Maybe is not good enough I really need to know if two babies are about to walk out of my vagina Emma or if I'll still be pregnant even though one has already exited."

"Oh my God do you really think that would happen?" Emma asked eyes widening at the idea. "Oh God what if I'm pregnant, what if we've been fooling ourselves thinking my implant worked."

"No, no I can honestly say I would rather have twins now or be pregnant a third time on the heels of this than face a world where your implant did not counter act our true love magic and that is why I got pregnant and not you. Because you see that would mean I could just cancel my birth control appointment. And that is something I just cannot face right now."

"Agreed," Emma told her.

"So, what were you thinking?" Regina asked.

"Me, this goes both ways honey, what were you thinking?" Emma asked.

"I was thinking I love this woman and this baby will be just as lucky as Darien and Henry. Now you," Regina said. Emma gave her a huge smile, but Regina was too worried to let her get sidetracked with mushiness.

"I was definitely thinking that I love everything about you even when you're being a little naughty and don't want to play nice…" Regina looked relieved and even gave her a smile. "…aaannddd I may have thought I'd love more than a few kids around that were miniature versions of you."

"Oooooh fuck," Regina whined as her shoulders slumped.

"Maybe it didn't take me seriously?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged with a pout.

"I don't know that your true love magic actually knows a difference between a simple thought and simple wish especially since we were silently declaring our love in that moment too." Emma cringed.

"It will be fine I know that, I have faith and hope, I was supposed to be a Charming right."

"Oh God please don't, stay a swan," Regina grumbled as her stomach grew a bit larger. "And we're fucked." They called the midwife, but she only could feel one baby.

"You know honestly I think the kid just grew to it's final size, you're at term if not overdue," She said.

"How big does she wanna get?" Regina asked. "Oh my God what if there is a toddler inside of me so she can already run around." Emma grabbed Regina's hands since they were back on the bed for the check.

"Regina if a toddler walks out of you I want you to know now that I am sorry and I love you, and can you please bury me in your mausoleum after you kill me and can you please keep my parents from burying me in something extremely pink and frilly and yeah it's my last request to just simply go out in a manner that screams Emma Swan."

"It's not a toddler, a big baby but not a toddler," the midwife laughed. "Thankfully you have wide hips, so we can still do this at home, or would you feel safer getting a c-section."

"Stay here," Regina said.

"C-section," Emma said. They argued, and Regina of course won out, because it was her body and she was sure she could deliver and fuck if Whale cut into her body.

"Moms?" Henry asked waking up. Somehow the door had fallen open and woken up Henry who was standing at the door rubbing his eyes.

"Henry go back to bed sweetheart," Regina told him gently.

"No, is it time?" Henry asked.

"Still awhile kid," Emma told him. "You just go back to bed, we'll call you when it's time." Henry frowned seeing Emma in her own swimsuit sports bra, and trunks.

"You're wet, it is time," Henry cried. "Why can't I stay?" Emma took him back outside the room as the midwife took Regina back to the water. Laying down was making things worse and the last thing she needed was to be stressed out.

"Because this is really hard for your mom, and please do not call Granny or Ruby or Belle, your mom just needs to do this without all the distraction." Henry nodded.

"Emma!" Regina yelled.

"I gotta go kid you stay out here, I'll see if Regina will let you in when she's pushing, but not before okay. She needs to just work without feeling self-conscious." Henry frowned but nodded. He went back to his room as Emma disappeared and immediately went to go text their secret baby watch group.

 **Henry: Guys wake up! Mom is in labor you were right she didn't tell us!**

 **Ruby: Granny and I smelled it on her, we're already cooking food.**

 **Ashley: Oh how exciting! Shawn and I will be straight over so Darien and Alexandra can play.**

 **Belle: Are you insane she'll kill you!**

 **Ashley: No, Regina's not like that anymore and besides royals always go straight there when a new royal is born.**

 **Belle: Perhaps before, but Regina likes her privacy, there's a reason she didn't call us. She doesn't want us all over there yet, she's doing this with no drugs you know."**

 **Ashley: What they aren't on their way to hospital?**

 **Henry: No, she's having the baby here I think? I don't know**

 **Ruby: It's a planned home birth, no one head over there!**

 **Ashley: Shawn just got off the phone with Widow Granger and Anton, they're on their way, we're already in the car.**

 **Ruby: Ah hell**

 **Kimberly: I live at the corner of Mifflin, I'll bring them to my house to wait.**

 **Ruby: Oh, Thank God for Kimberly.**

 **Ashley: Um…that's great, but I may have put out an alert on the royal hotline…**

 **Henry; Uh oh I'm in big trouble.**

 **Kathryn: Henry wait! Do you want a black suit or blue for your funeral?**

"Henry what the hell!" Emma yelled. Darien started crying and Emma growled.

"Yes Ma?" Henry asked trying to sound innocent.

"Why is there a shit ton of people asking if the shield is down and Granny is serving refreshments as they wait for the new royal baby?" Emma asked.

"I don't know what you mean Ma," Henry said.

"Oh really what is that outside?" Emma asked. She went to the window with him and he gulped as he saw that lights were on in every house and people were bundled up outside and talking. Some people had brought mugs and chairs.

"Oh boy," He said.

"I think you should have a lot more to say than that."

"It was just supposed to be between our secret baby group and then Ashley sent out some royal message, and yeah I don't know."

"Henry this was supposed to be peaceful," Emma shook her head. She went to Darien

"Emma, what's going on?" Regina called from the bathroom.

"Nothing, I'm just getting Demi settled again," Emma called back.

"Well hurry, they're every three minutes now," Regina told her. Emma sent yet another glare at Henry.

"Don't you let anyone in this house and get your sister please." Henry hurried to get Darien who was now awake and so was Rowan now that Darien was crying and someone was playing music outside.

"Don't ruin their first Christmas, don't take them downstairs, do you think you can follow those directions?" Emma asked him. Henry nodded.

"I can follow directions now I promise," Henry said.

"Good and remember how your mother feels about keeping promises to her." Henry nodded his head vigorously.

"Mah mee," Darien cried. "Mama." Emma sighed and kissed her forehead.

"I'm sorry baby stay with Henry okay." Darien just cried.

"Come on Rowan you're going to sleep in Henry's room okay?" Rowan nodded and followed Emma. She climbed into Henry's bed and was thankfully out again.

"Emma!" Regina cried. Emma ran back into the room shutting the door.

"What is going on, why is there music playing?" Regina asked. Emma was hoping she didn't hear that crap, but it was louder now. "Blue took down my barrier, but she's not on the property. What the hell is going on?"

"Madam Mayor pictures for the newspaper!" Sidney yelled through a bullhorn. He was clearly now standing in their backyard and Emma was pretty sure others were too from the light. "The birth of a royal is very important."

"How does he know what the hell?" Regina asked. "What's going on?" Emma sighed.

"Apparently your son belongs to a secret baby group, and one nameless royal alerted the other royals in which the whole fucking town was alerted."

"Of course they were," Regina said as she clenched her teeth through the next contraction. She forgot to breath which resulted in her screaming.

"Louder Madam Mayor I'm trying to get as much as I can on tape," Sidney called up. Regina clamped her mouth shut instead. Emma held her through every contraction as she refused to make one sound and her nails dug into Emma's flesh to the point she drew blood.

"Why can't they be there silently," Regina cried quietly.

"I know, I know sweetie, I texted Mulan to try and move them to no avail not even Ruby in wolf form is scaring them." Regina let her tears fall just grateful that her bathroom had no windows. Emma forced her to drink some water.

"Maybe the water isn't helping, maybe some walking, Darien needed a bit of gravity before she could fully come out," Emma reminded. Regina nodded. They got out and dressed. Emma made sure to close the curtains before she walked with Regina back and forth and they tried the birthing ball to move her hips and some more dancing but music less.

"Oh God, she's still crying, what's wrong with Darien?" Regina asked.

"She wants her mommies that's all, but Henry's got her. It's the least he can do."

"Maybe we should let Granny in for her?" Regina suggested.

"No, she'll take her downstairs and people might force their way in, I wouldn't put it pass the royals. I can just hear them now complaining about the lack of food and refreshments from us."

"They shouldn't be here, it's not my problem," Regina grunted as they walked back and forth.

"Are you sure you don't want to go to the hospital?" Emma asked.

"Yes, we're still fine, I swear she's along my spine or something, like she doesn't want to come out."

"Hmm…" Emma slid lower, so she had her hand on Regina's stomach. "You gotta come out baby girl, it's Christmas day and I want you to enjoy Christmas morning with us. I was hoping you'd be here, so I made sure Santa had you on his list. Mommy and I can't wait to meet you, so make your way out so we can hold you." Regina felt a kick in her belly where Emma's hand was resting.

"Hmm… she likes when you talk to her," Regina murmured. There was tapping on her window. Regina groaned and hid in the closet while Emma opened the curtains and pushed Sidney off his ladder. A little bit of magic kept him or anyone else from climbing up it again.

"Don't invade our privacy, go home people!" Emma called out. No one moved or heard her as they laughed at Sidney calling him an idiot and he was lucky he wasn't dead. Emma shut the window again and closed the curtains.

"Emma!" Regina called out. When Emma moved to the closet Regina was just in the door way squatting with a bloody little head poking from between her things.

"Shit!" Emma grabbed some things and put a towel under Regina as she pushed. Emma magically called the midwife who immediately joined her with gloves. Emma just caught her baby girl. She almost dropped her she was so big.

"Not quite a toddler," Emma grinned trying to make light.

"Oh, she didn't walk out she tore out," Regina whispered. Emma cringed as the midwife cleared the baby's airway. She gave a loud heavy cry and there was cheers from outside as Henry burst in with his sister and Rowan.

"She's so bloody," He said.

"To the bed," Emma said to the midwife. She gently handed the naked crying baby to Regina and they helped her to the bed. Emma had prepared it while Regina was on the birthing ball. Using old sheets and disposable pads, just in case she gave birth in bed.

"Henry stand over there," Regina said so he couldn't see her vagina. Henry nodded and moved. He was so excited and eager to get closer to his sister. But Emma and the midwife were busy as they cleaned up and made sure Regina was okay down there.

"How bad is it?" Regina asked. "Just tell me rip it off like a band aid.

"Well let's just say there are no longer two holes down there, but it's not as deep as I thought so I believe you will heal on your own with no sutures and no contamination," the midwife told her as Emma just cringed as well as Regina.

"Oh, dear God, kid, I knew I should have let us starve so you'd be small," Regina told her. Soon the placenta was out, and Emma was allowed to cut the umbilical cord now that it was closed up on its own.

"All the pieces are accounted for," the midwife told them. She put it in a plastic bag, granny had been furious last time that Regina hadn't eaten the placenta. Emma had gagged at the idea, but apparently it was a thing in the enchanted forest and now Regina could at least turn it into pills instead of being force fed it by midwives. Apparently, Regina had gagged too at the idea and was not eager to repeat it. Soon it was just them their family as Darien forced Henry to put her on the bed once Regina and Emma were dry and warm and the baby was nursing. Darien crawled over and Henry came closer too as Emma lifted Rowan onto the edge for the bed.

"She's huge," Henry said.

"Yep, your mom did good making her," Emma grinned. Unlike Darien this baby was hairless, like her the way David told her once.

"Mah mee," Darien said. Regina switched breasts and allowed Darien to take over, she did so, frowning at her new baby sister, but she didn't try to use magic like she had on Mary Margaret though the circumstances were different.

"She's got blue eyes, maybe she'll be green eyed later, wasn't Cora a red head, maybe you have green eyes in your family," Emma said excited.

"We have hazel eyes, I had a cousin, with hazel on my father's side and I don't know much about my mother in that regard, so I guess it's possible," Regina agreed.

"Great she's going to look like me," Emma grinned. "Also, I can't wait to open her birth weight and height, but we're not allowed to until we play the game to settle the bets."

"I'm sorry about the people mom, I didn't think this would happen it was just supposed to be Belle, Granny, Ruby, Kimberly, and Kathryn really." Shouts of boy or girl were being chanted out side. Regina sighed.

"Emma you have to tell them it's a girl and she will be presented to the public as is proper and not a moment before, so they'll all go home, we need rest, it's already three in the morning." Emma nodded. She wanted to be with her family not deal with the masses. Eventually she went outside and they fell quiet.

"I've been told to inform you that my baby will be presented at the proper time in a few weeks time and not a moment before, you all know that. Now they need rest so if you will please leave. It's Christmas you should all be at home spending it with family."

"Boy or girl?" Albert spencer asked smoking a cigar.

"Girl," Emma answered.

"So not a real heir then," he said even as others cheered, but they did all file out. Emma growled when he chucked the lit cigar into Regina's garden bed. She stomped it out and was annoyed to see several other leftover cigars and chewed tabacco spit to her disgust.

"Asshole," She grumbled. She turned in time to see Sidney fly away from the door with his camera. "Oh you didn't think I was that stupid did you really?" He groaned as she went back inside with a smirk. Soon she was bringing up tea for her family. Darien was already asleep again along with the baby who was in a cloth diaper and wrapped warmly in her quilt with the fur side on the inside. The growing family didn't get any full on sleep the rest of the night, but they all stayed together watching over their newest addition.

 _'This is my family,' Emma thought_

* * *

Leave a Review Please!


	13. Baby Jail Lockdown

Chapter Thirteen

Baby Jail Lockdown

When the kids finally did get down the stairs the looks on Rowan's face was everything they imagined, Darien didn't quite understand, but the big smile she gave them whenever they smiled at her was all that mattered. Although before the present opening started Emma needed to get the baby under the tree in a Christmas box.

"You planned this didn't you?" Regina asked her.

"I may have talked to the baby and begged her to come on Christmas," Emma giggled as she took photos. She made sure to get Darien sitting next to her in Christmas pajamas smiling big with her curls falling into her face. Before she added in Henry and finally Rowan. She got them all alone in front of the tree too.

"All right can I unwrap my Christmas baby now?" Regina asked sitting on the floor with her quilt spread out ready to swaddle her.

"Ha yeah, unwrap your Christmas baby love," Emma told her. Regina pulled on the tail of the bow aware of Emma snapping photos. She was glad she had managed to look somewhat presentable, these photos would never be public, but at least she wouldn't think she looked like death walking even with her curls pinned back. As she pulled, she noticed a letter on the ribbon first it was an X.

"Emma what did you…" Regina started as she pulled the entire ribbon and the name Xaviére Reina Mills was on it.

"Her name!" Henry exclaimed. Regina let some tears fall as she remember Xavier, she didn't often let thoughts of him creep into her mind.

"He deserves to be remembered, and she's going to be just as happy and healthy as he was meant to be." Regina hugged Emma.

"I love you," Regina told her.

"I love you too."

"How do I even say that?" Henry asked.

"Zav-yer, it's French!" Emma grinned. Regina snickered and corrected their pronunciation until they were all saying it correctly.

"You really should have picked a name you could pronounce," Regina chuckled.

"I reasoned you would actually say it correctly and with time the rest of us would too," Emma laughed.

"Figures."

"Oooh what's she doing?" Henry asked once Regina had her unwrapped from some silk that looked like wrapping paper and she was now laying on her quilt."

"That's your magic not hers," Regina said as white smoke swirled over her baby.

"What, but I'm not doing anything I swear," Emma said as they watched their baby split into two.

 _'Oh, fuck no,'_ Regina thought as that second baby then began to split. It just kept going. "Emma, I swear to God, no, no you make this stop now this is insane, reverse this. I will kill you to end your magic!"

"It's not me!" Emma cried. "I don't know what to do!"

"Too many babies," Henry cried as they were just piling on top of one another and crying.

"Shit," Rowan said. Darien giggled.

"Shit." Regina put a hand on her head. Her first born was a curser and the other one was going to multiply itself out of existence or something, as the babies continued to form, they were less and less complete.

"The numbers vary!" Regina cried. "Sometimes it's more and sometimes it's less. Emma you need to choose a number this is your magic!"

"I just want the baby that was born this morning!" Emma yelled. In a puff of smoke, they were left with two identical copies of their baby and they were both smaller."

I think the other baby was inside the original baby after my magical fuck up, I made you tare, I'm so sorry."

"Oh, sweet Jesus, I was so happy with one baby, Emma, now you've brought twin terrors into this house."

"I mean twice the blessing it's great you know we'll get through this, I mean bright side it's not the fifteen hundred babies that were suddenly like piling up in front of us."

"That's your spin on this?" Regina asked her. "We are not prepared, and it was going to be hard enough adjusting an eight-month-old to one baby, but now she's got to adjust to two. I'm worried about Darien and Henry, poor Henry when is he supposed to get time with us, none of this was planned."

"Okay valid concerns."

"Henry will feel a lot better about this if he gets naming rights since he was not allowed to give any of his ideas for Darien or Xaviére whomever that is now." Regina sighed as she managed to bring some purple nail polish to herself and gently painted all of Xaviére's nails which was the original baby. "Oooh and make a quilt!"

"No, quilt is on me, but we will listen to your naming choices if it helps."

"Yes!" Henry yelled as he danced. "Best Christmas ever!" Regina handed Emma a baby and she picked up the second one kissing her forehead Emma noted even though she was upset at Emma. She used her magic to make two blankets, but the colorful side she separated the colors.

"Now Xaviére has purple and green and this baby has the yellow and green together. But the fur side is identical." Emma nodded.

"How long do I have to come up with a name?" Henry asked as he typed on his phone.

"Twenty seconds to give me ideas," Regina said too annoyed to give him more time.

"Ah Dianna with two n's after wonder woman, and uh uh Okoye from Black Panther or Natasha who's the black widow."

"You want me to name her after marvel characters?" Regina asked him. "Did Emma hit you in the head last night?"

"Oh, mom come on I threw one DC character in there," Henry grumbled.

"Don't oh mom me, Darien and Xaviére have thoughtful names so it would be nice if you gave your sister a thoughtful name." Henry looked properly chastised.

"Guess I'm calling her kid until she has a name," Emma grinned. Regina glared at her until a ripping sound was heard. They looked at Rowan who was starting a present.

"Oh, that's not yours sis, come on I think we've been patient enough for presents. Once both babies were swaddled. Each child got their presents. Emma took pictures and Regina helped Darien make it through her pile. Eventually Ruby asked if they could bring food and soon Kathryn was over with Ruby, Belle, Granny, and Kimberly she had sent the widow granger and Anton home. They were just as shocked to see two babies and just as horrified as Emma said the entire living room had been filled with copies of Xaviére.

"Funny I don't quite remember that many," Regina told her. Emma gave her a big grin and shrug as she held both girls. Since Darien was most possessive over Regina, they tried to give her as much time as possible being held by one of them alone or with only one other baby. However, the new babies loved Emma, so there were no problems for now.

"Oh, Regina I should remind you twice the baby, twice the seclusion time. Everything is doubled." Regina looked ready to cry.

"But Darien needs her daily walk," Regina whined.

"Yes, and Emma or Henry or Ruby or I can take her, but you just sleep and feed, do you want healthy babies or sick babies?" Granny asked her.

"Healthy babies," Regina huffed even as she yawned. She refused to go to bed though as it was Christmas and she'd be damned if it wasn't spent enjoying her family. The phone rang, and Ruby happily took a baby as Emma answered her phone.

"Ah shit, I'm sorry I completely forgot, I thought she'd be released by now. I'll be over in a minute David sorry."

"What happened?" Ruby asked.

"Mary Margaret was here last night before everyone else, I had to have Mulan take her in, and she was supposed to release her this morning, but I'm betting she heard the news and kept her longer. Problem is David's been in bed all day and apparently Mary Margaret never went shopping or anything to prepare for the holidays."

"God that woman needs a hospital," Ruby grumbled.

"It's fine, I'll grab some food, Rowan and I can head over to spend time with him.

"I'll go too," Henry chimed. "That way mom can get some rest today." Regina grinned at him. She was exhausted, and she knew Granny would take care of the babies so she could get some sleep.

"Looks like I got my little pups all to myself Queenie," Ruby grinned taking the other baby happily.

"Ruby I will fight you," Kathryn told her.

"Same here," Belle said. "Logic dictates since you have already claimed Darien, we get dibs on the twins, specifically I want Xaviére because we both have French names. I can already tell she'll love to read."

"That's fine, I hope Henry will include me in the naming process," Kathryn said looking at Henry, who grinned at her. Ruby however was not having it.

"Um…no logic dictates that Ruby has three pups and all of them hers," Ruby argued as her eyes narrowed.

"No, it's not even fair that you got chosen as Godmother to Demi after we found out that Emma was disqualified as she was her mother!" Kathryn cried. "And it was favoritism from Emma that got you the spot."

"Oh, you're just mad because Regina didn't favor you," Ruby told her. "And nothing is official, they never said I was her Godmother."

"Bullshit, anyone can see that Emma has chosen the great wolf," Belle told her. "Now these two cuties are just for us, a blessing really that there is two, it's what we were hoping for."

"See Regina it's obviously their fault you had twins," Emma grinned. "You can't kill me now." Regina chuckled.

"Not a chance this is all on you," Regina told her stifling a yawn.

"Is it all right if I take Darien since Henry is going?" Emma asked. Regina thought about it, David was pretty ill, and Darien's magic was a great defense until she could get there, not that she doubted that Emma couldn't and wouldn't protect her. "Not that he deserves to spend Christmas with Darien at all, I just don't want her to feel any different. If I let him create anymore difference it will just get worse even if he finally believes me."

"I agree he doesn't deserve it, but it's not about him, it's about Darien, Xaviére, and…baby girl I guess." The baby gave a cry of protest. "Or not, Henry what are you thinking you come up with anything?"

"All I got are boy names," Henry murmured.

"Yeah it's not off the table, I like boy names on girls sometimes," Regina told him.

"Uh Sydney?" Henry asked. Every adult at the table looked at him as if to ask if he were serious. "Right well… Ryan, Harry she could be Harry maybe so do Harri with an i." They shook their heads and the baby gave a cry of displeasure.

"Meaning something give me something," Regina told him.

"Abraham Lincoln he was a good American President, he ended slavery, just like you did in the White Kingdom," Henry cried out after thinking.

"Abraham really?" Emma asked Henry.

"No, not Abraham, but Lincoln," Regina said. She said it a few more times. "Xaviére and Lincoln, Lincoln and Xaviére." No protests came from the baby. "I'm thinking Lincoln Alice."

"Lincoln Alice Mills! Shut up, I was just thinking of calling her little lamb." Emma grinned. "Oh, I loved it."

"How have you literally come up with a nick name already?" Regina asked her. Emma just shrugged.

"Well I like it Xaviére and Lincoln," Emma got up and kissed each baby before plucking them both from Ruby's arms. "And Ruby be nice, they're right you've been chosen as replacement, and don't worry Regina was favoring you both for Xav, when we just thought it was one baby." Belle and Kathryn cheered, but Ruby just looked extremely pleased and yet extremely sour they had laid claim to the twins.

"No, not thought, replace that with before Emma messed up," Regina corrected. Emma gave her a big grin.

"It was a happy mess up," Emma reminded her as she kissed her forehead too before taking Darien. "You get some rest, and Darien you are going to come with Mama, Henry, and Rowan." Darien looked ready to cry, but Regina walked her to the door with Emma and put her coat on. She reluctantly waved goodbye, and as soon as they hugged their goddaughters. Regina nursed the girls before Granny forced her upstairs to sleep. The girls remained downstairs in their now decorated bassinets.

"So exhausted," Regina muttered. She had hardly closed her eyes it seemed, and Granny had sent the others out to celebrate loudly and properly when the girls were screaming. It was going to be a long first Christmas.

* * *

"Where's Regina?" Mary Margaret asked opening the door as soon as Rowan and Henry reached the door having raced up from the car. Emma frowned.

"At home resting she just gave birth to your granddaughters," Emma told her annoyed. "We came to see Dad seeing as you weren't caring for him in his time of need."

"I care for him, and anyway you should start looking for a new place with your children, once David gives me a divorce as true, true loves Regina will be filling the mansion with our own band of children. I wanted a whole castle and now it's clear why David could only give me two and so far apart at that. I should have been knocked up as soon as the curse broke."

"Wow can you get more delusional, you don't even know Regina," Emma told her pushing pass her. Darien glared at her even as she looked around the loft curiously. In Emma's opinion she was all her mother too seemingly eying the place with disgust. David made his way out of the bathroom slowly. He hugged Henry who asked him how he was and Rowan who remained silent as usual for the moment.

"We brought food," Emma told him as she gave him a one-armed hug. Darien eyed him but made no move to use her magic. David was definitely; more docile than she was used to seeing him. The food appeared on the table in a puff of white.

"Did you already eat?" David asked her. Emma nodded.

"We did a little, but nobody had Christmas dinner seconds, and it's from Granny before you ask, Regina had our babies last night well early this morning. We were up all night."

"So, I saw through text, but I thought it was just one baby girl?" David asked.

"We found out it was twins later after the announcement," Emma told him. They all sat down, and Mary Margaret huffed as she picked at her food waiting for a chance to slip out and go see Regina without Emma blocking her.

"Good, I'm glad they're all okay," David managed, but Emma could see it hurt him to include Regina in that statement. He could see that it was likely true that Darien was part of Emma physically, she seemed to already have the hallow legs that followed every charming. "Well I'm glad to see that Leo…I mean Rowan is eating unprompted now." Rowan eyed him wearily, but David just kept eating. "I'm glad she let you bring Darien, she eats like a Charming." Emma grinned at Darien who was chewing on a piece of meat.

"We're convinced she must keep a second stomach, we're really not sure where she puts it and how she manages not to throw up. We're always sure she must be overeating, but she's fine. It's amazing really how so much can fit in such a tiny body." Emma tickled Darien's stomach which prompted her to giggle and David couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. While David was trying to take an interest in Darien as well as catch up with Henry and try to learn something about Rowan. Mary Margaret slipped out of the loft.

"Finally going to get Regina," Mary Margaret muttered. By the time she got over to the mansion it was lit up beautifully in the night by the Christmas lights, but the lights inside were being turned off. She noticed the forcefield was down, Emma must have forgotten it, and Regina was still tired.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret called out before she rang the doorbell. Mary Margaret began to bang on the door.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Regina groaned from her place in bed where she had just lay down again with her girls next to her. They weren't eager to be in a different part of the house from her unlike Darien who had loved napping near Granny. Since that was the case and they had figured that out rather quickly she had sent the old woman home to celebrate with Ruby. She had left more than enough food for Boxing day or Emma could handle a meal or two for once.

"REGINA!" Mary Margaret yelled pushing the doorbell twenty times. Regina placed her girls next to each other in their bassinet before she slowly made her way downstairs. Her body was aching, and she just need to get whatever rest she could. She opened the door and Mary Margaret fell into the foyer.

"Could you be anymore inconsiderate?" Regina asked her, but she wasn't really looking for an answer.

"Finally, my love, I'm sorry it's taken me so long, but I'm here now, you should raise the forcefield to keep Emma out. I'll help you gather her stuff and the kids stuff so we can start fresh with our family."

"Excuse me?" Regina asked as bile rose in the back of her throat.

"We're going to start a family because we're true loves, Emma and David they can't give us the castle full of children we desire."

"Honestly I'd rather slit my wrists than have a castle full of children that are too much like you. Emma is just enough and honestly thankfully she takes after David, even if he's a puppet wandering aimlessly because he lost his strings. She's thankfully got her own sense since your family is seriously rotten to the core."

"Baby come on you don't mean that, Emma's got you brain washed," Mary Margaret told her. Regina raised an eyebrow at her.

"Oh now it's Emma that's done the brainwashing, only a few weeks ago you were convinced that I had brainwashed her. You have lost it, and you need to get some help, but I am not sorry to tell you it will not and never will be from me." Regina pushed Mary Margaret back out of the house, she was rather weak it seemed in comparison.

 _'Huh thought she was a bit stronger,' Regina thought._

Regina slammed the door shut and locked it. Mary Margaret resumed her assault on the doorbell and pounding the door. Regina went to her home phone and called the Sheriff's department. The call was apparently rerouted to Emma's cell phone. She was the first on call.

"Sheriff Swan speaking, what's your emergency?" Emma asked.

"Em, it's your mother, she's here," Regina told her. "She won't leave, she seems to think that she's supposed to stay here and I'm supposed to send you and all the children packing."

"What, no, she just went to the bathroom…" Emma trailed off and Regina could hear her check the bathroom before she groaned. "I'll be right there baby don't let her in and sit tight."

"Regina open this door now, you know we don't have locked doors in this family!" Mary Margaret yelled. Regina frowned and she nearly dropped the phone. Hadn't Leopold said something like that to her once or twice, he didn't like locked doors that kept him out, but he loved locked doors that kept her in.

"Emma hurry, she's getting violent because I rejected her. Call me on my cell when you get here. I sent Granny home, because the girls wouldn't settle without me."

"I'm already out the door baby," Emma told her. Regina was about to reply when Mary Margaret threw a rock through her front window. Regina went upstairs, she was too weak to put a shield up on the entire house, but she could damn sure protect her babies in her bedroom. Once in her room, she closed and locked the door. She tried her magic to raise a forcefield but as it formed in front of her and she tried to expand it, it fizzled out.

"Fuck," Regina whispered.

"Regina where are you baby?" Mary Margaret called. "I just wanna talk." Regina didn't believe her though, why of all people did Mary Margaret have to sound just like her fucking father, she would never forget what he had done to her. If she didn't know better she would swear Mary Margaret was possessed by the man. She went to her girls, but found only one really large baby.

"Okay you guys are weirding me out, but either way we need to get out of here," Regina muttered. She swaddled them in their quilts which had remerged together as well. Before she quickly slipped on a hoodie from Emma and some sneakers that were left in their bedroom.

"I know you're in there Regina let me in," Mary Margaret told her tightly. She started banging on the bedroom door. Regina retreated into the bathroom, and slipped into the nursery easily enough, now that the babies were quiet in her arms. She moved to the door and peaked out, she could just see Mary Margaret pounding on her door, but slipping by would be hard, no way she could move fast enough in her state to get to the garage. Not without slowing Mary Margaret down and that could mean accidentally injuring her babies, and that was not an option.

"Regina!" Mary Margaret exclaimed spotting her.

"Shit," Regina muttered as she slammed the door shut and pulled the changing table in front one handed. For logistical reasons the nursery door no longer had a lock on it from the inside. Mary Margaret began to try putting her weight on the door, so Regina retreated back to her room unable to pull the table all the way over the door. The bathroom door however did have a high lock from the inside, so that when they were intimate the girls couldn't get through, through the bathroom. She then locked her bathroom door as Mary Margaret was of course trying to throw her weight against the bathroom door. She didn't think she would get through that at least without help, but two doors between them couldn't hurt. The girls separated again in her arms as they cried, whatever they had done she realized it wasn't something they could sustain for long. The banging went on for so long Regina almost missed the feeling of Emma's magic entering the house.

"Oh it's going to be okay now, Mama's here and she's making her go away," Regina told the girls. She kissed their foreheads as she paced with them in her arms one against each shoulder. She wouldn't relax until Emma was there to reassure her that Mary Margaret was locked up in the psych ward.

"Go away Emma, this is between me and Regina, you're ruining us!" Mary Margaret yelled.

"There is no us between you two, you need professional help," Emma told her from the hallway. Regina heard a bit of a scuffle and then cuffs, and finally two sets of feet heading down the stairs as Mary Margaret yelled that she couldn't keep her apart from her true love. Regina let out a breath of relief as she lay Xaviére down as she was the calmest. She sat down next to her on the bed and grabbed her cell off the bedside table. She'd forgotten to grab the damn thing. Using her shoulder to hold the phone, she dialed Henry's cell number, she would bet anything Emma had left them with David seeing as Mary Margaret was clearly the bigger threat.

"Mom?" Henry asked. "Everything okay, Ma, ran out of the loft and left us well I should more say left Darien without a word."

"Yes, yes honey everything is fine now, I just wanted to check in on you and the girls."

"We're fine, but Darien is upset she's weary of David and now that Ma isn't here she's scared I think," Henry replied.

"I'm coming to get you all right, I want you all home safe, I'll be there in five minutes, ten maximum."

"Okay, we'll be here." Regina hung up. She stuck her phone in her pocket and gathered up both babies. She took them downstairs cautious of the fact that Blue might have been watching and see it as an opportunity to use Mary Margaret as a distraction. The only bright thought about that if she was attacking here she didn't notice a vulnerable Darien at the Charming Loft. She got the girls set up into their car seats, and into the tesla.

"Your mama is going to kill me, because this is your first car ride, but I don't care, we need your brother, sister, and Aunt home safe," Regina told them. Lincoln was still crying, but the driving of the car seemed to sooth her. She made it to the loft in seven minutes having had to take a moment to conjure up a second car seat. She carried them both up the stairs and knocked the door. It was David who answered with a howling Darien in his arms.

"Oh, thank God, I'm almost never been so happy to see you," he said letting her in.

"Why because it's not Mary Margaret wailing as a dwarf?" Regina asked. Once she had set the girls down, she immediately took Darien from him who calmed down.

"To be frank yes," He told her. He went over the couch and sat down, looking tired. "What did she do now, please tell me just yelled your name." Regina frowned as Henry helped her move the girls to the sitting area.

"You okay Row?" Regina asked her to check on her. Rowan nodded as she ate cake. "Okay good." She turned back to David. "To answer your question no, I rejected her again, and she broke into the house, and banged on my room door until Emma came. She got quite aggressive." David just covered his face.

"What happened to the good days where we just had battles and then regrouped without this psychotic nonsense she's doing. She must know you are not her true love, this was making more sense when she tried to be a toddler."

"All I know is she needs some serious help and you ought to call Archie," Regina told him. "Look we're both to physically weak to fight today, so I'm just going to take the children and go, I'd feel safer if they were at home. And frankly you look too exhausted to handle the needs of a three-year-old so I don't recommend Rowan sleeping over."

"Aren't you the kettle calling the pot black," David pointed out. "You look like you can barely stand on your feet let alone drive your car home."

"I'm fine, I assure you, and Emma will be home soon, I'll send her back here to check on you if she comes home first." David let out a breath.

"Thanks for the food," He said before he hugged Henry and Rowan. He patted Darien's head gently before he looked at the new babies, but Regina noted he wasn't threatening them.

"They look like Emma this time, she was just as hairless too." He caressed their cheeks with a finger, before taking a step back from them. "I'll do better with them even if I hate you, they're still my granddaughters. I thought you had faked it somehow, but I've never been more sure that they at least are real."

"Blue won't like that," Regina muttered.

"Blue doesn't think for me when it comes to family," David told her although he didn't add that he still wanted the secret DNA test he had asked from Emma to be absolutely sure. Well as sure as he could be, but than again whose to say Emma wouldn't still tell Regina.

"Good, maybe you could apply that to other things too," Regina quipped as she walked out with her girls. Darien in her right arms all bundled up, Lincoln in car seat in the other. Henry after securing his jacket picked up Xaviére, and Rowan after a last quick hug of her own initiation to David's surprise walked out ahead of her. Once Regina had the kids in the car she let out a breath of relief. They were all safe and it seemed for now at least that David was low on the threat list. She returned home to Emma freaking out that she was not home.

"Oh, thank God," Emma said when she came in, and practically clutched her chest as she pulled Regina close. "Did she hurt you at all?"

"No, no, she didn't physically touch me so much as freak me out when my magic wouldn't work. I was more afraid for the girls, she was saying things about getting rid of them so we could have our own castle full of God awful children." Regina gave a shudder.

"Did you tell her one of me was enough?" Emma asked.

"I did, no offense baby, but you stopped diving into their brand of b.s. so plus points for you," Regina told her kissing her cheek.

"I literally cannot with you," Emma told her. "Why did you leave, I'm sure David wouldn't have done anything to them."

"It wasn't David I was worried about, I considered that Blue might be watching for an opportunity as soon as I realized just how weak I was. I shouldn't have sent Granny home so soon that was my mistake."

"Would the Blue fairy still hurt us?" Henry asked concerned.

"She was pretty upset, we just should be weary and that means recognizing when things suddenly get weird like Mary Margaret today," Emma pointed out. Henry nodded.

"What did you do with her?" Regina asked.

"Jail cell for now, brought her up on charges," Emma said.

"She needs to see Archie asap, whatever she's thinking isn't right," Regina pointed out as she yawned and finally began to get Darien out of her outerwear. Once they were all comfortable Emma got the glass cleaned up and the window covered with some cardboard to keep the cold air out, she'd call someone to have it fixed. Before she knew it, news had spread about Mary Margaret she took several calls from Kathryn, Ruby, and Granny wanting to know if they should set up an around the clock guard.

"No, she's in jail right now, I've put the forcefield back up from my end, we should be fine until she's sentenced," Emma told them as she watched Regina explaining to Darien that she had to be patient now and wait her turn for milk while her sisters were nursing. Darien gave a cry of frustration as Emma scooped her up and rubbed her back. "All is fine, just Demi getting used to sharing, and I promise you Granny, Regina is heading straight to bed after all this. She can resume celebrating in the living room tomorrow morning." Regina made a face, but she was honestly desperate to get some rest. The babies weren't feeding long enough at all. She hoped that changed soon or they wouldn't put on weight.

"Maybe we should think about formula feeding Darien, she's such a good eater so she's getting more nutrients from food," Emma said as she took one of the babies and Darien got into nursing position."

"Honestly she's the better nurser right now, I need her at the moment but we can reevaluate later," Regina told her. Emma looked surprise.

"Wait no fight about breast is best?" Emma asked.

"No, fed is best, do you know how many babies died every year because they wouldn't get enough breast milk or something?" Regina asked. "Ideally if these two don't improve we'll try breast milk from the bottle, Darien should help keep the supply up, but I doubt my body will recognize that I need to produce more milk and not less milk, so they might end up formula fed and that's okay."

"Wow I so admire you, because even when I was pregnant with Henry, I was told so many people how evil it was not to breast feed my child."

"Those people are idiots and generally are believing too much in one direction without considering that breast feeding is hard and sometimes you just can't meet the demand of your child. And it's bad enough it feels like your body is betraying you."

"Hey it is not your body, the girls are just bad nursers," Emma shrugged. "Darien was nursing like a champ from day one."

"That's true," Regina said. Lincoln finished nursing first, and Darien grunted until Emma had put her into position. Regina sighed as Darien really was a champion at nursing. Xaviére finished and Darien nursed the longest and thankfully with equal time on both breasts before they took the girls upstairs. Regina managed to tell Rowan a bed time story with Emma. And then it was a little time with Henry before he stayed up with Emma a bit longer. Regina didn't sleep though as Lincoln was quite fussy and demanding she try to nurse, but it was so stop and go with her.

"Hey baby why didn't you call me," Emma said as Regina was wiping her tears and trying to calm Lincoln.

"I wanted Henry to spend time with one of us," Regina told her as Emma took Lincoln from her.

"I know they need the colostrum at least, but I'm gonna warm her a bottle you haven't rested at all." Regina nodded.

"She's not taking the bottle well either, should we call the midwife?" Emma asked.

"Maybe they just need time, we'll talk to her over the three-day checkup." Emma nodded. They were up most of the night trying to the feed the girls on the bottle or breast. Emma took them out though, so Regina could eventually sleep, and she tried them on the bottle a bit. That contented them long enough to get some sleep on their own.

* * *

"Seriously if it weren't for Darien, she'd have mastitis," Emma complained as the midwife checked her over. Regina had gotten very little sleep, her breasts were slightly painful, but thankfully she did not have mastitis yet, but she was producing more than enough milk it seemed, but the girls just couldn't get to it.

"Ah there's your problem, I should have been called back yesterday," Granny told her as she looked at the girls.

"What's the problem?" Emma asked alarmed turning her attention from her fiancé to her daughters.

"They're tongue tied, nothing a little snip can't fix, your breast-feeding experience will be much better." Regina looked relieved at that as did Emma. The midwife looked as well and agreed with Granny.

"I'll call Whale and let him know you need the procedure done today, the babies have dropped from their shared birth weight if I add the two together." Regina nodded.

"Great, I could really use some sleep if they would just feed once regularly." Emma rubbed her back and kissed her forehead. Emma felt bad she had managed a nap while Regina was just too tired to even get out of the room on the twenty-six. Emma had ended up napping with Rowan and of course Henry could entertain himself. Although he'd gone over to visit David for her. Once Regina had an otherwise clean bill of health Granny took all the girls downstairs to allow Regina to properly freshen up and even change her bed sheets.

"You know I'm so tired but I'm so happy today," Regina said.

"Why?" Emma asked.

"Implant day, no more unexpected pregnancies," Regina told her as if she had just been given life. Emma smiled and went in to give her a kiss, but Regina blocked her.

"Later you have too much love in your eyes right now," Regina stated firmly. Emma chuckled but nodded. Soon they were downstairs, and all headed off to the hospital. Regina happily got her implant to her relief and confirmed she was not knocked up either just in case twins weren't the only surprise, and then the girls were treated for their tongue tie and had their usual three day checkup.

"They're deaf in at least one ear," Dr. Whale told them. Regina frowned.

"How, I did everything that I was supposed to," Regina cried.

"You probably shouldn't have taken those meds for your headache, they can cause deafness." He turned to leave again unconcerned.

"You're the one that told me it was fine!" Regina yelled after him.

"That son of a bitch," Emma grumbled as she rocked a crying Xaviére.

"Oh, you leave him to Ruby and I," Granny told them just as upset. The midwife came back with the results to speak more to them when she saw their angry faces. They explained to her that whale had said certain pain killers were fine when they weren't, and it had affected their hearing.

"What a bastard, he's lucky that's all that went wrong." To say the least Kathryn's gold mace had a date with Whale's car to his horror. But Regina had something in store for him as soon as her magic was back on full. She could still affect the curse and she was going to torture that son of a bitch.

"Do you think it's as bad as Darien's ears?" Regina asked Emma as she felt relieved, they were both finally nursing properly. She honestly didn't know if her nipples could continue to take it.

"I don't know, but as soon as the holidays are done, we can make an appointment with our outside doctor that sees Darien. Maybe it's just hearing aids, I don't want them to have surgery too." Regina nodded. Once the girls had their fill, Emma took over with them and Regina took Rowan and Darien upstairs for a nap, she was out with Darien.

* * *

"Hey baby, sorry to wake you," Emma said gently stroking Regina's face. Regina yawned.

"Time for another feeding?" Regina asked yawning as she looked at Emma.

"No, I split a bottle between them so you could pump if you need too, but Kimberly is here, and she has some things for you to sign." Regina nodded as she carefully detached Darien who was apparently using her as a pacifier. Darien gave a cry of protest.

"Oh, don't pretend like you were eating little one," Regina told her. Darien gave her a big smile which she couldn't help but return. "Great, she's getting your dopey grin."

"You love it," Emma grinned as she took Darien and gave her a kiss. "Besides I realized one thing lately."

"What's that?" Regina asked.

"She's always known I was her Mama, that's why she screamed until I was sleeping in here and therefore, she must love me more." Regina chuckled.

"Whatever you need to tell yourself at night Emma, but Darien is all mine, I gave you two very beautiful substitutes downstairs to love you best." They both laughed and Regina got up and changed to look presentable it was just Kimberly, but she liked to not look and smell like death in her opinion. When she came out of the bathroom, Emma had already taken Darien downstairs. Downstairs Kimberly was looking ashamed and Granny was glaring.

"I'm sorry all right, but I need it signed or they'll try to say Regina's not helping Kathryn and I and you saw yourself that they inserted themselves on the council as a truce, that the people agreed too, and they want her signatures and no one else's."

"Well maybe we can see about David changing his mind, now that Mary Margaret has been kicked off for being arrested," Emma pointed out coming out of the downstairs bathroom with Darien.

"I hope so," Granny said. She turned to Regina. "How are you feeling?"

"A lot better than yesterday, another few days of three hours of sleep I should be fully functional." Regina was in leggings and a hoodie, according to her nothing fit anymore. Once she had checked on Lincoln and Xaviére and Henry who was back from David's she was able to focus with Kimberly and sign what was needed and get an update despite Granny, but they were only three days out since Regina had been in the office so everything was stable. But then Granny kicked her out to Regina's displeasure.

"Six weeks you can do it."

"Emma it will be more like four months before Granny lets up. You remember how she was when Darien was two months."

"Aww, but our walks," Emma huffed.

"Yeah we're in baby jail lockdown," Regina sighed.

* * *

Leave a review please, I can't wait to hear from you


	14. What If

Chapter Fourteen

What If

"Emma you really have to be better about her cues at night, I know it's hard, but unfortunately Xaviére needs the reinforcement all the time," Regina told her as she cleaned up the co-sleeper on Emma's side. Between Rowan sleeping between them, and Darien cuddled up to Regina, they had decided to get two co-sleepers for the girls so they wouldn't be crushed in the sheer amount of bodies.

"I'm sorry, I just don't notice when she's squirming. I will do better I promise." Regina nodded. She was tempted to just leave Lincoln on her side, but Xaviére was just kind of a nightmare for her, she wanted to be on Emma's side. She also stopped nursing from anything but the bottle. Which was fine by Regina, it was much easier to exclusively feed Lincoln and Darien then three babies. Hell, she had even stopped eating her milk, she preferred the goat's milk-based formula.

"It's okay, I'm just tired, and I'm grumpy," Regina told her taking the items into the laundry basket. "Can you just get the girls their…." Emma's phone rang and Regina just waved her off as Emma looked at her apologetically and went to get ready for work. Regina just put Xaviére in the laundry basket, and got Lincoln in the sling, and Darien on her hip. Xaviére thought it was great when she floated the basket down the stairs with magic, making her giggle. Once she had Darien in her high chair to her displeasure to keep her from walking away and Lincoln and a clean Xaviére in their bounce chairs she quickly made breakfast and lunch for Emma to take to work.

"Bye babe!" Emma called.

"Em, wait." Regina hurried out with her lunch bag and thermos.

"Here made you breakfast and lunch, and coffee." Emma smiled at her and kissed her.

"You are seriously the best partner a woman could ask for," They kissed a moment before Emma was rushing out to her bug which was happily back in commission as a police cruiser. People were used to Emma's bug as the work car. Regina shut the door and went back to the kitchen where she got breakfast on the table for Rowan and Henry as well as their lunches. Rowan was going to preschool now and she really enjoyed dressing up in her uniform and playing with the other kids. It was attached to the elementary school and she could even take the bus with Henry. She got them up and dressed in Rowan's case before she handed Darien her food.

"Don't glare at me, I'm sorry we're behind schedule today," Regina told her. Darien still glared as she ate her eggs. Regina missed her own breakfast as she started to clean up her kitchen, well her house really. This was like her third day being back to full speed and honestly with Darien's first birthday just around the corner, she wanted to be at full speed before that occurred. That meant cleaning her house thoroughly. Once the kitchen was finished, she kissed the kids goodbye as they walked to the bus stop by themselves. There was a closer one although a lot of times Henry and she had walked into the town when he was younger on her way to work, and there was a main stop there as well.

"I know, I know," Regina said. She put Darien down and she toddled away to the bathroom on her own at least. It helped that Regina let her run around the house completely pants less so it made sitting down on a training potty easy for her. She put Lincoln and Xaviére down on a blanket with some toys while she got the den cleaned up.

"Oh, Regina what are you doing to yourself," Regina said to herself as Lincoln and Xaviére were already hungry and Darien wanted to nurse. "You have magic, and yes you did it all without it with one baby, but now you have two and a toddler. No shame." Regina cleaned the entire house with magic. She made a bottle for Xaviére suddenly feeling more relaxed. Lincoln nursed one side and Darien the other and somehow, she held the bottle for Xaviére. She knew it didn't help their bond at all as she couldn't interact with everyone during feeding. But she was doing her best that she interacted and bonded with them at other times thoroughly.

"All right mommy has time for a shower today, so we're going to go upstairs and do that now." Regina just ran a bath though when Xaviére pooped without warning. She was honestly going to be the hardest to work with. Lincoln was an old pro, but Xaviére was not.

"I'm just going to have to get less sleep," Regina murmured rinsing her off before she put her in a floating donut in the tub along side Lincoln. She kept the water low enough that it barely reached Darien's chest though if she were standing on her own. They all moved their feet happily, and Regina knew they should get them swimming sooner rather than later, but Emma and she were scheduled to take Darien for her first lesson. And once Darien was comfortable and could stay in the baby pool with Henry, they'd take the girls. Otherwise neither of them were comfortable trying to not drown one child while helping Darien swim.

"Oh, good strong kicks baby, you are going to do so good at your swim lesson next week aren't you?" Darien gave her a big smile and kicked some more. Eventually she hung onto the side and played with some toys with her sisters trying to grab at whatever she gave them. Regina smiled at them as she got washed while their focus wasn't her. Eventually she got out, but they were having fun, so she let them stay until lunch time and her stomach was demanding she feed it on time. Plus, the girls were being lulled to sleep by the water. She got them put down in her room while Darien watched the water leave the tub. Once Darien was dried and dressed as well, they had lunch together and then Darien was down for her nap. Regina got the bathroom cleaned and prepped for dinner until Lincoln woke up first to nurse, and she had a bottle waiting for Xaviére who woke up thirty minutes later to her relief, because it gave her some one on one time with each of them during feeding. Since they both went back to sleep. During that time Ruby came over to babysit while Regina took Darien to a mommy and me class where they sang songs and jumped and ran over various soft structures as well as climbed. The big smile Darien gave her when they played was worth every bit of sleep she wasn't getting.

"Oh, you're getting so big," Regina said as she tossed Darien in the air. Darien giggled.

"Oh, I caught you!" Emma cried. Regina blushed.

"You didn't see anything," Regina told her. Emma just gave her an evil grin.

"Nope you're not allowed to give me lip anymore." Emma gave her and Darien a kiss. "I had a break I thought I would get some play time in with Darien."

"Mama." Darien reached for her and Emma easily took her giving her the one million middle of the day kisses she had missed at lunch time.

"Of course, why don't you play while I grab Rowan?" Regina asked.

"We can go together in a bit, when I say I have a break, I mean I'm on call, I need to get out of the office, David's driving me insane with how much he misses Mary Margaret." Regina frowned. They'd had Mary Margaret put away for psychiatric treatment and she had been refusing to see David at all much to Archie's disappointment.

"All right." Regina snapped photos of Emma running around with Darien who was so happy to see her. Neither of them ever got tired of the way Darien smiled at them when they bonded with her. She was always going to be their little miracle. After Darien was tired and signed, she was finished Emma, lifted her up and carried her back to Regina. They headed to get Rowan who was excited to show them her drawings for the day.

"Can we take to Daddy?" Rowan asked. Emma smiled at her and nodded. David had been so much better about acknowledging Rowan as his daughter that they were starting to bond. However, he was disappointed though whenever she refused to spend more than one night in her opinion away from home. He tried to tell her, she was supposed to live with him, but Rowan routinely refused going so far as to magically transport herself back to them if he pushed the subject. David was of course ecstatic she had even wanted to stop by and promptly put up the photo for all to see. They returned home, and the girls were up again, and giggling so hard at Ruby's rendition of the big bad wolf.

"Seriously I can only get one to laugh at a time," Emma pouted. Regina chuckled and rubbed her back as she stripped Darien of her pants, underwear, and shoes before setting her loose.

"The real crime is that they're hairless like you were, and I can't rub their curls," Ruby told her sticking out her tongue. "Why did you have to ruin Regina's genetics like that?" Regina burst out laughing then along with Rowan as Emma pouted.

"I didn't ruin in anything," Emma cried.

"Yeah exihibit A is this lush head of curls right here," Ruby said as she rubbed Darien's curls making her giggle and cuddle Ruby all the same.

"Are you staying for dinner pup?" Regina asked. Ruby nodded with a grin.

"Sure am!" Ruby exclaimed. "I have missed your cooking." Regina nodded.

"Well I leave you three to be the fun ones, but I have work to do."

"Eh they never pay attention to me when Ruby is around, I'll help you," Emma told her as Rowan hurried into Ruby's waiting arms. Regina nodded as they headed into the kitchen, but then Emma just took the time to make out with Regina, it wasn't dire that she started on dinner now it was still the early afternoon after all.

"Sooooo I've been thinking all day with your new-found freedom, we could plan a date, in town if you like, I know how hard it was to leave Darien so soon.

"Darien was much younger and much less work alone, so wherever you want that date is fine by me," Regina told her. "Plus weighed myself this morning, they've finally eaten all the fat they gave me." Emma laughed.

"So does that mean I can bring soda back into the house now." Regina nodded.

"I suppose, but really you don't need it, I remind you your dad just had a heart attack." Emma groaned.

"How long are you going to use that to get me to eat my vegetables?" Emma asked.

"Forever love," Regina told her giving her little kisses.

"Fine, but I just want you to know that I'm going to be wearing the sexist suit on our date, so you won't be able to resist me."

"If that's the case we are going to need the kids to stay at someone else's house, there can be no interruptions."

"Glad you said that, because I already asked the Godmother from each baby to take them this Friday, and Dad will take Henry and Rowan. This way we can even get everything for Darien's first birthday all set up, and I planned on poofing Darien to her room, so that she's all dressed and perfect when she comes down the stairs to see her wiggles themed first birthday."

"Good you wear the suit and I'll wear the thong I expect you to take off with your teeth," Regina whispered. Emma groaned as she conjured up all sorts of images in her mind. "And don't worry your mouth won't stay dry long."

"Sometimes you are just literally too hot to handle," Emma groaned. Regina chuckled as the sound of little feet running got her attention. Emma and her parted slightly and Rowan soon appeared.

"Demi and I wants our afternoon snack," Rowan told them.

"Oh, I don't know, you forgot a word in your sentence," Regina told her. Rowan frowned as she thought.

"Pees?" She asked as Emma was silently signing it behind Regina's back.

"That's right please," Regina said. "I won't ask you for the sign since I'm sure your sister was already doing it behind me." Rowan just smiled up at her in response as she went into the refrigerator and found the turkey and avocado roll ups from yesterday's lunch in a silicone bag. She unlocked it and gave it to Rowan who ran out.

"One day she's going to learn to say thank you," Regina told her shaking her head. Emma chuckled.

"Oh, Reg she's three, let her be for now." Emma gave her a lot of kisses and her version of helping now involved wrapping her arms around Regina.

"Oh, I did cross one thing off your list for you while I was at work, I felt bad about this morning so I thought I could at least do this for you," Emma murmured as Regina made meatballs.

"Oh, what did you cross off?" Regina asked.

"I made doctor's appointments for the girls about their hearing, and their vaccine appointment. I realized I had time to do that from my desk where as you are usually actively running around after Darien now."

"Bright side I'm not still indefinitely pregnant," Regina made a face.

"Bright side that implant is working, and my true love kisses haven't resulted in accidental babies."

"That's the best part," Regina sighed, and she had been religiously checking too although she didn't doubt not for lack of Emma's magic trying even though Emma herself was horrified. At least it had her working hard on the book work until Regina was strong enough to help her with practical side of magic. "But thank you so much love, that's one last thing I have to do and that's great." Emma smiled happy she had done something right today after this morning or well last night, she felt so crap about failing in doing well with communicating with Xaviére so that she knew when to potty like Lincoln and Darien. While Emma did reason that Regina was the more experienced one she felt like she kept missing Xaviére at just all the wrong times, more times than she got it right. And maybe it wouldn't be so bad if Regina had asked her to try, rather than her insisting that she could do it since Xaviére took bottles and she could take on the bathroom work as well. She did it with Darien, but as Regina often said, Darien was just easier.

"Any luck with Xav and the potty?" Emma asked.

"I put her in cloth diapers by nap time. I just wanted to get a quick shower and without warning she just went on herself poop and all. I just can't figure out her cues, I might need a day of having all my attention on her. Maybe they're just subtle and if Darien is screaming Mami for my attention. Speaking of attention, we really need to make time for a Henry and Moms day where he enjoys our attention, well mostly me since you at least still get a minute for video games and chats at night. Meanwhile I'm passed out with three babies and a toddler."

"He knows you're exhausted, but what do you have in mind, I think he'd really enjoy that."

"Maybe we can have brunch with him on Sunday if we can get a babysitter for the short term, but long term I was thinking comic con. He's been such a trooper and he's been letting hints drop since he discovered comics, but I didn't think he was old enough yet with just me. I only went to certain things and I didn't want to endanger us."

"Oh, I see now that you have your white knight," Emma snickered as she made a show of showing off her arm muscles and strutting around.

"I was just going to say that now time is moving, it's easier for me to keep up with things outside of storybrooke. It's not such a bubble I retreat into with no news," Regina told her. Watching Emma pout was one of the cutest things about her. She couldn't help but smile at her.

"Oh, come on tell me I'm your white knight." Regina shook her head and Emma tickled her and she laughed and scold her for nearly making her drop the meatball.

"What are you making anyway?" Emma asked.

"Meatball subs, Henry mentioned…." Regina was interrupted with a kiss.

"You are like the best fiancé ever!" Emma exclaimed. "I was just telling Henry about that and how I hadn't had a good one in a while, the kid is going to be so excited. Oh, you know what I gotta go meet him at the bus stop." Emma hurried out. Regina chuckled as the front door was open so she could hear Emma calling to Henry who was just getting home.

"KID your mom's making meatball subs!"

"What!" Henry yelled back. Soon Henry was running in out of breath to see the last meatball being formed.

"Oh, mom you're the best," he cried. Regina chuckled as he hugged her careful of her hands and gave her a kiss.

"Hen, hen!" Darien yelled as she trotted really to find him.

"Demi!" He called back just as excited. He went to meet her, and she lifted her arms to give him a big hug.

"Seriously I will never get tired of that," Emma sighed watching them. "You know what we need?"

"More cameras to capture moments like these?" Regina asked putting down her phone.

"Yes, that, but I'm thinking the girls need a little brother."

"I'm sure I can turn Lincoln into a boy if you like," Regina told her. Emma glared at her.

"Regina," Emma said.

"What I'm just putting it out there, we don't even have to change her name." Emma poked her.

"Real funny," Emma told her. "And you don't have to get pregnant not even sure we can get a boy although if for whatever reason you want to experiment one day. But my point is you said I should talk to you later about adoption."

"I gave you Henry," Regina said purposely. Emma glared at her.

"Oh, come on just think about it, it doesn't have to be now, but I did want to adopt, and that thought hasn't gone away, I just simply want you to mentally prepare and think about it and let me know when the time is right."

"So, I dictate the time line?" Regina asked.

"Four years, please, I want the girls to still be young and Henry not off to college."

"Oh God my heart, Henry, college, no I can't handle it. I only just brought him home yesterday," Regina told her.

"I know, I know we blinked and even Demi is growing up on us, was it really a year ago we were both huddled in the bath not knowing what was going on." Regina nodded sadly. "But seriously I just want you to give it some serious thought for me. We have a loving family and if I can just give that to one kid like me I would feel like a true savior." Regina nodded.

"I see this is very important for you, so I will give you a serious answer by the time the girls are two." Emma smiled big and gave her a kiss before she went to tell Henry to get his homework done. Regina started on her sauce for the meatballs.

* * *

"So, what was this about adopting earlier?" Ruby asked at dinner as she bit into her sub.

"What?" Henry asked putting down his fork and knife. Regina sighed as she looked up from nursing Lincoln. Thankfully Xaviére was already taking a bottle from Emma.

"Nothing," Emma told him.

"No, not nothing, I know Ruby has super hearing you were talking about it," Henry said. Ruby looked guiltily at them.

"Look kid, we're not adopting any time soon, it was just a conversation that is all," Emma told him looking a bit uncomfortable this is not how she wanted to broach the subject with Henry.

"No, you adopted me already, why would you want to adopt a kid when you gave me up to begin with?" Henry asked glaring at her. "I thought we settled this when mom got pregnant again."

"No kid, look, it's a little bit important to me that we consider adopting one day, because there are so many kids out there that are like me and get left behind a lot, and I don't want them too anymore," Emma told him

"Oh, so you're tell me if you weren't here you would have adopted some other kid after giving me away?"

"Henry, you know that's not what Emma is saying," Regina told him.

"No, kid I had to trust that you got your best chance, and you did, and if I found you later still in foster care, I would have fought to get you back," Emma told him.

"Yeah, I'm sure after I'd been sent back five times or more," He grumbled. "I'm not needy enough for you."

"Henry, you're not needy at all, you got blessed kid and that is all I ever wanted for you. To be honest even though I feel a certain way, I might not have ever gone through with it if I didn't have this family. This family means everything to me and is it so wrong, I want us to share it with someone who didn't get lucky like you kid. You who are doubly lucky to not only have the best mother I could have hoped for to adopt you, but to have found me and to have me back in your life?"

"Yeah I thought I was lucky until I realized I'm not enough and neither are my sisters." He stomped out of the dining room without finishing his food.

"Henry," Regina called after him. Emma was just all tears as Xaviére look confused of why Emma wasn't holding her bottle properly and crying. Darien also looked confused from her high chair between them. She looked at Emma and then to the door and then to Regina.

"Just finish your dinner love," Regina told her as she lifted up Lincoln. Ruby quickly wiped her hands and took Lincoln to burp.

"I'm so sorry I didn't know it was a big secret or that he would even react that way," Ruby told them.

"It's not your fault Ruby, you were just asking questions," Emma told her. Regina took back Xaviére and gave her, her bottle. "I need to go for a walk sorry." Emma hurried out and Darien gave a cry of protest that she wasn't kissed.

"Emma," Regina called after her as she hurried after her, but she was already driving off and not the bug, because the bug would mean she felt like running. Well Regina supposed, she might upgrade her car, but then again, she'd been miserable in the bug it was how they ran.

"Do you want to go after her?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, but in a bit, I'm going to give her some time, can you watch the girls while I talk to Henry. Ruby nodded as she started to take Xaviére, but she cried.

"It's okay, she's not going anywhere she's feeling clingy tonight." Ruby nodded. Xaviére often had days where she would not be taken from either of her mothers by anyone else. Lincoln reached for them as well and a burst of magic between them and Xaviére had doubled in weight in Regina's arms. She sighed.

"It would be nicer if you two didn't double in weight temporarily, my arms are going to fall off," Regina teased them.

"No matter how often they do that, it's creepy, it's like Xav is just eating the other."

"I keep hoping it will get easier," Regina sighed as she headed up the stairs to speak with Henry. She shifted the girls to her hip and knocked on Henry's door.

"Go away Emma," He said venomously.

"Henry, you know you aren't allowed to talk to your mother like that," Regina said as she opened the door. He was pouting on his bed but looked a little surprise Emma wasn't at his door.

"Where is she, thought I'd be beating her away with a stick," Henry grumbled.

"No dear you already did that; your mother drove off to I don't know where because you hurt her feelings."

"She hurt me," Henry said back.

"Not intentionally," Regina pointed out as she sat on the bed and adjust the girls to her lap. "I want you to listen to me now."

"But…"

"No, speaking just listen." Henry shut his mouth and nodded. "Emma gave you, your best chance at life, at the time that was not with her and she was smart enough to realize that. And by giving you your best chance, she gave me the greatest gift. I told you before what happen to Imogene and eventually Xavier. I never thought I would be anyone's mother again, but because she let you go, I was able to find you. I was able to be the mother I wanted to bed for the most part. And then you found Emma, and I was upset but honestly you helped bring together a family neither of us thought was possible. By doing that you helped in part to Emma finding a level of peace and security in a family she never dreamed she would have. So while I still have a lot of thinking to do if adoption is something I think I can take on in a few years, I do realize that if Emma didn't have me, you, Demi, Xav, and Lin, she would never allow herself to adopt a child in need."

"But she let me go," Henry said.

"She did, but she had too for everyone's sake, we're all better off for it. But you do not mean any less to her, even if you two had never met, you would always be in her heart. If I can love you the same as always after having three biological babies, don't you think there's enough love in Emma's heart to love a kid that's adopted after four biological babies?"

"It doesn't work in reverse," Henry argued, but it was a weak argument.

"I don't think you believe that, have I for one second let you believe that I didn't love you because you weren't biologically mine?" Henry started to speak. "Those years don't count just because you thought you had me all figured out when you didn't." Henry huffed.

"No, I guess not." Regina nodded.

"Good, then stop all this pouting, I made a really nice dinner and I want you downstairs enjoying it." They hugged for a little while until Xaviére and Lincoln protested together.

"Who knew twins could be such jerks, every time no matter if I hug you, ma, or Demi." Regina chuckled.

"They just need more hugs from you," She smiled. All three of them headed back downstairs. Regina took the girls to the bathroom, since they were one baby thankfully Lincoln had them go like old pros. She got them to sleep with a song that should buy her an hour if she were lucky to get Emma back without too much fuss.

"I'll be back soon," Regina told them.

"Mami," Darien said from her place on the floor now with a book.

"I know mi Amor, we'll read when I get back." She gave her a kiss before she disappeared in a cloud of purple smoke. She appeared in the passenger seat of Emma's car. Just as she suspected she was sitting at the docks crying her eyes out. Regina stepped out of the car and joined Emma on the bench.

"How did you know I was here?" Emma sniffed. Regina shrugged.

"A feeling I guess that you would head for the docks. You like to sit by water," Regina replied.

"I almost wish you didn't know me so well," Emma told her as her sobs renewed and Regina just put her arms around her as she rubbed her back. She just let her cry it out until Emma finally began to just calm down a bit. After Emma had managed to stop even her sniffles she spoke.

"I spoke with Henry," Regina told her.

"Let me guess, I shouldn't bother coming home," Emma sniffed.

"Emma never, you always come home do you hear me?" Regina asked her lifting Emma's chin, so she was looking her in the eyes. "Your family needs you, wants you, loves you and no one else can replace you." Emma sniffled a bit and hugged her tight.

'Seriously what did I do to deserve this woman,' Emma thought.

"I can't promise he's not feeling some type of way about this, but I think he at least is beginning to understand now just how special our family is to us. I've done too good a job of giving him his best chance, I think. While I'm actually pretty sure he's still a loner at school for the most part, he's never going to suffer like you and I. Even when we were fighting sometimes, he says something, and I knew he knew he could always come home and that I've never actually done anything bad to him. He doesn't know what it's like to not be loved unconditionally or to be treated like absolute shit just because someone has the power too. To just be thrown away like yesterday's trash without a care. And so, he can't separate being given back after adoption and being given up in the first place out of love."

"Will he ever know how grateful I am that you got him?" Emma asked. "Will he ever realize that I only let him go when the agency told me they had a family. Although that turned out to be a lie." Regina looked hurt. "No, no when I say family in this instance, I mean they told me he had a mom and a dad who couldn't wait to meet him. Not that he would just go to a mom."

"Oh," Regina said. "That adoption fell through, I remember now I commented that I hadn't expected to get a baby so fast. They had him three weeks, and then he came to me."

"What?" Emma asked sitting up. "Did they say why?" Regina shook her head.

"Not to me anyway, I mean some people aren't cut out for parenthood like they think."

"Well thank God he got you, you would have never given him back." Regina bit her lip guiltily as she remembered her momentary lapse into doubt and despair. Emma looked at her when the agreement didn't come right away.

"Regina, what the fuck?" Emma asked. "You need to explain that look on your face right now." Regina sighed.

"I took him back," Regina told her. The pain on Emma's face was almost too much for her to bare. "Please just hear me out before you walk away." Emma moved away from her and crossed her arms. Regina nodded to say she understood Emma's distance.

"Please do explain seeing as you knew very well what work a baby entailed."

"I did, you're right, but the worst of Xavier's tantrums were handled by a nanny. I got to do all the fun bits mostly. When he was colicky, I didn't stay up all night she did. But with Henry everything was different, I didn't even think of getting a nanny, because I had decided that I wanted all the good and the bad moments that I would never have with Imogene and Xavier ever again. It was a different world. Anyway, the day I got Henry my heart just knew he was perfect and he was mine. I fell for him in an instant, I did truly. I always say he was my love at first sight."

"You took him back though," Emma reminded her. Regina nodded.

"Like you I couldn't fathom why anyone would give him up, I just wrote you off as being some drug addict and his first adoptive parents as idiots. I took him home and the first night was great, but then all hell broke loose. He cried so much, and I became painfully aware of the fact that I didn't know what I was doing or how it all go so wrong. I thought he was sick, nothing I did worked. I took him to the doctor and at some point, I made Sidney unseal his adoption records so I could find out if maybe there was something genetic with you that would cause this."

"You knew I was the savior?" Emma asked.

"Hard to miss the part about being abandoned on the roadside near my nonexistent town."

"You hated him for it, then didn't you?" Regina shook her head.

"No, I loved him, and it devastated me, frightened me even. The thing was Henry and I hit a turning point he got used to my voice, wanted to hear my voice and be held by me. It occurred to me later that maybe he was missing that first woman and it takes a while for a baby to adjust not to mention I think he literally had colic. And in that same moment I found about you. All I saw was me losing him and my heart couldn't take that. I agonized over it for days and then I took him back to Boston as I doubted how the evil queen could be a mother, how the savior was going to take my son. How the mother that loved Xavier she was dead."

"She's not dead," Emma muttered as her shoulders relaxed a little. Of course, she had been the cause of Regina nearly sending back her son. "But you didn't go through with it or what?" Regina shook her head.

"I got all the way to the office, I was literally about to pass him on to his new family and the social worker was giving me a minute to say goodbye. So, I picked him up and he looked at me and I looked back at him. And I don't know my heart just broke, and I realized he trusted me, he loved me, he believed I could be a good mother again, that, that mother wasn't dead. I could be a better mother even by not handing him to the nanny. Then the social worker came back and he wanted me to sign him away."

"You didn't though."

"Nope, I told him there had been a change of plans, Henry was my son and he deserved a mother who would never give him up and that the best thing for him was to stay with me. So I picked up his schedule that I had meticulously in detail written out as well as nap times, I told you I switched to goat's milk. Seriously if I had known the area he'd live in I would have included a list of local suppliers. I picked up his diaper bag and my purse got him back into his car seat and left without another word."

"How did you get over the home visits?" Emma asked.

"Curse I guess," Regina shrugged. "It was never a requirement."

"Does he know?" Emma asked.

"That I almost gave him up?" Regina asked. "Yes, after he found out he was adopted, I wanted him to understand that I loved him and that he didn't have to feel abandoned by you. I only succeeded at making him feel not abandoned by you in the end though it seems. But he hadn't found that stupid book yet, and we can joke about his return policy having expired, because he's stuck with me and I'm stuck with him and that's the way we both liked it." Emma let out a breath.

"I want to be so angry with you right now, but what you did, you did what I wished a thousand times over that every good family that thought they would keep me would have done for me. Looked at me and seen that I needed a mother who would never give me up."

"I'm sorry I took that from you. Snow is going a little bit crazy right now, but she would have never given you up if things were perfect and normal," Regina told her.

"No, don't be sorry, no regrets right, we don't regret Henry. I just can't," Emma told her. "Besides no curse and you and I would have lived separate miserable lives without any of our children. This had to be so that I could be old enough and you could be young enough for us to be together. Without some serious questionability about our mental states." Regina chuckled.

"No regrets," Regina agreed.

"Also it was her decision to put me in the wardrobe and dad's, they have to live with that choice instead of just keep me with them. And past that it's |Blue's fought neither of them could come with me. If she hadn't lied my mother would have gone with me and then I wouldn't have been abandoned or maybe dad could have slipped in at the last minute I don't know. Instead there was August and he left me. I just imagine how my life could have gone right with just little things like a lie not being told or a little boy honoring our parents memory by staying in my life."

"Life leaves us with a lot of what ifs, but I think you and I we're at a place where those what ifs don't matter anymore, the kind of what ifs that matter now are what if we go home right now and read to our daughter. What if that reading time leads to a major bonding moment, what if that bonding moment leaves our daughter feeling so happy, she will always get that happy feeling when she thinks of reading with us."

"And what if after the girls are in bed we watch a movie with Henry and we snuggle up together like old times and then every time he thinks movie nights with us, he gets warm fuzzy feelings."

"I like and what if Emma finishes her dinner and then cleans the kitchen before all that, what if her fiancé makes brownies for her efforts."

"What if Emma's already half way to the car and waiting for you?" Emma asked with a laugh as she hurried up from the bench.

"What if I already beat you to the car," Regina said using her magic to pop just ahead of Emma.

"Pff, what if I'm in the car." Emma jumped in but Regina was already next to her.

"What if you gotta do better than that if you want to beat my magic," Regina grinned.

"What if I love the most beautiful Queen in all the realms?" Emma asked.

"What if that Queen loves you back?" Regina asked her as they moved closer.

"What if because I love my Queen and she loves me whenever we kiss, we'll feel that love."

"Hmm…sounds like a what if we have to stop questioning and start doing," Regina whispered as they were inches apart. They kissed slowly and gently savoring each moment of the kiss. Regina and Emma weren't surprised when they got true love vibes radiating off them. Although they ended up getting three pings back from their house making them laugh.

"Damn true love babies are like sonar, I guess now we know if we ever need to find them…."

"Emma don't you dare ruin this moment wi…." Regina started.

"We will always find them," Emma laughed. She laughed so hard she snorted. Regina glared at her.

"See you at home," Regina told her with a groan before she left in a puff of smoke.

* * *

Leave a review please


	15. Chicken Pox and Summer Sun

Chapter Fifteen

Chicken Pox and Summer Sun

"Regina you have to stop scratching," Emma scolded.

"I can't help it's so itchy, what kind of world has such a itchy disease?" Regina pouted.

"I can't believe you've never had the chicken pox, I should have put that on your vaccine list, but I thought you'd had it and that's good enough."

"Well obviously not," Regina murmured. "We didn't worry about these things before. This is your fault for breaking the curse." Emma glared at her.

"Stop your bitching and scratching and open your mouth," Emma said holding up the thermometer. Regina shot her a glare but opened her mouth for Emma to take her temperature. While she waited, she continued to hold Xavieré in her lap and file her nails down. Poor baby had the worst of everyone, she even had blisters on her tongue. Apparently, Rowan got it from someone in her class, they had been sick, but had barely gotten a rash, the mother hadn't realized it was chicken poxes and the kid had apparently already seen Rowan before the teacher caught them, now everyone except Emma was sick.

"Mom's right this is entirely your fault," Henry told her. He was laying on Emma's side of the bed holding Lincoln and trying not to scratch. Regina had already filed his nails so he would do less damage. Regina had already filed her own nails twice, because she was so terribly itchy that her magic had grown her nails out so she could get some relief. She had been not at all pleased when she had been getting ready for her date with Emma only to realize that she was way too itchy between her legs and that each child was being returned to her because they were running a fever and not eating. This was especially concerning for Xavieré and Lincoln who were only four months old.

"Which means it's your fault that we had a chicken pox party today and not a wiggles party." Emma frowned at them both.

"Regina you're not supposed to talk." Regina made a face and shook her head as she silently mimicked Emma while Emma sat in front of her glaring and her arms crossed across her chest. Henry laughed at them. The thermometer beeped and Emma took it back as Regina switched rubbing Calamine lotion all over her baby. They'd all had an oatmeal bath, so she was just finishing her baby assembly line of cut nails, calamine lotion massage, get them dressed in a cloth diaper and onesie, before letting them crawl over the bed. Or in Lincoln's case suck on her pacifier and watch television with Henry. Darien just curled up on her side looking all miserable. She'd hardly had a fun day seeing as all her friends couldn't come unless they'd had chicken pox, which most had not until Regina suggested especially for the boys that maybe it was better, they get it now rather than later. Still she was miserable even though she did in all that misery manage to fit in some chocolate cake and give them big smiles although Regina planned on professional one-year photos when she wasn't covered in red spots even though she would cherish these.

"How's my temp doc?" Regina asked as she rubbed calamine on herself where ever she could reach. Rowan came in from using the bathroom and climbed back into bed next to Darien.

"Good, it's finally gone down after this morning, I don't know why you insisted on still trying to run around like you weren't sick."

"Say what you will but those storybrooke moms were impressed," Regina scoffed. "Those women only came to see me down and not looking my best and not doing my job as their mother. No what they found was a clean home and a mom who is sick keeping up with it all. I am on top of the world right now Emma."

"Oh yeah so on top," Emma said as Regina started scratching at a spot she couldn't reach with the lotion, so she took the bottle from her and began applying to the other areas. Regina rolled her eyes at Emma but looked at her gratefully.

"They were impressed though Mom, I heard them complaining and insinuating that you used magic," Henry said. "And that's cheating." Regina mock gasped.

"Any other day maybe, but no I did it all by hand mostly, there were a few places I had to float up too, because someone stole my ladder, because they didn't put the banner out front when I asked them too." Emma glared at the back of her head.

"I was busy wrapping presents!" Emma exclaimed.

"Which you were supposed to do the day before while I was doing my pre-prep before our date too."

"A date we never went on, I thought I could just do it later after we found out the girls were not staying over." Henry and Rowan had come back sick the next morning and had missed the all night screaming session they had endured from Xavieré and Lincoln. And of course, the long wait at the doctor to make sure they weren't having a serious reaction to the disease seeing as they were so young. Regina had practically stood over Whale with a fireball daring him to lie to her again and frankly after what she did to him through the curse he was too scared to lie to her again. As soon as her magic had come back even though she was supposed to be mostly resting she had shrank his dick inch by inch until it was nothing. And she also showed him she could take the head away if she so chose too, leaving him deformed. She left him one inch short in the end a reminder not that he hadn't begged her to fix him.

"Blame that kid from school," Regina shrugged.

"Oh, I do I almost want to arrest her for negligence," Emma huffed as she finished. Darien started to cry and pull at her hearing aid. Regina turned it off and took it out as Darien got a little less upset before she climbed in her arms and lay on her chest next to Xavieré who wasn't loving Emma so much these days. Regina had used it as proof earlier that somehow this was all Emma's fault and even Xavieré knew it.

"You're officially worst than mom trying to show up the other moms today," Henry laughed.

"Oh stuff it, kid, anyway I'm going to take my shower now do you need anything else before I go?"

"No, nothing Henry and I can't get for ourselves, we aren't that sick," Regina told her. Emma nodded. Xavieré gave a cry and Regina suddenly had a larger baby in her arms. She was grateful they hadn't done it while she was standing like last night and she nearly dropped them not expecting their weight to get up to twenty-nine pounds. They kept the same height, but their weight often doubled and it was weird hearing them cry at the same time out of one mouth. It appeared as if together they didn't quite mesh right. Emma was already pretty sure she was going to start freaking out as they got older because they would never manage to sync their voices.

"I'm just saying she wouldn't be so heavy if you didn't feed Lincoln so well, she's always right on track for a boy in terms of weight and length," Emma laughed as she backed away into the bathroom.

"What can I say she's a growing girl," Regina shrugged. "I'm pretty sure Xavieré will catch up when she's taking in more than formula mark my words."

"I'm putting her in softball so the switch to baseball will be easy when she comes out as trans." Regina rolled her eyes.

"That is literally no indication that she is trans," Regina told her.

"Normally, but this is our magic honey, as far as I'm concerned one of us thought boy at the wrong moment and we just don't know it yet."

"I never did that, I knew she was a girl and that was that," Regina pointed out. "So what you're saying is YOU thought boy, and didn't have the decency to put him in the correct body when you did it. So if Lincoln ever asks why don't I look like Henry, I'm going to send them straight to you and let you explain yourself and just for kicks why for the millionth time you did something halfway."

"Hey I don't do things half way….a lot."

"Ma you put the banner half way above the door cause you didn't wanna go all the way up the ladder," Henry laughed. Regina and Rowan laughed as well and Emma pouted.

"Yeah, yeah fine tease me family, but I maintain that it was unnecessarily high for the toddlers to look up at." They laughed some more before she went to take her shower and later as a family all settled in to watch a movie.

* * *

 **Three months later**

"Regina honestly, we don't have to match," Emma whined.

"Yes, we do it's the annual end of summer festival," Regina said passing Emma and Henry matching black swim shorts although Emma's were shorter to her liking, but not enough to make her uncomfortable. And striped button ups to wear, in Emma's case, over her yellow bikini top.

"Oh, I thought for sure you'd make me go in real clothes," Emma grinned as skipped off to get changed. Her girls she got them all dressed in little swimmers underwear and wetsuit tops that zipped in the back, they would after all being swimming at the beach.

"Jesus when did you find time to bejewel their swim tops?" Emma asked coming back.

"When I bejeweled Rowan's tankini to match mine," Regina said opening her wet suit top as it zipped in the front showing off her bikini top.

"Oh you keep that on, that beautiful view is just for me," Emma told her after her jaw had dropped open. Regina chuckled and wiped some drool off of Emma's chin.

"Not a chance, I plan on sunbathing when the babies force me out of the water," Regina chuckled. Emma pouted. Rowan came in with Henry grinning.

"I'm matching with Reggie!" Rowan exclaimed to Emma as she bounced around.

"Mama," Darien said signing for her to pick her up." Emma lifted her up.

"Oh, you look so pretty with your bow in your hair too bad, your sisters can't have matching bows too."

"That's your fault and no one else's!" Ruby yelled from downstairs. "Now come on guys Granny says she won't start grilling until you arrive and I want hotdogs." They chuckled.\

"What are you doing here already Pup?" Regina asked as she called down.

"Well somebody has to make sure my puppies get there for all the fun and I needed to check you weren't bringing any repeat toys."

"Ruby!" Rowan cried as she ran down the stairs.

"Walk Rowan!" Regina called. She just heard her slow down, but she heard her grunt as Ruby caught her. Regina shook her head as she slipped her saddles on and lifted her babies. Henry and Emma had done some work outside to take care of the house before getting ready. They went downstairs and Regina put the girls in their stroller. Emma had loathed to give up their 1950s stroller for the moment, but it just wasn't working out now that the girls were seven months and Lincoln took up more room and Xavieré was not at all far behind her since they had started trying out all sorts of food. But she was insistent that if for whatever reason she had one child with her, and she needed the stroller she was taking that one.

"Still not walking yet Demi?" Ruby asked. Darien buried her face in Emma's neck. She seemed to be going through a shy period. Darien had also decided that she no longer could walk on her own without support, but they were calling bullshit and pretty sure she did fine on her own if they left the room for a second and she moved. It was faster than crawling.

"Nope, we think she's just being stubborn, she can walk around the whole house if she liked, and don't let her fool you she can use the stairs on her own, scared me half to death the other day when I was watching them alone," Emma told her.

"Probably because we don't give her enough attention or Henry," Regina told her.

"Hey, I get enough attention," Henry told them, but he avoided looking at them.

"He's a terrible liar like you," Emma whispered. Regina scoffed.

"The only lie here is that you think I can't," Regina huffed. They chuckled at each other, but let Henry be, they were going to surprise him with comic con tickets, the kid was going to be so excited. They were even taking Kathryn to Ruby's displeasure because Kathryn had guaranteed true love if she still lost her memory and reverted. Kathryn was excited and rubbing it in both Belle and Ruby's faces. Once they had all their stuff for the beach, they walked there. Regina took Darien from Emma so she could set up the huge umbrella she had produced with magic before they lay out their huge blanket. Darien would not let Regina go though when she wanted to put her down, so she held her while Emma put the girls on a blanket, and she got their cooler set up and organized their bags around the umbrella pole, so it was easy for her to reach.

"Oh, Regina you two look so cute with your matching sunglasses," Belle cried as she approached.

"I'm matching Reggie today, not Demi," Rowan pouted pulling over the sheer swim robe, that Belle was wearing.

"Oh of course you are, and you look gorgeous," Belle told her. "Shall I get a picture of you and Reggie together?" Rowan grinned and nodded. Regina smiled as she sat back on her knees for the photo and even managed to get Darien to smile too from behind her matching sunglasses. Rowan had sunglasses too, but they were the bright pink kind and technically even though Regina's bikini top. Belle sat down and of course Xavieré was bouncing at the sight of her Godmother. Kathryn was not far behind and Ruby was upset Darien didn't want her but did tell Rowan she'd swim with her on her back.

"Regina ready to swim?" Emma asked as she took off her Grey board shoes.

"Yeah, I think so if the girls are staying here with Kathryn and Belle. They waved her off. Regina got Darien's shoes off as well.

"You ready to swim baby?" Regina asked her as she signed. Darien signed swim back. Regina smiled and told her what a good job she did signing. Darien was pleased. She threw Emma and Henry their wetsuit tops and it became apparent by the time they hit the water that it was a good idea, moving around their legs were warm, but there was enough of a breeze that for the children, they would have been cold. At first they were in the shallows and flinging a bit of water at each other. Regina only went up to her thighs at first. Then Henry was looking to go in further and that's when Darien was no longer feeling it.

"Oh Honey it's all right you don't have to cry, it's just water, it's like a big pool," Regina told her. Regina went back and tried to get Darien to even just touch the water with her feet, but she was not having it. Emma tried to take her and comfort her but she rejected her since Emma was already soaked. She rejected Ruby and Henry too.

"You guys have fun," Regina told them as she got out of the water as Darien kicked her legs and cried into her neck. "Shs Darien, it's all right, Mami left the water, you're on land again." Darien continued to cry and she paced a little until she was calm. She took her back to the blanket and sat down.

"Oh is she tired already?" Kathryn asked.

"Maybe, some days she's just needing two naps it makes things kind of hard cause I never know when she'll get cranky and pass out," Regina told them as she rubbed Darien's back she got her them both out of their wetsuit tops. The skin to skin contact, always calmed Darien down. She was asleep in no time, so Regina took off her hearing aid so she wouldn't be disturbed.

"Well time to sun bath," Regina said as she moved into the sun-soaked portion of the blanket she had left out. Belle and Kathryn chuckled.

"While you do that we're going to go see if Granny is making any headway on those hot dogs, I didn't eat all day in anticipation." Regina waved them off as they took the girls with them. She was already pretty tan, but she just loved the way the sun kissed her skin. They had way too few sun filled days in the year. That's what she missed about her father's lands, every day was sun so much beautiful sun.

"Damn it Sidney!" Emma yelled ten minutes later. Next thing Regina knew there was a broken camera hurled over her head.

"What I was just taking pictures for the Daily Glass," He yelled back.

"Liar!" Emma yelled. "Was there some reason, you couldn't wait to take photos of the mayor that she was aware of you creep!" Regina sat up frowning. She glanced over and saw that Darien was still napping, she wasn't disturbed by all the yelling too much even though she shifted on the blanket.

"I was just about to ask when you stormed up!" He yelled back. "You're going to pay for my new camera Sheriff."

"Come at me Sidney and I'll be arresting you for voyeurism and stalking." He stomped off taking his broken camera with him.

"You know the memory card is probably fine right," Regina told her. Emma ran off and came back with it. She didn't break it though since before he had spotted Regina he had been doing his job.

"You can have it back after I make sure that all these pictures are newspaper appropriate," Emma snapped at him. Sidney huffed and walked away. Once the crowd had settled back down, Emma sat down next to Regina.

"Thank you," Regina said. "I should have been more aware of where he was, maybe you're right I should have kept the top on."

"What no!" Emma cried. "It is not your fault you are smoking hot, but he can control himself. He had absolutely no right to take a photo of you sunbathing without your permission. Even with the top I'm sure the camera would have been focused on your butt. Sidney is just a creepy little man who doesn't know how to contain himself." Regina pulled Emma close and hugged her, she was all wet even as she got out of her own wetsuit, she felt fine to go back in e

"Anyway, I came tag you out so you could swim with Henry." Regina gave her a big smile and kissed her cheek before hurrying off not needing to be asked twice, and making Emma laugh. Soon Regina was laughing just as loudly with Henry as they dunked each other and raced swimming a little farther out than she had been comfortable with before swimming back to sure. She saw Regina even let Henry think he was winning as Rowan cheered from Ruby's shoulders before she got ready to smite him.

"That's my evil queen," Emma chuckled. She went to the cooler to grab a drink and give Darien kisses. By the time the others got out of the water they had worked up an appetite. Ruby stayed with them while her and Regina raided the food table bringing back several burgers, hot dogs, and chips. Regina also grabbed some fruit.

"There you guys are," Regina said waving to Kathryn and Belle.

"Oh don't mind us we were making Frederick take lots of pictures," Kathryn grinned. Regina chuckled as the girls eagerly squirmed until they were on the blanket next to her. She had already cut up meat, tomato, bread, cheese, and some fruit as well as a few pieces of hot dogs. They dung in immediately pushing away the bottle she was going to offer them each since Darien was already nursing after her nap like she always did. Once she had enough, she shared a burger with Regina and anything else they gave her.

"So now that everyone is fed and not cranky," Regina said as Emma came back with a now wet and smiling Darien. Regina wanted to go out with them, but she was bottle feeding breast milk to Lincoln and fighting with Xavieré who decided she would like to nurse again and pushed her bottle away before crying in frustration at Regina that breastfeeding was not like feeding from a bottle. "Ouch, Xav…"

"Since when does she nurse?" Emma asked.

"Today apparently I can't keep up with all their moods to be honest. Anyway back to what I was getting at before I was attacked." She mock glared at Xavieré who she wear used her teeth more. Regina just bit back a hiss of pain. "Like I was saying we have a surprise for you Henry."

"Me?" Henry asked looking up from where he was digging into some potato salad Kathryn had brought over before she went to go find Frederick and Belle went to coax Rumple out of his shop to enjoy the sun. Emma took over with Xavieré as Darien went for the potato salad in Henry's hand. Rowan was currently eagerly playing in the shallows with her Dad. He had approached her tentatively since she had Darien and he didn't want any trouble.

"Yes, unless I have another son named Henry." Regina told him. He grinned at her.

"What's the surprise?" Henry asked.

"Well we thought that maybe you'd like some mom and Henry time, so we got you tickets to comic con." Henry gasped and dropped the small bowl of potato salad, Darien gave a cry of protest as her portion on the spoon now hung in mid air above her head.

"Oh My God no way," He said.

"Yes, and if you tell me what you would like to wear, I'm sure I can get you a seriously cool costume together for the costume contest."

"Mom, please please I beg of you let me go as Killer Croc from Suicide Squad. The realisticness you could do with my mask, oh my god." Henry looked as if he might hyperventilate. "Who are you two going as?" He looked between them. "Oh are the girls coming because I can dress them up as Enchantress, Katana, and Amanda Waller although Demi might be more Monster T." As if to prove a point he dropped the spoon as it got hot. Darien scooped the bit of potato salad from the spoon before going to the fallen bowl.

"Yeah she's Monster T, but no, Kathryn will look after the girls in the city while we spend all day with you. We don't trust Blue," Emma told him.

"And we hadn't really decided on costumes. I mean I thought about going as Selene from Underworld, but I don't know. I'd rather put my focus on you."

"No, no I've got it you can go as Harley Quinn Mom cause you could play the crazy well, and Emma you have to go as Poison Ivy!"

"I do love the way she raises hell," Regina admitted. Henry nodded.

"I don't even know anything about Poison Ivy."

"Oh she's the calm one of the two of us, less rash than you so that might be hard on you," Regina told her.

"Oh, ha ha my little lunatic," Emma mock laughed. They laughed for real.

"That should be an insult, but it feels like when I call you my idiot I just kind of love it." Emma groaned.

"You are so Harley Quinn it's nuts!" They laughed.

"All right let's go as three members from the Suicide Squad," Regina told them.

"Well now that the secret is out to you, I have to go tell Dad and discuss Rowan, no way in hell she's staying with him for three days whether he wants that or not," Emma muttered as she wiped Lincoln's mouth after she burped. She always spit up a bit more these days when she had a bottle. They figured she took a little more air in, but thankfully she hadn't gotten gas over it yet.

"Tough conversation good luck," Henry said as he turned back to going on and on about his killer croc costume and Regina listened and started taking notes as soon as Xavieré finished and began to babble with Lincoln and Darien who seemed to have insider knowledge on whatever it was they babbled about.

"Nerds," Emma grumbled as she stood up and headed over towards her dad and Rowan. She had just reached them when Archie ran over.

"David come quick, Mary Margaret is finally asking for you!" He exclaimed.

"Oh sorry Emma, Rowan I have to go check on your mother, be back later to let you know how it went." He hurried off with Archie.

"Well that's problematic seeing as we need to leave like in two days." Rowan shrugged and ran back over to Regina asking if she could have the ice cream David had promised her. Regina sent her off seeing as the ice cream handler was in seeing distance and nothing a well placed fireball couldn't handle if anyone tried anything.

"Did he take it well?" Regina asked. "Rowan didn't seem to know." Emma chuckled.

"What does that kid know, and no he ran off with Archie, apparently Mary Margaret wanted to see him." Regina raised an eyebrow at that.

"Cross our fingers she's free of her delusions about us being in love, I prefer her as my enemy." Emma chuckled.

"You and me both that was easier to deal with."

"Go get us all some ice cream, Henry and I only have two days to get this right and the only distraction we need is sweets." Henry and Emma chuckled.

"Sure, it's not your fake baby talking, you know to justify your love of chocolate."

"It's definitely the fake baby," Regina told her earning a laugh. Emma headed off and caught up with Rowan who was just getting her strawberry ice cream.

"So where were we getting you some muscle," Regina murmured as they both looked serious in thought.

* * *

Leave a Review


	16. New York -- Comic Con

Author's Note: I know, I know it's been so long since I have updated, and I felt terrible so i got this chapter out, but I'm super busy and I apologize now for not delivering more in this chapter. Hopefully though in Chapter Seventeen I get back on track with this story. I hope you Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

New York – Comic Con

"Hey Emma, sorry to come over so late I just got back from seeing your mother," David said as she let him.

"It's fine we were up," Emma said as she readjusted a tired Darien on her hip.

"Rough night?" David asked hearing Xavieré and Lincoln crying.

"Yes, very when she said they would be like little monsters I had no idea, Darien was sleeping through the night by now. And now Xav thinks she wants to nurse, but she's a monster the entire time about it. Now Lincoln is crying because she's crying it's a mess," Emma said leading him into the kitchen. She put on some tea, mostly for Regina more than her and David.

"At least Rowan's not still screaming his…I mean her head off," David said correcting himself.

"That girl sleeps like the dead, like I used to sleep, but also apparently still sleep according to Regina," Emma laughed. "Anyway, stay here I'm just going to put Darien down in her own bed so she can sleep." He laughed a little too.

"I'll sit in the living room, better on my back," He said. Emma nodded. David went into the living room and just sat staring at their most pretentious picture to date in front of Regina's Bentley. They looked like the most perfect family in it like in movies, just the way Emma wanted. All their real pictures, showing them laughing and covered in food one time because Darien's magic went a little wild those were lining the walls going up the stairs or in the Den. Those were the ones Emma cherished the most even if the pretentious one was just for a laugh. David was surprised that Rowan was included in the photo, he thought for sure Regina wouldn't want Rowan in such a perfect family photo and he supposed that for Emma she had probably allowed it. Not knowing that Regina had simply picked out an outfit for her as well.

"Come on baby girl, time to sleep in your crib." Darien breathed softly against her neck. She gently put her down and kissed her forehead. She didn't bother with a blanket as she was in her sleep sack. She did give her, her pacifier though. She took the baby monitor with her and closed the door gently. She went back to her bedroom and immediately lifted up Lincoln.

"Shs baby girl, your sister is just fine, she's just frustrated, she can't feed as good as you," Emma told her.

"Who was at the door so late?" Regina asked. "Where's Darien?"

"In her own bed for now, and Dad was at the door, he's downstairs now, and wants to talk to us about Mary Margaret I guess, and I should probably tell him about Rowan." Regina nodded as she stood up with Xavieré who protested, but she hadn't latched on yet anyway.

"Calm down we're just going downstairs you haven't even latched on yet," Regina told her. Honestly the seconds it would take to get downstairs were so needed for her nipple, she might try switching sides on her just to give that side a break. They went downstairs and under Regina's watchful eye, David actually took Lincoln for once he bounced her a little and because she wasn't used to him, she actually stopped crying. He was less tense around them then he was with Darien.

"Here you go babe," Emma said putting her tea down in front of her.

"Thank you," Regina replied as she got Xavieré situated. David looked away and focused on trying to get Lincoln to smile.

"Oh finally," Regina said as she felt Xavieré get a good latch on her boob. She gave a sigh of relief as she sat back and Emma handed her, her tea once she had Lincoln back in her own arms.

"All right so what happened with Mary Margaret is she doing better?" Emma asked. David was looking at his own tea now.

"She seems to have to have accepted that her and I are in fact true loves, she was always a little more accepting of me about Rowan being a girl than me now that she seems herself again. Archie said that making amends and being slowly reintroduced to her family is going to be key now."

"So, you want Rowan to visit her there?" Regina asked. "I'd rather she did not have that memory."

"Regina you can't keep Rowan from us forever," He said.

"I'm not trying too, she's happy here, you weren't treating her well before. She will not go home with just you until she's good and ready, and she will not live with Snow until she's proved she's not a danger not only to herself but her family. I know you love her, but your children come first. Do you understand that I was scared for your grandchildren's lives, or what that meant for Rowan mostly if she got her way? Rowan's already had rough start, and she just doesn't need anything more unpleasant to happen that can be prevented."

"Regina's more than right, I propose that if we are going to have a meeting between the two that one, we ask Rowan if she wants that, and two Snow will be escorted to the park perhaps, and you may escort Rowan from here to the park."

"Emma won't you come as well?" David asked frowning. Emma shook her head.

"No, not until Regina receives a sincere apology for the pain she caused. Regina had just given birth, she should have been resting, not fearing for the lives of our children. She was so scared she thought Blue had possessed Snow, so she had time to get to Darien." David sighed.

"That's the most unfortunate part, I had hoped she was possessed as well," he murmured.

"I think we all did David at least then we could make sense of her crazy, but for once I honestly think even the Blue gnat is reeling from Snow's behavior," Regina told him.

"All right, then I hope she will be ready, I miss Henry's visits, and I know I got off to a rocky start with Darien, but knowing she is mine too, my first granddaughter, I feel terrible for the way that I treated her and I want to do better by her. You were right, she was always just a baby regardless of who her parents are. And I want to get to know Xavieré and Lincoln as well."

"I think that would be nice, and maybe we can start slow with visits to the park," Regina said, she didn't want her children caught in their feud, it was hard enough for Henry, and there was also Rowan to think about as well.

"Thank you," He said.

"Um…we have something to tell you," Emma said.

"Are you pregnant this time?" David asked wide eyed. Emma looked wide eyed as well.

"Absolutely not," Emma cried. "No, no it's about Rowan, well all us." David nodded. "We're going out of town in two days for Comic Con in New York, so we can spend time with Henry doing something he likes. Kathryn is going to take the girls seeing as we still don't trust Blue. However, Rowan…"

"Can stay with me if you don't want to take her, I'm sure it must be hard looking after a kid not your own."

"No, not at all, she fits so perfectly with us," Regina told him. "We just wanted you to know where Rowan will be because she won't stay with you for three days, and we don't want her popping home to an empty house. She won't understand."

"Oh," he said looking deeper into his cup.

"Yeah, I'm sorry it's short notice, it's just we were trying to keep the secret from Henry and didn't know how angry you would be." He let out a long breath.

"As much as I want it, I know she won't stay with me when you aren't nearby Emma, I am not as stupid as Regina thinks." Regina bit back a retort about him still being stupid though she was trying to do better after all.

"Okay good, I promise Kathryn will have her call every morning and every night before bed if you wish. But this is so important for Henry and us to have that free time, and he deserved something big for adjusting to becoming a big brother not once but twice unexpectedly." David nodded.

"All right, I would like that, the calls." They nodded.

"Good," They said. After awhile he took his leave and they put the girls to bed in their own room after Regina took them to the bathroom. She set an alarm though to take them in the middle of the night.

"Ooh kid free snuggles," Emma grinned.

"You're cute, but you need to stay on your side of the bed tonight, I want to sleep with nothing on me while I can," Regina told her. Emma pouted but Regina gave her ten minutes before she sank down in her pillows and fell asleep easily. Two minutes later she sighed as Lincoln started crying.

"I'll go baby," Emma murmured patting her. Regina nodded as she touched her hand back. Emma was gone for ten minutes before she returned and crawled into bed. She was barely down when the door opened and Rowan hurried in. Regina silently hoped she went to Emma, but before she knew it Rowan's little presence was in front of her.

"Reggie," she tried to whisper but it was loud.

"Yes sweetheart?" Regina asked as she opened her eyes. Rowan looked upset as she hugged a stuffed unicorn.

"I had a bads dream," Rowan said.

"Oh no, do you wanna talk about it?" Regina asked. Rowan shook her head.

"Can I sleeps with you and Emma?" Rowan asked. Regina nodded. Rowan gave her a big smile and crawled into bed between her and Emma. "Reggie cans you rub my back so the bads go away?"

"Of course, darling," Regina said as she turned over out of her very comfortable spot and Rowan laid down and snuggled up to her as close as humanly possible. Regina had hoped she would snuggle up to Emma. She rubbed her back and hummed a little song. She closed her eyes to sleep again. She was grateful when she was just able to sleep even if it wasn't without another body pressed up against her own. And it was a nice hour, before Xavieré was screaming for food.

* * *

"I don't know what to do, she won't take a bottle how is she supposed to stay with Kathryn?" Regina asked Emma as she bent her knees and bounced Xavieré who would scream otherwise. Emma just shrugged.

"Maybe we can keep her, and just take turns going off with Henry while the other wanders with her so he at least has all the attention on him?" Emma asked.

"That is unfair to him, and pack that toy for Darien, she will miss it." Emma nodded.

"Moms it's okay, if it's a problem," Henry said coming into the room. "We don't have to go."

"Oh, honey no, no we promised you, we are going, our concern is just making sure that you can get one on one time with us," Regina explained.

"Then do Ma's suggestion," Henry replied. "I won't mind if you have to take turns."

"You are such a sweet and beautiful boy," Regina told him. He smiled at her before going to finish packing.

"You think the kid is going to like the surprise costume changes?" Emma asked in their room.

"He's going to have too, with little miss here, I cannot afford to go around in the skimpy outfit like I wanted, I will be leaking at the first cry. Besides he's going to love it believe me and to be honest it fits your personality more, this suits me too, but a little crazy never hurt anyone." Emma laughed. Soon they had the car all packed up, David came around to say goodbye. Soon they were driving off with Kathryn, they would give her use of the car and pick up one car from Regina's stock that she hadn't sold for their own use. The drive was a long one with Xavieré being fussy, but they made it to their relief and checked in.

"Uh oh I don't know this grunting is Lincoln pooping?" Kathryn asked the next day as they were getting ready. Regina frowned and came over. Lincoln was grunting and Xavieré started doing identical grunting then looking confused.

"I think they just realized they don't have magic and they are two separate people for now," Regina told her. "It's the only thing I can think of." Kathryn nodded.

"Perfect," she said as they both started wailing. Regina sighed as she simply took Xavieré to get dressed in her Katana costume that Henry had insisted on last minute. Well Regina was prepared for Xavieré and Lincoln putting up a stink at being separated.

"Oh my God mom this is so awesome!" Henry yelled coming in from the second room wearing his killer crock mask which fit him like a glove, her work was impeccable really. She grinned.

"Very nice Henry," They said.

"Hen, Hen, up!" Darien exclaimed. He lifted her up and did a fake growl as he tickled her. He had worn the tester to get her used to it, so she wasn't afraid of it. Rowan shied away a bit from where she had been playing with Darien. She still wasn't sure it didn't make Henry and entirely different person, but soon she was giggling with Darien as he chased them around.

"Mom what are you wearing that's not how Harley Quinn looks," Henry said.

"No, I had to change because of Xavieré, or I'd leak and ruin the costume," Regina told him frowning. "I am Maria Rambeau from Captain Marvel."

"Yeah, but she's black, you didn't even color your skin," He said frowning.

"Henry, skin color is of little importance and I admire her Character, she is a strong independent woman. Besides I don't need to, and I shouldn't darken my skin. If people can't tell I am Maria, then my costume isn't good enough."

"But why wouldn't you darken your skin?" He asked unsure.

"Well because this country has a history of white people darkening their skin with shoe polish and turning black people into jokes with it and making a mockery of them. It was extremely racist, and I don't want to continue that trend, just because I don't look like Maria doesn't mean that no one will recognize me if I am dressed the part properly."

"Also, when she's standing next to me how could they not know," Emma said coming out of the bathroom in her Captain Marvel suit."

"Oh My God MOM you outdid yourself truly!" Henry yelled as he circled Emma. "This is perfect! You guys are the best combination, Captain Marvel shouldn't be without her best friend!" They grinned at him. Soon they were ready to go, and Regina wasn't surprised when Lincoln and Xavieré were not having it at being separated from one another, clinging to the other on the bed and Emma didn't have the heart to pull them apart and Regina didn't try. So, they tried to see if she would stay and go with just Henry. That led to screaming from Darien who had just realized what was going on and both girls."

"It's okay moms, you gave it your best effort," Henry said.

"Maybe next year we can come back, when they're older and drop them off at a playground or something," Emma sighed. They nodded, having no doubt that comic con would be fun and maybe a return trip would be in order. Regina changed Rowan into Valkyrie from Thor, Lincoln into a Dora Milaje, because she was still bald. And of course, Darien was monster T and she giggled through them putting make up on her face to simulate the tattoos. She loved growling at anyone from Henry's shoulders when they eventually made it in to comic con with Kathryn pushing the stroller containing the girls who were now napping. Everyone loved their costumes especially Lincoln's when she eventually woke up and walked on unsteady legs with both fists gripping tightly to one of Emma's fingers on either hand. Henry naturally won the costume contest although Emma and Regina came second as a pair. There was a child under five one and it was just a clean sweep with all their children. Darien being number one for cutely throwing confetti in the color of fire just like Henry instructed. It was a great first day, but each day got a little worse with the children, until the last day Kathryn often took the girls for a walk outside except for Darien and Rowan

"Henry and I are going to go sit through a Batman Panel," Emma told her.

"Great, I hate batman, the girls and I will be at the bouncy house if you need us," Regina said giving them both a kiss before leading the girls away. They had been little nightmares yesterday running off, when the other girls were constantly crying. At no point did Emma or Regina not have a child in their arms. Outside in the sun the girls ran freely, well Darien went straight for the bounce house.

"Reggie can we get ice cream," Rowan asked grinning with excitement. She pointed to a man in the corner with a small push cart that obviously housed frozen treats. He didn't look official, but he did have a comic con pass. She nodded and once she had Darien on her hip they walked over.

"Hi, are you selling ice cream?" Regina asked just to be sure it wasn't a man with a costume.

"I am," he said, he had a Mexican accent and Regina immediately switched to Spanish. They smiled at one another and spoke before he told her that he didn't have normal ice cream but paletas.

"What are Paletas?" Regina asked curiously. He looked at her surprised.

"You've never had a paleta?" He asked. She shook her head no.

"No, I live in Maine normally, I have never seen or heard of a paleta."

"Oh my God, these are on the house, a paleta is a frozen Mexican treat made with real ingredients. Classic combinations include Strawberry Cream, Cream Triptych which comes in Oreo, Strawberry Kiwi, or Pink Pine nut. Then of course there is watermelon, Jamaica which is hibiscus flower, guayaba, cajeta, Rompope, and cucumber. But my personal favorites are Mango Chile Lime and Tamarind Chile."

"You should have started with the ones with Chile. So, she will have an Oreo one. And she will have the Mango Chile Lime, but I would like the Tamarind Chile please." He nodded and gave them what they asked for. Regina almost had to sit down at how delicious it was. Rowan ran off with her ice cream back to the children she was playing with. Regina paid the man even though he insisted it was a gift, but she said no, because he had just changed her life. They argued before they agreed the money would be given to the first person he met in need. Once Darien was finished and clean, she let her go back, but she stayed and talked to the man and also finished off Darien's mango Chile lime, and it was just as good. They spoke more about paletas and how they were made.

"Regina!" Emma called. Regina waved her over and she paid for two more paletas.

"Try this," Regina said giving Emma the Oreo, but giving Henry the strawberry kiwi combination.

"Oh, this is really good," Emma said.

"All fresh ingredients and no added sugar, can you believe it?" Regina asked her. "Well the Oreos don't count, but a paleta flavor is only limited by your imagination."

"Fair point, but I do like that Henry's got real fruit in his pa…pa lay ta?"

"Paleta," The guy, Henry, and Regina corrected. Emma looked sheepish. Once their treats were finished Regina went off with Henry after a kiss to Darien who was as always excited to see Emma, Regina tried not to be jealous but she did have to admit that Darien was her little Shadow so it should be only natural that when Emma was gone, she missed her more. Regina and Henry went around testing some virtual reality games that involved shooting, she had the higher score, but she let her son win in the end.

"Ha I beat you!" Henry exclaimed when they were free of their constraints.

"Don't look so excited dork, she let you win," some kid said.

"Hey that's my kid you're talking too, the only dork we see around here is you," She told him narrowing her eyes. "Now run along to your mother, she should have left you unsupervised."

"I'm too old to go to comic con with my mother unlike your little baby." Henry looked embarrassed.

"Oh, you mean you're too old for your mother to give a shit enough to spend time with you," Regina told him. He frowned. "You're not going to make my child feel bad because we enjoy some of the same activities. He is more than old enough and responsible enough to attend comic con by himself without harassing anyone, I chose to accompany him because I enjoy his company and conventions." Regina left him in tears as she turned and walked away with Henry saying maybe she was a little too hard on him.

"Maybe, but no one is going to talk to my little prince like that, if you see that kid again and he messes with you, you punch him right in the nose like I know Emma taught you." Henry hid a grin.

"Ma would never…" Henry started. She raised an eyebrow at him, and he fell silent.

"Anyway, go explore by yourself instead of whining at me that you're a baby anymore and you don't need me to protect you from jerk teenage boys. I'm going to get Emma and start buying our souvenirs. You can get your own as well." Henry gave her the biggest smile and kissed her cheek before he ran off to an Iron Man exhibit, he had already sat through twice. Regina made her back to Emma.

"Where's Henry?" Emma asked as she finished spinning Rowan who was giggling hard as she wobbled all over the place.

"I sent him off alone to enjoy himself, he deserves it." Emma nodded as Darien ran over to her.

"How much you want to bet that when she gets home, she's going to pretend like she can't run or walk by herself?"

"I would stake all my money on that fact," Regina told her as she happily lifted Darien up.

"How Demi, did you have fun with Mama." She nodded and signed for food. They went inside and Rowan eagerly followed when Emma mentioned a corn dog. They ate something before it was time to get all the souvenirs they had been looking at. Regina left briefly to feed the girls with Xavieré taking the longest, before she returned, and they hit up one last Avenger's panel and photoshoot before that was the end of comic con to Henry's sadness.

For dinner though Emma was able to bribe Darien and Rowan with Chocolate, and the girls were for whatever reason finally loving Kathryn enough to be away from them so she took her Fiancé and son out for some bonding time taking them on a high line night tour and dinner at a place that made Regina skeptical until she heard Spanish in the kitchen and could see them spicing the food just the way she liked.

"I need to get back to New York and soon, this is only the beginning in my food tour," Regina told her.

"Maybe we should learn about the Spanish speaking culture in this world, I mean you just discover palaytas."

"Paletas!" Henry and Regina corrected, but Regina hummed her agreement.

"Yeah, yeah you understood me," Emma huffed.

"Maybe so, but I'm getting more papusas, and I need to learn how to make these at home asap," Regina told her as she went to go order another variety with Henry right behind as he ate the last of the ones he already had.

"I'm pretty sure Demi gets her stomach from the both of us," Emma laughed when Regina had come back. Regina looked mocked shocked.

"Perish the thought, I have the dainty appetite of a Queen," Regina told her nose in the air on purpose. Emma just laughed.

"More like a voracious one," Emma chuckled, and Henry laughed as well. Regina stuck her tongue out at them both but dug into her meal all the same.

"I'm feeding three babies leave me alone I need to eat so that they can eat," Regina huffed.

"Yeah, all right but what excuse will you have when they stop breast feeding?" Emma asked.

"Well obviously fake baby will be contributing more to my appetite then," Regina told her. They all laughed. Even though the middle of the trip was rough, they were all glad that they could have this time together and enjoy one another.

"Thanks for the trip moms even if the babies weren't completely gone, I wouldn't change Demi growling at people from my shoulders and winning the contest for anything," Henry told them. "Those are priceless big brother moments that I couldn't trade." They were both all tears glad that he had enjoyed his trip even though they had planned on him getting most of their attention and not the other way around.

"I think we are all finding it impossible to get our attention off of them," Regina told them.

"They take a lot of it, but it's okay Darien takes a little less now and we can play more, so I know the girls will still take a lot before I can at least do more than cuddle them too. But still keep your promise about next year I had so much fun!" They chuckled.

"Definitely, and next year I wanna go as Valkyrie, they're shipping her and Captain Marvel all over twitter and tumbler so it's perfect."

"A blond and a brunette," Henry said nodding. They chuckled before they finished their meal and went on a walk around New York together.

* * *

Leave a Review


	17. I Wanna Be A Mills

Author's Note: Sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, but I like to think it was very focused. Just a heads up we have two chapters left to go, sadly we're coming to an end on this.

Chapter Seventeen

I wanna be a Mills

"Emma please your mother keeps asking about you," David said. They were two months into Snow's escorted visits to the park to see Rowan. Rowan had agreed to it so she could go to the park. When they spied Rowan was always playing and Snow was sitting with David and not necessarily talking to him.

"I don't care, I don't wanna see her," Emma said as they were at the station. Well Emma was working, and David had come to ask about getting his job back and she had told him no that not only was his health a concern, but he had abused his power.

"Emma, you have to forgive her at some point," David pointed out.

"I really honestly don't have to do a goddamn thing David," Emma told him. She sat forward in her chair. "Let me be clear when she is ready to apologize to Regina we'll sit, and we'll listen because it is what is owed. But to be quite frank Regina doesn't want her anywhere near our children and I can't blame her. The only reason you, yourself are even allowed near Henry is because he is old enough to decide to spend quality time with you without getting hurt by your previous bullshit anymore."

"Emma, don't say it like that I told you I want to do better." Emma shrugged.

"And that is great, but we're not going to force ourselves around you particularly Snow at this point. I honestly thought you pulling a sword on Demi was the worst, but Snow absolutely topped you somehow. While I'm sure you wouldn't have stabbed Demi, the only point in your favor but hauled an infant off to jail or sent her over the town line. I am pretty sure that Snow would have smothered them in their sleep if necessary, to get to Regina in her weird craze. So, you can choose to still be around her that's fine, but my children, fiancé, and I will not." David sighed.

"You're still angry and that's okay, I really think we need family counseling. You need to speak with Snow one day." He turned and left as Emma rolled her eyes. She was about to go get a cup of coffee when Three puffs of magic appeared on the desk in front of her. Demi was sitting next to her sisters naked as the day they were born and laughing.

"Girls, did you run from bath time again?" Emma asked her. Darien nodded.

"Play seek Mommy," Darien told her. Emma nodded just as a cloud of purple was filling the room as well. Darien giggle and clapped her hands before disappearing again with her sisters before Emma could stop them. Regina appeared looking tired and annoyed. She gave a loud sigh when she only saw Emma.

"Nice to see you too," Emma laughed.

"Not funny, did I just miss them again?" Regina asked. Emma nodded.

"Augh, I'm never going to get to work at this rate," Regina grumbled.

"Regina it's two o'clock you haven't been to work?" Emma asked.

"No, I've been chasing them since five this morning, didn't you notice we were gone?"

"Yes, but you mentioned needing to have an early day and I thought you took everyone with you, I just took care of Rowan and Henry.

"No, I was changing them all and then they were just gone. So, I got dressed quickly and popped after them. I'm so tired Emma." Emma stood up and hugged her.

"All right let's try this, we do our little true love beacon and I go there, when they see me, they run, you follow them and get ahead of them at their next destination." Regina nodded. It wasn't hard they were always sending out little true love tremors. They found their daughters with Kathryn as a text came through to Emma. Emma went to them and Regina was able to track them to the diner with Ruby, who was so disappointed that she didn't get to keep them as Granny yelled at her to get back to work.

"Got you," Regina told her daughters who all gave her big smiles as she shook her head at them and in a swirl of magic took them home and got them properly dressed after a toilet break and of course fed once Emma joined them. They got a strong talking too, but they all just fell asleep during the talk.

"Little shits," Regina grumbled under her breath even as she lovingly put them down in their rooms. Emma chuckled behind her and gave her a hug.

"I'm sorry today was so rough; I wish you had called me sooner.

"To be honest I didn't even realize the time until you said it. I've been over this entire town and now I'm exhausted."

"Aww, honey come on work can wait until tomorrow, I have the day off the girls are with me, just rest." Regina nodded as they went to their bedroom. Regina stripped with a yawn and crawled into bed. Emma lay with her on top of the blankets so she could cuddle.

"Are you off work now?" Regina asked.

"I asked Mulan to come in a bit earlier," Emma said. Regina nodded. "David visited again today, he really wants me to talk to Snow, but I don't want too."

"You don't have too, she's lucky we haven't taken legal action to get full custody of Rowan, which I remind you I really think we should." Emma nodded. "Trust me as soon as Snow gets her hooks back in David and Blue thinks she can control her again it's back to fighting I know it. Blue would definitely change Rowan back to Leopold because they still think male heirs hold more weight."

"I won't let that happen," Emma said.

"I am just saying be careful, you saw how much it took to get his head out of Snow's ass before, trust me Blue's going to make sure it's shoved right back up there even farther." Emma chuckled.

"You're so cute when you curse," Emma whispered.

"Shut up," Regina said nudging her a little. "We need to think about Rowan's first birthday party it's like the beginning of next month if I remember correctly. I should probably check the birth certificate I should probably have it reissued. Oh, you know that will be nice for her, she'll love it to be legally Rowan and female on paper. Well it will mean more later."

"Oh, that sounds like a wonderful idea actually," Emma said. "You know what she will also love is matching you. She likes to match me, but it's often an outfit with pants, but she is so in love with your dresses."

"I did see these cute little mini gladiator heels for little girls that match a pair I was eying anyway at Nordstrom's. I think I can pair it with a pink dress for her and black belt, but I have to go black dress with pink pelt. I really don't love pink like she does. Ooh and just because it's her first birthday we'll do full make up she loves it even though she can't wear it." Emma nodded.

"Now for the party theme," Emma said.

"Spa party, I can rent out space in the spa for the morning, then we come back here for food and bounce houses." Emma nodded.

"Good, I'll get Belle to take pictures of you two after the spa in your outfits, in the background of Rowan's choice. She is going to be so happy."

"What are you thinking for the girls as well?" Regina asked. "I can't believe it's been almost a year; time flew by so fast just like Darien."

"No, no we're not talking about them, their birthday is no where in sight, and God if we start talking about Darien I will cry, she's so big."

"She's huge now, she used to be so tiny and now look at her the devil incarnate," Regina said. Emma laughed.

"You're just mad she used her magic," Emma pointed out.

"Yup so excited to enter the terrible twos with magic," Regina replied her voice laced thick with sarcasm. Emma kissed her forehead and rubbed her back. "I was actually thinking Paw Patrol would be a nice theme that would fit within the holiday decorations."

"Jesus Christ fucking paw patrol, I can't wait for them to move on to something else," Emma said. Regina chuckled.

"What do you have against paw patrol?" Regina asked.

"Everything I just feel like I'm being taunted by puppies I can never have." Regina chuckled some more.

"They are not taunting you dear," Regina reminded her. Emma scoffed in disbelief. Emma wanted to say more when Darien woke up crying.

"I got her you rest." Regina nodded as she closed her eyes and groaned at the loss of Emma. She could hear her on the baby monitor talking to Darien and telling her she needed to nap a bit longer.

"No," Darien whined. She was clearly tired. Regina could just imagine she was rubbing her fists over her eyes and curls falling into her place as she shook her head. "Mami milk."

"Mami is asleep right now, how about I warm some up in your sippy cup in…" Emma started. Darien disappeared and landed just before the bed. She screamed as she broke her arm.

"Well shit," Emma said as Regina gently lifted her up carefully, she had practically jumped out of bed when she saw it happen.

"Can you heal her, can I?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head.

"Unless it's life threatening unfortunately, she needs to heal naturally being so young. My mother broke my left arm so many times it didn't heal naturally until I broke it once catching a falling Henry off a jungle gym and didn't have access to magic," Regina said. Emma cringed. "You get the girls; we'll be at the car." Emma nodded. She got the girls dressed. They took a screaming Darien to the hospital where she was given pain meds, radiograph, and finally a cast.

"Now that's a lesson learned; you can't do magic when you're tired. Mama would have brought you to me," Regina told Darien as she carried her inside. Henry was already home and with a hyper Rowan who had stayed later for a birthday party. She was talking so much about fairies though they considered changing her party until she stated that she wanted dolls.

"You mean like a barbie?" Regina asked as she started on dinner one handed. Rowan shook her head. She was dressed in fairy wings, tutu, and had glitter and chocolate around her mouth still.

"No, the really pretty ones with white skin, pretty curls, and big dresses," Rowan said.

"Oh, I know what you mean," Regina said. "Those are really hard to get, I have to shop around, okay?" Rowan nodded.

"Come here my poor baby," Henry said to Darien rushing in. Since Rowan had immediately taken Regina's attention, Emma had explained to Henry what happened. "I can't believe moms were so irresponsible." Regina glared at her son, as Darien went to him and he gave her kisses and a big hug telling her it was their fault she was hurt, they should have known she was so tired and didn't know not to use her magic after such a fun day.

"Traitor," Regina grumbled. Emma came in.

"He is, but at least the girls are back down," Emma said.

"No, wake them up, they'll be up all night I swear after the day I just had," Regina said.

"Regina, they were exhausted you know if I do there will be screaming." Regina groaned and just hoped they slept through the night because they had exhausted themselves. Rowan started chatting again and wondering when her birthday was, but they deliberately said nothing eager to surprise her. It was her first birthday, and everything had to be special.

"Here Ma," Henry said coming in and handing her Darien.

"Uh thanks…" Emma said confused before he snapped a polaroid of them both. "What the?"

"You get first injury for your carelessness," Henry told her before he took Darien back and left the kitchen again with the polaroid. Regina couldn't do anything but laugh at his actions and Emma's stunned face.

"I mean wow rude," Emma said. "That was no one's fault but her own."

"Don't take it personal he's just being her big brother, that's all," Regina said patting her back. "Now help me with these vegetables." Emma made a face but helped as Rowan danced around the kitchen talking more about her party.

* * *

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY!" They all exclaimed jolting Rowan awake. She gasped when she realized that they were all there, babies include.

"Burtday!" Darien yelled.

"Me?" Rowan asked. They all nodded. "I have a birthday?"

"You do sweetie, and it is today," Emma told her. The pure joy in her eyes was perfect as Henry got the Polaroid.

"Your first birthday picture," He told her. She gave him the biggest smile. Darien had finally stopped pretending she didn't know how to walk or run at times or use her magic to get some place, so Regina put her down to go with Emma and Henry downstairs already with the girls.

"Now it's time to get you ready for your birthday," Regina told her.

"Reggie how come you not dressed?" Rowan asked as she got into Regina's arms and noticed that she was still in her robe.

"Because we're matching silly and I didn't want to ruin your dress surprise." Rowan squealed. Belle came upstairs with her camera as Rowan got a new pink silk robe. Rowan loved every bit of camera attention as Regina did her finger nails and toes with sparkly pink nail polish. She'd already done her own last night. She dried it with magic, so it wasn't ruined. Then they washed their faces before Rowan was so happy to wear makeup though Regina explained this was an extra special occasion and she wasn't really allowed to wear makeup to school or anything. And then she launched into a makeup tutorial on purpose with Belle capturing every moment. Hair was done up in beautiful curls. And when Rowan saw the dresses with the heels she was bouncing up and down in happiness. They went outside and modeled their look and Rowan loved to model as she took some photos alone. To her surprise though she had a few outfit changes for her alone pictures which Regina just changed by magic and then her nieces joined her in matching outfits, and then of course some alone with Emma, who was not hating her gladiator heels as much as she thought when she saw her legs. And of course, Henry had a complimentary outfit.

"Do you want to change?" Regina asked Emma as they prepared to head to the indoor jungle gym park, Regina had built for winter, because no way in hell, was she allowing Snow in her house.

"Woman look at these calves are you insane?" Emma asked showing them off. Regina snorted in laughter and held her hands up in defense.

"My bad, do you baby, rock the heels," Regina said.

"Damn straight," Emma replied. They got everyone into the car and drove over, Rowan was in love with the porcelain doll theme and excited for her presents, but she wasn't allowed to touch yet. And her cake was three tiers. She was practically hyperventilated at seeing her name. Regina gave her a little tiara and sash. Didn't take long for her guests to arrive and they began to play as Emma and Regina mingled with the adults and looked after their three youngest. Xavieré and Lincoln wanted so bad to walk and run, but they just weren't steady enough to do more than cruise with their hands in Regina or Emma's.

"Oh, we're off again," Regina said as Xavieré headed towards Darien. "Be right back." When Regina spotted Ruby with Darien, she knew what had attracted her daughter.

"Oh, good pup number two, where's number three?" Ruby asked.

"She's coming slowly but surely," Emma laughed from behind Regina. Once the girls were with Ruby, they wanted nothing to do with their mothers for the time being. Regina and Emma went back to making sure everything ran smoothly. David arrived first, but late. Rowan ran to him gave him a hug happy to see the present, showed off her dress, and even took a picture with him before she ran off. Snow however was escorted in. She didn't bother dressing up and crossed her arms looking annoyed and upset. Rowan didn't ever approach her. Regina made sure her daughters' were safe with their Godmothers.

"Time for presents!" Regina called. All the kids came running. They surrounded Rowan as Emma brought her, her first present. An art set from David, closet for her dress up clothes from Emma, and from each friend a new clothing item appeared to her delight for playing different characters. Ruby provided the toy swords, wands, and crowns. Kathryn the plastic shoes, and Belle a set of books. Regina gave Rowan a huge make up set that she could play around and explore in. Her favorite present though was the beautiful porcelain doll in Victorian era clothing that looked like her, and then it was time for cake, and she blew out her four candles and cut the first slice. Everything was great until they were cleaning up and packing away presents. Rowan was still playing with Ruby as well as the girls and Henry.

"You have got some nerve," Mary Margaret said approaching Regina and Emma who were discussing the castle bed they had Mulan put up with Ruby after their departure from home.

"Mary Margaret unless you're over here to apologize, you need to head back to the hospital with Archie," Emma told her.

"NO!" Mary Margaret yelled. "How dare you plan my child's first birthday party and not include me; how dare you decide to match her like you're her mother when I am her mother!" Regina looked at Mary Margaret shaking her head.

"You need to lower your voice, first of all why would I not plan her birthday party when I stepped up when you decided to step down, because you went from wanting me as your mother to yelling that you were my true love. You wanted nothing to do with that beautiful little girl, because she's not exactly what you thought. So, I loved her for her."

"Damn don't even know if you're talking about me or Rowan anymore," Emma grumbled.

"I did not step down, you are taking my children from me," Mary Margaret snapped.

"I didn't take anyone, I simply gave them what you could not, unconditional love," Regina told her. Mary Margaret cried, and David tried to comfort her while giving Regina a little glare. Mary Margaret pushed him off.

"You're right," Mary Margaret said. Regina and Emma looked weary. "I'm sorry I'm just so emotional because you don't come to see me, you're all I ask about."

"I thought you asked me for me," Emma said glaring at her father.

"Emma, why would I want to talk to you when you and your father are standing between Regina and I?" Mary Margaret asked her in complete seriousness.

"I…I…wow I want…I want to be upset and yet on the most basic level I get it, I truly get it, you were trying to stand between Regina and I and I didn't want to talk to you. So, all right, you're still delusional, but I understand it." Regina hit Emma lightly.

"So, it's very clear to me that nothing is going to change, since you're incapable of taking care of Rowan, I'm officially applying for custody, she needs security in life and love. You two are not allowed to be near any of my children. David as long as you continue to remain calm, I will keep authorizing supervised visits between you and Rowan. Otherwise I don't want you near our family." Regina turned and gathered up her children and Rowan who was now watching it all. She left by magic, and Ruby helped Emma finish packing up as Mary Margaret wailed about Emma putting a curse on Regina. David just dragged her back to the hospital.

"Fuck she's lost it," Ruby muttered. "Surprised David's not fighting about custody."

"Don't forget the huge yet on that, I think he can only focus on one crisis at once and right now that's Mary Margaret." Ruby grimaced and nodded at Emma's words.

"I'll set up guard outside." They went home and the kids were playing.

"Rowan, now that your sister is home, Emma, Henry, Demi, Xav, Linc, and I have one last present for you," Regina told her. Rowan stood up eagerly and approached them.

"So, you know when you were born everyone thought you were a boy," Emma said. Rowan nodded. "Well also when we're born, we all get a paper that says our name and gender." They showed her everyone's birth certificate and they showed her, her old one, but she didn't know it was her old one.

"It wrong," Rowan frowned.

"We know," Regina told her as Henry brought over the new one. "That's our present to you, one that tells the world who the real you are. No more Leopold Nolan. You are officially known as the Princess; Rowan Bailey Nolan and you were a born a girl." Rowan smiled big but then she frowned as she looked at everyone else's papers again. She looked at Emma.

"Why we different?" Rowan asked Emma. Emma looked confused.

"What do you mean, we're not different," Emma said.

"You not the same." She pointed to their last names and then to Henry, Darien, and the girls' birth certificate, they all said Mills.

"Oh, that's because we have different parents, Regina's not your mommy exactly, and they didn't know our parents when I was born. So, I got the last name Swan, and you get our parents last name Nolan," Emma tried to explain. "But when I marry your Reggie, I will change mine to Mills."

"I stay different," Rowan pouted. "I wanna be like Reggie."

"You're not different, you are family, and believe me you are like me," Regina told her smiling. "Now come on, I lied that wasn't your last present it was your second to last present." Rowan squealed when she saw her room and her name in large pink letters on the wall, but before they put her to bed that night, they noticed that the Nolan was changed to Mills.

"I think Rowan is trying to tell us something," Emma chuckled as they crept out later.

"Good thing I plan on making her wish come true, she's not going back to that house I mean it."

"Never love," Emma told her.

* * *

Leave a Review


	18. Worth The Wait

Author's Note: So it's occurred to me that I fucked up, while I had intentions to end this on Chapter Nineteen, because it was feeling like that previously. I made the mistake of not writing down where I was going in my final few chapters. So I wrote chapter eighteen already and realized that it is not a penultimate chapter. So you can potentially expect one to two more chapters minimum as i figure out what I'm doing here. lol But I suspect none of you will be upset.

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Worth The Wait

"Are you sure they won't pop around town like they did to you?" Ruby asked.

"Yes, we put a ward up, it should hold," Regina said. Ruby had been reluctant to baby sit after a really trying day of Emma and Regina popping after them, after she had been running around town in wolf form trying to catch the mischievous girls.

"Should hold?" Ruby asked.

"It will hold," Regina told her confidently. She had no idea if it would hold, but damn it she had been waiting far too long to sleep with Emma. Neither she nor the children were sick, everyone was happy and healthy, the holidays were over. And this was her birthday present to herself. An overnight away from the kids, but Henry was insisting they come back the next day to celebrate her birthday as a family.

"It had better," Ruby said. "Or I am calling you." Regina nodded. Emma came home looking exhausted.

"Hey baby, Hey Rubes, what's for dinner?" Emma asked. Regina frowned. "What, I always ask what's for dinner, you don't even want me in the kitchen?"

"Have you forgotten what today is?" Regina asked.

"February first, a Friday," Emma said shrugging.

"I swear, if we weren't already engaged, get showered and dressed nicely please, and meet me at the Aston or the Bentley your choice." Emma looked confused but did as she was told. She made a note to text Ruby as soon as she had a second.

"Don't tell her anything when she secretly texts you," Regina told Ruby. Emma spent most of her shower trying hard to remember what she was forgetting. She got dressed assuming they were obviously going out for dinner. Once downstairs she told the children goodbye. Henry was shaking his head at her.

"Henry what did I forget?" Emma asked.

"I shouldn't tell you, but your overnight trip with mom for her birthday," Henry whispered. Emma looked horrified.

"Oh shit," Emma said hitting her face before she ran upstairs and destroyed their closet looking for her birthday present before she hurried outside.

"Good luck!" Ruby yelled. Regina was waiting on the hood of the Aston Martin. Emma looked at her nervously having tucked the present in her pocket.

"Who told you?" Regina asked her, seeing her nervous look.

"What no one honey I remembered what an asshole I am," Emma said as they got in the car.

"Hmm…so then you didn't forget to make the hotel and dinner reservations I specified?" Regina asked as they drove off. Emma tried to remember if she had and she honestly hadn't the slightest clue if she had done what Regina wanted or not. She remembered Regina asking her to handle it because it was all she wanted for her birthday, but she had been rather engrossed wrestling with Darien at the time. Emma looked at Regina the pain clearly written all over her face. Regina sighed.

"I suppose we'll just chance it that the wait won't be too long for walk in," Regina said.

"Um…where are we going exactly?"

"I wanted to go to Fore Street Restaurant," Regina replied.

"I'm sorry," Emma said as she found the address and put it into the GPS. They drove out of town, but not before Regina did her customary check in call before crossing the line. On the way Emma made sure they had a room to stay in that night, but she only found a room at a motel six as there were apparently a lot of conferences happening.

"I can't believe I am expected to make love to you for the first time in a motel six like some animal," Regina grumbled. Emma blushed.

"Aww you wanted to make love to me?" Emma asked.

"Well doing it at home is impossible right now," Regina pointed out. "We may as well have just gone straight to Granny's if a motel six is all you got."

"No, no, Regina, we're just going to have a nice birthday dinner, but I will do better, you deserve better than a motel six. I will make this up to you I promise." Regina just nodded and tried not to think too much of the suit Emma was wearing. God as soon as she'd come out in her nervous little smile, she hadn't thought of anything but ripping that damn thing off. "In fact, maybe your present will help." She pulled out a pamphlet and gave it to Regina plus and envelope.

"Plane tickets to Spain!" Regina exclaimed.

"Yup, and this nice resort place, for us, and this nice resort place for the children Ruby and Kathryn, because I know you won't leave them behind with my parents and Blue. Not for three weeks. Well one week I have dedicated to Disneyland Paris so they can enjoy some crap, but this is about us, and we can make love for as long as you like in the room with no interruptions.

"Oh my God yes!" Regina yelled as she hugged Emma and kissed her cheek. Emma chuckled as she just kept the car on the road.

"So, I am forgiven?" Emma asked.

"Very," Regina told her settling back into her seat.

"Good, because I really am sorry for being the shittiest fiancé on your birthday," Emma said.

"Apology accepted, you may have forgotten, but you also didn't forget at the same time," Regina said. She was already imagining having non-magical problems with her children that she could ignore. She was including Rowan in that statement who had accidentally turned a kid into a mayfly because he was so annoying. Finding him had been hell before his twenty-four hours were up, because she couldn't get a month or two out of this mishap. He was on the verge of death when they managed to change him back amid yelling from his mother. "This is actually better can you imagine three weeks of non-magical problems?" Regina sighed. "You literally can't put a price on that."

"And yet I did," Emma laughed. Regina chuckled. They made it to the restaurant and there was an hour wait.

"I'm sorry, it's an hour wait," Emma apologized.

"It's fine now that we aren't having sex, I had just wanted to use all of our time efficiently."

"Believe me I am beating myself up over this," Emma said. Regina laced her fingers in her own.

"No, I should have known better than to assume you had it covered when you were playing with Darien, you're all the same once you're engrossed it's near impossible."

"No, no don't blame yourself, I'm the fuck up here, even if you should have known better than to trust me in that moment." Regina chuckled as did Emma. They sat in silence for a moment. "Babe?"

"Hmm?" Regina asked watching a particularly nice dish pass in the dining area and thinking maybe she might try that.

"Do you hear that?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her with a raised eyebrow.

"You mean the diners or the kitchen sounds?"

"No, I meant the silence of no child whining or mom or mama, just silence, just us sitting quietly together." Regina chuckled.

"It is nice, but I gotta be honest the silence is rather deafening. I don't mind it as much after Henry left." Emma frowned.

"I'm sorry, I had my own part in that, I should have encouraged him to work it out with you, so that we became a blended family rather than the mess we were. It was hurting him more to fight and now I just see how happy he is having us both around, and it just blows my mind that I helped make that happen."

"I know I haven't seen him this happy since before he found out he was adopted, well excluding comic con." They both chuckled. They enjoyed their quiet and each other and the hour passed quickly. They were just being led to a table when Regina's phone rang. It was Ruby's ring tone.

"Hey Pup, is everything all right, does Darien need a goodnight over the phone?" Regina asked.

"NO, I can't find her!" Ruby yelled. "She and the girls disappeared looking for you, your ward didn't work, get home now!" Ruby hung up as Regina just sighed. Emma paused in pulling out her chair.

"We have to go, the girls are in need of us," Regina said. Emma spoke to the waiter and told him; he could give their table away. They went back to the car and drove home in silence. By the time they were pulling back into Storybrooke, Ruby was refusing to baby sit until they had wards that kept the babies from using magic, she was also soaked.

"By the way your kitchen is flooded thanks to Darien, and those little stinkers are exhausted from their magical work." Ruby stomped off to her car and drove away. They went inside and Regina just ran a hand over her face as water was now pouring out of her kitchen. Rowan sat on the bottom step with Henry. It didn't take long before the girls appeared all smiles and frowns to see them.

"How was dinner?" Henry asked.

"Everything looked really delicious, but unfortunately we never got to taste it, I forgot the reservations so as we were being seated, Ruby called," Emma informed him as Regina shifted Xavieré on her hip and pushed all the water back until the kitchen was fixed.

"Mami," Darien called running in. She clapped her hands and made the sink explode again.

"Darien, using your magic to flood the house is not okay," Regina told her firmly. Darien just giggled and next water flowed from the dishwater. Regina sighed and bent down to Darien's level after putting Xavieré down beside her, which led to her crying. She ignored her and grabbed Darien, so she was looking at her. "Darien Emma Mills, your magical behavior is unacceptable, I told you not to flood the kitchen, and now you're going for a time out for one minute, because you didn't listen to me." Regina took her back to the foyer as a familiar blue strip appeared that said naughty step.

"Uh oh," Henry said as Xavieré followed them out screaming." She put Darien on the step.

"One minute on the step for being naughty," Regina said.

"Oh Regina, she's one, she doesn't know…" Emma started. Regina glared at her and Emma shut up. Darien started pounding the floor in anger.

"You two to bed," Regina said. "I'll be up for Story time as soon as Darien has served her one minute." Darien ran into the living room.

"Come on Xav," Emma said picking her up too. But she bucked and refused as she reached up for Regina. Regina lifted her when she came back from carrying Darien back to the step. Regina walked away and pulled Emma to the kitchen, but still in sight of Darien, so she wouldn't think she had their attention. She screamed at being left alone as Henry and Rowan went upstairs. Regina fixed the kitchen again.

"It was a magical mishap babe, do we need to do this, look at her," Emma said.

"It's not up for discussion right this moment, but when the kids are in bed, we can discuss this." Emma nodded. Darien left the step three more times, before she settled. After one-minute Regina went back to her.

"Darien you were on the naughty step because you didn't listen when mommy told you not to use your magic that way. Now I want you to apologize to me and give me a hug." Darien was still crying as she gave her a hug and signed the word for sorry. Regina gave her a kiss and lifted her up. "Thank you, we're going to go read a story now." They went upstairs, they had story time with Darien and Xavieré clinging to her. Once everyone was nursed and had a chance to go to the bathroom, they finally got them down after much crying.

"Okay so talk to me, why did we have to put her in time out," Emma said as Regina looked for leftovers.

"Because I told her to not use her magic to reflood the kitchen and in response you broke the dishwasher too. She is old enough to receive consequences for magic because she is old enough to understand that she has boundaries. For instance, yesterday I told her no magicking the ball to bounce in the house, and explained that she could do that outside, she understood me and when Xav tried to copy her she said no play Xav, play out and pointed outside." Emma sighed so her daughter very clearly understands the word no.

"Okay so she gets time outs now, I can do that, it will be hard when she screams, but okay, I can discipline," Emma sighed as Regina found something for them to eat. She warmed it up and they shared it out of the container, but Regina barely ate.

"It gets easier, eventually," Regina murmured as she already washed her fork.

"Regina you need to eat more," Emma insisted.

"I'm not hungry Emma, do you want some tea?" Emma nodded.

"Sure, honey but let me make it you sit." Regina waved her off and made them both a cup. Emma occasionally gave her a fork full of food which she accepted but didn't talk anymore about discipline or their failed plans. They went up to bed and Regina was just happy that she might at least get a night without a child suckling or curled up on her. Darien started crying.

'Thought too soon," Regina said as Emma went to handle her. No surprise as usual Emma ended up bringing her back to their room after about the third time. Thankfully she curled up on Emma, but Xavieré and Lincoln were not to be left and magicked themselves onto the floor before crawled into their bedroom through the bathroom.

"Mah mee," They said pulling themselves up so they could touch her.

"Did you magic yourself out of bed?" She asked them. They nodded up at her, eyes wide and smiles big. She couldn't help but smile back at them. She was so tired but damn it if she wouldn't change it for the world. She pulled them both into bed. She rolled over so she could tuck one in each of her sides, but Xavieré was more interested in jumping.

"Come lay down mi amor you need your rest," Regina gently told her. Xavieré bounced a few more times.

"Baby girl come on lay down," Emma said. Xavieré huffed but bounced one last time so Emma caught her in her arms. Darien growled at her as she kind of landed on her.

"It's okay, Xav is sorry mi amor," Regina told her soothing her hurt with a kiss. Xavieré went to Regina and put herself in a nursing position. Regina allowed it just so they could get some sleep. Lincoln joined her sister in one body, and they stayed that way the rest of the night.

* * *

"Are they still together?" Emma asked coming into Regina's office, the girls were playing with a puzzle game, but their smiles were everything when they saw Emma.

"Mama!" They cried and went to her. She gave them her customary million kisses.

"They like it and they're not doing the weird creepy double voice so that is a plus," Regina said. "I'm almost done, and we can head outside for lunch."

"I actually have a surprise for you, think you can take the rest of the day off?" Emma asked.

"Yes!" Kimberly yelled from her desk. Regina chuckled.

"I suppose I could," Regina laughed. Emma chuckled as well, but it was all planned.

"Cool I went home and grabbed the tesla, Henry and Rowan are already downstairs." Regina raised an eyebrow. "We'll be downstairs, I already took the Bentley home." Regina finished up her work for the day and locked up.

"I'll sign off on investing in the new fishing gear tomorrow." Kimberly nodded. They walked down with the girls and they finally decided split both signing for the bathroom. Once every child had been to the potty including Emma going out and getting Rowan. They all got in the car with Emma driving.

"Where we headed?" Regina asked.

"It's a surprise Reggie, gees," Emma said. Regina chuckled but nodded. Snow was glaring from her walk with David as they drove by, they hadn't had any contact with her at all since Rowan's birthday. David had been over to visit Rowan at first but stopped when they entered the custody battle. He would only meet with Rowan away from the house and Ruby was their neutral third party on that.

"Okay seriously where are we going?" Regina asked as they approached the town line.

"Regina stop being a little party pooper," Emma said. She drove them all the way to Portland, Maine,

"Emma this is the airport," Regina said. "Are you about to like surprise me with an adopted child from a foreign country I couldn't possibly say no too?" Regina glanced around for a social worker and child coming at them even though they were in long term parking. She put nothing passed Emma to try and throw her off.

"No, good grief woman, it's your birthday present, now it's time to get ourselves to Disney World Paris!" Henry and Rowan cheered. Regina did too but for what came after. Ruby, Kathryn, Granny, and Belle were at the airport with a ton of bags.

"I thought it was only Ruby and Kathryn?" Regina asked.

"Yeah, I messed up Belle is the one that loves to travel and since I forgot Ruby, Granny insisted on coming along," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"Gold cannot be juiced."

"He couldn't get on board with the idea of traveling so far by plane alone in this world. It wasn't for him. He said only if he could leave with us, and the plane was full." Regina nodded. "So, the real reason I made you make a list of everything early that we would need is so that I wouldn't forget anything, and yes we can do laundry at the places or rather they will. So, what's really important were the carry-on bags." Regina looked through the carry ons just to be safe and gave Emma a thumbs up. This was after all everyone's first time flying with toddlers. Once everyone had their carry on and suitcase Emma took Xavieré and Regina took Lincoln who lost out on too much time with her recently because of her sister. She was not sharing anymore today she had made that clear when Emma had started to lift her, and she had screamed until Regina took her. That led to a talk about using our words or signs to convey our needs and not screaming. Darien, they held her hand between them and she was content as she looked at everything. Rowan held onto Henry's hand as she pulled her pink Evil Queen suitcase that Emma had conjured, because she loved her Reggie. That had been hard packing for her because her outfits had to match Regina's outfits in everything. Emma had asked her did she want to match her at all, and she had been told she wasn't enough of a girl.

"Passports for the children," The woman said as she had all the adults passports. Regina suddenly looked disappointed. No way Emma had done this and completely forgotten that none of the children had passports, she certainly had. Emma however pulled out five passports to her relief, she didn't know when she had done it, but grateful she had as she had forgotten, but nor had she expected to already be going on this trip.

"Here you go," Emma said. Once they were all checked in and Emma had everyone's tickets, they proceeded to the security line.

"Do we have to take the kids shoes off?" Regina asked unsure.

"No, no, but we're not doing all that," Emma said. She took them through the priority lane where they had to take their shoes off and put their bags through. They unpacked electronics and had to go through a metal detector, but nothing too bad. Each child was able to walk through easily without problems or being scared followed by an adult.

"Girls come stand here," Regina said pointing to the spot in front of her. They looked so adorable in their matching red overall shorts and white shirts. The girls were finally starting to get some hair, so they had two tiny reddish blond curls pulled together on either side of their heads. They jumped over too afraid of the rush of people to go too far away. Regina finished securing her bag before she secured her wrap near the benches.

"Linc, come here," Regina said Lincoln refused as did Xavieré, neither went to Emma either. Darien was way too fascinated to get in either she liked her freedom. "Okay then hold Demi's hand, Demi come hold hands with Linc and Xav." They eventually held hands with Regina and Emma taking an end child. Regina did a check that Henry and Rowan had everything before they were off again with Kathryn, Ruby, Granny, and Belle. Once they were in their waiting area, they still had about an hour and a half until their flight was taking off.

"Wait Emma, this isn't to France or Spain," Regina said.

"Huh say what?" Emma asked trying to look innocent.

"Emma, this says Hong Kong, did you read the gate wrong?" Regina asked.

"Who said we were going to Spain or France?" Emma asked.

"You," Regina said frowning. Emma shrugged.

"Welp we're going to Hong Kong now," Emma said taking a seat after a putting a bag down.

"Wait so no Disneyland?" Henry asked sadly.

"Of course, Disneyland Hong Kong kid, I wouldn't make a promise I couldn't keep," Emma said. He grinned and hugged her tightly.

"So, you lied to throw me off more?" Regina asked to be sure.

"No, I added it on," Emma told her seriously. "You needed a vacation like now, and next time we go to Spain." Regina just contained her squeal as she hugged Emma.

"Oh, you're the best." Regina was excited when they got on the plane, Lincoln thankfully went to Granny for takeoff as Darien needed her more in that moment. Emma was good with Xavieré and Rowan. The flight attendant gave her hard candy to suck on and Regina nursed each of the girls in turn so that their air pressure was normal. Once they were settled in and distraction techniques were out, she noticed men in suits weren't glaring as much anymore.

"Come on sweetie, let's go potty," Regina took each of the girls in turn to the bathroom before she got them settled with puzzles in her space apparently. Emma was playing a game with Henry. Rowan was contently learning how to work the screens in first class and trying all the buttons.

"Thank you, guys, for getting me first class," Ruby said enjoying hers and Regina's complimentary champagne.

"Someone has to enjoy it properly," Regina chuckled. Eventually Emma noticed that the girls were monopolizing her time, so she managed to get Xavieré and Lincoln away. Regina set Darien up with the complimentary cheese platter one side of her seat while she was able to relax and read her book for the first time two hours into their twenty-hour flight.

"Mami," Darien said getting her attention, she signed for more. Regina ordered more cheese from the flight attendant. Darien was happy to get another board of cheese to her delight.

"Here you go miss," the flight attendant said.

"Tank you," Darien said and signed waiting for her to put it down. The woman smiled at her and put it down. Darien dug right in, but not before the woman came back with juice box just for her and some chocolate. Regina gave her praise for being such a good girl she got a treat. After stuffing herself on cheese the excitement was waning, she began to get tired. Regina just immediately pulled her closer and reclined the chair. Darien nursed and to her relief knocked out. Regina tucked a blanket around her on her chest and stayed liked that until she gently transferred her to Ruby so that she could take Lincoln from Emma who was getting upset.

"Aww what's wrong Lincoln?" Regina asked her. Lincoln just sniffled and hugged her. She rubbed her back.

"Sir babies cry and as it is, she is calming down, so no I won't downgrade them for your sake," The flight attendant told him. Regina rolled her eyes, Lincoln was not at all one of those screaming terrible kids, she was just tired and needed a little help getting the rest she needed. Regina gave her lots of kisses and whispered that she was safe and happy in her arms as she rubbed her back. She told her a story until she dropped off. Emma managed Xavieré but fell asleep herself. Regina checked on Rowan who was between her and Emma. She was engrossed in a film with snacks and doing fine.

"I've got an eye on them, you sleep," Granny told her from in front of her. Regina grinned at her but nodded. She could use a nap herself, she realized. And with seventeen hours ahead of them, she had best get sleep where she could. She took a little nap and they were all woken up by dinner. Once all babies had eaten, and the flight attendants were not going up and down the narrow aisles with their carts, Emma walked with them the length of the plane essentially. Regina was able to play a game with Henry and cuddle with Rowan and help her read although she wasn't used to so much screen time and was content to watch everything she could.

"I wanna watch, Reggie," Rowan pleaded.

"Okay but as soon as they turn the lights out it's bedtime," Regina told her. She helped get changed in a set of pjs they had bought so she'd be comfortable and made sure she went to the bathroom and knew to keep her slippers on. By the time she came back, Regina with the help of a stewardess had converted it into a bed. Rowan hopped on, gave her a kiss before going back to her show. Regina couldn't help but chuckle.

"Next trip I'm packing us all meals for the flight," Granny told Ruby. They had both walked to the bar to stretch their legs.

"I don't think that's allowed," Ruby told her. Regina made up Emma's bed and then her own. Henry was engrossed in a game and had changed as well. Regina enjoyed her alone time in first class though as the girls still weren't back yet. The lights were being turned down when Emma finally made her way back and took the girls to her own spot. She got them to sit and watch a movie on her bed with her. With the seven-way splitter Regina had created at Emma's request just before they left Storybrooke. She watched them with a smile over her book and the way Darien pointed to the screen and smiled at Emma. Emma encouraged her to sign and not speak out loud. Regina took a little video of them eventually the girls' eyes were droopy, and Emma tucked them in next to her and on to top of her. Regina put her own book away and made sure Rowan was tucked in properly before she too went to sleep. She enjoyed her child free time even if she missed it.

* * *

"Just in time," Emma sighed. They were collecting their luggage and Lincoln was absolutely melting down. They didn't know what had triggered her, but Regina suspected that her ears weren't equalized yet and so took her to a nearby seat to nurse. Once she was nursing with passerby's glaring at her and she glared back until they looked away from her as well.

"Disgusting, you should be ashamed there are children here," a woman told her. Regina nearly smirked when she motioned to her own children.

"Why because my children have been watching their sister nurse or nursing in tandem since the day she was born. You should be ashamed for trying to shame me for feeding my baby."

"Your baby is practically a toddler; she can eat like the rest of us. If you must do that go into a bathroom."

"Do you want to eat in the bathroom?" Regina asked her.

"Excuse me?" The woman asked.

"You heard me, I asked if you wanted to take all your meals in a filthy public toilet." The woman looked scandalized. "Yes, well that is what you're asking my innocent child to do. So, I would suggest before you piss me off more and your stupid transfers to my children, walk away and never bother me or another mother again for breastfeeding." The woman was scandalized to say the least and stomped off as she saw the rest of her family coming over.

"Did she just come at you for feeding our child?" Emma asked.

"Of course, but I took her down a peg or two," Regina said as Lincoln finally calmed down. She put her boob away and got Lincoln situated in her sling. The contact seemed to finally calm her further and Regina was able to take her bag. Darien sleepily walked between them still fascinated by the luggage going around waiting for their owners. It was early evening around six in Hong Kong. They went through customs which was fun as they complained that the children's passports should have been updated before the trip. Apparently, Emma had gotten it months ago and now the girls had hair.

"Well finally out, now let's get some food," Ruby declared. "My pup is hungry." Darien nodded in agreement as she smiled at Ruby who scooped her up now that she was willing to watch the world from someone's arms.

"Hotel first so we're not carrying this around," Regina said. They all agreed lugging the luggage around was not what they had in mind. Emma procured their rented car alongside Ruby. Henry, Darien, and Rowan lost it when he realized that they were staying at the Disneyland resort. Although they were sure Darien was losing it because the older kids were, that was certainly true for Lincoln and Xavieré.

"Welcome to one of the happiest places on earth," Emma said smiling at her family.

* * *

"Emma what's going on?" Regina asked yawning as Emma led her out of their hotel room blindfolded. They'd been having a lovely week in Disneyland Hong Kong and around the city. Regina had just gotten the girls down and fallen asleep next to them. Emma had carefully extracted her saying she had something for her.

"Regina just go with it, this week was about the kids, and now it's all about you, you work so hard for this family and now you get something special." Regina couldn't help but smile as she let Emma lead her down to the car and drive away.

"When can I take it off?" Regina asked.

"In a bit," Emma said. Regina huffed but let Emma drive her and take her hand comfortingly. She was surprised when it got loud and sounded like planes and then she was going up a set of stairs with Emma holding onto her. When she took off the blind fold, Regina saw a private jet.

"Uh…where are we going?" Regina asked. "And without the children?"

"The children will join us in a few days, for now they're safe with Ruby, Belle, Kathryn, and Granny," Emma told her. Regina nodded. "Now how about a glass of Champagne." Regina nodded.

"Does Henry and Rowan know at least; the girls will be upset in the morning."

"They are aware that's why you got extra-long hugs earlier, and Darien said she understood, but you know her she nods a lot and cries a lot later." Regina chuckled as Emma poured her glass of Champagne. The door was closed, and the pilot introduced himself briefly to Regina before taking his place up front. Once they were situated, he left.

"Where are we headed though?" Regina asked Emma.

"Regina it's not fun if you keep asking," Emma teased. Regina scrunched her nose up, but smiled when Emma produced her favorite candy.

"Oh man you are so easy to please I don't know why I sprung for champagne and a private plane," Emma laughed. Regina chuckled.

"Can you still afford Spain after this?" Regina asked slightly concerned.

"No, absolutely not, but WE can afford it all so don't worry," Emma said. Regina nodded with a chuckle.

"I'm glad I agreed to marry you, you find fun stuff to do with our money, it just sat there with me," Regina sighed.

"To be fair when you go around being arm candy on purpose, your money did exactly what it was supposed to do, sit there." Regina laughed out right.

"Fair enough, that's true," Regina agreed. "So how long will it take to reach our destination.

"Eight hours," Emma said.

"EMMA you're taking me eight hours from my babies!" Regina exclaimed. "I thought it would be like an hour at the most or something. Emma chuckled at Regina's outrage.

"Relax my Queen, I know better. By this time tomorrow the children will be only about an hour away." Regina's shoulders relaxed as she nodded.

"Okay good I was so worried wait what about all our luggage?" Regina asked.

"Your carry on is here, but your other stuff will come later, trust me you won't need your clothes," Emma told her snickering. Regina raised an eyebrow.

"I better not Ms. Swan," Regina said. Emma nodded. They enjoyed their eight-hour flight as they talked, cuddled, slept, played chess on Regina's phone. When they touched down Regina was surprised, they were in Thailand.

"Thailand?" Regina asked covering her mouth as she gaped.

"Yup, well a private island, you just need to tell me if you want me to make them kick every single person off it or not." Regina shook her head.

"No, I also need adult interaction for the five minutes I spend on the beach." Emma nodded. They sat on a boat alone headed towards the private island not long after their arrival.

"It's so beautiful here," Regina said taking photos.

"Hmm…so babe, I just have a few questions before we arrive and get settled in our place."

"Hmm…about what?" Regina asked.

"Do you like it rough?" Emma asked. Regina quirked an eyebrow.

"It's all I've been waiting for in my fantasies before anything bad ever happened to me. Honestly if you just took me as soon as we were in the room and didn't give a shit if it hurt a little, I'd get so wet for you it wouldn't even be funny," Regina whispered into her ear after leaning forward. Emma nodded even as her face got a little red. "But this is your first time, I haven't forgotten, so I'm going to gently give you five orgasms before I roughly give you five orgasms." Emma cleared her throat as her own arousal ignited, but she kept herself from betraying any of her plans. She wanted to create as much of a fantasy as she could for Regina. She was so grateful for all that she did for their family working hard, that Emma just wanted her ravished first and foremost. Also, as much as Regina talked about dominating her, Emma just really wanted and needed after this time to dominate Regina to take care of, and not let her take care of Emma once again on her vacation. This was all about Regina, and that alone was going to make her first time special, she just hoped she did it right.

"Still, how open are you to things?" Emma asked. Regina tilted her head.

"You mean like restraints and stuff?" Regina asked. "It's that a bit much for your first time, we can work our way up to different stuff." Emma shrugged.

"That or sex in public but considering your car fantasies I am guessing you don't mind," Emma said Regina chuckled.

"Funny thing about marrying a King, people watch or listen to you have sex all the time. I'm not shy about it at all if someone were to see no or risk it. Now that the sex is consensual it's more of a kink." Emma nodded. "I really like everything Emma, it took me a really long time to get to that place, but I got there and I'm so happy with the freedom I feel when it comes to sex, because honestly I could still be trapped and unsatisfied, and we just can't have that."

"No, I'm done with an unsatisfied you, those days are behind us," Emma grinned. They arrived on the island and went to the main building off the dock where they checked in.

"Ms. Swan we have some things for you to sign," They said as planned.

"Oh, right the emergency stuff in case anything happens, you already go to our house babe, and freshen up, this will take about ten minutes." Regina nodded giving her a kiss and eagerly followed a bellhop to their place. He took her back out and led her down a stone path. It really was breathtaking. She waved at a few couples along the way when they greeted her with a smile or other works.

"You have the furthest house we have, but not to worry you can have everything delivered to you, but feel free to join our very few communal areas. Regina nodded she didn't plan on using anything communal if it wasn't necessary. They made it. He gave her the key and set her small bag down. She was floored by the rose petals on the bed, the fruit platter with chocolate and honey, but she was more than sure those were not for eating. At least she hoped they weren't just for eating. She tipped the bellhop eager for him to leave so she could freshen up for Emma. She noticed a card among the flowers on the table she stopped to read it.

 _Reggie, there are a few surprises in the closet for you. Choose one and surprise me. – Em_

Regina excitedly went into the closet and found several pieces of lingerie from her favorite place. Regina hadn't been able to fit into any of her bras still while breast feeding so she was eager to see these were in her new bra size.

"Oh, Emma you angel," Regina said even though what she eventually chose was a lace cut out teddy. Regina was grateful she kept her waxing appointments screaming baby or not just in case there was one quiet moment where something special could happen she was ready physically at least even if she was less than thrilled with her underwear lately. She quickly hopped into the shower, dried off and slipped into the lace teddy and put a satin robe on so Emma wouldn't immediately see and of course a pair of heels. She looked at the clock with a frown. It was fifteen minutes. Now, but Regina considered the walk from the main office to their place was seven minutes. Regina looked out the floor to ceiling windows that had a great view of the sea, and there was a nice hot tub she made a note to take Emma in later.

"Well, well, well what do we have here," Emma said leaning against the door frame. Regina turned with a big smile and felt her throat go dry and her seat of teddy get soaked. Emma was standing in a sapphire blue suit complete with tie and vest. Her hair was slicked back in a ponytail, with the sides extremely straight. Regina liked the look, but she was so going to ruin it. Emma closed the door and locked it as she tried to exude confidence, but whatever she had planned it made her nervous about Regina's reaction.

"I'm following your lead Emma, today you call the shots, but best believe that tomorrow you're at my mercy," Regina grinned. Emma couldn't help but smile at her letting it reach her eyes and just somehow Regina made her feel a little less nervous. She had thought about this a lot and chatted anonymously online a lot with a lot of older lesbians. They had happily explained it all in detail for her of all the things she could try, but most importantly while she was trying to listen to Regina's verbal and non-verbal cues about how much she liked something.

"I'm still nervous there's so much I want to do to you right now and I don't know where to start," Emma admitted.

"That's a good place, so how about I make the second move and you can decide from there." Emma nodded and immediately her eyes were drawn to Regina's hands as she very slowly undid the satin robe. "Perhaps seeing your surprise will help you decide your next move." Emma visibly gulped and gave a little moan at the slow way Regina allowed the satin to slip off her body like water. She wolf whistled before she could stop herself.

"Damn Reggie," Emma whispered. Regina grinned and did a little turn.

"Now that you've seen your surprise, what would you like to do to me?" Regina quirked her head to the side and licked her lips in anticipation really.

"You said rough is all right?" Emma asked. Regina nodded. Emma nodded as well and without another word Regina was pushed front first into floor to ceiling windows. Regina's breath fogged up the glass, even though the way Emma touched her was gentle. She turned her around and they kissed hungrily as Regina allowed Emma to pin her hands above her head. Regina took note that while Emma kept them in place, she could easily free herself if necessary. Regina moaned loudly as Emma sucked hard on her pulse point. Regina went weak in the knees for a moment.

"You remembered," Regina grinned. Regina had done that to Emma early on in the few make out sessions they had gotten to experience.

"I did, but I apparently gotta suck harder you made me come and you're just a little weak." Regina chuckled.

"I'm stubborn, you gotta work my orgasm out of me," Regina teased as Emma bent her head and captured a nipple just raised under the lacy fabric.

"Fuck," Regina moaned.

"I like when you curse because it feels so good," Emma told her biting down gently at first before increasing the pleasure.

"Jesus," Regina whispered as Emma released her nipple getting a whimper out of her.

"I prefer Emma or Ms. Swan actually wouldn't be so bad right now," Emma teased.

"Ms. Swan if you do not either give my other nipple attention or return to the one you have, you're going to start to learn why they call me the Evil Queen," Regina growled. Emma grinned but gave attention to Regina's other nipple. She used one hand to keep Regina's hands pinned so that the other could attend to one nipple and her mouth the other. Regina was sure if she got any wetter, she was going to start dripping down her thighs.

"Emma please I can't wait any longer, I promise you can take your time on round two, but right now I need you to touch me," Regina moaned. Emma straightened up and released her hands.

"Undress me first, top first." Regina followed her instructions slowly undressed her and just teasing her with the littlest of touches as she slid off the jacket, the vest, unbuttoned the shirt. It didn't take long for the bra to follow and she wanted to take the tie off, but Emma indicated for her to leave it. "On your knees." Regina got on her knees and Emma indicated for her to remove her belt.

"Not that I'm not upset to skip the nipples, but I can't wait to taste you," Regina told her. Emma chuckled as Regina began to pull the pants down and came face to face with boxers. She looked up at Emma confused.

"Remove the boxers," Emma said nonchalantly. Regina did so and her eyes went wide when she realized Emma was wearing a strap on and not just any strap on.

"Emma…"

"Imagine my surprise to find that my Queen was hiding such a large strap-on in her box of sex toys that she hid so the kids wouldn't find them. Regina bit her bottom lip; she was so ready for Emma it wasn't even funny. She hadn't even gotten a chance to use this strap due to not leaving Storybrooke. Well to be fair she was also saving it for a girl who could handle it, to give her what she wanted in her Aston Martin.

"Imagine the Queen's surprise when she found a woman worthy of wearing it," Regina replied as she sprang to her feet and Emma felt herself pressed up against the window, butt cheeks flush against the pane. She moaned under Regina's tongue and felt herself getting wetter around the inserted part of the dildo.

"Do you know I made this one special with magic, as close to the real deal that I could get. Most dildos I had before in the Enchanted forest were shit pieces of wood, but I made this one and when I got here, I knew exactly how and when I wanted to first use it, well second use now," Regina grinned.

"I'm going to make that fantasy come true," Emma told her. "Right after I finish you here." Regina hummed in agreement as they kissed, and Emma turned Regina around, so she was against the window.

"I'm going to put this inside of you now."

"You might want to put it in laying down and then we can get back to the window. It's pretty big." Emma hummed and brought them to the bed. Regina lay back immediately instead of taking off the teddy. What she did do was move it to the side giving Emma a full few of just how wet she was just for her before she used two fingers to spread herself open wider.

"Don't be shy, I'm more than ready," Regina told her. Emma moved forward and pushed the tip in making Regina moan in satisfaction as she pushed it in inch by inch as Regina adjusted to its girth until she was in all the way. Regina grabbed onto her neck and locked her legs behind Emma's waist. They kissed as Emma managed to lift her and pressed her up flush against the windowpane again.

"You are so perfect," Regina moaned as Emma moved her hips. "I should tell you when we get back to Storybrooke, this one will allow us to feel each other's orgasm." Emma moaned

"Fuck you think of everything hot." Regina moved her own hips the push back giving Emma some pleasure as well. It didn't take long that once Emma found her rhythm the only sounds were heavy breathing and moaning and cursing from Regina as Emma slammed into her just a little harder. She could feel the window shaking to her delight.

"Deeper, harder, Emma," Regina moaned as she bit into Emma's shoulder a little making Emma moan.

"Jesus," Emma cursed.

"I prefer Regina or Reggie," Regina smirked. That earned her a slap on the butt as Emma pulled her away from the window and sight of a clueless couple walking down the beach. How they missed the rattling window or Regina's very loud moans was beyond Emma and not her current concern. Emma practically dropped Regina onto the bed making her giggle a little and finally peel off the lace teddy. Regina balled it up and stuffed it soaked in first into Emma's mouth. Emma's nostrils flared and her eyes dilated a little further at the smell and taste of Regina's arousal.

"Now that you've had a taste, I should tell you, you can only have more after you've coaxed more arousal out of me with that big strong cock of yours. I'll need to be cleaned up only by your tongue." Emma whimpered as she pulled the teddy out of mouth and tossed it to the side. "Don't want you content with the teddy baby sorry." Emma grabbed Regina by the hips and pulled her back onto her dildo in response. "Exactly there." Emma slammed into her and guided Regina's hips as well with force. Regina played with her own nipples fueling Emma on more and eventually reached forward with one hand to use her thumb to tease Regina's clit. Emma suddenly felt herself met with more resistance as Regina's muscles tightened further around the dildo.

"Please do…not stop," Regina said. Regina's moans got louder and higher pitched as she called Emma's name until she came hard to the point where she managed to squirt to Emma's arousal.

"Did you just like female jizz all over me?" Emma asked as Regina lay back breathing hard.

"Wow, that's happened exactly once before by me, and it still was never this intense."

"It's gotta be the true love, all I ever wanted was to make my wife squirt." Regina laughed.

"Well as you can see, all I need is to really enjoy myself," Regina grinned. Emma grinned back as they kissed some more, and Regina pulled her into bed and straddled her.

"Hey, you said I could taste if I gave you a really good orgasm and I believe I did," Emma pouted.

"Hmm I did say that didn't I," Regina agreed. Emma nodded with a look on her face that said Regina had to follow her word.

"Well I came harder than expected so you have to give me time to recover, I assure you there will be no loss of wetness while I mean, unless you would prefer I don't touch you and I'll just have to settle for tasting you on this." Regina reached back and pulled the dildo out of Emma. The insertion part was a smaller dildo in comparison and felt just as good but not enough to drive Emma to orgasm.

"Uh," Emma squeaked as she watched Regina's beautifully long tongue lick her juices off. Emma groaned.

"Jesus if I had a real dick right now, I'd push your pretty little mouth onto it.

"Well you don't have a dick dear, but I'm pretty sure there's enough blood rushing to your clit for me easily wrap my lips around and flick my tongue over."

"Fuck if I don't come just on your words alone," Emma moaned.

"Hmm… and just think I'll insert these two fingers right here inside that tight little cunt of yours." Emma moaned as Regina held up her index and middle fingers. "Maybe if you're nice and moan loudly for me and can handled it I'll add a third finger." Emma bit her lip.

"Please do, I could take a whole fist with how wet you make me," Emma declared.

"Hmm…well we'll definitely have to see about that Ms. Swan," Regina said inching forward almost as if she might sit on Emma's face, and she got wetter at the thought that Regina might do just that.

"Reggie, baby I can't take it, I don't know whether to beg you to fuck me or put your pussy in my face right now, I'm so torn," Emma whimpered. Regina grinned.

"Let's play a game, shall we?" Regina asked. Emma looked slightly scared, but yet completely into it.

"Something makes me feel like I should be scared of you going all Jigsaw killer on me, but on the other hand, I am very turned on right now."

"No, dear you're about to learn why they call me the Evil Queen." Regina undid Emma's tied from her neck and instead placed it around her wrists. "Too tight dear?"

"No, loose enough not to hurt, tight enough to keep me tied up." Regina nodded and secure an end to the bed. "So, this game that you've so graciously agreed to participate in is called don't touch." Emma frowned.

"But…but…." Emma started to whine. Regina got off her and found her teddy, she stuffed it back in Emma's mouth.

"No whining dear, it makes me less wet." Emma frowned that was the exact opposite of what she wanted. "Good now listen to me while I explain the rules." Emma nodded. Regina gave her a smile and climbed back on her. "Your sole job Ms. Swan is to not eat my pussy before I say so no matter how wet I get while I take care of you, understand?" Emma nodded. "Now as to the why when I promised, simply because I'm a bitch, and maybe you might find that it heightens your pleasure as I grind my wet little cunt into you just short of your tongue, because the taste of you is just something turns me on." Regina shivered as she spoke and pretended to absently slide two fingers over her clit moving in circles until she had pushed both fingers deep inside herself, but that seemed to do Emma in, and she felt her body shudder in orgasm. She let out a startled gasp and when her eyes finally focused again, Regina was grinning as she pulled out the teddy and replaced it with her fingers.

"Good girl." Without further ado, Regina removed her fingers even as Emma tried to keep licking at them.

"You are definitely the fucking Queen, pun intended," Emma moaned as Regina's warm mouth surrounded her aching clit. Emma thought Regina had been loud, she may have been louder she didn't know, at some point she was sure she blacked out from forgetting to breath in her determination not only to come again but get her tongue into Regina's pussy. It was so close yet so far, she hated that her tongue was too short in her opinion, never mind that it would have to be unnaturally long to reach her. If only Regina would scoot back towards just a little further.

"Fuck Reggie, give it to me!" Emma moaned. She seriously didn't know if it was for Regina to add that third finger or scoot her ass back so she could eat her. As soon as she managed to have two coherent thoughts again in a row, she knew it was both, she wanted both. And then it was there right in her face dripping all over.

"You may eat me," Regina told her. Emma's tongue shot out and Regina's moan as she sucked her clit and added a third curling finger was just what she needed to cum harder than she thought possible. As soon as it was done, she whimpered realizing Regina had moved.

"Don't worry darling you earned full access; I just want you to reach it better. Emma moaned as her arms were released and Regina straddled her head. She found the feeling of Regina's thighs comfortable as ate out her fiancé. She was ravenous as one hand steadied Regina's hips, and another reached up to roll a nipple between her thumb and index finger. Regina managed to lean back and stroke Emma's clit until they were both coming right behind one another. After she came Regina fell to the side spent for the moment.

"Worth the wait?" Emma finally managed.

"One thousand percent worth the wait," Regina replied. "And you, that was your first time with another woman, did you miss Neal's tiny dick?" Emma laughed.

"Not even a little big, his dick is never going to compare to your fingers, although I am intrigued by your dildo and would like one more suited to my tastes for you to fuck me with so hard.

"That Ms. Swan can most definitely be arranged." Emma groaned.

"How come you make me feel like I got a semi erect dick between my legs?" Emma asked.

"Because we base too much on male sexuality and not enough on female?" Regina asked.

"Well I for one am glad I never had sex with another woman before, because then I'd have to live with how disappointing they've all been. Must be shit to be you right now." Emma laughed at her own joke. Regina snorted.

"I don't know I just had the best fuck of my life; can it really be all that shit to be me?" Regina asked.

"You make a good point," Emma said as she rolled over, so she was on top of Regina. "All right I'm ready for round two, I didn't know what you liked so I have an assortment or toys I never would have even though to buy ever, but do what you want to me, even talk me into another orgasm." Regina chuckled.

"First I think you need more my mouth on your body and then we'll check out your goody bag see if we can find something, we both like." They kissed hungrily taking time to explore every inch of one another when Emma's phone rang. Emma growled.

"I know I should be annoyed but that's kind of turning me on, reminds me of how you fucked me so wildly earlier." They ignored the phone, but it only started ringing again.

"Ugh who the fuck is that?" Emma asked. "It's not Ruby, she knows to call your phone cause you have a special ringtone, so you know it's about the kids."

"Just ignore it, they'll leave a message." Regina rolled over so Emma was under her. She kissed her way down. "Focus on me." They ignored three more calls before Regina's phone went off with Ruby's ring. Regina immediately pulled her face out of Emma's vagina and went for her bag as Emma sat back breathing hard and missing Regina already.

"Hey Pup, what's wrong, is everyone all right?" Regina asked putting her on speaker. She could hear crying in the background and honestly, she was glad she wasn't there right now, but taking care of her own needs.

"Despite the cries to the contrary, yes, they're actually fine they just don't want to take a bottle of your milk, they want boobs because their nap was interrupted. Anyway, I am sorry to interrupt your romantic portion, but Snow was on the phone screaming about a threat to Storybrooke and demanded we get a hold of Emma." Regina sighed.

"Yeah we'll see what's going on," Regina said. "Kiss the babies for me, I'll call back later to check in on them and talk to them." Regina hung up and Emma was already crawling off the bed to her own phone having heard everything.

"Wow, did you even notice that David called too earlier?" Emma asked.

"Nope didn't hear it over my screaming," Regina said. "I was hyper focused on finally getting laid after three kids." Regina shrugged. Emma called back David hoping to not speak to Snow, but no such luck as she answered his phone.

"Finally, we have been trying to call you for ages, where are you, you're supposed to be the savior and you're not here, and neither is the mayor. I've had no choice but to declare myself acting mayor in this crisis!" Snow yelled.

"You aren't fit to be mayor and you know good well, that the council has to decide together on things, a council which you are not on," Emma said.

"You aren't fit to be savior now if you could stop fucking the Evil Queen for just five minutes maybe you can still be the savior," Snow declared. Emma glared at her phone. "You're so selfish, the town needs you and people might die!"

"I think you've said enough asinine things, why don't you actually tell us what crisis is happening?"

"We don't know, two giants have torn through town and we lost them in the forest, portals opened, and chimera came through, and now it's flooding. Something is very wrong here!"

"God damn it," Emma said as Regina started looking for clothes, she hadn't planned on wearing for five days. "Yeah, we'll let you know when we're on our way back." Emma hung up.

"I'm sorry baby, I'll make it up to you in Spain I promise," Emma said hugging her from behind and giving her little kisses. Regina couldn't help but smile, she loved the way she fit in Emma's arms.

"It's okay, at least now we can sneak off and fuck in the Sheriff's station or my office, I'm pretty sure you've always wanted to bend me over my desk and now I'll let you."

"That's true, that's what we'll look forward to now, fucking in all the places we fantasized about in Storybrooke." They grinned at one another. While they waited for the plane to get in with the kids anyway, they ate and enjoyed the beach, before taking a boat back to the mainland. They had them refuel and restock the plane, before they were off again with Regina back to giving all her attention to babies and Emma with Henry and Rowan. After they nursed, Regina managed to get time with Henry and Rowan who demanded Regina change to match her. She did and they took selfies to Rowan's delight.

* * *

Leave a Review


	19. Damn It Snow!

Author's Note: I still have no idea how long this will be anymore, I thought I had a plan, I do not.

* * *

Chapter Nineteen

Damn It Snow!

"Yes, yes I know, Mommy's going to make you dinner as soon as we're home," Regina tried to sooth a screaming Darien. Henry was sitting up front. Regina was sitting in the third row with Rowan at her insistence and because Xavieré and Lincoln started crying if they couldn't see her. And Darien well she no longer wanted snacks, she wanted food, and she didn't want a bottle to tie her over.

"Mami," Darien said reaching for her.

"Demi, you know I can't take you out in the car, it's not safe love," Regina tried to sooth. Darien tried to take off her seatbelt, but thankfully her hands were too little. Regina could even see her trying to attempt magic before giving a frustrated yell. Regina sighed and ended up leaning forward enough that Darien had a hold of her hand and this calmed her down enough that she could play the game of Rowan's tablet with her one handed.

"Oh, I thought she might never be quiet," Henry said exhausted.

"Blame Snow, she's restless, tired, and hasn't had a proper meal in her opinion in hours," Emma said. Regina gave her a small smile when their eyes met in the rearview mirror.

"Reg, we're approaching the town line, what's the game plan?"

"Uh we head for the loft I suppose, and hear what the hell is going on, and I'll call the council together to establish a game plan without Snow obviously. I hope the girls can just stay nearby with Kathryn and Belle. I'd send them home already, but pretty sure the girls will just pop back."

"We really gotta find a way to keep them home," Emma muttered.

"You true love babies are troublemakers," Regina said eying all four toddlers and Emma. Henry laughed.

"It's true, mom and I are the only ones not true love babies, and we're well behaved." Emma snorted.

"If Regina is well behaved then I grew up in the circus," Emma quipped.

"The way you act sometimes I believe you did dear," Regina teased. When they crossed the town line, Regina suddenly found herself putting out an unintentional fire on Rowan, and keeping Darien in her seat and strapped in.

"Are you guys all right?" Belle asked pulling up beside them when they had finally parked in front of the loft and Emma was rolling down windows letting out smoke.

"Yeah, just Rowan setting herself on fire with magic, but she's fine. "Emma said after looking back in the clearing smoke to confirm that. Regina coughed but gave her a thumbs up. She magicked herself and the girls out of the car. They coughed but took in deep breaths of clean air.

"Where's the flood?" Henry asked. As usual Storybrooke was pristine, and there were no signs of flood or giant damage or that chimera had been through.

"I swear she better not have lied," Emma said as Belle parked the car, and they got out as well.

"Ruby and I are going to go check out the diner," Granny said. "Yell if you need us, we'll hear." They waved them off.

"We'll stick around, you might need babysitters if you need to go looking for the chimera," Kathryn said.

"Well I actually want to see it if there is one," Belle blushed as they headed into the loft. Emma knocked before Snow finally answered the door and glared at them all except Regina, she gave a smile too. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Where's the emergencies?" Emma asked. "Everything looks fine."

"I don't know what you're talking about Emma, everything has been fine. We were joined by two Giants, but they're happy with jobs at the docks and live in the forest."

"You said magical portals opened and the giants that came through destroyed stuff, and a chimera followed," Emma said. "And you mentioned flooding."

"Yes, the apartment is flooding often in these rains, perhaps the mayor could do something about the sewage system in this building," Snow complained. "And I don't know where you got the idea there was a chimera."

"Damn it Snow! You ruined our vacation," Emma cried annoyed. "I endured unnecessary crying because the girls were not prepared to continue flying after eight hours and had already exhausted their entertainment."

"Emma it's not my fault you were unprepared, my children with Regina would never behave so."

"If my children weren't here," Regina said as she lifted Darien on one hip and the combination of Xavieré and Lincoln on the other and went back downstairs, halfway down Lincoln decided to separate, Regina just caught her with magic. Rowan didn't even bother asking about David or greeting Snow and she followed Regina, Kathryn, and Belle. Emma huffed.

"Don't contact us again," Emma said turning with Henry to leave. Snow shut the door. Belle and Kathryn took their leave shaking their heads as well. Emma filled in Ruby who had jogged back to help them go out into the forest if need be. Ruby didn't like the idea of babysitting inside of Storybrooke these days until they had the girls under control but promised Emma one night.

* * *

"Home finally," Henry said dropping his bag practically. He was exhausted as Regina looked. Emma didn't look much better, but still had more energy then Regina. Regina took the girls to the toilet immediately getting Xavieré and Lincoln to sit, but Darien she had to hold over the toilet because she didn't want to be put down. Regina got them all cleaned up and when she exited the bathroom, Rowan was there holding up a puzzle.

"No," Emma said coming back downstairs, they turned to look at her.

"You are off duty, Rowan, Regina is resting now, she will do the puzzle with you first when she's done resting all right?" Rowan shook her head.

"No, I want to play with Reggie," Rowan said.

"Mami," Darien whined as she signed for them to eat.

"Darien, Mommy isn't making dinner, I am," Emma said. Darien just looked at her and started howling. Henry chuckled. Emma pursed her lips at her daughter but did wrestle her from Regina's arms.

"Emma it's all right really I can do dinner," Regina said.

"No, upstairs now, I ran you a nice bath with wine, I will make dinner with Henry, but you are off duty until I say otherwise." Regina took more convincing, but she did go to enjoy her bath. Emma set her up with candles, bubbles, her book, and some music if she liked. She was just getting relaxed when Darien appeared in the tub with a splash wetting her book although Regina didn't care as she immediately dropped her book in the water. It was too high for Darien and she was already starting to drown. She was coughing and screaming in between coughs she was so freaked out.

"Oh, baby you can't do that, no more blindly transporting, you almost got hurt," Regina scolded even as she rubbed her back and got her out of the tub. When she exited the bathroom, Emma's silencing spell broke and she could hear her immediately coming up the stairs. Regina just sighed as Darien put herself in a nursing position for comfort. Emma entered and just sighed.

"Why is she soaked?" Emma asked.

"She appeared in the bath and nearly drowned," Regina said. Emma groaned as she adjusted Lincoln on her hip. She reached for Regina who ran a hand over Demi, so she was now in warm footie pajamas. When she was calm, she tried to give her back to Emma, but Darien used her magic to practically cling to Regina until Regina gave in. She ended up sitting on the sofa, doing a puzzle with Rowan who had been about to throw a tantrum when Emma insisted Regina at least sit on the couch in peace.

"No Darien, don't touch," Rowan told her upset. Darien cried and hit the table. She set the puzzle on fire.

"Darien Emma Mills!" Regina scolded as she removed the fire. "We do not set toys on fire just because you were asked not to touch something." Regina took her to the naughty step and that went over very badly for Darien. Regina fought with her for thirty minutes before she stayed her one minute and apologized to Rowan who had abandoned the puzzle and was howling that she wanted Regina. Emma just rubbed her head in the kitchen, all she wanted was for Regina to relax and there seemed to be a battle going down between Darien and Rowan.

"Rowan Bailey, don't you dare throw that fireball in this house at your niece!" Regina yelled. Then there was a cry.

"Darien Emma stop throwing fireballs at your Aunt!" Regina yelled.

"Stupid baby!" Rowan yelled at the same time as Regina.

"Jesus Christ!" Regina yelled as Emma just missed being hit by a stream of water shooting from the sink and heading into the living room. Henry just crawled in under the stream.

"What the fuck?" Emma asked looking at him wide eyed as he had ended up crouched too with Xavieré and Lincoln.

"It is a magical world war three in there," Henry said shaking a little. "The living room as we know it will not survive. Like mom just protected me." Emma noticed he was soaked, and his clothes were singed.

"Oh boy, at this rate, pretty sure your mother is going to run away after killing me," Emma whispered.

"Eh she might take you with her and I'll stuff myself in the trunk, but these true love babies are vicious, thankfully Xav and Linc aren't there yet." Suddenly the water stopped flowing but things were clearly still flying around in the living room. Regina appeared in a puff of purple smoke covered in soot and water.

"You just left them?" Emma asked as she finally stood back up.

"They're both behind shields so no more fireballs, but it hasn't stopped them from throwing objects across the room. I'm just going to let them tire themselves out. It is too late to be sensible about this. They're both in tantrum mode." Emma grabbed a towel from the laundry for both Henry and Regina.

"We need to control this," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"I'm going right now; the magic will wear off when they pass out from exhaustion. Or I do," Regina said with a shrug. "Anyway, call me when I'm one child down."

"Go after dinner," Emma said. "Thanks to the kids, it's once again blackened salmon." They stood around the island eating dinner with Xav and Lincoln eagerly digging in when Emma took away the burn bits.

"Oh, you remembered to put less milk," Regina noted. "Much better substitute." Emma beamed at her; it was high praise from Regina considered Emma had used frozen French fries again. "You know I think one side is actually blackened and the other side just slightly burnt."

"Oooh Mom, another few tries, and you might actually achieve a perfectly blackened salmon," Henry laughed. Emma and Regina chuckled too. They finished dinner and Henry decided to accompany Regina to the vault. They searched through several books before Regina found a spell and potion combination that would hopefully help them. She brewed the potion with Henry's help before they returned home to Emma rocking the girls to sleep. Rowan and Darien were passed out in their own rooms exhausted. The living room was destroyed including Henry's xbox and games.

"We'll replace it all tomorrow honey," Regina told him as they all went upstairs.

"What did you find?" Emma asked.

"A spell and potion combination. Once you have them both down, we'll do it together." Emma nodded. Once their youngest were tucked in and they'd said goodnight to Henry, they went outside. Regina took a hair from herself and Emma.

"Strongest magic of all is true love," Regina said as the potion glowed. Emma nodded. Regina spread the potion around the house before her and Emma performed the spell together.

"Now we control the use of magic in this house, no one can do it without express permission every time," Regina said.

"I hope so the last spell turned out to be useless," Emma said.

"No, I feel it this time, don't you feel it take a moment, close your eyes, and just feel for your own magic, and then your connections. Let your magic lead the way. Deep, steady breaths, that's right."

"Oh, I feel it you're right." Emma smiled as they went back in. "This just made today worth it." Regina nodded and suddenly squealed a bit as Emma picked her up by her hips, so she was carrying her. Regina put her arms around her neck automatically. "You're the smartest woman I know, and you know what since they can't pop into our room now, I'm gonna make love to you in our bed for the first time."

"Oooh sounds wonderful dear, I can't wait," Regina said as they made it up the stairs, into their room, and shut the door. Regina made sure none of the children would be woken up by her being loud or Emma for that matter. They were kissing when their doorbell rang.

"Who the fuck is here so late?" Emma grumbled as babies started crying. Regina went to get the door and Emma to the girls. When Regina opened the door, she was a little startled to see two giants ruining her front lawn.

"Uh sorry for the mess, but we were told the mayor was back and you're like the Queen. Snow insisted we come immediately so no bad blood was between us."

"Damn it Snow," Regina thought pinching the bridge of her nose. Out loud she said, "Oh, she did now." The giant nodded.

"Oh my God this is so cool!" Henry exclaimed from his window.

"Well you are most welcome here in Storybrooke if you like I think I have a potion that might be able to scale you down to size most days," Regina told them.

"That would be nice between work hours, at the docks are size really works for us." Regina nodded in understanding.

"I can make you a few to use throughout the month as you please." This was very agreeable with them before they took their leave trying to walk carefully on the asphalt. Snow somehow managed to have an accident so late and demand the Sheriff's office fix the breaks in the asphalt immediately.

"I'll go, your magic just isn't good with detail just yet in some respects," Regina told her. Emma nodded.

"Can't say I'm not grateful, I really didn't want to attempt anymore magic."

"Or it could be a lesson," Henry put in. Emma glared at her son.

"Yes, not like anyone is going to sleep for now anyway, a walk might help," Regina agreed. They got all three younger girls in a stroller for three. Rowan was glued to her hip and Henry between them taking photos for first nighttime walk, and they hadn't the heart to tell him it was anyone's first night walk and thinking a restaging was necessary for first tantrum and sibling fight.

"Mami," Darien cried reaching for her.

"No, Mami has to do big magic right now, you need to stay in your stroller," Regina told her. Darien whined some more, and Regina bent down to her level and spoke in Spanish to her making sure to also sign as she gave her some comfort. A few kisses later and Darien was placated for the moment as Regina led Emma in fixing the streets one giant footprint at a time until they reached the forest edge. It took most of the night, and the kids were knocked out. Henry was even carried back over Emma's shoulder while Regina got Rowan and controlled the stroller.

"Seriously hate I don't have enough energy to accurately transport us home," Regina grumbled.

"I feel you, what happened to our reserves," Emma grumbled.

"Nonexistent when you're already tired," Regina said. "We're not at peak, imagine if we had finished our vacation on time and had a smooth flight back." Emma nodded. They made it back home just as the sun peaked over the horizon. They got everyone to bed and then themselves after showering.

"Text the pup and make sure she comes to check on the kids, just in case we deep sleep," Regina murmured. Emma just barely managed to do that before she passed out. They only managed to sleep about thirty minutes before there was a loud alarm going off through the town.

"What the hell," Regina muttered. She felt like she had been seeped in quicksand her limbs were so heavy. Her phone was going off, Emma's phone was going off. Regina found out that the council had decided to install an alarm while their resident magic users were gone. There was something happening at the docks.

"You go to the docks with Ruby and please be careful, don't even bother with your magic, your goal is to see what is happening and report until I can get a potion to temporarily give us strength but then we have to sleep." Emma nodded. Regina got the kids in the car and the hospital seemed to be the designated place to meet, but she went to the cemetery first and restored her strength and she cringed at the thought but took enough to give Rowan and Darien a second wind if necessary as well as Emma. They went to the hospital, where they were given a room to share as priority before she met with the council.

"Girls, I need you to be one today," Regina said. "It's safer for us." Xavieré and Lincoln did so, and Regina lifted them onto her hip much to Darien's displeasure, but she hung onto her leg.

"So, what's been really happening while I was away?" Regina asked. They told her how magical portals had appeared. First it was a stream of birds, so big deal, not too many, and it was cute. Marco built bird houses for people's gardens and the school. It was a nice addition to the town. Next came the giants, they had all run-in fear, but they'd been completely docile after speaking with Snow and they found jobs at the docks and a home in the forests. Next came the flood from a magical portal, the water was gone in a day and didn't even inconvenience anyone.

"And now something is happening over the docks," They shrugged. "Fisherman didn't say what or wait for anything to come out, they just ran to be safe." Regina nodded as her phone rang. It was Emma.

"So, Hook is back," Emma said.

"He was gone?" Regina asked.

"I guess so, yeah, I forgot, anyway he still thinks we're in a relationship even though we were never actually in a relationship," Emma told her.

"I'll kill him," Regina replied.

"No, I'm sure we can just set him straight, anyway, he brought back a few people with, and I don't really know where he's been or want to let people off board before I know. They look Enchanted Forest types, so you should get down here."

"Take them all to the diner, Granny will be there, she'll get a hot meal going for them and we can sort everyone out there, I'd rather not be anywhere near his ship in case I catch something," Regina frowned.

"Very well, sounds good." Emma hung up and so did Regina she turned to the council.

"It seems all is well. Captain Hook has returned with refugees, Granny if you could get them a hot meal that would be great, and as soon as I settle the kids, I will be there to help sort them out. The rest of the council, please inform and the rest of the population to return to business as usual and that Granny's is closed while I figure out who our new arrivals are. If for some reason, they may be related to these people I will inform them." They nodded and took their leave. Regina found Kathryn and Belle who agreed to take the kids home. Henry got the pleasure of accompanying her, and he made sure to stick his tongue out at his sisters and Aunt who glared at him.

"Were you being a little turd of a big brother?" Regina asked him in the elevator. Henry grinned.

"I was, they're old enough to take it now," Henry laughed. Regina chuckled as well.

"Just don't push them to tantrums, my ears can't take it." He nodded. "Also why are we taking the elevator, I gave the keys to Kathryn and Belle." Regina rolled her eyes at herself, grabbed Henry, and disappeared just as the elevator dinged onto the first floor. When they reappeared, they were just outside of Granny's.

"Oh boy maybe I got the short end of the stick," Henry said pinching his nose at the smell.

"Yes, well that's what happens when you're on Hook's ship for weeks, I had to wash ten times before the smell was off me and then drown myself nearly in perfume," Regina said.

"We're so never getting on his ship again unless we are desperate," Henry said. Regina nodded. "Those poor people must have been so desperate to get on it."

"I couldn't agree more," Regina said as they walked in. The bell dinged they all turned, started screaming when they saw her as they pressed back against the walls, someone picked up a butter knife and held it out at her threateningly.

"Whoa what is going on here, what are you doing?" Emma asked. She took the butter knife from the guy.

"It's the… the…Evi..vill…Evil Q..Q..QQQ…Qu..Que…Queen," He got out .

"No, that's the mayor here, and she's no longer the Evil Queen," Emma snapped.

"Emma calm down, they have every right to be reasonably afraid," Regina told her. Her eyes settled on a girl with a pie of all things. Regina frowned and looked closer at the pie at the finger hole. "Wait I recognize you, you all should be dead." They gave a cry of distress.

"Regina really," Emma said.

"No, I mean, sorry I'm not going to kill you now, but I'm pretty sure I did kill you before. Where did he say he got them?" Regina asked frowning.

"The Enchanted Forest, I mean they were being chased by some guards in black, did you know the Enchanted Forest has got a new start, everything is so busy, almost can't believe you took so many people away in your curse, your majesty," Hook sneered.

"You idiot, you brought them from the past," Regina cringed. "What else did you bring from the past?"

"No, I wasn't in the past I don't think," Hook shrugged.

"Okay how did you get back to the Enchanted Forest, start with that," Regina said.

"He shrugged, I was exploring this land kind of, people thought I was entertainment can you believe it. Anyway, I was out running this world's guard, and I just shot into a portal as I was coming back into Storybrooke waters. That was like two days ago by my account.

"These poor people smell like they've been trapped on your ship for weeks," Henry said.

"No three days at best." Henry looked horrified.

"I'm going to go buy everyone some toiletries, how many people are there," Henry said.

"One hundred," Emma said as Regina's wallet appeared and she handed it over to Henry. The people gasped at the use of magic. Henry left.

"All right, listen up," Regina said. Every single one of them was paying close attention. "You will not be put to death by me, you are fully pardoned of any perceived crimes, please take a seat and Granny will serve you food and refreshments. Emma will take the name down of any of your relatives, that might be here, and we will hopefully get you set up with family who can explain everything to you. Snow is not a fugitive exactly so you may interact with her, but she has been mentally ill for quite some time by turning herself into a child for me to be her mother, to claiming to be my true love and I'm sure we can all agree that, that is outrageous."

"Yes, my Queen," They said.

"Mayor Mills is fine here, but to be clear, you don't try to harm me or my family, I don't try to harm you anymore. Understood?"

"Yes, mayor Mills," They replied. They all sat wearily once Regina did, and Granny started bringing out bowls of stew and bread which they dug into.

"I'll pay for what they eat as soon as Henry gets back, in the meantime can set them up with rooms here at the inn if they don't have family or friends to take them?" Regina asked. Granny nodded. "I'll take care of the bill for that too." Emma went around from table to table for names of anyone they thought they knew. Regina made several phone calls as Henry came back in and started distributing bags with the dwarf from the pharmacy. Regina let in five family or friends at a time to a person after they had eaten their fill. She made sure to record the locations of everyone so she could give them real world identities.

"So, is this going to affect our world, I mean you killed off an entire village, how would this change the past?" Emma asked.

"Well if I remember correctly this really made Snow fight with me or deem me beyond redemption." Regina went over to the left-over pie and inspected it. "This was blueberry, now it's raspberry or strawberry?"

"Raspberry," Granny confirmed touching her nose. "Or it was." Regina nodded.

"Perhaps you weren't exactly in the past at all, but an alternate reality, for instance, that village was in the middle of a forest, how did you get them all to the Jolly Rodger safely?" Hook shrugged.

"Their village was on the sea," He said.

"Oh well thank God for that, that means we didn't change our pasts," Emma said wiping her forehead. "I was definitely going to start panicking." Regina nodded.

"Very well, and to get back here, how did you manage that?" Regina asked Hook. He shrugged.

"Another portal opened up for me," he shrugged. Regina sighed and rolled her eyes.

"It seems we do have a magical emergency after all, hopefully we can pinpoint soon the reason for these portals. Just to be safe don't take your ship out again," Regina told Hook before stalking out after waving her hand to clean up Granny's. Henry and Emma followed.

"Wait, Swan where are you going, I just got back," He grinned grabbing her arm.

"Uh yeah so, don't you want to go take a bath or something," Emma said freeing her arm and leaving. Hook frowned.

"Fine, I'll cleanup for you Swan." Ruby and Granny shook their heads at him as he left out.

"That guy's delusional," Ruby told Granny.

* * *

"Ugh, all right time for some sleep," Regina grumbled as she walked up the drive, she had visited everyone and given them new identities without truly cursing them allowing them to integrate into life better. They'd been up three days straight well at least her and Emma as new people who had died under her reign came in. The only one furious was Snow as Regina was able to work the curse magic to expand their borders as it was always built to accommodate the residents. Even some of her old guards who had been presumed dead. Regina didn't know how to stop these portals and neither did Gold, who was not enjoying this at all, he had gotten into several fights lately of people attacking him apparently some people he had killed had come back as well. It was all odd.

"Die witch!" Someone yelled. Regina turned in time to be hit by a Molotov cocktail. Her magic flared to protect her thankfully fire really was her thing and aside from singed clothing she was all right.

"Mami!" Regina saw a tiny puff of red smoke as she cleared the fire and fireballs being thrown at figures in black. Just as Regina controlled the fire so her daughter didn't accidentally kill anyone protecting her, she lifted her up and wrapped them in vines just as the front door opened.

"Oh, for fuck's sake don't tell me she broke the spell," Ruby said running out.

"No, sorry with so many people Emma and I built in a safeguard so that if danger breeched the house or something, they would be able to protect themselves." Ruby nodded as she took Darien so Regina could handle the attackers, she took their hearts without a second thought as she unmasked them. All new arrivals, some of whom she hadn't personally met and apologized too.

"As soon as I know it's safe to kill you, I will," She told them as their hearts disappeared into her infamous cases. Sirens were heard and Emma arrived. She saw the evidence from the Molotov cocktails and freaked. Regina could see it in her face.

"We're all safe," Regina told her. "Please arrest them. I took their hearts." Emma nodded.

"You are nothing but the Evil Queen's dog," They told Emma. She ignored them.

"And you three just attempted murder at the Sheriff and Mayor's house, you won't see the light of day." Emma put them in the car and left after one last check to Regina and Darien. Mulan collected evidence and left as well with Emma. Regina went inside and was grateful to see plenty of food from Granny's.

"Granny said you'd be too tired," Ruby said. "Anyway, no more new arrivals today, no more sightings of anymore magical portals. So far, no duplicates of any of the original residents, and original residents report that there are no significant changes in their friends or family members exception locations perhaps. You're still the Evil Queen, Snow is still the Princess or fugitive rather." Regina nodded as she got Darien to go back to her sisters while she changed. "If you want it might be safe to sleep." Regina nodded.

"I will discuss it with Emma, we might take it in turns," Regina said. Ruby nodded.

"Either way I am here to protect and so is Kathryn, she's polishing her golden mace while she threatens her new interns." Regina chuckled as she went up the stairs. She checked on Henry who had fallen asleep doing his homework, she transferred him to the bed and tucked him in gently. Rowan was eager to see her and sat on the toilet swinging her legs while she talked about her day and Regina showered. She sent her clothes in an evidence bag to Emma. Regina waited until she was finished before they went back downstairs and properly greeted the girls now that she wasn't covered in whatever was in the cocktail. They gave her huge smiles and lots of kisses which she returned.

"Where's Hen thought he'd be down by now," Ruby said.

"Fell asleep on his homework so I just let him sleep," Regina replied as Ruby joined her on the floor.

"All right, well better not said in front of him, he doesn't say but I know it upsets him that you're all estranged from Snow and David. It pains him every time she acts out."

"Speaking of her acting out, you think she'll stir the new population into revolting. By now all the original residents are used to the good life, but the newer ones, they don't truly know better yet not to let her take them back to that here. For lack of a better word their ignorance may be detrimental to my career and safety." Ruby looked thoughtful.

"That's kind of what I wanted to say, despite everything you've actually made a good impression on more than half of the new residents, and Snow is not happy."

"When is she ever happy?" Regina asked.

"True, but she's been particularly displeased whenever she sees you greet a new citizen or shakes hands. Almost like something isn't going according to plan."

"Yes, she saw an opportunity and it's not going to plan if I make friends, it's enough to make the difference for her," Regina shrugged.

"Yeeeah, but it feels like more, I am just saying," Ruby said.

"Well as long as fucking Leopold doesn't walk out then whatever," Regina shrugged.

"Honestly I'm terrified he will," Ruby said. Regina looked at her more seriously with a frown not paying attention to the car Xavieré was showing her.

"Why?" Regina asked.

"You have noticed that it is particularly people you killed or even a few from Gold?" Ruby asked. Regina nodded.

"More than anyone I suspect," Regina said. "I'm kind of surprised Emma hasn't made our relationship platonic, and Henry isn't denouncing me."

"That's because they know who you are now, and see you making an effort to make amends by using your money to get them established and giving them solid jobs in town with background to get by in and survive," Ruby said. "In any case I've noticed that it starts at this village, but the people are coming earlier from in your reign as Queen in their world." Regina sighed hard.

"I swear if Leopold shows up, I'm gutting him myself this time without a second thought," Regina murmured.

"Was he really all that bad?" Ruby asked. "I never met him, but Snow says he was wonderful."

"Ruby if he were alive and found out Snow had befriended you; he would have had you discreetly killed and pretended to her as if you had run away. He outlawed your kind, Granny was too old to change and flew under the radar, but she protected you fiercely. He treated Snow very well that is true, but others he had little respect for least of all me and I was his Queen. I can't repeat right now everything that occurred to me."

"Can you show me?" Ruby asked. "I'd like to see for myself and try to make sense of it." Regina frowned but nodded. She showed her how he treated Snow, versus how he treated subjects, and finally her. She mostly showed Imogene it was it's own powerful statement. She thought about talking about Xavier, but that one was too much. She broke the connection with Ruby who was crying, and she was crying.

"Mami no cry," Darien said wiping her tears and giving her kisses. Regina couldn't help but smile as Darien tried to pepper her with kisses like she did to Darien when she was sad.

"Thank you, mi Amor, Mami feels better now," Regina told her. Satisfied Darien stopped her kissing but did give Regina a hug.

"He did that to him," Ruby whispered. Regina's head snapped back to her.

"You weren't supposed to see that," Regina replied.

"But I did, and I am so sorry that happened to you, Regina." They hugged and Regina waved her off.

"We'll be on the lookout, and I promise to rip him apart too." Regina gave her a small smile. Once Henry was up, they had dinner and played on his xbox, a little magic made her toddlers think they were shooting too. Rowan kept dying all over the place to her annoyance. She threw down the controller and took herself to a corner and huffed with her back to them. Regina ignored her silent tantrum.

"Is that why my controller has bite marks?" Henry asked looking at Xavieré and Lincoln who looked at him innocently as they chewed on their controllers. "Stinkers." Lincoln gave him a big smile and went to sit in his lap. He tried to act like this was such an inconvenience, but Regina noted the way he held her close and gave her kisses. Lincoln was in big brother heaven. Xavieré eventually got jealous as well as Darien.

"And time for bed," Regina announced. They whined. "Nope it's already late." She took them upstairs one at a time so they each got one on one time with her and nursed to sleep after she changed them. Rowan was trying hard to fight it.

"But Reggie, I have to wait for Emma," Rowan complained. "She didn't say goodnight."

"You know Emma will come in and give you a kiss goodnight as soon as she's home, Row, now come on let's read our story." Rowan proudly stayed up through the story, but when Regina rubbed her back while her head was in her lap, and sang a song, she lost the battle quickly to. Regina got her all tucked in and went back downstairs she ate some more while Henry and she talked about his day, and she talked about hers, but mostly she warned him because of the attack.

"You really weren't hurt?" Henry asked. Regina nodded.

"Yes, thankfully fire is my element really, and I built fire protection around myself a long time ago, so I always have time if the fire isn't my own so to speak." Henry nodded as he hugged her.

"I'm glad you're all right and I will be careful, I promise," Henry said. Regina kissed his forehead before they got back to their racing game and competitively trying hard to mess up the other. They were giggling when Emma came in exhausted. She came over immediately making Regina crash as she gave her a hug and looked her over for wounds. Henry giggled.

"Thanks Ma!" Henry said as he won. Regina glared at him over Emma's head and stuck her tongue out.

"Kid, tell me did your mom heal herself was she hurt?" Emma asked. Regina looked at her slightly open mouthed.

"Well I never…" Regina said before huffing. "I'd tell you if I was hurt you know."

"Nope not if you thought you could hide it," Emma said. "So, kid?"

"She's all right I didn't see she was hurt, but I didn't see the attack, you'll have to ask Ruby to be sure." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I was not hurt truly," Regina told Emma looking her in the eye. "I was fine because I have fire protections, I do play with fire, and I had already contained the fire when Darien came out on her own determined to protect me."

"Oh, my poor baby saw that," Emma said sadly.

"She was waiting for me to come home and was at the window," Regina said frowning. "Unfortunately, she is your kid and just jumps into danger without thinking." Emma blushed and grinned.

"Yeah that's all me, sorry," She said. Henry chuckled.

"So, even though it's calm I thought we'd better take it in turns to sleep just in case, but we can't keep this up," Regina said. Emma nodded. "Once we go down, we aren't getting back up for at least three days."

"Oh God, that's so long, anything could happen," Emma groaned. "Uh let's see you sleep first then, you'll knowledgeable and powerful so you should get back to full strength first. Or we have Ruby and Granny watch over us both and hit us with the strength potion if an emergency occurs. Although that might put us out a few days longer after the fact."

"No, let's not risk that, we'll take it in turns," Emma said.

"Okay then you should maybe sleep first, I should be honest with you and tell you, you look like hell," Regina told her. "H enry doesn't have school tomorrow; we'll play video games and I don't know."

"No, no I can stay up, really you are so much more important since you've been giving out cursed identities crime has gone back down again except for this incident as there remain a few who refuse to meet with you," Emma groaned. "I need to be awake to protect us."

"Only if your sure, you really can't fall asleep until I wake up again, and you have to take little sips of the strengthening potion to get you through the day."

"I can do it I promise," Emma said. Regina nodded.

"All right well let's both play with Henry some more then I'll take a bath to relax and head to bed." Emma nodded. Henry handed Emma the third controller. Emma was clearly exhausted though they both realized.

"I'm going to go get my bath, maybe she'll let herself fall asleep if I am not here," Regina said as Emma dozed and jolted awake to keep playing a game that wasn't really going. Henry nodded to her and pretended to keep playing with Emma, but not really stopping her from dozing.

"I'm going to go pee Ma," Henry said. Emma nodded with a yawn. She felt herself dozing for the umpteenth time as she groggily struggled to her feet and shuffled to the kitchen where she found coffee waiting for her, it was a constant thing in their house around the clock. Once she had her mug, she waved her hand for the strengthening potion. And immediately wished she had just walked to get it from the place Regina hid it. She popped the cork as her eyes watered and she yawned. She didn't notice how much she had put it in her coffee before she chugged the entire thing. Her eyes shot open wide awake more than she thought possible, as her fingers were sparking, a large spark destroyed Regina's marble countertops.

"Shit!" Emma yelled. "Regina!" Henry reached her first and gasped as he ducked after a large spark went towards him.

"Mom!" Henry yelled running out. Regina meanwhile groaned just as her bath finished filling and babies called for her as well. She turned off the water and went downstairs first. The girls would settle themselves for now, she hoped. Once she was downstairs, she saw the terrified look on Henry's face.

"Ma's gone electric in the kitchen." Regina headed into the kitchen and was hit immediately, but unharmed, it was just magical energy looking for a place, she absorbed it but her kitchen not so much.

"Emma, what did you do?" Regina asked as a scared looking Emma thought she had fried her future wife.

"Me you, your potion is stronger than you thought!" Emma yelled. Regina took another hit as it was charging her magical stores and went to the counter. She looked at the potion bottle and found that Emma had taken nearly all over it except a few drops.

"I told you to sip, and only during the day," Regina told her holding it up.

"I was falling asleep I only meant to have a sip in my coffee," Emma whined. "Please just tell me what to do." Regina moved around the island and took Emma in her arms despite her trying hard to protect Regina from herself.

"It doesn't hurt me, look at me." Emma did. "It's just extra magical energy, just focus on transferring it to me. My reserves are so low I can take it but stop when you fill normal again okay." Emma nodded. Regina kissed her gently. "You'll be okay, I'll be okay, my kitchen will not be okay." Emma nodded and melted into her arms with a chuckle. She concentrated on feeding Regina the magic and charging her and making her magic refreshed.

"Uh Emma stop now," Regina said biting her lip for two reasons, one she could feel Emma getting back to normal, but two she was going to cause a magic induced orgasm through their true love connection. Emma didn't stop however and all she could think was that mentally she did not want a baby because this felt so good, she was sure Emma would unintentionally knock her up. It took all her will power to hold in the moan that wanted to escape her and turn her face away from Henry when he had walked in to see if everything was all right now in the quiet. She let out a long breath as Emma's knees went weak, but she held her up.

"Heh, I'm gonna remember this," Emma said before passing out in her arms. Regina couldn't help but chuckle at her fiancé she was such an idiot sometimes, but she was always going to be her idiot.

"Ma?" Henry asked worried.

"She's fine, Henry," Regina said. "She's just exhausted like I said, she drank all of the potion, because she was so tired, she didn't realize how much she had poured." Regina bent down and gently lifted Emma and made sure her head was on her shoulder. Mentally she thought to herself this was a terrible idea, and had better not walk them to their bedroom, but go by magic.

"Is she really, it broke the kitchen," Henry said.

"Hmm…it was just extra magic, now she's charged me like a battery, so now only Emma has to sleep a long time, I told her she'd crash right away." Henry nodded and wasn't satisfied until Emma was tucked in bed in her favorite pajamas. She managed to resettle the girls after they were all able to give Emma a kiss especially Rowan who had been upset Emma hadn't come to say goodnight. Once Regina had everyone except Lincoln back down, she let her lay on her while she played more video games with Henry again because she was so wired. When she got tired, she declared they should all get some rest.

"Will you wake up?" Henry asked. Regina nodded.

"Thanks to your mother, my magic shouldn't keep me sleeping longer, although my body might complain about not sleeping in tomorrow." They both laughed knowing Regina did love to sleep in and hadn't managed that in almost two years. She kissed him goodnight and tucked him in at his request. Regina let the water out of the bathtub convinced it was grounds for an accident. She used the baby monitor to check on her girls as she got settled into bed. Rowan was knocked out like her sister, in the same exact position.

Regina took a photo of her and would pair it next to Emma for Rowan's childhood photo album. She really liked to be compared to Emma even if she was all about matching Regina because she was the more feminine one in Rowan's opinion. Regina figured it was because there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Emma was a girl. Next she checked Darien who wasn't in her bed. Alarmed Regina sat back up and scanned her bedroom, before she switched to Xavieré and Lincoln's room to make sure they were there. She hoped they weren't playing hide and seek; she hadn't noticed their spell was down because of their weakness. She gave a sigh of relief when she found her daughter standing on a chair in the twin's room pulling them out of their crib. They had refused to sleep separately when they stayed in their room.

"Little shit," Regina said getting back out of bed, and going through the bathroom and to the doorway of the girls' room. She just shook her head as she watched them all get out of the crib safely.

"Darien Emma, Xavieré Reina, and Lincoln Alice, what are you three doing?" Regina asked them sternly. Regina had to contain her laughter as they all jumped even as they all smiled at her. "You three are supposed to be sleeping."

"Play Mami peese," Darien said rubbing her hand over her chest.

"No, cariño, todos necesitan descansar," Regina replied as she bent down to their level. They pouted and signed play but she shook her head no. She lifted each twin individually and gave them cuddles before tucking them both in next to each other. Then she sat in the rocking chair with Darien and read them all a story. The girls listened and were lulled to sleep as she made them feel the rocking she was doing in the chair and Darien also passed out too. She took her back to her room and tucked her in. She finally got to bed and snuggled up to Emma.

* * *

Leave a Review


	20. Been Waiting All Week for This

Author's Note: Uh oh it looks like our little family is growing again.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

Been Waiting All Week for This

"Hey, you let me sleep," Emma groused as she came downstairs, it was Sunday morning, and Regina was just cleaning the girls up.

"I wouldn't say I let you so much as your body forced you," Regina chuckled as she turned halfway to accept the kiss Emma was waiting to give.

"Mama play!" Darien exclaimed from her seat at the table, in a booster seat, now Regina was enforcing her attempting to eat with her utensils most of the time.

"Later after Mama eats her breakfast too," Regina told Darien sternly who pouted.

"I'll be quick love," Emma whispered to Darien who gave her a big smile. Louder she said, "Where's the kid?"

"Sleeping in like I wanted too, and David asked for both you and Rowan over for breakfast. But I told him he could meet Rowan at Granny's without Snow. He agreed and didn't seem to know where she was." Emma groaned. "But Henry did me a solid, I needed Ruby and Granny, so he watched over the girls. He could have stayed asleep, but he was terrified someone would come for you, so he sat up in bed with all the girls next to you with a strengthening potion."

"Jesus Christ, poor kid, what was the emergency?" Emma asked.

"One Hook demanding I come out and be defeated so he could give you true love's kiss, I'm going to have to guess that Snow got to him or Blue I don't know or maybe he just came up with it on his own. Of course, he showed up in the middle of the night and made a loud scene, but then thank God everyone was awake, because there really was a large mean Giant. Ruby chased him away from David, he was so hell bent on killing David. With the giant came more people, another village, but they used to live on the sea, but came from the forest. Regina took both trays from the girls to the kitchen and came back with a plate of sausage, eggs over easy, and toast for Emma. "Darien if you want to play with Mama you have to finish your breakfast like Mama." Darien started eating again eager to play with Emma.

"Good grief, did you kill him?" Emma asked her.

"No, just threw him a few times, I thought that would be enough while I went after the giant chasing David, I mean he has it coming but not for his twin brother's crime," Regina said wiping off first Xavieré and unstrapping her. She just got her onto the top hat potty on the floor. She was still being a little tricky sometimes. Regina cleaned her up and set her free bare assed on the house. She went to Emma though as Regina got Lincoln who signed that she had to pee and went without Regina prompting her as soon as she was on the potty. "So, I saved David, calmed down the Giant who get this is a duplicate of Anton. He was glad to meet himself and he's spending more time as his tall self out in the forest with them, but he enjoys living with the widow Granger. Then I had to convince all those people I wasn't going to kill them again, and obviously that took all night to get them settled and find friends and family."

"Did you sleep at all?" Emma asked.

"Yeah exactly five minutes last night…" Regina started.

"Regina you get upstairs to bed right now, I'm taking care of the kids and any emergencies, you sleep," Emma said immediately standing and taking the top hat potty from her gently to Regina's relief. "Go, I'll get Darien cleaned up and pottied too, she's always good for me." Darien gave her a big smile at the praise as she signed for the bathroom. "Go I got this I am up, and I'll make sure the kid eats when he comes down." Regina gave her a kiss before she did kiss the kids and go back to bed. There was no fuss today since Emma had been asleep since last Friday, she'd been out for just over a week. Regina washed her hands found a large sweatshirt from Emma and dived into bed after making the room as dark as possible.

"Hello bed, I missed you last night," Regina whispered as she snuggled in and stole Emma's pillow to cuddle with because it smelled like her. "So comfy." It took her a few minutes, but Regina was determined to fall back asleep. And for twenty beautiful minutes she was undisturbed.

"Regi," Rowan loud whispered as she pinched her nose. Regina just bit back a groan as she stopped Rowan from preventing her from breathing out of her nose.

"Yes, Row, I thought you were having a visit with David."

"Mom came," Rowan frowned. Regina could just hear it in her voice because she so didn't want to open her eyes. "I no like her; she yells at Dad."

"Oh, and David told you to come home because of that?" Regina asked.

"Uh huh, he says get Emma." Regina bit back another groan that maybe the kids were downstairs alone waiting for her and Emma had rushed out.

"Did you get Emma?" Regina asked mentally preparing herself to get out of bed again.

"No," Rowan said. "I got you."

"You got me," Regina said as Emma's cell was going off, she knew from the ring that it was Ruby. Sighing again she got up and took Emma's phone and Rowan downstairs. Emma was happily drawing on a large piece of paper with the girls in the foyer.

"Hey baby what are you doing up, and with Rowan?" Emma asked.

"Something about your mom and dad at the diner, He sent Rowan for you, but she landed on me," Regina sighed. Emma gave her an apologetic look and kiss before hurrying upstairs to get dressed amid protests from Darien.

"I know, I know this was your time with Mama," Regina said as she took Emma's place or tried too. Darien yanked the crayon from her.

"No Mami," Darien told her firmly. "No Row. Mama!" She pointed to Emma who was rushing down. Regina sighed and rubbed her head.

"Fucking Snow," Regina muttered after Darien had started crying when Emma kissed her goodbye.

"I'll be back in ten minutes baby, don't worry, we'll keep coloring," Emma tried to sooth, but it was useless. They woke Henry up enough to come down for breakfast before going back up once she had gotten them quiet by getting them to play doctor. Which allowed her to lay on a pillow, and under a blanket while they performed surgery on her. She didn't even care there was a barbie comb stuck in her hair, drool on her face courtesy of the twins, and that she was being jabbed occasionally by large round blunt tips on the fake doctor's toys. That got her through twenty minutes before they wanted snacks, and then there was half chewed cheese all over her living room.

"I need a dog," Regina grumbled cleaning up the mess.

"Regi lay down," Rowan said pointing to what was now deemed her hospital bed.

"Yup I'm coming back just give me a second Row," Regina said. She disposed of the trash but not before the house phone rang. She picked up. "Mills and Swan Residence."

"Hey baby its me, could you please come down to the station and help settle a dispute for us." Regina grimaced at the idea of leaving the house in her state.

"Can't I do it over the phone?" Regina asked.

"Nope, you're going to want to see this,"

"All right, all right just please give me a minute to wrangle everybody."

"No problem." Regina hung up and sighed. She went to the girls where Rowan was looking up expectantly.

"We're going to go see Emma at the station, you girls be good while I get changed." Darien perked up hearing Emma's name.

"Mama?" Darien asked looking for her.

"We're going to her, she's taking too long," Regina told her. Darien nodded.

"Yes," Darien said. Regina put up the baby gate to keep them in the living room and hopefully contain whatever mess they made while she got dressed. She hurried up stairs and knocked on Henry's door.

"Honey wake up we need to go into town, some emergency," Regina called through the door. She opened it when Henry groaned in response. "I know honey, but I don't really know what it's about and don't want to leave you unawares."

"I know, I was just so hoping for a quiet morning," Henry grumbled as he opened his eyes and paused. "Jesus, I think you were too, is that a barbie comb in your hair?"

"Probably, I was hoping not to leave the house today, I don't know how I am going to fix the mess I am right now."

"Mami!" Darien whined. "Go Mama!" Regina sighed.

"Get dressed and pray I work a five minutes miracle," Regina said going to her bedroom. She stripped down and hurried into the shower. She was in and out, may as well have jumped under the stream and back out. She brushed her teeth and somehow got the Barbie comb out of her hair. She put it down on her counter only to realize she had a growing collection of little toys that ended up stuck in her hair. Two braids on either of side of her hair and a side bun later, she thought she might have to started to look presentable. She washed her face quickly as she tried to hurry, although Darien came in, in the arms of Henry.

"She bullied me," Henry pouted.

"You caved," Regina argued as she sprayed herself with perfume, and went into her closet. She came out in a pantsuit and did her make up which Darien found super fascinating enough to stop glaring at her. Once she was done, she took Darien from Henry to get changed.

"Mami," Darien protested.

"You can't go out in just a t-shirt and no undies," Regina told her. Darien pouted but allowed her to put on the tiny undies before she allowed Darien to pick out a sweater and tutu with thick winter leggings that she had previously bejeweled. She put her socks on before she put her down and went to the girls room where she picked out matching gray sweaters with skinny jeans and socks. Apparently neither of the girls had a matching pair of socks anymore. She was just glad they were wearing boots, and no one would notice. She took the clothes downstairs, making sure to take Darien's free hand while her other was one the rail. They made it downstairs and into the living room where Rowan was telling Henry about breakfast.

"Linc, come here." Lincoln ignored her. Regina rolled her eyes as she grabbed her anyway from her blocks and put her on the potty. Lincoln stubbornly didn't want to go because she wanted to play, but Regina was firm and she went before Regina cleaned her up and put on her undies amid a struggle as well as her pants, socks and sweater. Finally, she was done after a ten-minute struggle. Xavieré took so long Darien had time to potty too before she huffed and puffed at the delay. Eventually she pooped, they got her cleaned up and, in a nappy, because Regina did not trust her at all. Finally, she was dressed. Then Regina had to search all over the house apparently for three pairs of tiny rain boots. She found one half a pair in her closet, the other in the dryer, another set was just behind an armchair and the last set, was just simply under a pile of her own, Emma, and Henry's shoes that Emma was meant to have cleaned already. They pouted about the gloves and hats, but it wasn't up for debate.

She got her own boots on, jacket, hat, and gloves while she was just grateful that Henry was old enough to get his own things on. She nearly grimaced that Emma still wanted at least one child before the girls were over five. And she needed to give her an answer sooner rather than later. While the deal was, she'd answer by the time Xavieré and Lincoln were two, they were born on Christmas. She was pretty sure Emma would get her hopes up and Regina would ruin Christmas for her. At that thought Regina groaned again and wondered how she could tell her no they couldn't give a home to some poor kid just sitting all depressed wishing for a family like Emma was.

"Mom why do you look like you're going to cry?" Henry asked as she grabbed her keys, wallet, and backpack diaper bag which she always sat packed by the door now that she didn't need to travel with extra milk just around town.

"Mami!" Darien whined as she tried to get out the little yellow ducky umbrella Emma had bought her.

"Please?" Regina asked signing.

"Peease," Darien said signing back. Regina gave it to her, and the girls immediately descended upon her to take it from her, they wanted one too.

"Oh boy," Regina said. "To answer you Henry, I just thought that Emma wants one more kid and I don't think she thinks that I will say no." Henry cringed. "And how can I say no when all she's thinking about is saving them from being as sad as her." He cringed harder.

"Good luck," Henry cringed. "I mean do you want to say no?"

"Ask me again when they aren't fighting over one umbrella, they all have, and I'm not operating off stolen snatches of sleep."

"Reasonable," Henry said. Regina separated them and once each girl had the same umbrella in their hand, they became uninterested. Lincoln and Xavieré tossed theirs on the floor. Regina counted to five as she bent down.

"No, if you no longer want to take your umbrella, then we have a place for that," Regina told them sternly. She made them put it back in the umbrella rack before she finally opened the door. Rowan and Darien took off first and down the sidewalk.

"GIRLS!" Regina yelled as she held Lincoln's hand and Xavieré in her other. "We're driving come back here." The chase led them down the block to Regina's annoyance.

"Please can we walk Regi?" Rowan begged.

"Peese, Mami,"

"It would waste more time to walk back now," Henry said handing her the umbrella. Regina sighed and consented. Maybe they would burn off some energy. She did manage some cute pictures of Darien and Rowan though smiling big as they played in puddles along the way. Still she was glad to see the police station in sight.

"Two hours that's a new low for you," Emma said.

"It's been a rough day, now please tell me why it is I dragged myself out of the house at all today?" Regina asked.

"Several things, I don't even know where to start, because of the fight at Granny's Snow is claiming that she's a ward of the city and you're responsible for paying the damages. David still has no idea why she came to start a fight. He's sitting waiting to see if Snow's spewing more bullshit or not because Snow threatened to sue Granny if they wrongfully charged them.

"Them you mean David," Regina scoffed. "All right really I couldn't answer that over the phone?"

"That part, but then Snow claimed that you and her, had sex, and you impregnated her magically with your true love. She took a pregnancy test and she is somehow pregnant." Regina snorted loudly.

"I would never…" Regina started. Emma held up a hand.

"I know, but she swears it was by magic, so I thought you'd best check that. And some old man wandered in. He hasn't spoken, I thought you might be able to help him. I think he's new, but he would know your face I thought as well." Regina nodded. "He's sitting in an interrogation room with the door open, so he doesn't freak out." They walked into the main room where Regina put the umbrellas away much to Darien's hatred, but once Emma had her, in her arms she stopped whining as much. Regina was hanging up her coat as she'd need a minute to sort through some bylaws. She was surprised Snow wasn't calling for her, but realized she was, and that Emma must have put a silencing charm up.

"Mi Cielo?!" A voice called. The shock was evident as Regina turned immediately and her eyes widened, and his eyes widened.

"DADDY!" She exclaimed and before she knew it, they were hugging and sobbing and looking over each other.

"Is this real, are you real?" He asked. "Am I in heaven?"

"This is real, I can't believe you're alive," Regina said.

"Me, I can't believe you're alive, I watched your mother kill you!" He cried.

"Kill me?" Regina asked frowning.

"You refused to marry that King even after she killed Daniel. She was so angry that she threw you against the wall, but she was too careless, and you were impaled on the wall. She's been masquerading as you ever since so she could be Queen."

"No daddy, you're in an alternate universe, she didn't kill me in this time, she made me marry him." He hugged her.

"Lo siento mi cielo, I wish I could have protected you against her," He said.

"I don't have any regrets anymore, my path here led me to my true love, the woman you met earlier, Emma, she's my fiancé." Regina turned back to her family who were all waiting patiently for father and daughter to be reunited. Henry Sr. gave them all a big smile especially when he saw Darien.

"Hi, I've heard a lot about you, sorry I didn't know who you were, or I would have taken you home immediately." He shook his head and hugged her immediately.

"The toddler in her arms is Darien Emma, she's almost two you're just in time to celebrate with us. The twins are Xavieré Reina and Lincoln Alice, they're fifteen months, and this is your namesake Henry Daniel," Regina introduced him proudly. She had always wanted her father to meet Henry and this was a dream come true. Rowan pulled on her shirt. "I didn't forget you. Daddy this is Rowan Bailey, she's Emma's baby sister, but she lives with us, you've sort of caught us in the middle of a crisis."

"Nice to meet you, young lady." Rowan smiled at him.

"I like you," She said just as the door opened from outside and David walked in with Granny with bags.

"We're back with lunch," Granny said.

"Guys meet my father in law," Emma grinned. Snow angrily banged on the bars. They all shook hands and they explained that David was Emma and Rowan's father, and Snow was their mother and currently delusional, but that Regina didn't bare her any ill will.

"All right first let's check the bylaws so we can establish payment," Regina said as she sat down next to her father and a book appeared. He seemed startled by her magic but didn't comment on it. Everyone sat around except the girls who were exploring though Rowan did sit with David and ask if Snow had hurt him. No one would have ever thought that Rowan would be closer to David then Snow when this had all started.

"So, who's paying," Granny asked.

"Well seeing as Snow hasn't shown up for any treatment in about a week, she's no longer on in-patient status. David you have to pay." David groaned.

"All right, I'll take care of it Granny," David said. Granny nodded.

"Okay that's settled, Emma please allow Snow to be heard." Emma grimaced but did so.

"Finally!" Snow yelled. "Let me out of here, Regina baby please reintroduce me to your father. I'm your fiancé not Emma!"

"She's delusional," Regina told her father. She turned back to Snow. "What's this about me impregnating you with magic."

"Our true love magic, we met last night by the town docks," Snow said.

"What time was this?" Regina asked.

"Three in the morning," Snow said "While the warning sirens were going off."

"Snow honey that's impossible, because I was out looking for you again, and just before the sirens, I saw Regina tossing Hook around magically outside of her house. And then us rushing to find the emergency. She spent the rest of the night saving my ass from a Giant, but you'd know that if you were around."

"It's not true, she was with me I know it!" Snow yelled. Henry Sr. frowned.

"I think I may know the problem," Henry Sr. said. They all turned to him.

"What is it Daddy?" Regina asked.

"Your mother, I told you she's masquerading as you and herself even, she's known as the Queen of Hearts, you're the Evil Queen but honestly you're hardly ever seen. She was too old to carry a child to term with Leopold. She killed him after Snow White came of age. She had found a spell to impregnate her magically. I do believe that she used this willing Snow to make a clone of you to raise you again without my interference as she called it." Regina frowned and went to Snow; she ran her hand over Snow who looked scared now that maybe it all had been too easy.

"You're not pregnant yet exactly. Just enough to make you think so, there's an egg, but no sperm if that makes sense. She needs my father to complete the spell.

"Then I had better go mi cielo, I won't let her ruin you again," He said sadly.

"Daddy it won't make a difference, Mother will see me and use me, at the very least I am a body double that can actually stand in now," Regina said. She broke the spell on Snow. "There don't be stupid again, she'll have to start over if she wants you pregnant." Snow tried to grab on to Regina, but she pulled away quickly.

"What do we do now?" Granny asked.

"Send out a search for any sightings of mother I guess and tell the dwarves not to engage we all remember how it was the last time she was here." Granny nodded.

"I'll let Ruby know as well," She said and left out.

"Let's take lunch home, shall we?" Emma asked indicating the girls now trying to get into her fries.

"Yes, definitely," Regina said. "We didn't drive over."

"Neither did I," Emma said. "Girls come on we gotta poof home."

"Please don't teach them nonsense words like that," Regina groaned as Rowan hugged David goodbye and they agreed to have breakfast the next morning again.

"Hey what about Snow?" He asked.

"You can either deal with her or call nurse Ratchet," Regina said.

"I'll call the hospital; I need to sleep without worrying."

"David don't you dare!" She screamed.

"Come on Daddy, we need to apparate home." He nodded as Emma only grabbed Henry and disappeared. Regina watched each of her girls disappear too and followed Darien with her father. When they reappeared in the candy aisle at the grocery store, she was glaring at her daughter.

"I said home young lady, now," Regina said. Darien disappeared quickly and Regina followed they were standing outside their house and Darien was hurrying over to Emma.

"Candy aisle again?" Emma asked. Regina nodded as Emma shook her head. They all went inside, and Henry Sr was amazed at all the appliances, but delighted by the realistic paintings as he called them of the girls, Henry, and Regina.

"Abuelo, what was mom like as a child?" Henry asked as they ate.

"She was mischievous, sweet, and caring, she once nursed her pony all night when she was five, she was stubborn she wouldn't leave him." He smiled at the memory as did Regina, that at least was the same.

"Sounds like her now," Emma quipped earning a small shove from Regina. Regina was just on cloud nine watching her father interact with her children. It was all she had ever dreamed of when she was carrying Imogene.

"You must be tired," Regina told him as he yawned.

"Yes, I was wandering all night until I happened into that dungeon you found me in."

"It's not a dungeon it's a police station, it's where Emma works, she helps the people rather than jailing for some small infraction." He nodded.

"Perhaps I could get a bath?" He asked.

"Yes, Henry will show you the bath and I'll go out and grab you some fresh clothes," Regina said. He nodded.

"This way Abuelo," Henry said as he stood up. Henry Sr. followed his grandson up the stairs.

"You're all right with the girls while I get Daddy some clothes?" Regina asked Emma. Emma nodded.

"More than good, pretty sure Darien's going to lose it if we don't get back to our coloring soon." Regina chuckled as Darien was indeed pulling out the rolled paper she had put to the side.

"She missed you a lot and snuggled you at night hoping that was enough to get you your energy back. I told her the more cuddles she gave the quicker you'd wake up." Emma chuckled.

"I bet they were all on top of me at night and you slept all free," Emma accused. Regina laughed.

"I saw an opportunity, I took it," Regina replied before giving Emma a kiss. "I'm sorry I didn't ask but you are okay with Daddy staying right?"

"Baby I know one of your biggest regrets is not having your dad by your side, and from the story he told. I do believe this is just the second chance you both needed to be together. You've both lost each other I will not separate you two."

"Thank you for being the most understanding future wife a woman could ask for," Regina said. "You truly are half my heart."

"Uh oh," Xavieré said. They broke their kiss to look to where she was now sitting next to Emma. They hadn't even seen her pull herself up and she had now pulled off her nappy and gone on the chair. She was now signing pee a little too late for Regina's tastes.

"Wrong chair, there's the potty," Regina said pointing to the corner. Xavieré looked at it giggled as she scrunched up her face. Regina quickly took her to the potty and at least got her to poop in the toilet while she signed. "Well points for pooping in the right place." Xavieré clapped.

"Mama!" Darien called. The paper was on the floor still rolled and she had spilled the crayons all around it. She smiled at them thinking she had done a great job. They smiled back and just chuckled at her innocence. Once they had Lincoln pottied too, and the chair put out of the way to be properly steam cleaned later. Rowan decided to go shopping with Regina, so they went out together.

"There you are, and now you've kidnapped the young Prince Leo," Hook said brandishing a sword at her.

"Take a hike Pirate and this is Rowan, we don't have a Prince Leo, now if you don't mind, we need to get some shopping done quickly." She easily moved his sword out of the way and pulled Rowan along. They went inside the shop and thankfully Hook did not follow. Regina got her father a few things to tie him over until she could do some real shopping in her opinion. She allowed Rowan to pay to her happiness and they were turning with the bags. They disappeared back home when she saw that Hook was perking up when she came out.

"I'll take them up to him," Henry volunteered. "I just came down to check if you were back. He was telling me the story of our great Aunt Christina. He says she rode a unicorn into battle is it true?"

"Legend says Christina was blessed with the friendship of a unicorn," Regina told him. Henry smiled bigger and took the bags upstairs before she helped Rowan out of her rainboots and coat.

"Any trouble?" Emma asked from her place on the floor, where she was coloring with the girls. Darien was directing Xavieré and Lincoln where to scribble though.

"Just Hook Unfortunately, but I am not dealing with it today, I just hope he doesn't show up here," Regina sighed.

"I'll talk to him if he does, it seems I'm the only person he hasn't asked about us, you know the one it's about." Regina chuckled before she yawned. She was wondering if she could get a nap in when Rowan came running back with the doctor set and grinning.

"Regi time for your coma," Rowan said making them laugh, but Regina dutifully got comfortable on some pillows and commenced her coma and fake dying a few times as she faked the beep sounds. Unfortunately, her father walked in at the wrong moment and was so scared. He nearly had a heart attack.

"Lo siento Daddy, we were just playing doctor, I didn't mean to scare you."

"Está bien, mi cielo, I just saw you again lying on the floor not moving, just so still. I never want to see the light go out of your eyes again. It was too much, I am only glad, I am not dead, so I could come to you here where you need me too." They hugged and once he was calm, she resumed playing with Rowan though told her no more fake dying to her unhappiness.

"Uh maybe it's too late for this thought, but if your mother is masquerading as you, what's stopping her from masquerading as your father to get to you?" Emma asked from the foyer.

"For one I think Mary Margaret would be pregnant already just to be safe, and my mother never mastered my father's language, she said it was beneath her," Regina said.

"Your world though, how do you know it wasn't different in his reality?" Emma asked even as she still colored. Regina did a spell and her father didn't flinch as he stayed himself.

"He's himself," Regina said as she checked for his heart too. He looked afraid that she would pull it out, but it wasn't necessary.

"And to be clear, your mother still cannot speak Spanish," Henry Sr. told her loudly.

"Kay glad we could clear that up," Emma said not looking up from her work as she followed Darien's directions.

"I'm sorry, Daddy, we have to protect the children, and in my excitement, I was not conscious. I hope you aren't offended, but Emma and I have fought too long and hard to have our happiness destroyed."

"Here, here," Emma said. "Sorry sir, I just couldn't risk not asking until later that would mean I had traded in coloring with my daughters for something else."

"Don't apologize, seeing you with children is more wonderful than I had hoped," He said smiling at them. Now tell me did you choose a prince to help you, do I need to have a talk with him?" Regina smiled at him but shook her head.

"No, you may have noticed that I have magic." Henry nodded. "I actually am pretty powerful, maybe more than mother, but she's got experience on me for sure. But because Emma it turns out the daughter of my archnemesis if you will or was my archnemesis, is my true love. And Emma was created in true love as well as the Savior to my curse, so that makes her powerful. The curse is how we ended up in this world. And yeah it gave us the ability to make true love babies. Emma's the father or the mother, but more like the father because you know I did the actual making."

"You mean baking come on Regina that was too easy!" Emma called back.

"I agree with Emma, you missed that one dear," Henry Sr. laughed as well as Emma and Henry. Regina looked unamused by them all the same.

"That must have been wonderful after your wedding, finding out you could have a baby," He said forgetting they weren't married yet.

"We aren't married yet," Emma said as she carried the paper into the living room. Darien went to Regina.

"Mami mira," Darien said pointing as Xavieré and Lincoln joined them

"Oh, que linda," Regina told them. She asked them who had colored what. Once the girls were satisfied that Henry, Henry Sr, and Regina had exclaimed over their artwork, they found other toys to get into.

"What do you mean my precious baby was pregnant before her wedding night?" Henry Sr. asked when the attention was back on him.

"Oh well it wasn't intentional," Emma said and then cringed as that didn't sound right either. "Regina help I'm failing at being a daughter-in-law." Regina chuckled and stroked her head.

"Daddy calm down what she means is we didn't know. There was a fail safe to the curse that I built in, the problem was it wasn't supposed to be a apart of it, and Rumple didn't know how it would react to the curse whether we would be dead or go back alive to the Enchanted Forest. So, I tried to stop it, I thought I would die, but at the last-minute Emma came and used her magic as well. Either way I thought I still might die, and I was thinking over my life and my regrets that I had always wanted to give birth among other things surrounding that. Henry is adopted and I love him as if I had pushed him into the world myself, but Emma got to experience that with him." He nodded.

"I can understand that," He agreed.

"Yes, so during that our magic mixed and without us knowing it we got Darien. She was quite the surprise, but you know Emma just thought I was really sick, and she took care of me and held me through all the pain and then when we realized that I was giving birth, because I was not showing she really supported me through it. At first, she was Darien's Godmother, but she was here for us it was a shock to have a newborn, and Emma was here where the father would be. Eventually I ended up pregnant again, and we didn't know why we were panicking. Somewhere in all that we started dating and then Emma proposed, and we shared true love's kiss and that's when we found out that Darien was our true love baby, and so were the twins who hadn't been born yet. It was a nice way to find out that there was no sinister plot only love."

"Oh good, so you haven't had sex out of wedlock," He said a hand on his heart. Emma was sure Regina never got so red in her life.

"What no, what is sex even actually," Regina said looking away. Emma and Henry quietly snickered because Regina was not innocent on this. "Practically a virgin, you know I'm a Queen."

"Yeah practically," Emma murmured earning a hit on the arm from Regina and a glare.

"I'm so relieved to hear that, in my world that bastard had already forced himself on you," Henry Sr. shuddered. "Your mother locked me away with magic and said I wouldn't ruin your future. I was prepared to die trying to stop him.

"Aww that means a lot that you tried," Regina said. Regina didn't add that he didn't try as far as she knew in her world. It had never occurred to her that perhaps he had tried back then, but again she had Imogene to worry about and didn't need that for her daughter's sake not that it mattered in the end.

"And Emma you haven't attempted to do anything to mi cielo right?" Henry Sr. asked. Emma just kept the silly little grin off her face for Regina's sake.

"I would never do anything, in fact just before the portals started that brought you here, I surprised my Queen with a vacation, four toddlers is stressful and she's such a wonderful mother, sir you should be proud you have been a shining example for her. The love you give my Queen as a father is a mirror image of how she raises our children. And I try to follow that now too."

"And yet they love her more, traitor to their Mills parentage honestly," Regina quipped. They all chuckled.

"You know that is so not true, they love you more," Emma insisted.

"You were asleep you didn't hear the constant Mama," Regina joked.

"Does it help if I love you the best?" Emma asked kissing her cheek.

"A lot actually," Regina said before her father yawned. "Perhaps you want to take a nap, and if you like I can magically give you knowledge of this world. Part of my abilities from the curse. You won't be traditionally cursed, but you'll have a place in the community and things won't seem so scary as they did when you first came through." He nodded.

"That would be nice, I trust you," He said. She smiled and closed her hand for a moment and when she opened it, there was a key with a flower.

"Oh, that's a nice edition to the town," Regina said. She gave him the key and purple magic swirled in his eyes before spreading out.

"We got a botanical garden?" Henry asked. "Wow that's so cool how I knew that!"

"My father owns it, now we can get you some workers too to help you, some new people may suddenly switch to working for you. The curse will work it out, but they'll be happy and suited towards it.

"I do so love to garden, thank you mi amor," He said.

"Now to take care of the house. Would you prefer to be on the bottom floor here Daddy or upstairs?"

"Ooh can we move our room to the attic space, but more awesome?" Emma asked. "Your dad can have our room, and we'll like give him a bathroom separate from the girls." Regina nodded as a separate side stair appeared in the house. Their old room became like a guest room for her father to do with as he would.

"As an afterthought I moved Darien's room to next to the girls with the bathroom in between and an extra door for Rowan. Daddy is now where Darien's nursery used to be with a private bath, and Henry and Rowan are still the same," Regina told them. Lincoln started crying for no obvious reason they could see.

"I think it's time for a nap," Emma singsong as she picked up Lincoln who lay her head down. Xavieré tried to pretend like she hadn't heard that as Regina grabbed her. It was well pass time for their usual nap time. She protested, but time in her room with both her mothers well she didn't pass that up even though she tried to play. Once they were tucked in next to each other and Regina had seen to her father, they tackled Darien. She was by far the hardest, but she went down eventually.

"Rowan's good playing her own games, and Henry is reading, he glared at me in a you like fashion when I suggested an activity." Regina chuckled. "So why don't we get our room in order." Regina nodded as they headed up the new set up stairs. First thing Regina did was make a reading nook at the top to one side and a game nook at the top to the other side for Emma.

"Oh, you're an angel," Emma said kissing her, but then she didn't pull back as their bed suddenly appeared right in the middle of the room. Regina chuckled.

"First things first, sound proofing," Regina reminded Emma as she waved her hands. First their door shut and locked. Then she made it, so no one heard them.

"I'd say you were worried about your dad hearing, but let's face it those girls sleep too lightly sometimes." They both laughed before they kissed again, and Regina ran her hands over Emma's abs.

"God it has been way too long," Emma whispered as she kissed her neck. "I promise after this I'll let you nap."

"Oh, thank you, the sexiest thing you've said all day besides I'll handle the girls today," Regina quipped.

"Yeah, I'd say even more sexy things like I'll handle dinner, but I don't want to poison your dad when you just got him back, so instead I'm going clean," Emma said.

"Oh, aren't you talking so dirty today," Regina moaned playing along.

"Yup, I'm gonna get this take the trash out without being asked," Emma told her smirking. Regina gave an exaggerated moan on purpose, "Not only that, I'm going to cleaning the dining room chair, so you don't have too, then I'm gonna oil the hinges on your study door like you asked."

"Jesus Emma you're so sexy right now," Regina told her. At that point it was too much for Emma and she couldn't stop laughing anymore. Regina joined in for a minute as they just got the laugh out which made them more relaxed.

"God, I love you for going along with me sometimes."

"Only, because you're my idiot," Regina told her lovingly. Emma kissed her again and they were pulling clothes off when the doorbell rang. Not once, not twice, but several times until the girls were awake again and they knew that unless they were tired, Darien at least was going to stay up until they were cranky at bedtime.

"Man, I just wanna do very naughty things to you, why can't we get it done in this town?" Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

"If only I knew," Regina said as she found her shirt again, they headed back downstairs to get the person to stop. Maybe if they let the girls cry, they would settle themselves back to sleep. When they got to the front door and opened it Hook was at the door.

"Emma you woke up, come with me, I'll break whatever curse she has on you," Hook declared. Emma sighed deeply as Regina glared.

"Hook, there is no curse or whatever, so I'll just say this to you straight. We were not dating; I didn't even notice you weren't in town until you came back. Regina and I shared true love's kiss, look." She turned and kissed Regina with so much love that it blasted out of them right in front of him. She turned back around. "Please stop attacking my fiancé and pounding on our door, our kids are trying to sleep." She shut the door and thankfully he just walked away from the house.

"It's quiet," Regina said. She checked on Henry and Rowan they were still fine, though Henry had looked on curiously as usual.

"We'll go back to decorating then I guess," Emma shrugged as they crept upstairs, sometimes the girls were lying in wait. They made it pass the twins door but saw that her father was in Darien's room sitting with her in the rocking chair. She was sniffling and rubbing her eyes as he told her in Spanish how much she looked like Regina and how she would be his cielo too now as he rocked. She relaxed more and more as Regina crept away and wiped away her own tears.

"That looked beautiful too bad I don't understand Spanish," Emma shrugged. "Bet it was even cuter."

"He was telling her that she looked like me as a child, so she would be his cielo as well. It means my sky."

"Aww, that's so sweet, I'm so glad she gets a grandpa that loves her from the start." Regina nodded as she locked the door again and her spell went back up.

"Now it seems we got lucky, where were we?" Regina pushed the bed up against the opposite wall from the door, and a square frame cut out of the roof to create a balcony facing the back yard naturally to her left, so they could enjoy breakfast sometimes alone, or she could sit outside and read away from her children. She put double doors up that folded back.

"Wait if you got that and with the rain, I need this," Emma said creating a fireplace with a fire already going directly across from it. Regina made a large rug roll out from the fireplace.

"For rug burn when you take me roughly from behind in front of that," She told her. Emma moaned at the thought. She added a hot tub to the west wall.

"So, I can fuck you there too," Emma said.

"Yeah, but it's gotta be a whole bathroom, not open to the room. I need my privacy in the bathroom." Emma noted it was their previous bathroom with double sinks and everything, and it didn't seem to take space from the attic which extended the length of the house.

"Now it's perfect," Emma said once they had a closet and the walls the right color, and the rest of their furniture back after adding a few more windows for light with curtains though because they never trusted Sydney ever.

"I just have more addition," Regina said. Emma turned around and Regina was sitting naked in a sex swing. "I'm feeling adventurous today."

"When are you not?" Emma said as she stripped and got on her knees for Regina. Regina smirked.

"So, you don't mind playing a game then?" Emma looked weary.

"The last one was torture," Emma said.

"But you enjoyed it no?" Regina asked. Emma clicked her tongue against the roof of her mouth to remind Regina that, that was absolutely beside the point. "I mean if you don't want to play, I'll just get out of this swing.

"What stop of course I wanna play damn it, what are the rules?" Regina grinned.

"Glad you asked," Regina said and suddenly Emma was the one in the swing.

"Emma comes so many times she can't take it anymore, and just so you can't trick me, I am going to feel every one, and get so wet, that there will be plenty of juice for you to lick up when you're done." Emma shuddered and Regina did too.

"Good dear that's one but increase the intensity I barely felt it." Regina kissed her and pinched her nipples a little before backed up into a chair.

"You're not doing the giving?" Emma asked.

"Oh no, I won't touch at all," Regina replied. Emma pouted. "Tsk tsk no pouting if you want this, otherwise I'll turn myself away when I push my fingers inside myself." Regina did it to let her know she was serious.

"Oh, don't be mean, look, look I'm touching myself," Emma pleaded. Regina turned back around and watched Emma pleasuring herself.

"Eyes on me," Regina said. Emma snapped her eyes open and watched Regina teasing herself, she couldn't close her eyes now even if she wanted too. She came so hard even Regina's body visibly reacted.

"Two down, next one Em-ma," Regina grinned as she ran a finger over Emma collecting her wetness and bringing the finger to her mouth.

"Fuck me," Emma as she got wetter.

"Next one Ms. Swan, my tongue would like to taste you fully, but only if you behave."

"Regina that was already pretty intense I don't know…." Emma was cut off by Regina turning away with a dildo.

"Guess I'll just take care of myself like someone without a true love," Regina murmured.

"No, no," Emma cried as Regina moaned as wet noises filled the air. "No, I'm sorry let me see your face please." Emma started touching herself again and only when Regina heard wet noises from her did, she turn around pull the dildo out. She stood up and let Emma lick up her wetness and that was all she needed to send her into orgasm number four. She was breathing hard now, and her body was relaxed.

"Regi…" Emma got out as Regina kissed her.

"I still think you have two more in you," Regina told her. "We both know you can come harder."

"No, no I can't just let me love you." Regina just smirked as she threw the dildo to the side.

"You don't believe me; I think I'll give you a little help this time since I'm so weak in the face of your beauty." She settled between Emma's legs easily. "Would you like my help darling?"

"I feel like I'm gonna regret it if I say no," Emma groaned. Regina just smiled at her as she lowered herself down and used her tongue. It took a little longer now, but she coaxed a particularly strong orgasm out of Emma.

"Re…God," Was all Emma managed.

"Again, I prefer Reggie or Regina," Regina reminded her as she kissed her way up. "Ready for round two?"

"Regina you said until I can't take it anymore," Emma pouted. She tried to poke her lip out even as she was breathing hard.

"I think you can still take it; shall I prove it to you?" Emma whimpered but she nodded, because damn it if she wouldn't regret saying no to Regina right now. Regina nodded and gently pushed a strapless strap on into Emma. One end was already inside of her and the other in Emma, but this one was more suited to Emma's needs than her own from the vacation.

"I made that while you were out, thought we would get some use out of it soon, and I was right." Regina was gentle at first.

"Oh God harder," Emma cried, and Regina obliged giving her all until Emma came so hard her, hands release from the hand holds and she would have fallen back if Regina hadn't caught her.

"I'm so done," Emma cried. Regina chuckled and transported them to the bed.

"Was fantasizing about that all week," Regina whispered as she cuddled up to Emma in the bed. They cuddled, but Regina couldn't fall asleep although Emma technically did.

* * *

Leave a Review


	21. To Think I Trusted You

Author's Note: Happy Holidays!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

To Think I Trusted You

"Darien Emma Mills so help me if you don't get your little behind out of that cabinet now," Regina scolded.

"No!" Darien yelled. Regina sighed. It had been a stressful three months, with trying to find her mother who seemed to have utterly disappeared off the face of the earth. No one had seen heads or tails of that woman not even Hook and for once they thought him truthful. Now Darien had completely dropped her naps and was well into her terrible twos. To make matters worse the girls were doing everything she was and melted down frequently during the middle of the day because they weren't ready to give up their naps yet.

"Yeah no," Regina said as she slipped her foot out of her flip flop. Henry's eyes went wide, and Rowan hid behind him. Darien took off running as soon as the flip flop was off. "¡Ve a tu cochecito, Darien!" Darien just kept running, so Regina picked up her flip flop and aimed for her little butt as soon as she thought she was going to throw something on the ground.

"Ah!" Darien cried as she snatched her hand away from what she was about to do.

"Come here now," Regina said watching her sternly. Darien just cried but started back. "Pick up the flip flop." Darien picked it up and Regina put it back on and picked her up, she strapped her back into her stroller seat. "Do not get up again." A firm look and Darien stopped her fake crying. Regina took a deep breath and closed the cabinet doors as if her daughter had not been inside making a mess.

"Reggie is scary," Rowan whispered to Henry.

"I know," He said as he pushed the stroller following his mother back out of the furniture aisle of the Target, they were currently in. Her father was currently in the gardening section and Emma she didn't know where she had wandered off to while she was looking at a hair dryer that might work faster on the girls' hair because no one had the patience anymore. Of course, Darien had taken off running.

"Hey babe come check out these shoes!" Emma grinned as they passed by the shoe section.

"And where have you been?" Regina asked upset as she crossed her arms.

"Uh I was looking at tools, then I got an icee at the food court, and then I saw these shiny chuck taylors for the girls."

"You know it would be nice if you kept an eye on your toddlers too," Regina snapped, but she did look at the shoes.

"Don't argue Ma, she's wearing flip flops," Henry whispered to Emma.

"So what?" Emma asked.

"That means business Emma," Rowan whispered matter of fact before going over to Regina who held out the pink ones for her to try on.

"Henry go see if you like any of the shoes here," Regina said to him. Henry nodded and saluted her before going off with Xavieré who was reaching for him. She made sure the girls could fit the shoes Emma had chosen, making sure that Darien had gold and the twins silver.

"Don't you need to check Xav's shoes?" Emma asked.

"I will when she comes back, but I think they're still the same shoe size at the moment," Regina replied.

"Hey are you okay?" Emma asked.

"No, Emma it's been a long week no one's taken their nap and if I hadn't promised Daddy we'd come for that plant, I'd be at home still catching up on all I had missed at the office during their tantrums.

"I'm sorry, I haven't been any help, I'm just so tired after walking through the entire town all day patrolling for any hint of Cora.

"Shithead!" Darien yelled out. They both turned wide eyed to see Darien saying it to some woman who had apparently approached to exclaim over her and Lincoln.

"I'm so sorry, she's been picking up bad words from day care," Emma lied. The woman looked like she was judging them as she walked off offended. Emma turned to Darien. "Darien don't say that, that's a bad word." Darien just sat back annoyed and twisted so she could look at Lincoln who was smiling at her big sister. When Emma turned back to Regina, she was glaring at her.

"You taught her that in the car on the way here," Regina accused. Emma just looked down, she would not admit to Regina that, that was not the first-time shithead had exited Darien's mouth. Regina took several deep breaths and counted to ten, she just needed to finish up in the shoe section, get the hair dryer, and get to her dad.

"I'm really sorry, I will start watching my language," Emma said. Regina rolled her eyes.

"Yeah I'm sure you won't," Regina replied. She turned back to Rowan. "Do you like them; did you walk around in them?" Rowan nodded as she jumped around in them.

"Can I wear them out of the store?" Rowan asked.

"Sure honey, but it looks like they have a little tag on them, and you'll have to take them off for the cashier, so why don't we just wait for the car okay?" Rowan nodded and switched back into her flats.

"They moved to the women's section as they moved closer to where Henry was.

"Hey maybe you like these?" Emma asked. "You can even wear them when we get back to the car."

"Why, do you not like my flip flops?" Regina asked her.

"It's just you're wearing them a lot, and you just have better shoes that make your feet look all pretty."

"Yeah I'll switch shoes when your daughter doesn't have me threatening to spank her little behind," Regina said.

"Our daughter and she's not that bad…" Emma was cut off by a crash, Darien had wiggled out of the stroller again and gone for a bunch of DVDs she was now throwing on the floor. Emma hurried over to Darien as she started jumping on them and giggling. Henry came back with a pair of shoes that Regina approved the price on as she checked Xav's shoes. Once Xavieré was back in the stroller she was done for the day. She went over and shamelessly used her flip flop to threaten Darien back into her stroller, they cleaned up the mess, purchased some now damaged DVDs. Henry put the rest back as they apologized to the worker and headed for her father.

"I'm sorry your feet look very nice in the flip flops." Regina grunted in response. She was happy her father was already waiting for them as she found an open cashier. Then avoided another tantrum as Rowan wanted an icee and of course so did the girls. Once they were in the car she walked away for a minute with a screaming Darien and tried to get her to calm down, but it was impossible. She was just going to have to cry until she was done.

"No luck?" Emma asked. Regina shook her head as Emma took her and strapped her in. Finally, they were back on the highway. Regina sighed in annoyance though as she sat rubbing her head in the front seat.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"I forgot the hair dryer," Regina replied.

"Should I turn back?" Emma asked.

"No, I'll order online, none of those looked like exactly what I wanted anyway," Regina replied.

"Maybe you two should go on a date tonight," Henry Sr. said. "I could watch the kids."

"Oh no Daddy I couldn't ask that not when Darien is in transition," Regina said. She knew Darien was partly melting down because she was tired, but her body was adjusting to an existence that didn't require naps.

"Nonsense we'll have a little warm milk and I'll tell her stories, just like you, she'll be just fine, m'íja just like you."

"Oh, that's it, it's payback for my existence as a child," Regina said.

"No, you jinxed it by calling Darien an easy baby," Emma quipped.

"Oh, but she was an easy baby just hell as a toddler right now," Regina said.

"Regina was too," Henry Sr. cut in. "Trust me once her sleep schedule finds a new normal, you won't even recognize her as a Toddler it will be like you got your sweet easy baby back."

"From your lips to God's ears," Regina said as Darien finally just passed out. The drive also got Xavieré and Lincoln to sleep.

"I don't even know if this is a good or bad thing anymore," Emma said indicating Darien as she drove. Regina shrugged.

"Well I bet you're finally thinking of me as your easy child," Henry grinned. Regina chuckled.

"Not a chance, I once chased you down main street in nothing but a towel, because you were upset you didn't manage to stay up during your transition period. If Sidney doesn't have photos of that, I'll honestly be shocked.

"Really nothing but a towel?" Emma asked.

"And a flip flop, one minute we're arguing that I did not put him to sleep that he fell asleep on his own and I just wanted a shower, the next he's barefoot in the rain running as fast as he can."

"I remember that, it came flying out of nowhere like magic," Henry said.

"There was no magic just good aim," Regina said. "And then we were both in bed with the flu and of course you're grumpy when you're sick."

"What I am not," Henry said looking mock offended.

"Oh, you are a little prince, when you're sick," Regina told him. Emma chuckled.

"And here I thought it was a term of endearment," Emma snickered. Henry glared at Emma.

"Oh, you wanna talk about little Princes when you're an absolute little princess, I can still hear you, oooh but Reggie my throat hurts," Henry mimicked Emma and fake whined making Henry Sr., Rowan, and Regina laugh. "So dramatic." Emma huffed.

"Leave me alone, I'm her baby, I'm allowed," Emma grumbled.

"No, I'm her baby, baby recognizes baby Ma, and you're looking kind of unfamiliar," Henry told her. Regina laughed some more and tried to explain to Henry Sr. what it all meant.

"No really you two have been working so hard, please let me watch the girls and Henry tonight."

"I don't know what if mother finally makes her move?" Regina asked.

"Then how about you ask that friendly red hair woman from the diner, the wolf," He said. "She can come by as protection against Cora."

"Yeah Ma, Mom it will be fine really," Henry said. "You two should go out and spend time together, you guys were really good making time for us, finding Grandma Cora, and helping Grandpa adjust better to life here."

"You're being awfully sweet," Regina said. "Weren't you upset this morning we had no time for you?"

"I was not as old as I am now this morning, more mature," Henry said earning a snicker from Emma.

"Oh yeah a couple of hours really made a difference or you're hoping we still keep good on our deal to take you to comic con alone."

"Well I won't say, that if you still have plans, I wouldn't be upset guys, especially since Mom is going to make me a Black Panther Costume that glows purple when people touch it."

"If we find and defeat Mother before, I'll make good on our promise," Regina said.

"Oh boy, I had better start patrolling, Ma's useless," Henry said.

"Hey!' Emma cried.

"What you aren't worried about me so now I gotta worry about me," Henry said. "We're running out of time you know."

"No, it's been moved to October now, you got plenty of time," Regina said searching on her phone.

"Oh, thank God, still I had better get on it, you need time for my suit," Henry said. They made it back to Storybrooke and dropped Rowan off for lunch with David while Henry Sr. insisted that they ask Ruby about coming by while they asked for an update on the town, to make sure nothing had occurred while they were out.

"Sure, what time, shall I be by?" Ruby asked.

"Around six should be fine," Emma said. Then they dropped Henry Sr. off at his work with his trees. Before Regina was forced into the office and Emma took everyone else home.

"So fun," Regina said, she would rather be at home lounging under a tree while the kids ran around. Maybe even reading with Henry or if she closed her eyes really shut imagine sleeping on time, because Darien wasn't tired in her opinion, but not Regina's or Emma's. Still she worked though because come Monday she did not need to caught slacking at the council meeting.

"Ready for our date Reggie?" Emma grinned appearing at the city hall looking all dapper. Regina who had been contemplating if maybe another day might be good for a date, but she changed her mind seeing Emma in her suit.

"Depends which car did you drive over here?" Regina asked.

"As soon as your father suggested we go out the Aston Martin of course, last time you got the best of me, but this time I'm gonna get you." Regina nodded as she waved her hand over herself as she took a magical shower essentially. When the magic disappeared she was in matching teal dress to Emma's teal jacket.

"Next time we go out wear the green suit again, I wanna see how it fits with your pocket watch." Emma's eyes lit up as she noted the look in Regina's eyes and suddenly white smoke surrounded her and she was in the green suit with the dashing yellow tie. Regina practically bit her lip, Emma thought they might not make it on the date at all and just have sex on Regina's desk, they still needed to cross that off the list.

"I'm going to marinate all night for this," Regina whispered but Emma was sure it was more to herself as Regina was now nodding to herself as she switched to a pretty yellow ensemble and to her happiness no more flip flops at least for the moment.

"Shall we go my Queen?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"As soon as you check your watch to make sure we're on time."

"Regina, I know we're…. Oh right." Emma made a show of checking her pocket watch and Regina sighed contently.

"Okay I'm ready," Regina said taking her arm. Regina locked up the office and was surprised when they did not go to Granny's but the only other restaurant in town really that held her favorite kale salad. Unfortunately, Eric and Ariel were supposed to be opening a seaside restaurant and had not yet.

"I'm really sorry about earlier I shouldn't have walked off and left you to deal with Darien mostly alone, I'll start dragging the kids with me too. And I'm really sorry, like really sorry about the cursing, I swear I really will get better," Emma told her.

"Hmm…I assume your goal is to get laid tonight so please for my sake and yours not bring up today, I'm still upset enough to say no." Emma clamped her mouth shut.

"More wine love," Emma said. Regina pushed glass forward and Emma topped her off as well as her own glass. They tried to avoid the subject of work since thinking of how behind she was made Regina tired, and Emma thinking about not catching Cora made her frustrated. Snow was not a topic on the table except to say the court case would be finished soon. Fun activities to do with Henry came up, but they didn't like to do any of them until Cora was apprehended. So, they stayed on how their food was, the wine, Regina pretending her foot was not teasing Emma's leg and crotch area. And Emma pretending like it wasn't happening either.

"You think we can just use magic to go straight to our room?" Emma asked as they left the restaurant and Regina's cell beeped.

"Two things, the Pup says if we wanna get laid we'd better take a room at Granny's, the girls in particular won't sleep, and two you did not wear that suit and drive me in the Aston, to not drive out to the woods while we know Ruby won't be out for a run and to not live out my car fantasy."

"Yes!" Emma whisper shouted as they headed for the car. Louder she said. "I hate to be the mood killer, but like what if your mom shows up?"

"Honestly, I had a lot of time to think on this and by now she knows we're together and she's no doubt pissed, and I just don't care what she thinks. You're going to be my wife whenever we get around to planning that wedding, and she's not going to stop me from loving you like she did Daniel."

"Aww babe, but I'm honestly super surprised that Kathryn isn't dragging you to bridal shops," Emma said.

"Oh, she wanted too, but honestly I just sat there, and I thought of Darien's behavior lately and yeah no." Emma cringed.

"Smart choice," Emma said as she opened the car door and Regina slid into the car easily, she couldn't wait for Emma to realize she'd gone without panties all night. Emma closed the door as she buckled up and Emma tried to drive calmly towards their spot where Regina had taken her on their second date. Regina unbuckled herself when Emma had parked and kicked off her heels. She turned to climb into the back seat when she realized not only was one of Rowan's booster seats back there, but Darien's second car seat. Emma had taken to driving Darien around to help calm her at night really when she was also refusing to sleep and Regina needed a time out, and even Abuelo's gentle stories and rocking weren't enough.

"Oh shit, I completely forgot about that, we can move them outside for the duration of this," Emma said half turned too. Regina sighed. She was going to have readjust her fantasy.

"Emma honestly if there isn't something growing on your seats by now from all the food that kid seems to end up with in her car seat, I'll honestly be surprised.

"No way she only gets in here to sleep." Emma got out and uninstalled the car seat and sure enough there were a ton of crumbs and stale half eaten crackers.

"Yeah I don't fancy that in my butt," Regina said as Emma just covered it again.

"Well this is sexy," Emma said with a sigh when she was in the driver's seat again. Regina sat for a minute just trying to rework her fantasy with reality. After a minute of silence where Emma was waiting for her to confirm she did want to go to Granny's, she spoke.

"Sorry I just had to make adjustments, take of your jacket and roll up your sleeves." Emma did so and Regina crawled over, so she was straddling Emma in the driver's seat. Emma had to push the seat back as far as possible to give her more room and not have the steering wheel cutting into her back.

"Don't move anything, if I can't have the feel of my bare ass rubbing into the leather by your thrusts, I want the steering wheel in my back as you pleasure me." Emma gulped.

"God you're so hot, you think up the best solutions," Emma said.

"Thank you dear," Regina replied as she kissed her gently at first just to get the mood back. They made out for awhile until Regina was grinding against her. Emma slipped the thin strap of her yellow dress of her shoulders. She knew Regina was braless, a rare occurrence these days, but a happy one whenever the chance arose in Emma's opinion. She didn't waste any time claiming a nipple in her mouth and rolling the other between her fingers, ignoring any milk that spilled over her hands and swallowing any that got in her mouth.

"I need you to touch my body," Regina whispered. Emma complied, she left her mouth to keep giving attention to each breast, as she let her hands slid up Regina's thighs and begin to cup her behind.

"How long?" Emma practically grunted out she was so turned on.

"Since you said you brought the Aston," Regina said. "Okay well maybe I was wearing a thong, but definitely as soon as you changed into this suit babe, the panties were off."

"Oh God woman do you know I would have backed you up onto your desk and taken you right there!" Emma exclaimed.

"Yes, but the Aston baby," Regina pouted. Emma chuckled darkly as she bit down gently and increased pressure on Regina's nipple.

"Ah," Regina cried out, she swore she almost came from that alone. "Emma fuck me already stop teasing." Emma nodded as two fingers stroked between Regina's legs revealing just how wet she was. Emma couldn't wait to lick her fingers clean of Regina's juices as she circled her clit first before moving down ever so slowly in Regina's opinion to push two fingers inside of her and she wasted no time riding Emma's fingers. She'd had a stressful week and she wanted every bit of release Emma was going to give her tonight.

"My Queen you're not nearly as loud as I'd hoped you would be in this fantasy," Emma said even as she delivered firm thrusts with her two fingers, but they were too short on purpose.

"Oh, and what are you going to do to change that Savior?" Regina practically growled even as Emma slid her fingers out of her and to her clit very briefly in her opinion. She watched her bring the fingers up to her mouth and lick her juices off, it made Regina wetter.

"Oh, you're going to have to be punished for moaning so low," Emma said as she made the seat go back so she could reach for her belt.

"Are you going to attempt to smack me in this car?" Regina asked and Emma wished she could tell if Regina was totally into that or apprehensive about it. While she did say most things were okay, Regina had never hit her as part of any sort of tame BDSM play.

"No, patience my Queen," Emma said although she realized Regina's eyes were hyper focused on what she was doing as she slowly undid the belt, undid the top button in a sexy enough manner that Regina shuddered and slowly, very slowly unzipped her pants. Because of magic as she lifted and Regina lifted as well while she shimmied her pants down over her hips, Regina's favorite dildo was revealed in all it's girth. And the little gasp of pleasure that escaped Regina's painted lips was everything she had dreamed of in this moment. "Ride me my Queen." Regina helped her make sure it was adjusted properly for them both before she lowered herself onto it.

"I said ride me!" Emma ordered. Regina had a dark look in her eyes when she looked at Emma, but it was nothing but lust. She didn't waste any time on getting started as Emma put a hand on her hips.

Emma couldn't help but think how beautiful and hot Regina was as her moans did get louder especially when Emma rubbed her thumb in circles over her clit. Regina practically ripped open her shirt so she could run her hands over her abs and breasts.

"Baby I wanna feel you, I wanna feel how wet you are with the phallus," Emma told her. She wanted to feel just exactly how tight Regina was and not just the resistance she was getting with each thrust of Regina's hips.

"Yeah okay," Regina said as her magic activated a little more so that Emma now felt her pleasure. Emma moaned too but it wasn't what she had in mind and now she was sure she was going to have an orgasm of her own as Regina's pleasure rippled through her body. But no, she wanted to feel it as if she had a real penis between her legs. Emma didn't feel her own magic responding to Regina's at first all she knew was that she was feeling it the way she wanted, her moans got louder and so did Regina's as Emma now moved her hips to meet hers as she moved up and down.

"Oh my God fuck that feels extra good and hot," Regina moaned as Emma conjured up a vibrator and placed it on Regina's clit. The moan Regina let out at that turned Emma on. Regina frowned as she felt a change inside of her. She looked down when she had been previously had her head thrown back in ecstasy.

"Oh, baby I'm gonna cum soon, are you going to cum?" Emma asked and Regina noted there was magic in the air, too much magic, mostly Emma's magic now, and apart of hers that just connected with Emma.

"Emma Swan did you give yourself a real dick?" Regina demanded to know as Emma still slammed into her. "Oh fuck that's so good."

"What no," Emma said. "It's just a feeling, now come on focus eye on the prize, put your hand around my neck, choke me woman." Regina moaned more as each thrust was driving her towards that cliff along with the vibration on her clit.

"Oh…fuck…oh baby right there….don't stop… I'm gonna cum soon, but Ms. Swan, I swear if that dick is real, you had better not cum inside of me….ah…ah…." Emma felt Regina's vaginal muscles gripping her and releasing and it was all she needed to cum herself not even a minute later. Regina slumped forward breathing hard as the vibration went away.

"Oh man I hope every fuck always tops the last in different ways."

"That was a destress fuck, it hits different," Regina said as she was breathing hard.

"Did you get a double orgasm too?"

"Uh huh and you fucking came in me Ms. Swan," Regina told her.

"I came with you not in you, I'm not a dude Regina," Emma said. "The phallus isn't real."

"The Phallus was not real, now it is very real," Regina said as she reluctantly crawled off Emma, so she was in her seat again breathing hard as she noted all the windows were fogged up. Emma didn't say a word as a large penis did slap against her thigh now covered in Regina's juices and her sperm now apparently.

"You just couldn't forget to give yourself a pair of balls huh?" Regina asked stroking them and Emma watched as her new Penis reacted and she got very stiff again.

"I'm sure it's fine, it's probably not real sperm," Emma said.

"All magic comes with a price, Ms. Swan," Regina said. Emma groaned and got harder.

"Don't do that it gets harder," Emma whined.

"That is the least of my worries, you may have gotten me pregnant again," Regina said she was not at all pleased with that. It would be one thing if they were to adopt, it would be another thing entirely if she had to suffer an unspecified amount of time either too quickly to adjust like Darien or so long she thought she might be pregnant forever like the girls. No, what Regina was definitely sure of was that she was over being pregnant, and she'd rather say yes to adopting five different kids then get pregnant again.

"No, you've got the implant so it should be fine," Emma said.

"Emma, I don't think you understand how much magic was around, and this sperm also magical, it's probably attacking my implant as we speak." Emma was silent.

"Cool, but also you know it's okay, maybe we'll even that son we want too," Emma grinned. "Oh, do you really think we'll get a little boy this time?" Regina opened her mouth to give her a solid no on that, but the joy on her face was too much. It broke her heart to break her heart and she couldn't do that.

"I don't know Emma really," Regina said deflating.

"I'm sorry I know it's your body and really if you did get pregnant and you wanted an abortion, I would totally understand. I know the kids are like tiring you out lately, but I have a plan for that. Because I so still want you to say yes to adoption one day…." Emma blushed super hard. "And you're going to say no aren't you, you already decided." Emma's shoulders sunk.

"Well this has escalated quickly," Regina said.

"Okay let's just talk this out what are you thinking right now?" Emma asked.

"That I am so knocked up and I am terrified that either tomorrow, three days, or two weeks, I will be in labor. Then I will have an infant to care for, whose room I don't even know where to put. Whose presence I must explain to three very needy girls. And Poor innocent little Henry. Or worse it will last forever like the girls and I can't afford to be that tired again with my mother out here in these streets. And I am more terrified that you will kiss me and just babies, so many babies again..." Regina shuddered thinking about how Xavieré and Lincoln had multiplied.

"You know I honestly didn't think about that, I just thought maybe it might be normal," Emma said.

"What part of you having dick is normal, if I were pregnant, they would get the same spiel as Linc and Xav, Mama gave Mami a true love kiss that is not a metaphor and here we are."

"So, you wouldn't get an abortion?" Emma asked hopeful. Regina glared at her but let out a breath.

"I don't know that I can to be honest, I guess that's a bridge I need to cross when I know and if that would be even possible when I know," Regina told her. Emma nodded.

"All right that makes a lot of sense, we've always seemed to find out late," Emma said as she made air quotes. "But I really think that the implant will do it's job, that's why we got it right for magical mishaps, and I think this counts as one. You have valid fears and maybe it's irrational to think that the implant won't do its job." Regina took several breaths.

"You're probably right, I'm like hypersensitive after Xav and Linc, that messed me up."

"Understandably so, sooo about the adoption?" Emma asked. "I know I know I'm still supposed to wait a few months, but I'm just on the edge of my seat here." Regina groaned.

"No, better we discuss it now, I think if I had to give you an answer in December it would be an automatic yes because it was Christmas."

"Oh, never mind I can wait," Emma grinned making Regina chuckle.

"Just let me be clear, who are we trying to adopt here, if we were to do this, like a baby?" Regina asked.

"No, I mean I'm willing to go as low as one if the kid is in a really bad spot, but I've estimated with the waitlists etc…that we would aim for like two going on three around there. The girls would be about four to five, so we get the little baby brother effect, but like I'm a bit independent and my new adoptive mommy won't balk at day care like she does my sisters." Regina chuckled.

"I don't balk at it, really hard, it's just hard to let go all right, we're both struggling here." Emma held up her hands.

"So, what do you think?" Emma asked.

"I think I need more time, let's settle this with my mother because if she's sticking around that's a definite no, actually get married, and see how the girls adjust." Emma nodded.

"I think that's more than reasonable compromise," Emma said letting out a breath. "I was so afraid it was a definite no, so I'm so happy right now."

"God, you're so easy," Regina teased. Emma gave her a big smile. They fell silent for a bit.

"So, since this thing is still here and neither of us know how to get rid of it, shall we take it for another spin?" Emma asked. Regina thought about it before a few condoms appeared in her hand.

"How much of the pack do you think we can get through before you give out or Ruby calls us, Ms. Swan?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow. "Because if you're going to use that I want all the orgasms."

"You can totally have all the orgasms as long as you share," Emma grinned back. "And I bet you breakfast in bed tomorrow we get through at least three."

"Oh, I bet you can't even do two," Regina teased. Emma made a noise.

"Oh well you get your Queenly ass back over here and I'll show you." Regina chuckled and put a condom on Emma, before she crawled back over. Emma had just entered her, and they were kissing when a hard force hit the side of the car and moved them towards the cliff.

"What the fuck that is a huge dent, my car!" Emma cried looking at the passenger side. Regina wrapped her magic around her and Emma as another force came at the car again. They were standing outside properly dressed as the car rolled over the cliff.

"How did you get out of the car too?" Cora growled as her eyes were fixed on Emma. "No matter, I will send you after your little contraption either way. I won't have you defiling my daughter any longer." Cora made to send Emma off the cliff too, but Regina put up a shield that startled her mother and brought her attention back to her.

"You have magic," Cora said.

"Yes, mother and you aren't going to kill my wife," Regina said.

"Regina don't be stupid, I don't know how you have become separated from me in this world but I'm sure I have told you a thousand times over that women are not suited for one another in the same way that you are suited for men," Cora growled.

"Well you were wrong," Regina told her. "You aren't in charge here mother, I am." Regina threw several fireballs at her. Cora wasn't used to Regina fighting back and disappeared. When Regina turned back to Emma, she was standing at the edge of the cliff shaking her head.

"My baby," Emma whined. Regina glared and grabbed Emma.

"Stop your whining I'll have it all fixed up good as new," Regina told her as they disappeared. They arrived outside of their house and checked the wards before going inside.

"Regina why are you barefoot?"

 _More like bare ass naked under that dress, Emma thought._ Ruby came into the foyer as well, as Emma just saw her nostrils flare and keep a grin off her face.

"And this dress is very revealing, there is no fabric to it," Henry said.

"It was really hot out tonight, it's totally normal here Daddy, don't worry about it, and I'm barefoot, because I kicked my heels off in the car and then mother attacked. She wasn't pleased that I had grabbed onto Emma with my magic and saved her.

"Where did you see her maybe I can get a scent?" Ruby asked.

"We were hoping for exactly that," Regina said. "I just needed to make sure she didn't try to come here and change some clothes."

"Same," Emma said. They hurried upstairs and changed clothes, Ruby called Granny, Mulan, and David. Granny stayed with Henry Sr. before they all went back to the cliff with Ruby in wolf form.

"She really destroyed your car Savior," Mulan said.

"I know right, I mean look at my poor baby," Emma said. "She's resting in pieces." Regina rolled her eyes.

"I really honestly cannot with you tonight," Regina told Emma. Ruby howled and took off running, they sprinted after her and it took them all the way to a mine entrance.

"Magic will be weird down there, so weapons," Regina said as two daggers appeared in her hand. Emma pulled out her gun. David and Mulan their swords before Ruby led the way in. Regina sent a line of fire in to light their way.

"Stay close at the least I can definitely protect us during cave ins," Emma whispered.

"No need to whisper on your way to your deaths," Cora said. They came into a large cavern right away.

"Who are these people Regina, I don't understand why you would raise a hand against mother."

"You abused me, killed me in a different timeline…"

"Accidentally, I have sought a way to bring you back ever since!" Cora cried.

"I'm sure pretending to be me has been wonderful for you, you finally got to be Queen," Regina shrugged.

I am very close, Snow was to be your incubator, but now that you're alive and well here, I don't need her anymore or to find your father again. He kept running away from me. And now this strange land has made him forget who he is. Please darling, I think I can reopen the portal that forced us here, you can grab Daddy and come back with me before you forget anymore. I realized your actions earlier must be from the magic here."

"You've seen daddy?" Regina asked eyes narrowed.

"Oh yes, just outside of some garden he works at, but someone keeps me out. He says he doesn't remember me though

"Oh good, then I know how to break the spell on him," Regina said. "And you need protection, it's only a matter of time, but you have to stop trying to kill people, we're all trying to get out of here." Cora looked suspicious.

"What kind of protection, it doesn't seem to work well on you,"

"It works well enough I still have my magic," Regina said. "This is after all the land without magic." Cora gasped, and Regina reached into her pocket and pulled out a matchbook. She tossed it to her mother who caught it and of course stared at it to figure out what it was. Her eyes went blank.

"How long will that hold her?" David asked.

"Not long she's powerful, and the curse isn't in full effect thanks to Emma so, we should find her heart."

"Is it by chance in her chest already?" Emma asked shrugging. Regina approached very carefully and began to reach into her Mother's chest to just check.

"Didn't I ever teach you dear, never bring your heart to a witch fight," Cora said right before she forced her own hand into Regina's chest.

"REGINA!" Emma screamed.

"What, what's happening with your heart," Cora said as she tried to yank it out but couldn't."

"A protection you know nothing about Mother, Love," Regina said before her magic blasted Cora back, but Cora also blasted Regina back. They both hit the wall hard as a few rocks fell on top of them. Emma ran over to Regina and helped her up even as she held her head. She was so getting a concussion tonight.

"I don't know what spell this land has over you, but I will find it and break it," Cora disappeared before Ruby could pounce on her although David charged blindly and only hit rock.

"She'll be back, if we're lucky she's concussed too and she can't heal that with magic," Regina grunted.

"I've got her scent now, when your healed we'll go after her again, normal means won't be enough to take her down," Ruby said after Mulan had thrown her cloak over her.

"Good, she's different here, I felt that when I was inside of her, she's the same but different," Regina said.

"Don't say inside of her it sounds weird," Emma said. Regina groaned.

"Emma why would you say that and put images in my head, how am I supposed to sleep?"

"You aren't, you gotta concussion," Emma reminded. Regina made a face as she leaned against Emma and they left the cavern. Regina sealed it though, the cavern was dangerous now and she could have anyone accidentally going in.

"We need a plan, we've been so focused on catching her, what are we going to do when we got her.

"Send her back perhaps, the next time there is a portal I need to be there, I need to learn what she learned immediately."

"I will make sure of it," David said. "I'm going to check if the new Anton had a bean on him, if we can't learn about the Portals, we can certainly send her through one."

"You and Mulan are in charge of that discreetly, do not tell Snow, she's liable to be tricked by Mother again just because she might have information." David nodded.

"Believe me, we have issues, but I won't chance this, I haven't even begun to process what she thinks happen between you and her or rather you and Cora."

"Ugh," Regina, Emma, and Ruby said at the same time with shutter.

"When you figure it out let me know, I can't even unpack that," Emma grumbled.

"I'll uh get a tow for your car," David said.

"No, no, I'll take care of it in the morning," Emma said.

"Please Emma let me do this for you as your father," He said. "I miss you."

"You know what you can do for me as my father," Emma said. He sighed and nodded but didn't say it. They left with setting the dwarves to patrolling the night, Leroy however was already put in the drunk tank. They got supplies for Regina's head, but Regina just actually wanted the Plan B.

"Feel better now?" Emma asked as they headed home.

"I will after I take the pregnancy test before and after I take the pill," Regina said. Emma nodded. Emma had to apparate them home as when Regina tried, she felt dizzy. When they walked in Granny nearly hit them with a crossbolt.

"Oh, come on how am I supposed to hide Emma's half assed patch up jobs in that spot," Regina grunted. Emma glared at her.

"Really low blow, one time I didn't call a guy, one time, your walls are perfectly fine Madam Mayor."

"You're lucky it wasn't your heads," Granny grunted. "Did you get the bitch?"

"Almost the magic didn't hold her as well as I had hoped. We've both got concussions though so it should keep her down for a bit." Granny nodded.

"Where's Daddy and Darien even thought she'd be screaming by now."

"Oh no, not when her Abuelo promised to lay with her," Granny said. "She's got him wrapped around her little fingers."

"If we're not careful he'll play favorites," Emma replied.

"Not a chance, go have a look for yourselves." They went upstairs and found Henry Sr. asleep with all the kids including Henry. Lincoln and Xavieré had combined to share the space on his chest. They kissed them all good night, but Darien woke up sleepily rubbing her eyes, so Emma lifted her gently as they creeped out.

"Get some rest, I'll keep watch tonight, and you watch over Regina," Granny told them, but she was looking at Emma. Emma saluted her. Granny settled again downstairs and called Ruby to let her know, but Ruby just told her she was going stand guard outside in wolf form.

"Well?" Emma asked as Regina came out of the bathroom. Emma was laying on their bed rubbing Darien's back.

"The first one was negative, I took the pill, and it was still definitely negative," Regina said as she crawled into bed. "I'm starting to feel calmer, less like I'm about to freak out."

"Good, I'm glad, sad you aren't pregnant but also understanding your feelings on the matter," Emma said.

"It's for the best really," Regina said. "I have all I need." She kissed Darien's forehead and Darien opened her eyes. "Were you pretending to sleep m'ija?" Darien nodded. Darien signed for milk, and Regina got settled on her side and let her nurse as they cuddled. She was out in a few minutes.

"Are we supposed to wean her now?" Emma asked.

"No, she can tell me when she's ready to stop nursing," Regina said closing her nursing bra again.

"Hmmm…then she'll never wean herself, she's my daughter and we all love your boobs," Emma snickered as she lowered the lights and set an alarm to wake Regina up and check on her during the night.

"Shut up, the way they like my boobs and you do are two different things, you aren't supposed to lose interest."

"Yeah absolutely zero chance of that happening any time soon," Emma said leaning over and giving Regina a kiss. She also kissed Darien. "Especially now that I know I've got your heart."

"Oh boy, your ego isn't going to fit through the door anymore is it?" Emma shook her head. "Nope not after that sweet declaration of love you gave and blasting bitches out your chest with true love magic." Emma groaned.

"Emma she's right here," Regina said as she took out Darien's hearing aid, they were still supposed to get her scheduled for her surgery. But life had been hectic to say the least and Regina wanted to make sure that she could take time off without taking side calls to care for her. But if she was going to be starting pre-school Regina wanted to give her every advantage as far as learning. She wasn't worried about Darien keeping up with the other kids, more like they didn't keep up with her.

"Sorry," Emma blushed.

"If my head didn't hurt, I'd shake it at you," Regina grumbled.

"If it makes you feel any better, I can see it in my mind's eye, I feel extra scolded."

"You had better," Regina yawned.

"Sleep babe, I'll wake you in a bit," Emma said giving her kisses. Regina kissed her back until she began to doze.

"Don't forget breakfast, you so didn't last make it through even one condom," Regina muttered. Emma glared at her in the dark as she saw the self-satisfied little smirk appear on Regina's lips.

"You and that damn smirk," Emma whispered.

"Language Ms. Swan," Regina growled before she was out.

* * *

"Hey love, wake up for me," Emma said gently. It was about eight in the morning; she was glad Granny had seen to breakfast. Emma gently stirred Regina awake, or she wanted too but then the girls were all in and jumping on the bed. Henry came in with a second tray.

"Don't mind me, I'm just enjoying my breakfast on this sweet new balcony you gave your self and not your little prince," Henry huffed. Regina and Emma chuckled. As he even had a proper teacup and the paper with the news comics on display. Regina sat up slowly and rubbed her eyes.

"Shouldn't you girls be eating your own breakfast?" Regina asked them as she slipped out of bed to go pee.

"We already ate Reggie!" Rowan exclaimed. "We wait for you and Henry." Regina nodded slightly and winced before closing the bathroom door. She could hear Emma trying to explain that Regina had hurt her head, so she was in charge and Regina was resting. The bump on her head was still large, it wasn't going away any time soon. She put a soft head band on to keep her hair out of her face, she would prefer to straighten it today, but if Emma was enforcing the rest rule with Granny beside her, they wouldn't stand for all of her beauty habits today, she'd be lucky to get a full face on. She finished up in the bathroom before heading back out.

"Back in bed Mami," Emma said as the girls let out a chorus of Mami and Reggie to agree. She slipped back in bed and her trap was set on her lap. She ate and dutifully listened to how much fun they had with grandpa. When she was done Emma got them to help her tack the tray back down, so Regina took her coffee out to sit with Henry.

"Did you bring your grandfather's jacket up here?" Regina asked looking at the back of the chair Henry sat in.

"Yes, just a reminder that your little prince needs a breakfast balcony." Regina chuckled, but didn't agree or disagree to give him a balcony, his birthday was coming up so maybe she would indulge him.

"Hmm…I'll think about it," Regina answered. Henry groaned.

"But moooom it's not fair you two just went overboard decorating your new room and just left me with nothing. I mean look at the size of your bathroom, as the only non-magical member of this family, I think it would be nice if you shared some luxuries."

"Did Darien just share her stolen candy with you the other day?" Regina asked raising an eyebrow.

"Not to throw the baby under the bus, but I had no idea and nothing to do with her stealing. I thought she conjured it up from the cupboard.

"Nope little stinker went outside when I wasn't looking and conjured as much candy as she could from the store and hid a load of it. I had m&ms falling out of the washer." Henry snickered.

"I'm just saying I wasn't the bad one."

"Hmm…I still wonder how she even got out the front door it was locked, and you're telling me the only one tall enough to reach it wasn't the one that reached it?" Regina asked.

"I would never do that," Henry said hiding behind his comic strip. Regina shook her head knowing he was likely the one that did the real stashing which was why they were both enjoying what they had kept for themselves. No surprise he had also begged and pleaded for her to not punish his baby sister, because she didn't know better and Darien had clung to him too giving her best sad eyes.

"Uh huh," Regina said. "Whatever I'm not falling for that crap where's my cut for giving in?"

"Ugh you're as bad as Ma, she wanted a cut for pleading with you that Darien was so sorry and dealing with the store."

"Yeah, I know that little bum, sat in bed next to me eating it and wouldn't share, so where's my share?" Regina asked. "I can't even believe I had to ask for it."

"Ma was expensive," Henry shrugged.

"Should have known," Regina said. Henry left and came back with a stash of candy. Regina took it back to her bed and enjoyed a lollipop while Henry went back to his breakfast on the terrace, she could see he was really enjoying himself on it. Emma came back in.

"Regina did you raid my stash?" Emma asked. "Because I swear, I'm not going to not be mad just because you're hurt." Regina thought about telling her she had, but she didn't.

"As much as I deserve a cut from your stash no, I got my own cut," Regina said purposely sucking on it seductively. Emma didn't reply as she was staring at the path's Regina's tongue was making until she was smirking harder than normal.

"Why are you smirking so hard?" Emma asked eyes narrowing when she finally managed to get her eyes off of Regina's tongue. Regina just looked down at Emma's pants. Emma looked down and her eyes widened, and her face got red. She had been able to hide the massive thing from the others with several layers of pants, but now that it was hardening it was creating a tent through at least two pairs of sweats and her pajamas.

"I hate you so much," Emma whispered as she ran into their bathroom. Regina just simply evil queen laughed in Emma's opinion which did not help her situation at all.

"Mom stop torturing Ma," Henry said coming in. He got in bed with Regina and they talked about school for awhile and his friends.

"Can I invite them over more often, I always go to them," Henry said.

"Sure honey, I just thought you liked going to get away from the noise and the chaos."

"No, it makes me feel like I'm not apart of the noise and the chaos," Henry pouted. Regina paused in opening a snickers.

"Wait you're trying to create your own noise and chaos?" Regina asked. Henry nodded.

"You never yell at me to keep it down or stop, so I realized I needed to step up my game do preteen things," Henry told her.

"Oh, and when did you want to start this?" Regina asked.

"Today, today seems like a perfect day plus with Grandma Cora around it would undoubtedly be safer to stay home," Henry told her. "So, can I call them, can they come over?"

"Sure, just let me handle one thing first," Regina said. She turned towards the bathroom. "Emma! BABE I need you!" Emma came rushing out, her problem temporarily hidden as even in her fear it was still at least half a problem.

"What, what's wrong, who's hurt, who needs their ass kicked or spanked?" She looked around for a threat, but Henry was just wondering what Regina was getting up too as everything seemed fine.

"It's fine honey it's just I think I should go to the hospital for observation, can you pack me a bag?"

"What no, honey I can watch you just fine, you slept last night just fine and didn't I wake you up on time?" Emma asked. "Do you not trust me?"

"Calm down babe, this has absolutely nothing to do with you and every bit with your son trying to get some negative attention. Now I would like to rest at the hospital while you wrangle the preteens and the toddlers." Emma's brows came down into a straight line as she frowned.

"Henry cover your ears for a second." Henry pretended to do so which made them roll their eyes as he grinned at them.

"Well?" Regina asked seeing as she could at least know Henry wouldn't repeat the foul words coming out of Emma's mouth.

"First off, you bitch," Emma said making Regina laugh.

"Yeah what you thought true love was going to just magically make me not one?" Regina asked.

"To me at least!" Emma cried. Emma's outrage made her chuckle as it reminded her of Darien. Darien was more likely than the twins to be completely outraged especially when no one was sharing food.

"What?" Regina asked in mock shock. "Now why would that not mean you get the worst of it?"

"Because I thought you loved me," Emma pouted now.

"I do, but as it is, I have an escape route," Regina replied.

"Well I'm not allowing you to use it, you are going to stay in this bed young lady where I can come up here and cuddle you for small bits of relief, while you never sleep because of the noise level."

"That's pretty harsh Emma, don't you love me, I thought I meant something to you?"

"You know you do, but we're in this together sucker," Emma declared. Regina huffed and crossed her arms.

"Look who's being the bitch now," Regina grumbled under her breath just clearly enough for Emma to hear and Henry to miss. Emma did a little dance anyway.

"I won't even be offended because you know, what victory is mine, now kid go downstairs and call your friends to annoy your mother."

"Yes!" He exclaimed. He hurried out and shut the door behind him as they watched him go.

"All right we probably got about fifteen minutes max, but can you help me," Emma cried. An illusion went away, and Regina could see that Emma was very much still hard.

"Oh, uh I'm not really in the mood, and I'd give you a blow job but my head, so if you can settle for a hand job."

"I very much can, whatever you can do to help me will be greatly appreciated." Regina saluted her and beckoned her forward.

"You gotta be over me so I can pretend like this isn't one sided and mentally enjoy it as well as be completely lazy about this."

"What if I cum on your face?" Emma asked blushing.

"You better aim for my mouth Ms. Swan or I'm not going to be pleased," Regina told her seriously. Emma groaned.

"God, I know it was meant to be a threat but you're so hot," Emma grumbled as she climbed up and straddled Regina after getting her sweats off. Regina chuckled but gently revealed Emma's erection which was not well contained in her underwear. She needed boxers.

"Man, when you fuck up, you really fuck up," Regina said taking it all in. "How have you been walking around this morning normally with this monstrosity?"

"I was practicing a lot before Demi woke up," Emma blushed and then moaned as Regina licked the tip she couldn't resist as she watched Emma's face.

"I'm so going to regret this, but no thrusting or pulling my hair or I stop, think of it as one of our games Ms. Swan." Emma groaned out a moan as she nodded her head vigorously. Regina had to use both hands to massage the shaft as well as she wanted while she sucked and licked at the head. Emma moaned and held onto the headboard.

"Oh my God you're fucking amazing," Emma cried. "Seriously don't even know what you do better eat my pussy or suck my dick."

"You really do have a filthy mouth don't you Ms. Swan," Regina told her before she continued flicking her tongue over the head.

"I do, I do feel free to keep punishing me like this, I almost can't handle it," Emma cried as Regina sucked hard. "Oh my God I am coming already." Regina just continued as she felt Emma going tense over her. At the same time their room door opened, there was a clash of teacups and a tea pot.

"My little girl!" Henry Sr. cried. Emma jumped, startled, and popped herself out of Regina's mouth. Her release ended up all over Regina's face. If Emma thought she was red, it was nothing compared to how red Regina was getting as her father cried that Emma was defiling her and while sick at that and now, plus she was covered in cum because Emma was cumming an insane amount in both of their opinions.

"Don't just sit on my baby girl get off her and get me something to clean her up with!" Henry Sr. cried. Emma practically jumped off Regina and sprinted into the bathroom. "And to think I trusted you!"

* * *

Leave a Review, I hope you enjoyed the last update of the year. Happy Holidays!


	22. You're My Baby Girl

Chapter Twenty-two

You're my little girl

"What was with the glare?" Ruby asked Regina and Emma as they left to meet with both Antons' and the other Giants.

"Oh, Daddy walked in on me attending to Emma earlier in the week," Regina said. "He hates her now."

"Yup didn't think that man had a hateful bone in his body, in fact I'm now sure that the scary looks were not inherited from Cora, but Henry Sr.," Emma added.

"Wait, but Emma she had a concussion earlier in the week why were you even letting her?" Ruby asked. Emma sighed.

"It was an emergency situation that's all I said to him and that's all I'm going to say to you."

"She was reluctant it really was an emergency," Regina assured. "He's given me a talk about consent and how I can say no at any time and how I should have said no that my feelings trumped Emma's when I'm sick. It's been a nightmare and apparently my counterpart never got a sex talk, he's always regretted that, so he's making sure I've got one now. He learned to use the internet properly now, but apparently, he also stumbled onto fetishes website, I don't know. So, every day he needs to psych himself to tell me something new. And I'm so embarrassed and his face when he's telling me some things, it's so hopeful that I will never do it and I just can't say it."

"Say what now?" Ruby asked.

"That she's a hoe," Emma said. Regina hit Emma in the arm.

"Wasn't the word I was going for, but yeah okay," Regina said with a slight blush.

"I just meant in bed babe, believe me I will be the last person to judge you, and even than I wouldn't be able too because I'd be too busy being a hoe too."

"No, I get it," Ruby said. "Lady in the streets and a freak in the bed."

"Essentially and his face oh boy."

"Poor man would have fainted if he knew you had come back Naked under your slip of a dress," Ruby laughed.

"How could you tell?" Emma asked. Ruby laughed harder.

"Well you just confirmed it for me, but your face when he said barefoot, seemed to make me think that, that wasn't the only thing bare or thrown off in the car."

"Oh, my Car," Emma whined as she drove the bug. She'd had it towed but it was completely trashed, and Regina had been unable to use her magic without being dizzy until that day. Plus, she said her mother had twisted and melded the metal it would take more energy than it would money to buy her a new one. But Emma didn't want her to buy a car, a good chunk of their money did still have to go to Darien's surgery.

"Maybe I should magic Emma a face filter," Regina grumbled. Ruby laughed at them both.

"Maybe her face has no filter at all," Ruby chuckled.

"I resent that I have a baby filter at least."

"No, dear," Regina answered as Emma parked in front of the homes of the giants. Emma huffed. They exited the car and found that a police cruiser was already there, which meant Mulan was inside and presumably had driven David since he had been the one to call them. They knocked on the door in a large tree, it had two doors carved into it, one for humans and one for giants. The human door opened to reveal their original Anton. He gave them big smiles when he saw them.

"Regina, Emma, Ruby welcome!" He greeted. They hugged him as they went by. They were amazed at the beautiful wooden tree home, once inside it was bigger than it looked much like their own house now on Mifflin street. They were led to the living room and Anton helped them sit on giant couches next to Mulan. David was given an actual human sized chair and no tea.

"David's not really welcome here; Widow Granger has taught me about hospitality, but the others won't budge. In their world David was just as cruel in their opinion in a different way. He thought he had right to everything."

"Still does," Regina murmured under her breath. Once they had tea and the other giants had brought in a baked good for them to share as it was so large, they spoke.

"We're sorry to have sent David, we didn't think, as Anton usually knows that as far as David is concerned we're usually in the know, but after the recent going on with specifically him and Snow, I could see how you would be suspicious," Regina told them.

"Thank you, and it's all right, we understand you were injured and just wanted to get something done while you healed," Clarence said. He was the biggest of the Giants. His companion with whom he had arrived was Derek, and then of course the alternate dimension Anton, really was Tiny in comparison they realized.

"Just so there is no confusion, I've decided to keep going by Tiny as this was Anton's world first," Tiny said from above them.

"That's very kind of you," Emma said. He nodded giving her a smile.

"Now Mulan said that you're quite sensitive to portals since you grow magic beans?" Regina asked.

"Yes, as you know we've been at the forefront of sounding the alarm," Clarence said. Regina nodded.

"Yes, I remember you've been quite helpful in making sure that we have enough time to clear out the right section of town in order to contain any chaos." They nodded.

"Well the portals have stopped, since Cora came through there hasn't been another one. There was this weird hum in the air all the time when we arrived. I can't describe it, as if the magic that would eventually form the portals was all over town. Most heavily at the docks as it is easier to form portals in the water, and then here in this forest."

"So, you're saying I won't get another chance to throw mother through a portal as it's forming?" Regina asked. "Or get my own read on it, she claims she can open one with her magic."

"Perhaps, she has an inkling, if it is so, you must go to our home, there are beans there still hidden away. It may be your only way back if you can't learn enough to create the portals yourself." Regina nodded as she sighed.

"Okay that's good, I suspect Mother's heart is not here with her, but back in her own timeline, which means if she does know she will come back no matter how many times we try to throw her out," Regina said.

"We have one bean left, you can attempt to send her away, but if she comes back, the only portals opening will be what she does." They nodded finished their tea and baked good. Regina wasn't even surprised that Emma had somehow eaten half and was too stuffed to drive. They returned to their home followed by Mulan and David. Once inside they saw that the kids were all outside playing in the dirt with her father just like she had although Henry looked much more serious about helping his Abuelo as he picked weeds.

"Anyone want more tea?" Regina asked. "Or water." They shook their heads and they all sat down. Well Emma was laying down with her head in Regina's lap and a hand on her belly.

"So, what's the plan?" Ruby asked.

"I think we need to take Mother to make sure she can't do any harm in our absence and go to their world to find her heart. Once it's in we can kill her again, but at least this time it will be a choice," Regina said.

"But what if she opens a portal back before we get more beans," David said.

"She won't, she'll have me, or she'll think that she has me. What is important to her is that I have magic, I'm still of childbearing age, and she can continue with her plans."

"So, you're like hell bent on going?" Emma asked.

"Protect the kids to make sure Storybrooke stays safe for them to grow up in, yes," Regina said. "Yes, I will do anything."

"Okay, who is going to watch the kids, because you know you're not going alone to face that woman."

"Granny, Kathryn, Belle, and Henry Sr. will watch them," Ruby chimed in. "No way you're going just the two of you, you'll need me. I'll play your pet wolf, Regina, she doesn't know what I look like in human form so that will make spying easy." Regina nodded.

"If Ruby is with me, then I propose we trick Mother. I'll make her think that I had to fight her to keep you all dumb, but I'm willing to go back with her to rule by her side the way I was meant too not tricked by Rumple into my own personal hell. I will need to earn her trust, so I'll play my role as Evil Queen, but certainly more to her liking. Even as the Evil Queen I never could impress that woman."

"And we follow with the bean?" Emma asked. Regina nodded.

"Our true love will keep us connected so all you have to do is think of me," Regina said.

"Oh, but what if we end up in alternate Storybrooke on the way back?" David asked.

"Valid concern, I second that." Emma said.

"Our children are made from true love, as is Rowan. They will be bright beacons back to our Storybrooke if only we think of them when we cast the bean to get home. Or if David thinks of Snow, his Snow, it doesn't matter how many versions there are of her, she is his Snow."

"Can true love die?" David asked staring off into space sadly.

"No, but people can change and perhaps it is no longer meant to be just like any other love," Regina said. He nodded.

"I understand," He said.

"So, while you're distracting Cora, we'll search wherever you direct us for her heart and for more beans to ensure we can get home?" Mulan asked.

"Yes, exactly that."

"Call them in, we'll need to prepare to get this done as soon as possible," Emma said.

"After you've digested all that food, I am not rolling you through a portal," Regina said. They all chuckled and left to go make plans. Regina called Kathryn and Belle herself before she spoke with her father. He was terrified for her and wanted to come with her.

"Daddy I know it was terrifying what happened to me, but I can protect myself against mother now, and I know exactly what she wants. She won't do anything as long as she believes I am on her side." Henry Sr. let a tear fall.

"I know, but you're my little girl," He said.

"I am, but you know who needs you more?" Regina asked. He shook his head. "Your grandchildren. You've only been here a short while and they already need you so much. They've never taken to anyone so much besides maybe Ruby. I don't want them to lose that, and I don't want to lose you. If you are there Mother will use, you against me. I love you that much Daddy, no I need to protect us all, in the same way you can't lose me, I cannot lose you. We will make it back Daddy." He was all tears, but he turned on Emma and grabbed her by the shirt.

"Whoa!" Emma exclaimed as he yanked her towards him.

"You make up for what you did to my baby girl. I want her home with no less than a scratch on her, understand?" Henry Sr. asked.

"Yes, sir I understand completely, this is my sole purpose for going," Emma reassured him. He released her.

"Okay then I need to complete your sex education before you go, just in case you end up under your mother's control you know what to expect." Regina cringed and Emma snickered. Henry Sr. donned his signature cringe as they went to her study.

"Where did we leave off last time dear?" Henry Sr. asked.

"Foot fetishes," Regina murmured as she immediately put her gaze on her lap. This made this easier for them both as they sat opposite each other.

"Yes, okay good, I think we got through all the fetishes, but I found something today called tossing the salad." Regina went visibly green; she could check this off her list as never going to happen. Her tongue wasn't touching anyone's literal asshole. She gagged thinking about the possibility of getting feces in her mouth, and it was too much she was hurling in her waste basket.

"Are you all right?" Henry Sr. asked. Regina nodded.

"Yeah, yeah just uh can we skip this one, I promise you tongues, and butts together are off limits and you never have to worry about me even thinking about that," Regina responded.

"I know, but if you're forced darling you won't be the one with the idea." Regina cringed.

"Still what else did you find Daddy, let's not dwell here." Henry Sr. sighed and nodded as he thought. "Wait how did you know it was about putting your tongue into an anal cavity?"

"Pardon?" Regina asked as if she was confused.

"You mentioned tongues and butts, how did you know about that?"

"Daddy you mentioned tongues and butts," Regina told him.

"I bet it was that Emma she corrupted you by bringing it up. It's bad enough she has some phallus fetish and made you do things with your pretty mouth." Regina went red in the face and didn't mentioned she was the one that decided to do anything with her mouth. Emma had been willing to take whatever she would give her. She was just glad she had managed to make it finally go away after forty-eight hours.

"Daddy you were saying before, we don't have a lot of time, I do need to prepare for our success not also my possible enslavement…again." Henry took a deep breath and nodded.

"Yes, yes, I will handle that Emma later, now, where were we?"

"You said we were done with fetishes," Regina said. He nodded.

"Yes, yes well I came across something else, something called BDSM." Regina went redder in the face if that was possible and immediately just focused on her nails in her lap as her father's cringe returned as he thought about BDSM. She was glad he was too focused on trying not to psych himself out with whatever details he'd found. "All right yes, so it's an acronym."

"For what Daddy?" Regina dutifully asked.

"Oh, right uh… the B was uh Bandage, Sí, and the D was for Desvelado, and the S for Sobremesa, and M was Machismo for sure, I know that." Regina looked up at her father curious if he was just playing with her but too afraid to ask directly. Instead she asked.

"Could you maybe individually explain those to me," Regina replied.

"Oh of course darling," He said. "So, first the B, Bandage, I guess people like to wrap you up like you have a wound or something. I think it's actually about the act of caring."

"Uh huh," Regina said at least he understood that there was caring in BDSM.

"Sí y the D, Desvelado, you don't get any sleep, I think there's something about being sleep deprived."

"Uh huh," Regina replied again, because what was she to say, you were sometimes sleep deprived. "And S?"

"S, Sobremesa, you're done eating but you still enjoy each other's company," He replied. Regina couldn't argue again, because just because you were done enjoying the sexual part didn't mean the company of your Dom or Sub was not enjoyed.

"And last Maschismo, but I'm not entirely sure at all why that's in there seeing as it seems all types of couples take part in this. But I suppose it just means someone takes on the manly role."

"Qué pena," Regina moaned.

"What?" Henry Sr. asked. "You have that look on your face that says Emma doesn't know what she's talking about or in this case Daddy. Plus, you did your, you are so wrong, uh huh's early."

"Daddy, I would never," Regina said.

"Now your lying voice," He said holding a finger up. Regina stiffened. How was she going to get out of this? "Don't lie to me, you may be a big girl, but I can still get you for lying." He started to slip his foot out of his chancla. Regina's eyes went wide.

"Oh, Daddy no, no, please I'm not ly…" He picked it up. "Okay, okay, so I know you're wrong about the acronyms." He paused.

"What do you mean I'm wrong?" He asked.

"Yes, those words aren't right although you made some good points, BDSM stands for Bondage/Discipline, Dominance/Submission, Sadism, and Masochism, not Machismo," Regina replied.

"Huh that explains a lot of what I saw," Henry Sr. said. "And why do you my baby girl know about that?" Regina did not want to talk about her sex life so her first instinct was to throw Emma under the bus. He was already furious with her anyway it wouldn't change anything.

"Obviously Emma…showed me how to use the internet, you saw how easy it was for you to fall onto these sights," Regina replied.

"Of course, of course, we have to make sure the girls do not use the computer. Oh, poor Rowan could stumble onto something and young Henry as well."

"Don't worry, all their devices have a child safety feature on it to keep them from such things, a great tool to aid parents in today's world," Regina reassured him.

"Good, good then I know they will be safe from the horrors of the internet," He said.

"Uh anything else Daddy?" Regina asked.

"Yes, now sit and listen," He said before launching into urinating on others.

* * *

"All done?" Emma asked when Regina entered the room and just sat down on the end of their bed. She fell back with a sigh.

"Emma, hear me when I say that I am thoroughly put off sex for the next like twenty minutes." Emma snickered. "Oh and I threw you under the bus every time he found me not lacking in knowledge because he was too off. Sorry, love you."

"What!" Emma cried. "Regina come on, that man will turn murderous towards me for corrupting his baby girl!"

"I know honey and he's going to glare for a little longer, but I just couldn't tell him what a little hoe I was. And believe me it was hard when he said BDSM was Bandages, Desvelado, Sobremesa, and Machismo, do you understand why I had to throw you under the bus?"

"Yeah because you probably didn't make it through that without your Emma's an idiot uh huh," Emma replied.

"I do not have an Emma's an idiot uh huh," Regina pouted. Emma patted her head.

"You do and that's fine, but even I wouldn't have kept a straight face through that," Emma said.

"Wait until you hear the meanings though," Regina put in. Emma looked at her expectantly. "Sobremesa is time spent talking after a meal is finished." Emma snorted.

"Hahaha the meal was me, I assume."

"In my head when I was trying to make sense of it." Emma laughed. "Do you know what it's like to try not to have your mind in the gutter and double as making the things he said make sense?"

"No, but do go on please."

"Desvelado is being sleep deprived essentially."

"Why because all those bandages have you tied up all night or the orgasms kept you awake?" Emma laughed.

"Both Emma, obviously both come on now, you can do better than that," Regina quipped finding Emma's laughter a bit infectious and beautiful. She did love the sound of that woman's laugh.

"I know, I know you're right too easy. Okay now tell me M."

"I will start with this, it just means manly or masculine."

"Okay," Emma said.

"But the reason he got it wrong is because masochism looks like machismo to him." Emma's laugh burst out that time. She laughed so hard tears ran down her cheeks and her stomach hurt.

"Oh Fuck, I don't even know what's the best mess up here, like what if he had said Bondage, Discipline, Submission, and Machismo?"

"Honestly still tying to figure out how he got Desvelado and Sobremesa into all of this."

"I mean they fit if you word the explanation right,"

"And believe me he did, like I couldn't even argue with his interpretation because they fit in some way, it was a madhouse in there." Emma chuckled again.

"Poor baby I know what will cheer you up," Emma said.

"Not sex please I'm still off it for another…" Regina looked at her watch. "Five minutes." Emma laughed.

"No, that's for later after the kids are in bed, right now we need to go spend some time with them if we are really going to put this crazy plan in motion." Regina nodded.

"You're right, I gotta get over myself, it was horrible, but now I gotta go from his little girl to someone's mom." They heard fighting and crying.

"Duty calls." Emma said. They both went to the children, but by the time they got there Xavieré had a black eye and no one could tell them why.

"Well I guess they learned the first rule of fight club," Emma snickered.

"You literally just posted that on facebook," Regina grumbled before she took Xav to get something for her eye.

"You love my timing," Emma shot back before she convinced the girls that they should all go back outside and enjoy the rest of the day with Henry.

* * *

Leave a Review. Feel free to follow me on my tumblr page, Phantomofthefiction, where I will be giving updates on chapters and when I will post again. :)


End file.
